La Academia
by The Little Vampire
Summary: La Academia donde, los alumnos aprenden lo que es ser un hechicero, donde hay secretos, donde Sakura y Shaoran aprenderan que la magia, la familia y el pasado no son nada comparados con la atracción que sienten entre ellos. ¿Podrán superarlo juntos?
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no m pertenecen, son de Clamp, uno que otro es mío.**_

_**Prologo**_

Una vez existieron cuatro grandes hechiceros, los más poderosos que se pudieran conocer, los cuatro se conocieron durante la escuela, se hicieron amigos y poco tiempo después se dieron cuenta de que todos pertenecían a importantes familias mágicas.

El primero, Hien Li, hijo varón único y heredero al Liderazgo de su Clan. Un hombre egocéntrico y con ganas de comerse el mundo a mordiscos, se caso con Ileang a los pocos meses de conocerla. Con ella tuvo cuatro hijas, Futtie, Feimen, Fanren y Shieffa. En el año de 1988, nació su quinto hijo y único varón, Shaoran Li.

El segundo, Tsetsu Motomiya, un chico tímido y muy reservado, tranquilo y con tantas posibilidades con las chicas como que el sol se estrellara con la Tierra. Aun así, conoció a Akane, se caso con ella y es el padre afortunado de dos pequeñines, Aika-de la edad de Fanren, 17 años- y Takeda, nacido en el año de 1988, de igual a edad a Shaoran.

El tercero, Fujitaka Kinomoto, un chico sencillo y reservado, siempre amable y el más _honorable _de sus amigos, no se caso al terminar la escuela, siguió su vida y poco después de caso con una de sus alumnas, Nadeshko, con ella tuvo dos hijos, Touya de 7 años, y Sakura, nacida en 1988, de igual edad que Shaoran y Takeda.

El cuarto, Atizara Thung, él-a diferencia de todos los demás-, es un poco siniestro, vengativo y muy orgulloso, a simple vista se ve como un niño amable y sensible pero es lo contrario a lo que él es, se caso con Akasha al terminar la escuela y solamente tuvieron una niña, Zura, nacida en 1988, de la misma edad que Sakura, Shaoran y Takeda.

A pesar de que sus padres son amigos, ninguno de sus hijos tiene contacto entre ellos. En el pequeño grupo que se formo, siempre hubo dos rivales bastantes notorios, Atizara y Hien, ambos de familias ricas y llenas de lujos en Hong Kong.

Uno de ellos, Hien, destinado a la fortuna y el logro dentro de su Clan y su familia, una bella esposa y el futuro prometedor para sus hijos.

Atizara, por otro lado, es de igual forma, perteneciente a un Clan prestigioso pero en peligro de extinguirse, de él solamente quedan él y su hija, Zura. Siempre han rivalizado fuerzas con Hien.

En el año de 1991, Atizara por fin explotó, su ira contra Hien fue tan grande que sus poderes se salieron de control y se pasó al lado oscuro, el lugar donde sucedió aquello fue a las afueras de Hiroshima, estaban presentes Hien, Nadeshko, Fujitaka, Tsetsu, Aika, Akane, Ileang, Zura y Sakura.

La batalla se desató entre los 4 hechiceros, los conjuros iban y venían de un lado para el otro con fuerza, mientras que Nadeshko, Ileang y Akane protegían a las dos niñas lo más que podían, pues solo Ileang y Akane tenían poderes mágicos. Además de que Akasha llegó después a la pelea y en su desesperación de unió a la oscuridad se du esposo.

Ese día ocurrió una gran tragedia, murieron muchas personas, Aika fue alcanzada por un rayo negro disparado por Atizara, Akane intentó proteger a su hija y murió con ella. Fujitaka murió junto con Atizara y Akasha, Kinomoto se arrojó contra Atizara y liberando toda la magia que tenía intentó terminar la pelea con su muerte y la de su enemigo y ex amigo, lamentablemente, Akasha se lanzó a proteger a su esposo y murió con ambos hechiceros.

La tragedia golpeo con fuerza a las 4 familias.

Zura, a la edad de 3 años, quedó huérfana y Hien se encargo de que fuera a un buen orfanato.

Nadeshko y Sakura, ninguna recibió lesiones superiores a rasguños y moretones pero Nadeshko estaba embarazada, sin el patriarca de la familia, los Kinomoto comenzaron con problemas económicos y Touya tomó el poder familiar.

Tsetsu y Takeda, fueron cruelmente golpeados por la muertes de Akane y Aika, Tsetsu abandono a Takeda, el niño a la edad de 3 años, fue enviado por Hien al mismo orfanato que Zura, nadie volvió a saber nada de él, Tsetsu se tomó como muerto un año después cuando no se encontró ningún rastro de su paradero.

Hien, a pesar de no haber perdido a nadie de su familia, vivió con la culpa por un tiempo. Culpa de perder a sus tres amigos, culpa de destruir tres familias. Después un deseo incontenible de evitar más desastres como esos, ocasionados del descontrol de la magia; creo una Academia, la Academia para Hechiceros de Oriente. Rápidamente llamo a todos sus amigos hechiceros y les dio el roll de maestros.

Primero fue solamente para jóvenes, de 12 a 17 años, donde se les enseñaba lo más básico y a controlar sus poderes, ser autónomos en sus decisiones y aprender que su magia siempre debía ser controlada si no querían daños para sus seres queridos; una vez afuera tenían dos opciones.

La primera, la que muchos escogían, dejar la Academia-oculta en una pequeña isla cercana a Japón- y vivir como buenos hechiceros durante lo que les quedaba de vida.

La segunda, quedarse y _titularse_ en la Academia para formar parte de sus Escuadrones, ya que, al pasar los primeros años se dieron cuenta de que había hechiceros como Atizara que se rehusaban a formar parte de la sociedad secreta de la Academia, mantener bajo perfil a los hechiceros irresponsables como él y dejar bajo secreto la Academia. Este periodo de titulación era de dos años.

Al pasar los años, la Academia fue creciendo y se abrió la Academia Infantil, la escuela primaria, donde niños desde 6 a 12 años entraban allí, aprendían los fundamentos mágicos.

Al poco tiempo, se abrieron las especializaciones, creándose un perfecto sistema académico mágico.

Primero, se entraba a la escuela primaria, donde niños de 6 a 12 aprendían lo que era la magia y a controlar sus propias habilidades, ser parte de la sociedad mágica y ser sus normas.

Después, estaba la Academia original, donde chicos de 12 a 17 años, aprendían a usar por completo su magia, desarrollar capacidades y mejor infinitamente sus poderes, aprender a desarrollarse con control, existía un año _extra_ en donde, cada alumno podía especializarse para su titulación y aportar un papel en un Escuadrón. Eran tres. Campo, donde los pupilos eran directamente involucrados en las misiones, usaban sus poderes para atacar y defender; Intelectual, son maestros del disfraz, defensa pura, desarrolladores de tácticas de estrategia, los complementarios de los de Campo; Técnico, son aquellos que manejan el control de las misiones desde la base de operaciones, manejan la logística y son las mentes maestra detrás de todo.

Los pupilos tenían la opción de elegir en que especializarse, muy pocos lo hacían y una cantidad menor, tomaba la titulación.

Después existía la titulación, donde jóvenes de 18 a 20 años, se titulaban en su especialidad y después formaban parte de los Escuadrones.

Hien Li se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, pero no del motivo que lo impulso a hacerlo, pues las familias quedaron aun peor al pasar los años.

Zura, era la única sobreviviente del Clan Thung. Hien, a la edad de 9 años, la integró a la Academia, fue my duro al principio pues ella no conocía mucho de la magia y la travesía fue igual de perjudicial para Takeda, ambos eran amigos y los dos lucharon duro contra los estudios para poder continuar.

Por otro lado, los Kinomoto, Nadeshko a causa de una enfermedad dejando, desamparadas a Sakura y Shiori-la última en nacer después de la muerte de Fujitaka-, Touya no se quiso hacer responsable de las dos menores, dejándolas a cargo de Hien, quien había mantenido conexión con Nadeshko. Sin tener los recursos suficientes-en ese momento- para integrar a una alumna nueva a la Academia y mantener a una niña de solo tres años, tomo decisiones difíciles y Sakura también lo hizo.

Así pasaron los años, Takeda, Zura y Shaoran estaban terminando su especialización, los tres agentes de campo.

Así es, como comenzó la historia de Shaoran, un joven que a la edad de 17 años, no había sonreído desde hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de conocer a Zura y Takeda, nunca se había mantenido una conversación con ellos por más de 2 minutos, ninguno conocía nada del pasado que los unía, del pasado que los había marcado.

La llegada de cierta chica con ojos verdes, iba cambiar eso pronto…

_**Sé que me odian por subir esta nueva historia cuando no he terminado ninguna de las que tengo, pero mi cabeza está loca y le gusta imaginarse nuevos escenarios. Espero la amen como yo la ame cuando la pensé.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue.**_


	2. Primer contacto

_**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece es de Clamp, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El primer contacto**_

_**Shaoran**_

Era como un día común, al menos para mí lo era, podía observar como los alumnos de nuevo ingreso tomaban sus horarios con emoción, los maestros iban de un lado para el otro con prisa, no los culpaba, hoy era el día en que se entregaban horarios, asignaciones, calificaciones y para nosotros…

Era la graduación. La Academia Mágica Oriental terminaba el ciclo de este año, este año mi generación se graduaba, y era mi momento. Sí, podía observar como mis compañeros vestían las togas con emoción mientras esperábamos afuera del auditorio. Todos iban y venían apurados, no solo los alumnos, también podía observar a los padres vestir a sus hijos y llorar de la emoción.

Se preguntaran donde están mis padres, bueno…

Mi madre seguramente estaba muy ocupada liderando mi casa, asegurándose que cada detalle para la cena _especial_ de hoy fuese perfecta, estaría eligiendo manteles, vistiendo a la servidumbre y cuidando de que nadie le reclamara nada. Así era ella, una mujer fría con una determinación de hierro, cuidadosa a más no poder y tan desconfiada de la gente como nadie que haya conocido en mi vida. Y no me explico por qué. Mis hermanas dicen que antes era muy cariñosa, atenta y cuidadosa con cada una de ellas. Solo ella y mi padre saben el motivo de su cambio.

Mi padre es el Director y fundador de esta Academia. La dirige perfectamente y, aunque yo me integre después de que debía hacerlo, es el sitio más seguro que hay en el mundo, además claro del Consejo Mágico, encargado de manejar y controlar a todos los clanes y familias mágicas existentes, y la Clínica Mágica, hospital mágico y único en Oriente.

Muchos magos, brujas y hechiceros confiaban sus hijos a la seguridad de la Academia, y hasta el día de hoy nunca ha habido una verdadera emergencia, aun así, considero que es innecesario preocuparse por ello, en la Academia están los mejores magos y hechiceros de Oriente, siempre alertas de cualquier emergencia, probablemente nunca la haya, porque no hay enemigo que enfrentar.

Bueno, regresando a lo principal, hoy es el día de mi graduación y no me siento para nada emocionado, quizás porque la Academia nunca fue ningún reto para mí. Siempre he sido el mejor estudiante, el primero en la clase, el que siempre tiene la mejor habilidad; muchos lo atribuyen a mis ancestros-mi padre, entre ellos- y mi larga y perfecta línea de sangre únicamente mágica, así es, en mi familia no te puedes casar sino es con un mago o hechicero. Tengo dinero, la mejor habilidad y el nivel mágico adecuado para dejar este lugar una vez que termine esta ceremonia y nunca volver si no es necesario.

Pero yo quiero más.

Mi madre se opone rotundamente que me especialice en algo y mucho más a que me titule, siempre ha intento fundirme su idea de que eso no es necesario con la seguridad mágica que me brinda mi hogar pero eso yo lo considero cobardía, no me apetece pasar lo que me queda de vida detrás de personas que cuiden de mí.

Así que decidí especializarme, y no cualquier especialización, elegí la más difícil de todas, Campo. Eso me interesaba infinitamente, no solo aprendían hechizos de ataque y defensa, aprendían mejores cosas como detener hechizos sin esfuerzos y los contra conjuros más eficientes; aprendías a ser mejor que cualquier hechicero existente y trabajabas en el mejor lugar, la Academia.

Finalmente comenzó la ceremonia, pude observar todo lo que sucedía, los alumnos fuimos ingresados-ordenados alfabéticamente- con una melodía que simbolizaba triunfo; se escucharon los aplausos y muchas personas se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a sus hijos. Todos los invitados estaban sentados en las gradas, más bajo había dos grandes masas de columnas de sillas, acomodadas en perfectos cuadros de 50 cada una. Los alumnos que íbamos entrando se sentaban en esas sillas según el orden en que entrabamos. El salón estaba a oscuras y adornado con grandes cortinas rojas que tenían el símbolo de la escuela- un dragón verde con dorado que sostenía una gran letra A, el dragón estaba enrollado de tal modo que la A quedara entre sus 4 patas-, había un escenario con un pódium, además de una mesa donde estaban sentadas la grandes autoridades del mundo mágico (funcionarios, cancilleres, embajadores, representantes, etc.).

Después de que los 100 alumnos fueron sentados y acomodados, mi padre salió al pódium donde dio su nuevo y gran discurso como el de cada año, agradeciendo a los profesores, sus amigos, los grandes apoyos y motivos –desconocidos para todos- al fundar la Academia; agradeció nuestros esfuerzos y finalmente procedió a dar los diplomas a los alumnos, empezando por orden alfabético.

Mire a mí alrededor para observar como los alumnos comenzaban a ponerse de pie para ir por su diploma y al mismo tiempo iban regresando sentándose en de nuevo en su puesto, algunos no regresaban y se iban de inmediato con sus padres a celebrar su triunfo.

Cuando fue mi turno pase rápidamente y sin mirar atrás, recibiendo un asentimiento en aprobación de mi padre, como siempre lo que yo hacía nunca era suficiente para igualar sus logros, como odiaba eso.

Siempre era lo mismo, yo siempre he obtenido los mayores honores, las mayores calificaciones y nada lo complacía, siempre hacía lo mismo, me veía con sus ojos idénticos a los míos y asentía, aprobando lo que hacía pero no _orgulloso_, era detestable.

Baje y decidí salir sin esperar por regresar a mí lugar. Salí y me dirigí a mi habitación en la Academia, me quite la toga y el birrete, mi dormitorio no estaba muy lejos, si caminaba lo suficientemente rápido y tenía suerte, todo saldría de acuerdo a mis planes.

A la basura con lo que diga mi madre, no iba a permitir que por su miedo y falsa inseguridad a la vida me impidiera ser lo que yo quiero ser. Llegue antes de lo que tenía pensado a mi dormitorio, mis cosas ya estaban empacadas desde hace unos días pero había estado recolectando mis documentos para mi inscripción a la especialidad, y el único que me había faltado era ese diploma que acababa de recibir.

Lo único que hice después de llegar fue dejar la túnica y el birrete en la cama, tomar la carpeta con mis documentos y salir de mi habitación. Camine rápidamente por los patios y edificios del campus, porque lo era, la Academia se hizo tan grande que era un campus entero; y mi objetivo estaba en el límite del campus, estaba lo más cercano a la salida.

Cuando llegue, había muchas personas formadas para hacer sus inscripciones anules, otros para recoger sus horarios, pedir constancias, aclarar dudas, terminar los exámenes extraordinario y recoger sus calificaciones, pero yo tenía otro objetivo. Camine hacia donde estaba la anciana, era la señorita Misuki, una vieja amiga de mi familia.

-Buenos días, joven Li-me dijo ella con respeto, no entendía porque si yo la he tratado de tú, ella no hacia lo mismo

-Hola, Kaho-le dije mientras ponía mis documentos frente a su escritorio

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó mientras revisaba mis papales- ¿así que planeas inscribirte a la especialidad? Veo que escogiste la de campo

-Así es, supongo que encontrarás todo en orden-le dije mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió

-Sí, así es-dijo ella y me sonrió con es mirada de ella llena de amabilidad-, veo que tu padre ya ha firmado la solicitud de inscripción-dijo ella y así era.

Mi madre no había querido firmar mi solicitud de ingreso, por lo que mi padre lo había hecho pidiéndome que no me equivocara en lo que decidiera.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo vengo a ver mi horario?-preguntó algo apurado por salir de allí, si mi madre me descubría y me encontraba aquí, tendría problemas

-Felicidad, joven Li-me dijo ella, selló mis documentos y los puso en un cajón que decía _"especialidad de campo"_, me dio una ficha con mi nombre y datos, además de la fecha para recoger mis horarios y materiales necesarios durante los semestres que cursaría

-Gracias, supongo que serás mi maestra en la especialidad-le dijo a ella y ella solamente atino a sonreír

-No, mi sustituta llegó ayer-dijo ella con tristeza- me temo que no aprenderás más de mí, ahora soy líder de la Unidad Especial A

-Es una lástima-dije con verdadero pesar

Kaho siempre había sido una gran maestra, ella fue la primera maestra que tuve cuando llegue a la Academia y se podría decir que fuimos avanzando juntos, siempre que yo avanzaba de nivel, ella lo hacía conmigo, era una gran profesora y hechicera extraordinaria, no me sorprendía el cargo que tenía, solamente esperaba que la sustituta fuera igual de buena que ella.

-Supongo que sí-dijo ella y note la tristeza en su mirad por fracción y media de segundo

-Nos veremos entonces-dije y me fui de allí, lo más rápido que pude

.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado, Shaoran Li!-gritó mi madre por tercera vez en el día desde que había llegado a casa

-Con todo respeto, madre-le dije sin sentir el temor que debería por la mujer enfrente de mí-, es mi decisión continuar con mis estudios mágicos y mi padre me ha autorizado

-¡Tu padre no sabe lo que te conviene!-gritó ella de vuelta

-Ya déjalo, Ileang-dijo mi padre entrando en el despacho de mi madre como si nada, traía un aire despectivo y una mirada feliz y relajada, no lo comprendía, para nada

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?-mi madre estaba más que histérica por la noticia de mi especialidad, y los únicos culpables que encontraba éramos mi padre y yo

-Ya no es un niño, déjalo que lo haga, además veo que solamente velas por su seguridad-dijo mi padre con tranquilidad y mirando a mi madre con paciencia

-¡Eso es peligroso y tú lo sabes, Hien!-gritó ella fuera de sí

-Déjanos solos, hijo-me dijo mi padre sin mirar y yo, solamente salí con la frente en alto

.

Estaba formado para recibir mis materiales y horarios, ya había pasado un mes desde la discusión con mi madre y ella había aceptado de mala manera, que yo continuara.

A pesar de que mi padre intentó convencerla de que yo estaría bien, ella no lo creía, me había dado platicas y platicas sobre el comportamiento que debía llevar, la responsabilidad de la magia y muchas más cosas. No me permitió hacer nada de magia durante las vacaciones, y era insoportable estar en mi casa sin nada más que hacer que ver televisión.

Estaba aliviado de poder permanecer entre los que estaban inscritos en una especialidad, pues eran pocos, frente a mi había 3 personas más, Takeda Motomiya, Chiharu Mihara y Zura Thung.

De Thung y Motomiya, no me sorprendía que estuvieran allí, pues ambos eran huérfanos y por lo que sabía, las becas académicas que tenían eran solamente lo suficientemente necesarias para sobrevivir y no vivir a cómodas, si no estudiaban magia, se especializaban y titulaban era probable que terminaran en la calle, pues no tenían otra preparación académica y dudaba que encontraran un buen trabajo.

Me sorprendía de Mihara, ella no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba estar en la escuela mágica, mucho menos en una especialidad.

-¡Li!-gritó alguien a mis espaldas, voltee para encontrarme frente a frente con Takashi Yamazaki, se podría decir _mi mejor amigo_

-Yamazaki-fue todo lo que dije regresando el saludo y comprendiendo porque Mihara se encontraba aquí, ella era, si mal no me equivocaba, la novia de Takashi desde hace más de dos años

-Veo que conseguiste ingresar a la especialidad-dijo él con un tono bastante molesto

-Claro-dijo sin mirarlo, no me apetecía hablar con nadie ahora

-Sabes, escuche que la nueva maestra de la especialidad de campo es… joven-dijo él como si fuera de lo más extraño en el mundo

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?-preguntó yo después de rodar los ojos, no era novedad que los maestros fueran apenas un 5 o 10 años mayores a nosotros, no existían magos más viejos que mi la generación de mi padre y uno que otro anciano, por motivos para mí, desconocidos

-No lo entiendes-dijo él, sorprendido de mi comportamiento-, no es como la señorita Misuki, que es mayor por apenas 8 años, la nueva maestra es, si mal no recuerdo, mayor por apenas uno o dos

-¿Qué?-preguntó extasiado y confundido por lo que acaba de escuchar

No era posible que hubiera una maestra tan joven, si fuera, como dice Takashi, de esa edad no estaría con nosotros, estaría terminando su titulación o incluso fuera de este lugar

-Como lo oíste-me repitió Takashi

-Esperare a verlo-dije yo, sintiéndome… humillado

Cuando las secretarias de la oficina llegaron y comenzaron a pasarnos, uno por uno a una sala, donde tomaron nuestros datos y condición física, eran exámenes rutinarios en lo que comprobaban que estábamos aptos para las clases, así fue cuando descubrí que solamente éramos 29 inscritos a una especialidad, de la cual éramos 9 de Campo, 10 de Intelectual y 10 de Técnico, lo cual me pareció pobre.

-Bueno, al parecer, todos se encuentran aptos para la especialidad que escogieron, los horarios están afuera en la pizarra del lado izquierdo-dijo una de las secretarias que nos había revisado

-Los materiales se le entregaran, mañana durante su primera clase, sean puntuales-dijo otra de ellas, a lo que todos asintieron con un monótono "Si" y salieron a buscar sus horarios

Una vez que todos se arremolinaron en la pizarra para conocer su horario, me recargue en la pared a esperar, no me apetecía empujarme para conocer algo que podía saberlo después, Takashi y su novia fueron de los primeros en salir del túmulo de personas.

-Nos toco juntos-dijo Takashi-, pero no estás con nosotros-me miro con tristeza

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-dijo sarcásticamente, pues Yamazaki tenía la pequeña manía de querer parecer un hermano mayor

-¿Te esperamos, Li?-me preguntó Mihara con ese tono dulce que tenía, ese tono melosos tan molesto

-No es necesario, no creo salir temprano-dije y regrese la mirada a la bola de estudiantes mientras mis _amigos _se iban

Estuve observando por largo rato a los alumnos, todos y cada uno de ellos se alegran si les tocaba con algún amigo o deprimían en caso contrario, no se habían ido ni la mitad cuando la vi.

Estaba recargada en una pared como yo, veía a los alumnos por unos segundos y después anotaba algo en la libreta que sostenía. Era verdaderamente bella, tenía los ojos verde, verde esmeralda con un pelo castaño hasta los hombros y una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

Permanecí observando cada uno de sus movimientos por largo rato, siempre repetía el mismo patrón, no se movió de su posición en ningún momento, incluso cuando notó mi mirada, solamente me observó por unos segundos antes de sonreír y anotar algo en su libreta, lo cual me confundió

No era que yo fuera un _Don Juan_, pero las chicas me consideraban atractivo y por mucho, incluso Ayame Mihara, la hermana mayor de Chiharu, había intentado salir conmigo en varias ocasiones; más sin embargo, ella solamente me había mirado, yo era el que estaba observándolo como bobo y no al revés, como debería ser. Me sentí humillado por segunda vez en el día.

Ambos nos quedamos hasta el final, cuando todos se habían ido, me acerque lentamente a la pizarra y leí el anuncio que había arriba de todos los horarios, señalado con mayúsculas, para verlo fácilmente.

_A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANES DE NUEVO INGRESO EN ESPECILIZACIÓN_

_AQUÍ SE ENCUNTRAN SUS HORARIOS Y MATERIAS A CURSAR DURANTE LOS DOS SEMESTRES CORRESPONDIENTES, PERO ANTES DE ELLOS, HABRA UNA SEMANA DE PRUEBA EN DONDE SE LES APLICARAN PRUEBAS PRACTICAS Y TECNICAS D ELA ESPECILIZACIÓN ESCOGIDA._

_DICHAS PRUEBAS SERÁN LLEVADAS A CABO A PARTIR DEL DÍA DE MAÑANA, LUNES AL DÍA VIERNES._

_FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE EN EL AULA MENCIONADA DESPUÉS DE SU NOMBRE Y ESPECILIZACIÓN._

_LOS HORARIOS ESTAN DEBAJO SEGÚN EL NÚMERO DE GRUPO QUE LES HAYA TOCADO. EL GRUPO PUEDE NO SER PERMANENTE, POR LO QUE NO ES RECOMENDABLE RECOGER SUS MATERIALES ANTES DEL DÍA QUE SE LES INDIQUE._

_ATTE: OFICINA GENERAL_

Esto era en definitivo nuevo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que habría un periodo de inspección, bueno lo mejor era atender a lo que decían y no esperar nada nuevo.

_Grupo 3_

_Li, Xiao Lang… Campo… Aula 39-B (Edificio A)_

_Daidouji, Tomoyo…... Intelectual… Aula 24-C (Edificio D)_

_Hiragizawa, Eriol….Intelectual…Aula 24-C (Edifico D)_

_Mihara, Ayame….Técnico….Aula 59-N (Edificio B)_

_Wu, Ai…Técnico….Aula 59-N (Edifico B)_

Era el único de campo en ese grupo, eso se me hizo extraño pues los demás grupos eran compuestos de 6 cada uno y el mío era de 5, quizás falta de estudiantes, tome un horario y me voltee esperando ver a la misteriosa chica observándome como a los demás pero para mi sorpresa había desaparecido.

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mí! No, no es cierto, mi cumpleaños aun no llega, pero al menos me llegó el mejor regalo de día de Reyes, ¡inspiración!**_

_**Espero les guste tanto como a mí**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	3. Un gran reto

_**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece es de Clamp, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Rumores**_

_**Shaoran**_

En el aula no había muchas personas, estábamos solamente los de Campo, entre los que conocía estaban Zura, Takeda, Takashi y su novia, los demás eran desconocidos para mí, o sí no lo eran no recordaba sus nombres, el aula era bastante grande.

Quizás unos 60 metros cuadrados, en fin, lo que me sorprendió fue lo blanco de las paredes y… ninguna ventana, no había sillas, ni escritorio ni nada, era una habitación por completo distinta a todo lo que yo había visto durante mi estadía, además de que no estábamos en la parte alta del Edificio, como yo hubiera creído, nos encontrábamos en la parte subterránea.

-Buenos días-se escuchó que alguien dijo mientras se abría la única puerta que había en la habitación.

Todos se quedaron callados y quietos, esperando ver a quien entraba; muchos-como yo- estaban ansiosos de conocer a la nueva profesora, la que había sustituido a Kaho, pero no fue ella la que entró en la habitación.

Era un joven, sí, quizás unos 25, 27 años, tenía el cabello plateado, unos ojos azules de un tono pálido y unas gafas, era mucho más alto que alguno de nosotros y tenía la pinta de _persona amable y sabia_.

-Buenos días-contestaron algunos, en su mayoría chicos, pues el dichosos profesor parecía emanar cierta atracción al género femenino

-Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro-nos dijo él e hizo una leve reverencia en forma de saludo-, seré su evaluador hasta que llegue su evaluadora…

-¿Quién será?-preguntó una chica de cabello negro, un profundo negro y ojos cafés claro, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Tsubasa

-No creo que la conozcan, es nueva en el arte de enseñar-respondió el maestro con benevolencia a pesar de la interrupción

-¿La que ha sustituido a la señorita Misuki?-preguntó Takashi, pues él como yo era amigo de Kaho, quizás no tanto como yo pero lo era

-Así es, ella no podrá asistir, quizás a sus primeros tres días de evaluación-dijo él maestro, sin inmutarse de nuevo-, lo que será, probablemente, un problema para ustedes, ya que ella es estricta y una experta en la especialidad de Campo

-¿Es ella parte de alguna Unidad?-preguntó Zura, algo intrigada, en sus ojos negros podía ver la expectación

-Así es-dijo Tsukishiro-, como les decía, los primeros tres días se les evaluara el aspecto técnico, serán tres exámenes que tendrán lugar de las 8 am a las 12 pm del día de mañana y miércoles; el día de hoy, su examen se les aplacerá hasta las 3 pm y terminara a las 7 pm

-¿Eso por qué?-preguntó Chiharu

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, no soy precisamente un profesional en el lado de Campo, soy especialista técnico-bueno, creo que eso era más que obvio pero nadie dijo nada, solamente escuche una péquela risa de algunos que estaban detrás de mí-, ya que su profesora no estará presente debido a una misión de emergencia que se le denomino…

Nadie se sorprendió ante tal revelación, usualmente si algún maestro faltaba era porque se les enviaba a alguna misión, ya que los maestros eran los miembros de las Unidades en la Academia o graduados que no tenían algo mejor que hacer, los titulados, como se les dominaba comúnmente, me pregunte si este Tsukishiro era miembro de alguna Unidad o solamente alguien sin nada bueno que hacer.

-…y yo ya había sido asignado a otro grupo antes del suyo, el que en este momento está haciendo examen técnico cuidado por otro maestro-continuo con calma, como si le estuviera explicando a unos niños porque 2+2=4- por lo que tendré que aplazar su examen hasta poder realizarlo

-¿Entonces tendremos que regresar aquí a las 3?-preguntó Motomiya, y por la manera en que lo dijo, parecía nada feliz con ello

-Lamento si es un inconveniente pero sí, es correcto-dijo él sin inmutarse por el tono usado del chico

-¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?-preguntó de nuevo Tsubasa

-Solamente les recomiendo que practiquen y estudien, ya que, como les dije, su profesora es de la mejores y si quieren obtener una buena nota, tiene que ser extraordinarios-dijo esto y salió del aula a continuación dejando a muchos confundidos por el misterio que había envuelto su voz

-¿Qué haremos en ese tiempo?-me preguntó Yamazaki mientras se acercaba a mí con su novia

-No lo sé-respondí sin mirarlo, ya que continuaba con la vista fija en la puerta como si la nueva profesora fuera a entrar en algún momento

-Son las 8:45 am-dijo Mihara mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca-, tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos que regresar

Pero no le respondí seguía con mi mente llena de dudas y preguntas que no podía contestar quizás hasta el jueves o viernes, me intrigaba la actitud que tenía Tsukishiro sobre la supuesta _excelente maestra_, era como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si fueran grandes amigos y por lo que había visto, ella acaba de llegar a la Academia, aunque no sabía si había estado aquí anteriormente.

Incluso parecía tenerla cariño y mucho respeto, si mal no me equivocaba la profesora era mucho más joven que Tsukishiro y Kaho, que parecían tener la misma edad.

Además me extrañaba que nadie supiera de ella o que si lo sabían no hablaran de ello, este asunto me ponía cada vez más ansioso y curioso.

-¡Hey, Li!-me dijo Takashi sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?-le dije algo atontado aun por el rápido regreso a la realidad

-Motomiya nos invita a ir a su departamento aquí en el campus a pasar el rato hasta que sea la hora

-¿Hay algo mejor que hacer?-pregunte, pues, Motomiya no era totalmente de mi agrado pero… no me caía _tan_ mal

-Supongo que no-dijo él restándole importancia

-Vamos, entonces-dije y nos fuimos siguiendo a todos, ya que al parecer nadie se había querido quedar a esperar en balde

.

Eran a penas las diez de la mañana y todos ya iban por su cuarta lata de cerveza, el olor a alcohol inundaba la sala del departamento, Yamazaki y Mihara se estaban riendo a carcajadas sobre algo que yo desconocía.

A instancia de Tsubasa y Takeda, habíamos empezado a jugar botella, la mayoría se estaban acobardando en su turno pues solamente había sido Mihara la que había aceptado un reto y había acabado encerrada por 7 minutos en el baño con Takashi, haciendo quien-sabe-que.

Yo, por otro lado, era muy poco tolerable al alcohol y no me había terminado ni la primera lata que me habían dado, mientras que una botella ya estaba rodando en el suelo, nuevamente, no es que no hubiera ido a fiestas nunca o que no tuviera vida social, la diferencia radicaba en que no me gustaba este tipo de juegos ya que siempre me terminaban emparejando con la típica _loca desesperada _por una relación y después era casi imposible quitármela de encima, ellas nunca entendían que un beso de _juego_ no significa en absoluto nada y terminaban detrás de mí hasta que yo tenía que romper corazones.

Y ese era el origen de mi fama de mujeriego, y era irónico pues nunca había tenido una novia _real_ en mi vida, lo más cercano había sido mi prima Mei Ling durante el tempo en que mi madre me había querido comprometer con ella, afortunadamente mi padre había hecho entrar en razón a mi madre y yo no tuve que sufrir la compañía de la melosa de mi prima, pues ella era un año menor que yo y casi no la veía en la Academia.

Por supuesto que había besado a alguien, pero siempre era por un juego o un reto, nunca porque la chica me fuera especialmente llamativa o atractiva, no encontraba una mujer que no fuese egocéntrica, superficial, gritona, interesada o… diferente. Era el tipo de chico que odiaba a una persona común y corriente, la que hacía de su vida lo que los demás, y no había conocido a alguien que no le gustará seguir al mundo.

-¡Es tu turno, Li!-gritó Tsubasa, señalando a la botella que a su vez me señalaba a mí-, Zura te preguntara o retara

Esta era mi perdición, era bien conocida la reputación de Zura como _fiestera alocada_ y en clases era una simple niña más, responsable y educada, quizás si ella no fuera tan… egocéntrica y falsa, sería mi chica ideal pero cuando note que se la pasaba presumiendo sus logros, fue… como un balde de agua fría para mí, pues ella había sido alguna vez mi amor platónico y no me agradaba la idea de que ella me retara o escogiera un castigo.

-Escoge-me dijo ella, al parecer todavía un poco cuerda-, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-dije de inmediato, no quería terminar con ella, Tsubasa o en el peor de los casos, Mihara dentro de algún lugar oscuro y solitario

-De acuerdo-dijo ella y puso su mano en su barbilla en una pose de pensar-bueno…

Zura sería definitivamente mi tipo de chica ideal, era alta-no más que yo pero un poco más que el promedio-, delgada y con un buen cuerpo, no se comparaba con Tsubasa que era delgada, plana y casi huesuda o como Chiharu que era de una complexión más grande y algo más voluptuosa. Sus ojos eran de un color negro llamativo, mientras que su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, casi negro y lo tenía largo a media espalda, el día de hoy lo llevaba sostenido por una coleta y el flequillo le caía sobre la frente, raspándole las cejas. Eso le deba un toque sensual y era lo que me más había gustado de ella cuando la conocí. Lamentablemente tuve que conocer ese lado tan egocéntrico y frio de ella, era como las demás, igual de falsa.

-Dinos, ¿cuál es tu fantasía sexual?-musitó ella en un breve instante, estaba seguro de que mi rostro se había tornado de color rojo, al instante se dejaron escuchar las risas de los presentes

-¡Dinos!-gritó Yuto, otro chico que estaba con nosotros en la especialización, pues Zura, Mihara y Tsubasa eran las únicas chicas en esta clase

-No… no tengo-dije entre lo poco que podía hablar, pues mi garganta se había secado de golpe, a pesar de los pequeños tragos que tomaba pausadamente

-¡Vamos!-dijo Motomiya-¡No nos mientas! ¡Algo alguna vez debes de haber pensado!

-¡Que no!-les dije irritado, pues, todo esto era tema tabú para mí

-Bueno, ya…-dijo Zura con un tono resignado como si la pregunta fuera de lo más interesante para ella-, déjenlo si no nos lo quiere decir, pero… ¡tendrá que hacer un reto!

-¡Qué!-grite lleno de pánico, eso era justamente lo que quería evitar

-¡Yo lo pondré!-dijo Kosei, el chico de la escuela más aficionado al sexo que jamás hubiese conocido, siempre decía todo con doble sentido y muchas veces había sido suspendido por ser encontrado _comprometedoramente_ con alguna chica

-¡Por Dios, no!-grite y todos rieron

-Te reto a… ¡que beses a la nueva profesora!-dijo él y todos se pasmaron repentinamente pues nadie había considerado eso como un reto

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Zura, Takeda y Takashi con gran sorpresa

-¿Es joven, no?-preguntó Kosei como si nada-, según me entere es casi de nuestra edad, me mejor manera de dejar de ser un chico rompe-corazones que con una chica mayor

-¡Eres un…!-estuve a punto de gritar cuando Mihara y Takashi me taparon la boca

-Claro que lo hará-dijo Takashi y así, todos dejaron el tema

.

Había salido de ese lugar tan pronto como Takashi y Chiharu estuvieron en condiciones de caminar en línea recta o que no parecieran briagos, los tres estábamos sentados en el pasto del jardín que estaba frente al Edificio A, pues no faltaba más de media hora para el inicio del examen, y ambos necesitaban dejar que el alcohol saliera de sus sistemas si querían estar bien para la prueba.

-¡Vamos, Li!- me dijo Takashi mientras Chiharu dormía plácidamente en sus piernas, cosa que la había dicho no hiciera ya que iba a despertar con un dolor de cabeza terrible-, no es tan malo

-Eso dices tú-le dije a él mientras observaba su cara llena de ternura por Chiharu mientras le acariciaba el cabello, otra razón por la que no había tenido una novia, yo no era romántico ni atento-, ni siquiera la conoces, además como lo voy a hacer. ¡Es una maestra!

-¿Y?-me dijo como si eso fuera el menor asunto del problema, aunque yo lo consideraba el mayor-que sea una maestra no quiere decir que no sea una adolescente como nosotros, además tú no eres indiferente al género femenino

-¡Eres un idiota!-le dije muy enojado pues no me agradaba lo que estaba diciendo, si mal no me equivocaba intentaba hacerme ver que podía besarla o llegar a más sin que pasara nada, pero yo no era ese tipo de persona

-Es hora de la prueba-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas y nos encontramos con Tsukishiro, que nos veía con benevolencia

-A sí, claro-dijo Takashi mientras miraba su reloj y sacudía levemente a Chiharu para despertarla, ella despertó, aun somnolienta nos siguió a través de los pasillos del aula.

Pude escuchar cómo le decía a Takashi lo mucho que se arrepentía de haber tomado esa siesta, me retuve lo más que pude decir "te lo dije", pero cuando no aguante más sus quejas se lo dije y creo que de una forma inapropiada pues Takashi me miro de forma acusadora y Chiharu solamente se quedo callada.

Una vez que Zura y Takeda llegaron de últimos y a tiempo por 5 segundos, nos dejaron pasar al aula donde nos aplicarían el examen, cuando entramos había 9 pupitres colocado en 3 columnas de 3 filas, donde nos acomodaron por orden alfabético y comenzamos el examen, Tsukishiro se paseaba entre nosotros vigilando que no copiáramos, el examen estaba... increíblemente fácil.

Solamente tenía 150 preguntas básicas sobre el comportamiento correcto dentro de las misiones, era algo así como preguntarnos si sabemos que debemos seguir a nuestro líder. Hubo una única pregunta que me sorprendió.

_35. Si tu líder decide esperar por miedo a arriesgar algún miembro de su equipo, incluso si es un largo periodo, ¿le apoyarías o decidirías actuar por tu cuanta?_

Eso era algo que no me esperaba, pues normalmente se nos pedía obedecer y ya, confiar en nuestro equipo y hacer lo correcto, todas las preguntas anteriores era sobre como debías comportarte, si debías seguir o desistir, probar tu miedo. Te daban la alternativa del cobarde, del obediente y del arriesgado, en cada una debías de elegir según lo que tú creyeras, pues al inicio del examen mencionaba que esto no calificaba como algo escolar, era un simple examen de sondeo.

Esta por otro lado, te daba la oportunidad de irte por otro camino, de seguirte a ti mismo y nadie más. De contradecir a tu líder y quizás tener la oportunidad de reemplazarlo. Era sin duda engañosa.

.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó Yamazaki mientras estábamos en la cafetería de la Academia, junto con su novia y Zura, pues habíamos sido los primeros en salir y no quisimos esperar a los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer, Takashi?-preguntó Zura mientras que Chiharu regresaba en ese momento con nuestros cafés

-Es extraño, ¿no lo creen?-preguntó como si lo fuéramos a entender de esa manera, cosa que noto no pasaría y prosiguió a explicarse-, me refiero al examen, estaba inusualmente fácil, como si esperaran que no equivocáramos pero de una manera más…

-Era eso justamente lo que querían-le interrumpió Zura después de tomar un trago de su _frapuccino- _bueno, no sé si lo sepan-dijo cuando notó que no entendíamos nada- pero hay rumores de que el Director Li está planeando un Proyecto nuevo, algo masivo y necesita reclutas jóvenes

-¿Estás diciendo que esperan que nos equivocas para seleccionar a algunos de nosotros?-preguntó Chiharu y Zura solamente asintió

-¿Tú qué opinas, Li?-me preguntó Takashi- no quiero parecer presuntuoso ni ofenderte, pero es tu padre y… bueno, tú lo conoces mejor que nosotros-lo mire con indiferencia

En parte estaba en lo correcto, mi padre era el tipo de persona que haría algo así como un _proyecto masivo _si con ello creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y mejor para nuestra sociedad mágica secreta, sobre todo si el Consejo Mágico era quien lo solicitaba, pero no podía decir con certeza si el rumor podría ser cierto o no.

Porque mi padre no confiaba en mí.

-No lo sé-fue lo que respondí a los tres pares de ojos que me veían con expectación-, quizás lo haga

-Bueno, digamos que ahora sabemos un poco más que hace 5 minutos-dijo Zura en un intento de relajar el ambiente, cosa que no funciono

-Sí, quizás-fue todo lo que dijimos los demás al mismo tiempo antes de que llegarán Takeda y Tsubasa que se nos unieron al pequeño… encuentro

.

Era jueves, finalmente el día en que todo el mundo quería ver a la nueva profesora, Takeda, Zura incuso Yuto y Kosei habían llegado temprano, el aula aun estaba cerrada y faltaban menos de 5 minutos para las 8 de la mañana y no había nadie que nos esperara o recibiera, muchos estaban callados mientras esperaban, otros como Takashi y Chiharu habían decidido esperar _a su manera_ y otro tanto como Tsubasa, habían decidió repasar para asegurarse de acometer buenas calificaciones.

De un momento a otro, llegó Tsukishiro y nos dijo que entráramos, que nuestra evaluadora no tardaría en llegar o eso esperaba, nos hizo entrar en la gran habitación blanca, que ahora era diferente.

A lo largo del muro izquierdo-el más próximo a la entrada- estaba una estantería con varios tipos de armas, desde espadas, pistolas, laser y más equipos electrónicos que era probable las Unidades usuran durante sus misiones, ya que, a pesar de poseer magia, era muy fácil detectar a otro ser no mágico por la energía, mágica que irradiaba la que nosotros conocemos como _presencia. _

Las Unidades utilizaban sus quipos para facilitar su acercamiento y esto, en gran parte hacía el éxito casi seguro, muchos hechiceros no los utilizaban y era difícil que llegaran a poseer algún equipo de este calibre.

-¡Lamento la demora!-dijo una voz mientras alguien entraba atropelladamente por la puerta

Para mi sorpresa y la de la mayoría, no era una persona tan grande como lo pensábamos, bien podría ser una joven de nuestra edad y yo la había visto antes. Era la misma chica que había estado anotando en esa libreta durante la asignación de horarios y grupos, esta vez venía vestida como cualquier titulado y maestro, tenía el pantalón pegado al cuerpo, junto con las botas hasta la rodilla, la enorme gabardina que ocultaba el polo sin mangas, tal gabardina le llegaba hasta la rodilla y era de cuatro botones y que se le ceñía al cuerpo, se veía increíblemente pesada, además de los guantes, de esos que dejan libres los dedos. Traía la insignia de la Academia bordada en la gabardina.

Debía admitir que para ser un estilo puramente militar, como el que predominaba en la escuela-pues nuestro uniforme consistía en el mismo tipo de pantalón con las mismas botas, el mismo tipo de playera, la diferencia radicaba en que nosotros teníamos un chaleco con la insignia de la Academia-, ella se veía muy bien, no parecía alguien por completo seria y sin ánimo, como la mayoría, pero tampoco una niña descarrilada e irresponsable.

Todos se quedaron con la vista fija en la puerta, incluso después de que ella la cerrará y se volteara a vernos

-Disculpen mi demora-repitió esta vez con un tono más formal-, lamento si los hice esperar mucho pero acabo de regresar y nos entretuvimos entregando un informe-dijo ella mientras pasaba la vista por nosotros, aunque la mayoría tenía la vista en ella, es decir, en sus ojos pues otros no eran nada discretos en mirar _más abajo._

-¿Es usted nuestra evaluadora?-preguntó Zura, dando un paso al frente, lo que muchos observaron con sorpresa, pues Zura no era el tipo de chica que reta a los profesores, note que su mirada estaba llena de desafío, intriga y… molestia

-Así es, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-le respondió Kinomoto, con un tono benevolente y no cambió su expresión dulce a pesar de la mirada de Zura- si mal no recuerdo, tu nombre es Zura Thung, ¿no?

Todos dieron un respingo de sorpresa, pero yo no, eso se me hizo lo más lógico que pudo haber estado haciendo durante la asignación, observaba y anotaba, recogía información.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó Chiharu

Kinomoto la miro como si eso fuera lo que esperará que hiciera, presionó un botón de la muñequera que llevaba en la mano izquierda y segundos después, Mihara estaba atada al muro derecho, en la parte central.

-Muy mal, señorita Mihara-dijo Kinomoto y nos recorrió a todos con la mirada-, es una regla básica de lo que será su nuevo curso de especialización, siempre que estés en una misión, no va a haber tiempo para que puedas estudiar 6 horas y saber todo lo que necesitas, tienes que retener la mayor cantidad de información posible-dijo con familiaridad, como si lo hubiera vivido, lo cual no me convenció

Todos miraron a Kinomoto como si nunca hubieran visto la luz del sol, yo solamente podía verla con repulsión, ¿qué se creía para hablar de esa manera? No creía que hubiera estado en otra misión además de la que había asistido, el motivo de su ausencia.

-Escuchen todo, porque no lo repetiré, su examen estaba planeado para ser de cuatro horas, este será solamente de dos…-dijo ella con la mirada más retadora que hubiera visto nunca, como anteriormente, paseaba los ojos por todos nosotros

-¡Espere un segundo!-gritó Tsubasa-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No es justo!

Segundos después, Tsubasa estaba del otro lado de la habitación con Mihara en las mismas condiciones, todos decidieron quedarse callados desde ese momento, incluso Zura parecía haber perdido el habla, note como algunos palidecían y comenzaban a creerle a Tsukishiro.

-…segunda regla, tu enemigo no pensara en justicia cuando te ataque-dijo ella y miró a Tsubasa por un par de segundos antes de regresar su vista a nosotros-, como les decía, dos horas es y será tiempo suficiente para poder realizar el examen, es una examen práctico y no necesitaran nada más de lo que hay aquí en esta habitación-señalo el lugar por completo y muchos observaron aliviados el muro con las estanterías-, pero… hay un par de reglas que deben cumplir

Nadie dijo nada y eso pareció complacerla, pues ella sonrió levemente y continúo.

-Su misión es rescatar a la señorita Mihara y la señorita Yamanobe-dijo y señalo a Chiharu y Tsubasa-, ellas, claramente quedan reprobadas en el examen del día de hoy, mientras que la señorita Thung ha perdido un punto de la calificación del día de hoy, los demás siéntanse con suerte, ninguno ha tenido ninguna baja-comenzó a pasearse a lo largo del espacio donde estábamos nosotros, cruzo los brazos detrás de la espalda y cerró los ojos

Chiharu y Tsubasa adoptaron una mueca de decepción y resignación tan graciosa que generó más de una sonrisa en el gélido ambiente que se había manifestado.

-No pueden acercarse a ellas a menos de 20 metros, no pueden utilizar cuerdas, no pueden lanzarles objetos que les faciliten un escape y no pueden utilizar magia, en este examen no-aclaró cuando vio la cara de confusión de algunos-, son, exactamente, las 8:15 am, tienen dos horas a partir de este minuto para iniciar su misión, buena suerte

Se retiro al muro izquierdo y tomó una espada de los anaqueles, se recargó cerca de la puerta, todos nos quedamos quietos en espera de algo que pensamos pasaría, ninguno se atrevió a moverse hasta que Zura fue la que rompió el silencio y camino al anaquel en busca de un arma, tomó un hacha, dio media vuelta y se acercó a Chiharu y Tsubasa, Kinomoto observó minuciosamente sus movimientos, Zura lanzó el hacha a tres metros de la cabeza de Tsubasa y…

-¡Fuera!-gritó Kinomoto, Zura se volteo a mirarla con odio e ira-, no puedes lanzar objetos que faciliten el escape

.

Había pasado cerca de hora y media y nadie-decepcionantemente, incluyéndome- había hecho nada, Mihara y Tsubasa ya deberían de tener calambres en todos los brazos, muchas veces Takashi había hecho algún plan para intentar llegar pero todos fracasaban y con ellos todos quienes seguían a Takashi, en este momento estaban haciendo otro plan, quizás el último pues dudaba que tuvieran más tiempo de pensar en otro.

Y yo no le había quitado la vista de encima a Kinomoto, no desde el momento en que había sacado a Zura del examen y ella se había quedado sentada observando a los demás, ni una vez me devolvió la mirada por más de un segundo en su usual barrida de su entorno, lo cual, cada vez me parecía más apropiado y razonable.

Este examen era igual de engañoso que la última pregunta de ese examen, pedía buscar alternativas que nunca se hubieran usado. Algo en lo que nadie había pensado.

En ese momento encontré la respuesta del examen, Kinomoto tenía el control de esas cuerdas, la misión era liberar a Tsubasa y Chiharu, nosotros no podíamos acercarnos pero ellas si podían acercársenos, lo único que tenía que hacer era ver la manera de quitarle ese control a Kinomoto y aprobar mi examen.

Me aproxime lentamente al estante de armas y Kinomoto de inmediato observo mis movimientos, tome la espada más filosa y resistente que encontré, una lanza de igual resistencia, me acerque unos pasos hacia Kinomoto y vi que ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Cosa que me molestó y lance la lanza contra su cabeza, pero la esquivo sin ningún problema y se plantó frente a mí con la espada en mano.

El ruido que provocó el choque llamó la atención de más de uno de mis compañeros, todos estaban sorprendidos por mi osadía e incluso intentaron decirme con gestos que eso no solucionaría nada.

_Ignorantes._

-¿Así que pretende retarme, joven Li?-preguntó Kinomoto con un inusual tono que no supe interpretar y decidí afirmar con la primera estocada de mi espada contra la de ella

La batalla se hizo feroz e iba en niveles muy elevados, me sorprendía que pudiera moverse tan ágilmente con la pesada gabardina que traía puesta, cuando las espadas chocaban resonaba por toda la habitación, muchos de mis compañeros se acercaron para detenerme.

Los movimientos de ella eran incluso más agiles que los míos, lo atribuí a su pequeño tamaño, pues era un poco más baja que Zura, lo suficiente para ser muy escurridiza y ponerme muy difícil la situación. En un movimiento falso logró quitarme la espada y apuntarme con la suya, lo cual sorprendió a más de uno, pues yo era el mejor en esgrima.

-Buen intento, joven Li-dijo ella y me devolvió la espada, sonó un pequeño ruido de algún lugar, un pequeño pitido- pero ya es tarde- Tsubasa y Chiharu cayeron al suelo cuando las cuerdas las soltaron, de inmediato Takashi y Yuto las ayudaron a ponerse de pie

-Se acabo el tiempo-dijo Takeda

-Así es, joven Motomiya-le respondió Kinomoto-, debo decir que fue un intento de verdad… patético

Muchos la observaron como si quisieran romperle el cuello, yo entre ellos.

-Ninguno vio la verdadera estrategia del gane-continuo ella mientras dejaba la espada en su lugar y nos miraba con decepción-, ¿pudiera usted, joven Li, decirles lo que tenía en mente?

Todos me miraron con expectación, incluso la misma Kinomoto pero yo solamente negué la cabeza, no quería decir algo que a ellos perjudicara o ayudará.

-Bueno-prosiguió ella con el mismo tono lleno de egocentrismo- si analizan bien la situación, era prácticamente imposible liberar a sus dos compañeras, tendrían que haber usado su ingenio para descifrar que si ustedes no podían entrar, ellas debían salir…

-Pero usted dijo…-comenzó Kosei

-allí tenían el problema, ¿cómo liberarlas?-Kinomoto ignoro olímpicamente a Kosei-, era muy sencillo, ¿alguno me pude decir cómo fue que llegaron allí en primer lugar?

-La muñequera-dijo Zura en su momento de brillantez

-Muy bien, señorita Thung, si no estuviera fuera del examen, tendría un punto de más-le contestó Kinomoto y sonrió levemente a lo que Zura le gruño-, yo tenía la muñequera y ninguno, más que el joven Li, intentó quitármela

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados, ni siquiera yo había pensado las cosas como tal, solamente había sido un momento de ilustración y ahora, si lo hubiera hecho mejor, habría aprobado mi examen, la odie infinitamente.

-Les recomiendo que estudien para mañana, todos los conjuros y hechizos básicos de elementos, además de ataque y ofensiva-fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta-, pueden retirarse

La multitud salió de inmediato, Takashi, Tsubasa, Chiharu y yo íbamos de último cuando…

-Señorita Mihara y señorita Yamanobe, ¿podrían venir un momento?-preguntó sin mirarnos nuevamente

Chiharu y Tsubasa nos observaron largamente y después de tragar en seco, ambas giraron y fueron con Kinomoto, cuando salimos del aula, Takashi y yo decidimos esperarlas, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que ambas salieran con una gran sonrisa y un frasco en las manos

-¿Qué les dijo?-preguntó Takashi mientras nos encaminábamos fuera del Edificio

-Fue muy amable con nosotras-dijo Tsubasa y nos mostró el frasco que tenía en la mano-, nos obsequio un poco de loción para nuestros brazos, dice que mañana amaneceremos con un fuerte dolor en ellos y que así no podríamos hacer el examen

-Nos dijo que la usáramos antes de dormir y al despertar, eso aliviaría la tensión de los músculos-dijo Mihara con una sonrisa, como si eso le agradará, lo hizo por lastima

-¡Hey, Li!-gritó alguien a nuestras espaldas y vi aparecer a Kosei-, escucha… hemos decidido que no será necesario que cumplas el reto, se nota que ella… bueno que ella es especial y…

-Déjalo así-le corte de inmediato y los presentes me miraron sorprendidos-, ahora más que nunca cumpliré ese reto-continúe caminando y nadie dijo nada más mientras salíamos del Edificio

No dije nada antes de separarme de ellos e ir en dirección al Edificio de la Dirección, algo me decía que mi padre tenía mucho que ver con esta Sakura Kinomoto y dejaría de llamarme Shaoran Li si no me lo decía ahora mismo.

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo tanto como a mí, yo se que Sakura parece una chica mala y una maestra muy diferente a como se ha visto en los demás fics, aunque creo que eso es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo esta historia y recuerden… ¡este solamente es el Shaoran POV! Y así es como Shaoran ve a Sakura en este momento, ¿algo interesante pasara más adelante?**_

_**¡Ya lo veremos!**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_

_**PD: No quise decir todo esto con ningún fin deferente al de aclarar el comportamiento de Sakura.**_


	4. El proyecto de Hien

_**Lamento tener que volver a subir el capitulo pero mi Word enloqueció y de alguna manera eliminó una última parte no me di cuenta hasta el día de hoy que cheque el capitulo en Fanfic. Lamento por las personas que ya me dejaron sus reviews pero el capitulo no está completo sin los párrafos finales, que a mi consideración son de los más importantes.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**El Proyecto de Hien**_

-Buenos días, joven Li-murmuró Ying Fa cuando llegue a la oficina a de mi padre.

Ying Fa siempre había sido mi tapadera con mi padre, cuando yo hacía algo malo en el colegio ella me daba el sello de que había hablado con el director sin tocar la puerta, pues ambos sabíamos que si tocaba esa puerta probablemente no saldría vivo, una desventaja de ser hijo del director.

Ying Fa era una mujer de treinta y muchos y cuarenta y pocos, siempre con una sonrisa amable que me recordaba a la de Kaho. Me acerque a ella para poder pedirle que avisara a mi padre pero antes de eso, Ying Fa me sonrió y dijo:

-Su padre está ocupado, joven Li, vuelva en unos minutos-observe la sonrisa de la mujer por unos segundos, si hubiera sido otro día le hubiera dicho que sí y, marchado para regresar unas horas después, en este momento no me importa si estaba hablando con el mismísimo Rey de Roma, era hora de que me dedicará algo de tiempo, después de todo soy su hijo.

Me acerqué a la puerta ignorando los gritos de Ying Fa para que me detuviera, la abrí.

La oficina de mi padre no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visitado, el color de las paredes se veía un poco gastado, era un verde esmeralda que ahora parecía acuoso, el escritorio importado también se veía usado, después de tantos años de uso. Los retratos de nuestra familia; en algunos, solo, otros con mi madre, otros con mis hermanas, otros conmigo aun colgaban en las paredes. El librero que había detrás del escritorio se veía todavía nuevo con los libros que mi padre adquiría conforme a los años.

-Necesito hablar contigo, padre-murmure a penas puse un pide dentro.

Hien Li se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio con teléfono en mano; alzó los ojos hacía mí cuando abrí la puerta, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y me indicó que pasará

Ying Fa, quien se había levantado para intentar detenerme, se quedó mirando a mi padre con miedo y una disculpa reflejada en la mirada por o haber podido detenerme, Hien asintió dando a entender que estaba bien y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Ying Fa cerró la puerta mandándome una mirada angustiada.

-Supongo que debemos hacer algo al respecto-murmuró Hien continuando con su llamada, anotó algo en un papel y después me indicó que me sentará, señalando la silla que estaba puesta frente a su escritorio-, le pediré a mi mejor Escuadrón que vaya de inmediato… fue todo un honor saludarlo, hasta pronto-colgó y después me miró.

Hien Li, a sus 48 años de vida no se mostraba como un viejo que necesitará de ayuda, se veía diez años más joven de lo que en realidad era, tenía en la cara una sonrisa llena de picardía mientras me observaba de arriba a abajo, muchos decían que yo era su retrato vivo.

Pero yo no lo creía.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, hijo mío? Supongo que debe ser importante o no hubieras alterado a Ying Fa-cuestionó el Director y amplió su sonrisa como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y no me sorprendería que lo supiera, mi padre era en muchos de los sentidos demasiado precavido, sabía demasiado de las personas a su entorno como para poder predecirlas. Era un manipulador de primera.

Y yo no era la excepción en su juego.

-Quisiera que me explicarás, padre-comencé reuniendo toda mi paciencia, ya que la sonrisa tan picara que me dedicaba el señor sentado frente a mí, me estaba incomodando-, ¿cómo es que Sakura Kinomoto es mi maestra de Especialidad?

-Ahh, Sakura, sí, Sakura-murmuró mi padre con falsa sorpresa mientras buscaba entre los cajones de su escritorio algo, sacó un gran folder, lo abrió y sacó una hoja de papel y se me la extendió-¿está Sakura Kinomoto?

Miré a mi padre con desconfianza antes de aceptar el papel, no me gustaba como se estaba tornando esta visita, se suponía que yo debería estarle reclamando sobre la indeseable de Sakura Kinomoto, ella no era capaz de ser profesora por muy grande que se viera, sabía que no era capaz y mi padre tenía que saber algo de esa persona.

Con un gesto, me alentó a leer la hoja. Le dedique una mirada reprobatoria antes de fijarme en el papel que sostenía en mis manos. Era un expediente académico de algún miembro de las Unidades Especiales. ¿Esto tendría algo relaciono con esa Sakura Kinomoto?

Me dedique únicamente a leer las calificaciones, después vería quien era el dueño de todo esto.

_**Academia Infantil**__: Excelencia Académica.*_

_**Academia**__: Excelencia Académica._

_**Especialidad**__: Excelencia Académica._

_**Titulación**__: Excelencia Académica._

Levante la mirada para ver a mi padre, ¿qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso era laguna broma? ¿De verdad podía existir un ser que tuviera tan perfectas notas? Mi padre solamente señaló el papel después de ver todas las dudas que seguramente deberían estar reflejadas en mi mirada, sin decirle nada continúe analizando esa maldita hoja.

**CONTROL DE MISIONES DESDE LA GRADUACIÓN**

**Total de misiones: **45

**Misiones fallidas: **0

**Misiones cumplidas: **45

**Misiones en solitario: **36

**Misiones en equipo: **9

**Descripción general del agente: **Agilidad inigualable. Ofensiva y defensiva en nivel superiores. Maestro del disfraz. Habilidad para manejar objetos punzo-cortantes y armas a larga distancia.

**Análisis final: **Excelente agente.

**Nivel de Experiencia: **S

Estaba más que sorprendido. ¿De verdad existían esos niveles en alguien? Ni siquiera yo tenía excelencia académica en todo. Ya me esperaba el dueño de ese expediente, no quería comprobarlo. Pero al inicio de es hoja, después de la insignia de la escuela estaba su nombre.

Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunte cuando me di cuenta de que la tal _Sakura Kinomoto_ era superior a lo que había visto y todo lo que me habían contado con ella-. Esto tiene que ser una broma, no puede existir alguien así.

-No puse a Sakura Kinomoto como tu maestra porque sí, ella es una de las mejores agentes, me sorprende que con su edad pueda hacer todo lo que hace-miró a la ventana como si ella fuera a estar allí o algo por el estilo pero solamente miró el cielo azul claro que se observaba en ese día de Marzo.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-le cuestionó con voz ruda y un tono de exigencia que hasta mi me sorprendió. Mi padre sonrió de medio lado.

-17 años-declaró como si no fuera nada del otro, aun sin mirarme.

¡Esto no era posible! Ella tenía mi edad, y al parecer era mucho mejor que yo, no lo creía posible. Una mujer de mi edad no podía ser mejor en, incluso si hubiera entrado en la Academia al mismo tiempo que yo debería ir a mi nivel no más adelante y ser mi maestra. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Una chica sin duda inigualable- murmuró mi padre sin mirar, al parecer la ventana era más entretenida que su hijo-, a Sakura le confiaría mi vida, Shaoran.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…

¡¿La llamó por su nombre?

-¿Cómo es qué la llamas por su nombre?-pregunte algo confundido por el recién y nuevo descubrimiento.

-Es cierto, tú no lo sabes-dijo mientras se giraba para verme directamente a los ojos, su mirada pasó de divertida a seria y algo triste-, Sakura tiene un pasado complicado y ella ha sido mi protegida, desde que entró a la Academia. Yo la entrene personalmente.

Las palabras de mi padre habían sonado tan claras como el agua y yo no podía entenderlas, Sakura y mi padre eran maestro y alumna. Mi padre se había podido tomar las molestias para entrenar a Sakura, darle consejos, ayudarla en lo que necesitará, ser un padre para ella.

Cuando era MI padre.

Ahora entendía su permanente ausencia en mi vida. ¿Y mi madre lo sabía? ¿Acaso yo había hecho algo mal para que mi padre tomara a Sakura como su hija en mi lugar? Antes de que me diera cuanta yo ya estaba fuera del Edificio de la Dirección caminando hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Tenía motivos de sobra para odiar a esa Sakura Kinomoto. Me había humillado frente a toda una clase, me había dado a entender lo patético que era, lo débil que he sido durante toda mi formación académica. Incluso a pesar de ser el alumno más sobresaliente de toda mi generación, mi padre había considerado a Sakura Kinomoto sobre mí, sobre su hijo.

Esa es la peor humillación que puedo tener en la vida. Me demostraba lo insignificante que era en la vida mi padre, lo poco que le importaba; ahora entendía porque mis logros no le eran lo suficientemente importantes para que mi padre les prestara atención, Sakura tenía mejores que yo. Había sido la alumna perfecta, con notas excelentes, la adoración de mi padre.

Saura Kinomoto había tomado mi lugar en la vida de mi padre.

.

No sabía ni como había terminado pero estaba cerca de la Academia Infantil, no quería ir donde Yamazaki y Mihara me esperaban, seguramente me bombardearían con preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder.

Lo único que me apetecía de momento era revivir mi vida, quería ver el porqué mi padre había preferido a esa _Sakura Kinomoto_ antes que a mí, y quizás el único lugar en donde yo podría darme cuenta de algo era la Academia Infantil, donde había comenzado mi travesía en el mundo mágico.

¿Desde cuándo había sentido la ausencia de mi padre? Mi memoria llegaba al momento en que entre en la Academia, pues aun tengo recuerdos de mi infancia en los cuales jugaba conmigo. Así que estaba seguro que el gran y famoso Hien Li había tomado a Sakura como hija cuando yo había entrado en la Academia, por lo que deducía que había conocido a Sakura Kinomoto al mismo tiempo que yo entraba en la escuela, y el único lugar donde podría tener esas respuestas era la Academia Infantil.

Cuando entré al patio de estudio, la nostalgia me invadió. El patio era muy diferente a lo que nosotros podíamos observar en la Academia, había algunos juegos como resbaladillas, columpios, etc. Había muchas flores y jardineras que adornaban los patios en los que los alumnos pasaban sus recesos y tardes libres.

Entre por la puerta principal y me dirigí a los primeros lugares que recordaba haber visitado en mi primer día.

El día de hoy era jueves, los alumnos deberían estar en clases en este preciso momento aun era antes de medio día. Así que, quizás, saldrían a su descanso en unos cuantos minutos. Pase por los primeros pasillos del lugar.

Recordaba que en su mayor parte, los salones o más bien pequeños patios; puesto que las aulas consistían en una habitación con ventanales a ambos lados y las paredes reforzadas con hechizos protectores para que al momento de practicar elementos básicos no se destruyeran y tuvieran que ser reconstruidas cada clase. Las butacas estaban acomodadas en columnas y filas en el centro y frente a ellas había una pizarra, los maestros la usaban para explicar algunas cosas pero en su mayoría eran inutilizadas. Algo así como un complemento.

Subí las escaleras y llegue al tercer piso, donde estaba mi primera aula, era la 15-B, aun lo recordaba ya que el día que entre en la Academia había empezado como el mejor de mi vida y a la semana extrañaba no haber entrado, puesto que ya no tenía a mi padre, el que me quería y cuidaba.

Al pasar el tiempo no me arrepentí de haber entrado.

La Academia me había enseñado que no necesitaba de nadie, mi madre me había dejado a mi suerte cuando entre, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que entrará a la Academia, siempre prefirió que me quedara en su casa y me mantuviera a salvo, pero nunca vi el objetivo de ello.

No había ningún peligro.

Al pasar las aulas, me encontré con que ya las habían cambiado, no iban letras y números. Ahora eran solamente letras. Camine al aula en la que recordaba me había tocado pero apenas avance unos pasos me encontré con que yo no era el único que venía a observar a los alumnos.

Había alguien más observando el aula siguiente a la que yo recordaba había sido mía. Y era la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miraba por una de las ventanas con una sonrisa en el rostro, su mirada reflejaba ternura y alegría, a la vez como nostalgia. Me intrigó lo que estuviera haciendo, que yo supiera ella solamente era maestra en la Especialidad y un agente en las Unidades. Aunque no sabía si era agente especial o no pero dado el nivel de experiencia que tenía, creía que si era Agente Especial.

-Buenos días, joven Li-murmuró ella sin voltear a verme y tampoco perdió esa mirada llena de ternura, casi como si lo que viera no se repitiera otra vez en su vida.

No dije nada, me limite a acercarme a ella. Quede a menos de medio metro de ella y me gire hacia la ventana donde se podía observar a los niños de aproximadamente 12 años, comenzar con su sesión de entrenamiento. Estaban haciendo pequeños duelos de práctica.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?-cuestione viendo que no había nada productivamente nuevo que me diera idea de por qué se encontraba aquí.

-Viendo lo que más me importa en esta vida-dijo ella tranquilamente aun sin dirigirme ni una mirada, parecía tan absorta en lo que veía que no creía que estuviera consciente de lo que me decía, por lo que sabía era algo peligroso revelar datos como ese a personas que no fueran de tu confianza-. Quiero suponer que usted está aquí para algo similar, quizás, como yo, recordar los buenos tiempos.

Me seguía impresionando lo que decía. No parecía para nada consciente de que me estaba revelando sus puntos débiles.

¿Sus recuerdos y momentos en la Academia eran tan valiosos como para venir a ver a los pequeños?

-¿Acaso está escuchando lo que dice?-dije sin pensarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que me dijera algo tan importante?

-Discúlpame si te incomodo o molesto-contestó aun sin devolverme la mirada, la distracción parecía incluso más importante de lo que me decía- pero en ningún momento crep haber dicho algo que pudiese ofenderlo.

-No me está ofendiendo-comente, me parecía increíble que ella creyera algo como ello. Claro que no me ofendía, más bien me intrigaba la actitud que estaba tomando en ese momento.

Cuando entró en mi examen está mañana parecía una persona dura y que no le importaba pasar sobre nosotros, alguien completamente egoísta, egocéntrica e inmadura. Únicamente plástica. Pero en este momento me impresionaba lo débil que podría ser, lo tonta que se mostraba ante mí.

-Supongo entonces que no hay nada que deba decir-comentó ella y sonrió amigablemente y dulce ante algo que pudo haber pasado dentro del aula, note una pisca de orgullo en sus ojos-¿le molestaría si preguntó que hace aquí?

Lo medite durante varios segundos, definitivamente no me molestaba porque como ella yo solamente venía a observar algunas cosas que me traían recuerdos. Cosas que nos importaban quizás no mutuamente pero si algo que valorábamos en este lugar.

-No, creo que no-conteste secamente, algo en mi interior realmente me decía que no había nada malo en estar con ella y compartir en estos minutos con ella, dirigí mi vista hacia los alumnos que ahora estaban terminando su clase e iban a salir a receso-, solamente quise venir aquí para recordar los tiempos en los que yo permanecí aquí.

-Debe ser algo realmente importante para que quiera revivirlo-argumentó ella mientras giraba sus ojos a algún punto fijo al otro lado del vidrio.

-No en realidad-espete con mayor fuerza de la que debería, quizás debería decir otra cosa. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que...

Un segundo.

Sí la tenía. Ella me había robado a mi padre, en segundos, toda la comprensión y sentimientos que había comenzado a desarrollar por ella se desmoronaron en menos de lo que tarde en construirlos. La mire con enojo por unos segundos.

-Nos veremos mañana, joven Li-dijo ella de repente sin notar el fuerte cambio de emociones que había sufrido, y sí lo había notado, no dijo nada.

Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y camino hacia las escaleras, pude observar cómo se detuvo al inicio de las mismas y miró hacia donde los alumnos salían de todas las aulas que se encontraban en el pasillo, al cabo de unos segundos sonrió con alegría y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras mientras los alumnos la acompañaban.

¿Por qué se había marchado?

.

Bostecé de nuevo. No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior y eso que no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba con Yamazaki, Mihara y Motomiya en el aula que nos habían designado para darnos nuestros resultados y equipos. Era el lunes a las 6:57 am y todavía no llegaba nadie más y tampoco ningún instructor.

Aproveche los minutos que tenía, para descansar. Me senté y recargue la espalda en la pared a la vez que cerraba los ojos, a pesar de saber que no podía dormir en este instante, me sentía mucho más relajado. No había podido dormir nada bien desde el jueves. Había vuelto a ver a Kinomoto al día siguiente en el examen, que resultó mucho más fácil y sencillo. Pero me había pasado tres días en vela, tratando de descubrir el porqué mi padre me había cambiado por Sakura Kinomoto y porque no podía culparla y odiarla.

Esa pequeña conversación que habíamos mantenido me había revelado que ella no era tan mala ni mucho menos como la había vislumbrado la primera vez. Incluso me sentí algo herido después de que se había marchado.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Quería odiarla como nunca había odiado a nadie. Pero también me había parecido alguien por completo diferente a todo lo que yo había conocido como un maestro. Era a la vez dura, fuerte y estricta pero a la vez me había demostrado que también era un ser humano con sentimientos. Cosa que nunca había visto en otra mujer más que mi madre.

¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien que se te hace tan interesante y poco culpable de lo que la acusas?

Tenía demasiado en que pensar.

-Buenos días-comentó alguien, abrí los ojos para ver a Tsukishiro, quien llegaba con Kaho. Ambos con la vestimenta de los instructores-, lamentamos la tardanza pero tenemos ciertos problemas técnicos-argumentó Tsukishiro mientras abrían nuestra ya conocida aula.

-Daremos unos minutos más para que lleguen el resto de los demás estudiantes-espetó Kaho mientras nos señalaba el aula para que entráramos, todos asentimos y entramos casi al instante.

-Sakura no tardará en llegar-comentó Tsukishiro mientras encendía las luces del aula-, como les decíamos, tuvimos problemas técnicos y varios de sus compañeros fueron a dar a otro lugar. Sakura fue la encargada de ir por ellos.

-Y ya estoy aquí-anunció una voz a mis espaldas. Me gire y observe como mis compañeros entraban al aula, en ese momento me percate de que no solamente estábamos los de la Especialidad de Campo, también veníamos los de las demás Especialidades-, lamento la tardanza.

Ella entró en último, después de Tsubasa y cerró la puerta a la vez que se recargaba en ella y bostezaba. La observe cuidadosamente y me di cuenta de que parecía no haber dormido en varios días, justamente como yo Tenía ojeras y sus ojos estaban cansados. Miró con pereza a su alrededor y le sonrió a alguien, me gire para ver como Tsukishiro la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Podemos darnos prisa?-preguntó Kinomoto algo molesta de que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre ella-, aun tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

-Sakura tiene razón-dijo Kaho, lo cual me sorprendió puesto que al parecer ella también la conocía.

-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta-comenzó Tsukishiro mientras Sakura y Kaho lo flanqueaban, la primera con expresión de querer terminar ya y la segunda con una sonrisa-, las pruebas que pasaron de la semana pasado fueron para poder hacer grupos igualados en habilidades y experiencia.

-Por lo que en este momento-continuó Kaho mientras sacaba hoja de papel y la miraba-, los nombraremos en equipos. Solamente serán cuatro equipos.

-Los demás quedarán fuera del curso y tendrán que ir al Edificio de la Dirección con nosotros-completó Sakura, todos asintieron con miedo a lo que fuera a suceder pero nadie dijo nada.

-Bien-dijo Tsukishiro y nos dio una sonrisa alentadora-, procede, Kaho.

-Equipo uno-anunció Kaho con su usual sonrisa pacifica-, Zura Thung, Takeda Motomiya, Tsetsu Asuhara, Hiroshi Tagawa, Akane Shirahata y Sayori Shoda.

-Lo mencionados un paso al frente-pidió Tsukishiro, todos los mencionados dieron el paso y Tsukishiro les pidió que le siguieron con gestos. Salieron del aula y Tsukishiro regresó solo unos minutos después.

-Continuemos-pidió Sakura con cierta nota de amenaza en la voz, todos tragaron en seco y yo solamente la vi con curiosidad, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Equipo dos-continuo Kaho después de lanzarle una mirada de curiosidad a Sakura-, Takashi Yamazaki, Chiharu Mihara…

Y así continuo la selección de los equipos, como con el equipo uno. Tsukishiro o Kinomoto los guiaban fuera del aula y regresaban solos unos minutos después. Pasaron poco a poco los nombres de cada alumno y cada vez me desesperaba más. ¿Acaso yo sería parte de los expulsados?

No lo creía posible, era el mejor de mi generación en la Especialidad que había escogido. Cuando comenzaron a nombrar al último equipo mi corazón se disparo en nerviosismos. Si mi padre había escogido a Sakura por mi ineptitud, ¿qué sería de mí si quedaba fuera de la Especialidad?

-…y Aoi Shigi-finalizó Kaho y juró que el piso se movió, esto definitivamente debía ser un error.

Yo soy Xiao Lang Li, el hijo de Hien Li y no podían expulsarme de la Especialidad. Simplemente no podían. Quizás a las otras cuatro personas si se merecían quedarse pero yo no, de eso estaba seguro.

-Kaho-llame a mi amiga de toda la vida, era indispensable que corrigieran este error-, ¿estás segura de que no debería estar yo en algún equipo? Debe de ser un error

-No hay ningún error, joven Li-contestó Kinomoto en lugar de Kaho, me vio amenazadoramente como si estuviera molestándola, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero…-refute esa idea, era imposible.

Yo no podía estar fuera.

-Lo siento, joven Li-me detuvo Kaho en está ocasión, me dio una gran sonrisa-. Sakura está en lo correcto, no hay ningún error. Yo misma revise las listas y asigne los equipos según los resultados de sus pruebas las semanas pasadas.

Así que era eso. Era de nuevo, _su_ culpa. Ella fue mi evaluadora, ella me había hundido en la miseria, de nuevo. Me había quitado algo que me importaba, de nuevo.

-Sígannos, por favor-pidió Tsukishiro mientras señalaba la puerta, todos los demás así lo hicieron sin decir nada, pero yo no me moví. Kinomoto y Kaho se quedaron al final.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sakura?-preguntó Kaho con una nota de preocupación en la voz, cosa que me hizo enojar de nuevo, Kaho también era _mi_ amiga. Y ella se la robaba de nuevo.

-Sí, no te preocupes-contestó ella a la par que se ponía una mano en la frente y bostezaba. Note que le pesaba estar despierta como a mí.

-¿Sucede algo, joven Li?-cuestionó Kaho cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no me había movido, Sakura dio un respingó y me miro de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto tiene que ser un error-murmure con suficiencia, aun me parecía inaudito ese hecho y no me iría hasta que lo solucionará. Kinomoto me vio con más enojo aun y abrió la boca para decir algo, Kaho le puso la mano en la boca para evitar que dijera algo, Kinomoto la miró sorprendida.

-Yo me hare cargo de esto-le dijo Kaho con un tono tranquilizador, Kinomoto le dirigió una mirada llena de dudas a las que Kaho asintió y Kinomoto le regresó el gesto antes de moverse y salir de la aula sin decir nada más.

-¡Esto tiene que ser un error!-grite, ahora exasperado de que ni ella me ayudará.

-No hay ningún error-murmuro ella con el mismo tono que había empleado con Kinomoto-, tranquilo, joven Li. Hay una explicación para todo esto.

-Pero…

-No importa lo que pienses o creas, déjamelo a mí. Te prometo que saldrás mejor de lo que entraste a esta habitación-me aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

No estaba muy seguro pero Kaho siempre cumplía sus promesas. La mire con duda por varios segundos antes de asentir y comenzar a seguirla. Salimos del edificio con paso rápido, pasamos por los jardines de la Academia y me preocupe cuando nos reunimos con los otros cerca de la Academia Infantil, pasamos por detrás del edificio personal de está. Me seguí preocupando todavía más cuando nos adentramos en el Edificio de la Dirección. Subimos en el elevador y Tsukishiro presiono el botón para llegar al último nivel del Edificio y fue cuando comencé a sudar frío.

Ese era el nivel de mi padre.

Cuando salimos del elevador, avanzamos por los pasillos hasta la puerta que no quería ver. Nos detuvimos enfrente de la puerta, Kinomoto se adelantó y toco la puerta, la abrió y entró ella sola, todos los demás intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y ninguno hizo ademan de retirarse. Mire a Kaho en busca de apoyo y ella me sonrió además de alzar un pulgar en alto en signo de que me tranquilizará.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kinomoto saliera por la puerta de la Oficina de mi padre.

-Entren-murmuró con voz cansada pero dura, dio un bostezo y entró en la Oficina, todos pasaron después de ella de inmediato. Yo me quede observando antes de suspirar y entrar lentamente.

La habitación se veía más tétrica de lo que en realidad era, era aun muy temprano y el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Sakura tomó posición en el lado derecho del escritorio de mi padre, desde donde él nos observaba con una mirada seria, sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre el escritorio, nos recorrió con la mirada.

-Gracias Kaho, Yukito-murmuró mi padre señalándolos y dando un asentimiento en forma de agradecimiento-. Pueden retirarse ahora-pidió con una leve sonrisa. Tsukishiro y Kaho sonrieron amablemente y salieron sin decir una palabra, cerraron la puerta.

-Están todos presentes, señor Li-aseguró Sakura viéndonos inexpresivamente y con un tono seguro.

-Gracias, Sakura-dijo mi padre y le dio una amable sonrisa, Sakura la devolvió y se encamino a la puerta de salida junto como Tsukishiro y Kaho-, espera-la detuvo mi padre, Kinomoto se giró sorprendida-. Quédate, te necesitare.

Ella asintió aun confundida y regresó a su posición al lado de mi padre sin decir aun aturdida, mi padre la miró con alegría y después regreso su vista en nosotros; serio de nuevo.

-Por motivos de seguridad, necesito que se presenten, nombre completo, edad, especialidad, origen y nombre de la madre-espetó aun sin retirar su mirada de nosotros, los demás intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, el chico de peli azul que estaba a mi lado me miro para saber si estaba de acuerdo, asentí sin decir nada.

-Kerberos Clow-comenzó el chico que estaba al otro lado de nuestra línea, era rubio con ojos azules, mucho más bajo que yo, era morenito, menos que yo pero no llegaba a ser de un tono por completo albino-, 17 años, Técnico, vengo de Hong Kong, China y el nombre de mi madre es Yoko-finalizó con una sonrisa, mi padre asintió en aprobación, dirigió sus ojos hacia el chico a lado de Kerberos.

-Yue Clow-este chico tenía el cabello de color plata, ojos azules celestes, era pálido como la nieve, sus ojos reflejaban una inexpresividad absoluta, su voz también tenía ese tinte lleno de inexpresividad-, 17 años, Técnico, vengo de Hong Kong, China y mi madre se llama Yoko-finalizó sin hacer algún gesto más. Mi padre asintió como con Kerberos y posó su mirada en la siguiente chica.

-Tomoyo Daidouji- anunció con una sonrisa y tono dulce, demasiado para mi gusto. Tenía el pelo largo y de color negro hasta la media espalda, sus ojos eran del color de las piedras amatistas, era pálida menos que el tal Yue pero pálida, tenía una sonrisa permanente plasmada en su rostro, como si fuera feliz aunque estuviéramos a punto de ser expulsados-, 17 años, Intelectual, mi pueblo de origen se llama Tomoeda, está cerca de Tokio, en Japón y mi mamá se llama Sonomi- mi padre volvió a asentir y Kinomoto con él, observe como Daidouji le guiñaba un ojo de regresó. Mi padre dirigió sus ojos hacia el chico a mi lado.

-Eriol Hiragizawa-se presentó con una leve reverencia, por el acento que tenía su voz me percate de que era extranjero, tenía el pelo de un color extraño era algo así como negro azulado, sus ojos eran dos zafiros, tenía lentes al estilo Harry Potter y una mirada llena de perspicacia, su tez eran tan pálida como la de la chica Daidouji y observe que ella lo observaba con una sonrisa-, 17 años, Intelectual, mi origen se remonta a Inglaterra, Londres para ser exacto, el nombre de mi madre es desconocido, incluso para mí-terminó sin borrar esa sonrisa llena de petulancia, levante una ceja ante su actitud. Mi padre asintió y se giro a verme, ates de regresarle la mirada me percate de que Hiragizawa le sonrió a Kinomoto, gesto que ella devolvió sin decir nada y se giro para verme.

Mire a mi padre y me intrigó su mirada, tenía las cejas levantas y me veía con recelo, intriga, curiosidad y sorpresa, pero un así no dio amago de librarme de la presentación. Kinomoto me observaba con algo de enojo pero no dijo nada, todo esperaba a que yo comience. Me di cuenta de que no me podría librar de la molesta presentación, así que suspire con resignación antes de decir algo.

-Xiao Lang Li, en japonés Shaoran Li-dijo sin poder creer aun que tuviera que hacerlo-, 17 años, Campo, mi origen está en Hong Kong, China, y el nombre de mi madre es Ileang-finalice sin revelar algún otro dato.

Mi padre nos obsequió una sonrisa torcida, se puso de pie y nos miró con curiosidad.

-Bueno, ahora que puedo decir que de verdad son ustedes los que veo aquí-afirmó sin mucho entusiasmo pero la sonrisa no desaparecía-, ustedes han sido seleccionados por sus habilidades y experiencias que han adquirido en la Academia. No quiero que se confundan y piensen que esto es un castigo, al contrario, me alegro de decirles, felicidades por ser elegidos.

-¿Elegidos para qué?-le cuestione, sus sonrisa disminuyó apenas un poco y m miró con algo de decepción.

-Todo a su tiempo, Shaoran-espetó con voz severa, todos me miraron sorprendidos y Kinomoto resentida, como si le molestará lo que hiciera-p…

-En otras palabras-le interrumpió Kinomoto, mi padre levantó una ceja cuando notó su ceño fruncido y la mirada que me dedicaba-, cállese, joven Li.

-Lo dijiste mejor que yo, Sakura-afirmó mi padre, y no pude evitar ver con malestar a ambos, ¿qué se supone que quería decir eso?

-Continúe, por favor, señor Li-lo incitó el chico a mi lado, Hiragizawa.

-Gracias, joven Hiragizawa-dijo mi padre y paseo la vista de nuevo entre nosotros, todos estaban serios y yo indignado-, como decía, sus habilidades han demostrado ser extraordinarias en las pruebas que se aplicaron la semana pasada. Ustedes no necesitan tomar la Especialización y he tomado la decisión de adiestrarlos, pero no precisamente para la Titulación si es que pensaban tomarla-aclaró cuando Yue estaba por decir algo-. Sakura pon atención tú también-advirtió a la castaña, quien alzó una ceja intrigada-.

-Claro, señor-aseguró ella sin decir nada más y prestó toda su atención.

-Desde hace años, nuestro promedio de alumnos que ingresaban y egresaban a la Academia iba desde 100 a 150. Desde el año pasado nos hemos percatado que el número ha disminuido considerablemente, siendo solamente 75 alumnos los que entraron-dijo con una mirada completamente seria y llena de miedo, intriga y duda-. He enviado a varios agentes en las últimas semanas para que averigüen el motivo de nuestro descenso de alumnos, de ello, descubrieron que hay otra Institución que está enseñando magia, su nombre es: Institución de Hechicería Oriental y Occidental, también abreviada la IHOO.

Los respingos de sorpresa, intriga, miedo y confusión no se hicieron esperar. Incluso yo me sentía totalmente confundido y aturdido con esa nueva información. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera otra _Academia_? ¿Esto era acaso alguna clase de broma?

-¿Está hablando enserio, señor?-cuestionó Kinomoto confundida y mirando a mi padre como si quisiera que eso no fuera cierto, incluso yo deseaba eso.

-Quisiera no estar hablando enserio, Sakura, pero está también s tu misión, por favor pon atención-pidió con una nota de amabilidad, Kinomoto asintió y regresó su atención a él-. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, su adiestramiento es justamente para enfrentar está misión-concluyó sin decir nada.

-No entiendo, señor-anunció Kerberos-, ¿acaso hay algo malo con un poco de competencia?

-Por supuesto que no, joven Clow- afirmo mi padre viéndonos seriamente a todos, Kinomoto incluida-, no me opondría a que existiera está IHOO, lo que es alarmante o preocupante es que los alumnos que asisten a esta Institución son entrenados y adiestrados para atacar al gobierno japonés.

-¿Qué está diciendo?-interrumpió Kinomoto en voz baja, mi padre la ignoró aunque no la culpaba por preguntar, esto era definitivamente malvado y alarmante.

-No puedo levantar cargos ante el Consejo Mágico hasta que tenga pruebas reales y contundentes de lo que la IHOO está haciendo-continuó mi padre-, por lo que se tomó la decisión de formar una Unidad Especial hecha por jóvenes en edad escolar. Le pedí a Sakura, Yukito y Kaho, los mejores en las áreas de Campo, Técnico e Intelectual respectivamente seleccionar alumnos para que fueran adiestrados y preparados para infiltrarse en la IHOO y tomar pruebas contundentes-miró a la puerta unos segundos y después fijo la vista en mí.

-¿Quiere decir que tendremos que aprender lo que deberíamos en una titulación en un año?-cuestionó Daidouji y sus ojos amatistas rogaron lo contrario.

-De hecho, señorita Daidouji, Kaho, Sakura y Yukito tiene dos meses y medio para adiestrarlos a una misión de infiltración-aclaró con la voz insegura, como si él mismo dudara que eso fuera a pasar realmente.

-¡¿Qué?-explotaron Kinomoto, Daidouji y los Clow al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, a la una en punto-continuo como si ninguno hubiera dicho nada-, los necesito en el Aula 35-C Edifico A. Allí, Sakura, Kaho, Yukito y yo les daremos los horarios en los que comenzará su entrenamiento. Por ahora, dispongan de su tiempo-nos señaló la salida, todos se dirigieron hacia allí-, esto no debe salir de aquí.

Todos asintieron sin mirarlo y salieron sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Sakura, Shaoran-nos llamó como si nada malo estuviera sucediendo, la situación era crucial y él se mantenía sereno-, quisiera hablar con ustedes-dijo con voz seria y desee no haber estado allí.

Ambos nos detuvimos en seco al escuchar la voz de mi padre, Kinomoto se plantó frente al escritorio de mi padre sin decir nada, yo me puse junto a ella sin dedicarle una mirada. Mi padre nos estudio a ambos por un par de segundos antes de asentir y sentarse en el escritorio frente a nosotros, creando un ambiente más relajado.

Cosa que inquieto a Kinomoto.

-Sakura-llamó mi padre y la aludida le devolvió la mirada, dando a entender que tenía su atención en él-, primero que nada, quisiera agradecerte el haber hecho tu tarea correctamente. Transmítele mi mensaje de agradecimiento a Yukito y Kaho, por favor.

-Por supuesto, señor-confirmó ella con voz profesional, me di cuenta de que para Kinomoto no cambiaba el respeto y la manera de dirigirse a mi padre aunque él la tratara de tú.

-Tú ya conocías mi proyecto de crear una Unidad joven para una misión que desconocías-la castaña asintió en afirmación, mi mirada iba de la de mi padre a la de Kinomoto, podía observar que su relación no era tan _personal _como yo creía, al menos no frente a mí-, bueno las Unidades, como ambos sabrán-dijo incluyéndome en lo que comentaban, mire a mi padre quien me miraba reclamando mi atención-, son equipos de 6 personas. Y Sakura, a carencia de un equipo para ti y comprobando que estos jóvenes son extraordinarios, creo que será un honor para ti saber que mi hijo, los jóvenes Hiragizawa, Clow y la señorita Daidouji son tu nuevo equipo.

-¿Qué?-murmure aturdido por esa nueva información. ¿Kinomoto iba a ser _mi_ líder?

Mi padre miró con curiosidad y después de un intercambio de miradas entre Kinomoto y él asintió, gruñí inconforme, nunca en mi vida iría tras las órdenes de una persona tan indeseable como Sakura Kinomoto. Una ladrona de padre, amigos y logros.

-Será todo un honor, señor Li-murmuró la castaña, aceptando con inexpresividad el encargó de mi padre por ser nuestra guía en una misión.

-Gracias, Sakura, sabía que podía contar contigo-comentó mi padre con un tono de voz dulce, casi como si lo que le pidiera fuera cosa imposible.

-Siempre es un honor cumplir sus órdenes-respondió Kinomoto con el mismo tono y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y eso no es todo-continuo el gran Hien Li, cosa que me espantó, ¿qué podría ser peor que tener como líder a Sakura Kinomoto?

Quizás nada.

-Sakura, Shaoran-nos llamó a la par como si lo que estuviera por decir fuera una gran noticia-, serán compañeros. Ambos agentes de Unidad en especialidad de Campo, ambos serán compañeros.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos la castaña y yo al mismo tiempo, al parecer a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de tenerme cerca o al menos no hasta este punto. Kinomoto miró a mi padre con sorpresa, curiosidad y arrogancia; yo en su lo miró con odio.

-Discutiremos esta tarde los horarios de entrenamiento, Sakura tiene más experiencia que tú, Shaoran y me temo que tendrás que esforzarte al doble para estar a su nivel.

Asentí, enojado, ausente y frustrado. Me había equivocado. Sí había algo peor que tener a Sakura Kinomoto como líder de mi equipo, de mi Unidad. ¿Por qué la vida me odiaba tanto?

¿De verdad siempre tendría que tener a Sakura Kinomoto cerca de mí? ¿Acaso ella estaba ligada a mí permanentemente?

Genial.

Bienvenido al infierno.

_**Como dije anteriormente, ofrezco una disculpa por el error que cometí. No me di cuenta hasta después de subir el capitulo que se había borrado la última escena.**_

_**¿Cómo en la historia? Sakura y Shaoran tendrán que soportarse por mucho más tiempo del que Shaoran querría pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? ¿Esto será plan de Hien Li?**_

_**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Espero que vayan viendo por donde va nuestra historia. Y si les encanta como a mí, ¿me dejarían un review?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue.**_


	5. El entrenamiento I

**Una mega disculpa a todos mis lectores por tardar en actualizar pero lamentablemente tuve ciertos problemas con mi máquina y tendré ciertos retrasos al actualizar como ya lo habrán notado.**

**Prometo que aunque pequeños los capitos los tendrán puntuales.**

**Este es pequeño por el tiempo que tengo pero pronto les traeré uno más grande.**

**Gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews.**

**Capitulo 4**

**El entrenamiento I**

**Shaoran**

Maldito sea el día en el que nació esa indeseable esa…

_Sakura Kinomoto._

Lo único que había hecho desde el instante ñeque la vi atravesar el umbral de esa puerta fue el instante en el que me jodio la vida. Su perfecta vida había pasado la mía con creces, mi padre la adoraba como si ella fuera su hija y no yo.

Ahora que estaba arada frente a mi no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar su mirada furiosa, su ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca; todo de ella me era anormal y extraño, me parecía que en cualquier momento exploraría.

Quizás realmente me había equivocado al juzgarla de esa manera, después de todo Sakura había sido adoptada por mi padre y ella solamente había disfrutado de lo que él le había proporcionado, pero cuando veía de nuevo su detestable sonrisa permanente y sus ojos llenos de vida no podía odiarla más por ser feliz con lo que _debería _ser mío

-¿Es que acaso de verdad piensas que el mundo gira a u alrededor?-gritó cuando se percato de que yo no le estaba poniendo una mínima de atención en lo que decía.

Y se equivocaba, por alguna razón desde tres días atrás no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Desde que nos habían enviado al entrenamiento.

Después de que mi padre me la asignará de compañera, me había largado tan pronto como pude. El simple hecho de estar a su lado se me hacía insoportable.

Después de vagar por rumbo fijo en todo el campús en busca de un buen lugar para estar lejos de ella y de mi padre, me había encontrado con Hiragizawa, quien para mi sorpresa estaba con Daidouji y Motomiya. El trío estaba hablando sobre nuestro supuesto _salto académico_- ya que eso es lo que se les había dicho a los demás para no levantar sospechas sobre el verdadero motivo de nuestro grupo.

Y a raíz de una celebración, Motomiya hizo una fiesta contados nuestros compañeros de generación. Sin una buena excusa que dar decidí acceder y termine muy mal.

Las palabras Shaoran y alcohol definitivamente o podían ir junta en la misma oración, no solamente Hiragizawa, Motomiya y Yamazaki me habían dejado emborracharme y hacerme decir hasta el más sutil insulto por la castaña que tenía frente a mí en este momento. Ese día me jure no tomar más alcohol. No solamente me había sentido culpable por haber dejado en evidencia a mi padre y Kinomoto, también había jurado con magia cumplir el reto que Kosei me había impuesto ya hace una semana.

Y eso ya era algo que definitivamente no podía evitar, ni de chiste, menos si había hecho algo tan estúpido e inmaduro que un juramento con sangre.

De nuevo maldecía a mi suerte.

No solamente habíamos llegado con una cruda horrible a la junta a la una de la tarde sino que nos habían puesto el horario más estricto que pude haber visto en mi corta vida. Ya que la indeseable, Tsukishiro y Kaho tenían que dar clases a grados inferiores me di cuenta deque las horas eran lo más fuera de lo común del mundo. Era de suponer que Tsukishiro y Kaho iban a capacitar a los Clow, Daidouji y Hiragizawa en el área correspondiente y Kinomoto iba a hacerlo propio conmigo, además de que la indeseable iba a tener q entrenarnos en equipo, eso me dejaba muy poco tiempo para í, lo cual me hacía odiarlos a todos.

Los horarios por fin habían quedado imposibles. Kinomoto nos daría una sesión matutina de 5:00 AM a 6:30 AM. Al parecer la indeseable tenia clases de 7:00 AM a 12: 30 PM, Tsukishiro y Kaho ocuparía ese tiempo con los demás hasta 1:00 PM, y yo tendría todo el día libre hasta las 4: 00 PM para terminar con Kinomoto a las 10:00 PM. Después tendríamos una cena y retomaríamos como equipo a las 11: 00 PM y de ahí habían consentido tiempo para dos o tres horas. Todos acabaríamos dormidos quizás a las tres de la mañana para despertar una hora mas tarde.

-Les recomiendo que duerman lo más posible-apunto Kaho antes de indicarnos que nos retiráramos.

Y así habían pasado los primeros tres días y me sentía tan cansado que estaba seguro que si hacia otra flexión más mis rodillas se romperían. Normalmente, la indeseable nos iniciaba con ejercicios de rutina para entrar en calor, nos contaba cosas como lo era estar de servicio o en vigilancia. La condición física que debíamos de tener para poder mantenernos estables en ataques y defensas. Después, nos ponía a hacer ejercicios en equipo rotándonos con diferentes personas.

No era muy diferente en sus dos sesiones después, pero cuando le tocaba conmigo estaba inesperadamente callada, me miraba sin expresión alguna y solamente hablaba para corregirme o indicarme algo. Nunca se había unido a hacer algo conmigo.

Y después de haber estado conmigo en un silencio tan sepulcral comenzaba a molestarme que estuviera en perfecta armonía con todos los demás menos conmigo, y eso me había llevado a pensar como sería que ella me viera a mí.

Llevaba tres días pasando con ella casi doce horarias diarias y su actitud para conmigo y la completamente diferente a los demás había sido lo único en que realmente me había podido concentrar en los últimos días y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

Esa mañana había despertado con la iniciativa de reclamarle todo lo que ella hacia pero no había encontrado el momento de poder dirigirme a ella pues ese día había llegado particularmente tarde y muy apurada en terminar rápido, había mencionado que si terminábamos rápido lo que se tenía que ver en esa sesión nos dejaría ir temprano.

Me había tocado hacer equipo con Daidouji, y teníamos que hacer duelo doble con Yue y Hiragizawa. Algo fácil para mí, complicado para una chica tan menuda como lo era mi compañera. Y en mi distracción al estar viendo a Kinomoto en pleno duelo había dejado pasar un hechizo peligroso para Daidouji, quien lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

Eso había liberado la ira de Hiragizawa, quien me entere en ese momento que era algo así como su primo lejano, además de que se creía su hermano mayor.

Kinomoto detuvo el duelo de inmediato con u semblante lleno de ira, me dirigió palabras llenas de enojo y yo solo atine a cavilar, de nuevo, en porque ella era diferente conmigo.

-¡Ya estoy harta de tu petulante actitud!-grito sacándome complemente de mis pensamientos y haciendo que le pusiera mi atención _a sus palabras._

-Y yo de la suya…-conteste sin pensar, tanto ella como los demás me miraron con sorpresa, la indeseable regreso de nuevo a su enojo.

-Simplemente no puedo entender porque te cuesta ir en armonía con los demás-murmuró esta vez con preocupación en la voz, algo a penas perceptible en su voz-. Todos los demás se llevan bien, ¿por qué no puedes acoplarte? Estas sesiones son justamente para ello y tú no progresas-aclaró y mire a los demás que veían la pelea con curiosidad.

-Quizás no me importa ser parte de los demás-agregué antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y me miraron fijamente buscando algo en mí, me recorrieron un millón de veces antes de detenerse en mi rostro y escrutarlo con rapidez.

-De acuerdo-declaró después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, no separó sus ojos de los míos en ningún momento-, pueden irse-su voz fue a penas un débil susurro.

Escuche lejanamente como los demás se iban poco a poco, llevándose con ellos todo lo que m podría servir de excusa para liberarme de su análisis, de esos ojos esmeralda que me miraban con tristeza, confusión, lastima y…

Decepción.

Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo esos ojos tan expresivos y llenos de emociones resultas, de ese mar cálido y alegre, del brillo que poseía a pesar de expresar su decepción ante mi actitud, me gire para caminar hacia mi Departamento, donde seguramente podría perderme y penar en todo lo que había dicho.

Porque no podía negar que la decepción de Kinomoto me hacía sentir mal… como si de nuevo fuera un infante y viera a mi madre dedicarme esos ojos que agritos te pedían cambiar de opinión y ser mejor.

No ayudo en nada a mi conciencia que Kinomoto no me quitara sus ojos de encima hasta que desaparecí de su campo de visión.

Y dejarla sola con aquella expresión triste me hizo sentirme peor.

**De nuevo una disculpa por la demora, el equipo que ahora uso no contribuye mucho a que actualizar rápido pero haré lo mejor que pueda.**

**¡Sorpresa! El próximo capítulo será definitivamente un Sakura POV.**

**Besos.**

**Xiao Kuroro Yue**


	6. Desde el otro lado

**Aquí dejándoles el primer Sakura POV. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo y si no bueno al menos lo intente.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Desde el otro lado**

**Sakura**

En más de una ocasión la vida me había enseñado que ser negligente a lo que se te da equivale a desgracias para ti y tus seres queridos. Yo siempre he intentado ir por el buen camino, mantenerme cerca de lo que amo y mejorar cada día por lo que me importa.

Por lo que más valoro.

Un leve pitido en mi oído izquierdo me despertó de inmediato. Abrí los ojos lentamente, mire el despertador a mi lado izquierdo. Marcaba las 3: 35 AM. Hora de despertarme si quería hacer lo que tenía pensado hoy.

Me puso de pie lentamente, cuando me incorporé me mire de arriba a bajo, llevaba tres días llegando a las 2.30 AM y durmiendo a penas una hora para empezar el día siguiente. El mismo número de días que llevo entrenando a Tomoyo, Yue, Erial, Kero y a Li. El mismo tiempo que en el que tenía más de 15 horas seguidas de trabajo y el que me estaba matando.

Como odiaba este trabajo, a pesar de que el Sr. Li decía que yo soy de las mejores que alguna vez haya pisado este lugar, preferiría mil veces estar de maestra en algún jardín de niños, ser barrendera de la vía pública. Cualquier cosa a vivir de soldado.

Con ese pensamiento camine a la ducha, y mientras me desnudaba no pude evitar pensar de nuevo en la situación que yo vivía. De soldado en una Academia secreta y oculta del mundo como si fuera algo malo, cosa que no lo es, me sentía como un guardián que tiene que proteger un gran secreto con violencia.

En eso consistía básicamente mi trabajo, y me molestaba.

No es que despreciará la vida que llevaba pero me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas. Algo más normal, a veces desearía nunca haber nacido con magia, tener de nuevo a mis padres y… a mi hermano pero no todo es posible en esta vida.

Cuando salí en la ducha, antes de tener que correr hacia el Edificio A, donde me esperaban los demás, pude observar con claridad mi reflejo en el espejo; me veía cansada con ojeras y más flacucha de lo normal. Salí a mi habitación y cuando vi el reloj me desespere. 3:51. Tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo o no _muy_ tarde. Pensé que ya me había deshecho del viejo hábito de llegar tarde.

Salí del lugar con cinco minutos de ventaja, llegaría tarde y eso definitivamente no podría ser en este día así que a pesar del frío de finales de invierno y mi cabello aun húmedo, comencé a correr.

Sentía el frío viento dar a mi rostro, mis músculos entumirse debido al gran esfuerzo y el frío al que los someta, además de que estaba segura de que la cabeza me dolería horrores y podía sentir más pesada que nunca la gabardina pero nada de eso me importaba, no hoy, por Dios ese día nada me podía salir mal.

Lo había prometido.

Llegue a penas en quince minutos a la entrada y, aunque odiaba infinitamente hecho de tener que pasar deprisa al baño para poder arreglarme, debía pasar a alisarme mínimo la melena que de seguro tenia debido al viento. Rápidamente me lo moje un poco y lo alisé hasta que obtuviera su usual aspecto; corto, sin forma y algo descuidado. Era otro punto que me desagradaba de este trabajo, no podía llevar el cabello largo-como siempre desee tenerlo- por peligro a que me molestara durante algún combate, así que lo tenía raspando los hombros.

Salí rápidamente y me sumergí buscando el aula que siempre ocupaba. Cuando abrí la puerta lo hice con fuerza y apenas entre, cerré los ojos y me recargue en mis rodillas para recuperar el aliento que perdí subiendo cuatro pisos.

Inmediatamente sentí la mirada penetrante del hijo de Hien Li, y es que a pesar de haber pasado más de una semana con esos ojos retadores e intimidantes en mi espalda, mi rostro y todo lo que hacía no acababa de acostumbrarme a ella, pero no debía sucumbir mostrar lo mucho que su seriedad e indiferencia me afectaba.

Sería equivalente a ser débil, y si quería terminar con todo lo que tenía que ve con Hien Li y la Academia lo más pronto posible debía capitanear esta misión afectivamente en menos de tres meses.

-Buenos días-dije cuando mi respiración se normalizo-, lamento la tardanza pero tuve ciertos conflictos-todos me sonrieron y note que yo no era la única con ojeras y ganas de aventarse a una cama y dormir- el día de hoy tengo un poco de prisa y tendremos que llevar la sesión rápidamente, si terminamos rápido, nos iremos antes.

Todos me miraron con sorpresa, excepto uno que me veía con escepticismo y fastidio, lo ignore de inmediato, este día nadie me lo arruinaría, ni siquiera él.

-Hoy haremos duelos dobles-anuncie y mire a los presentes, obviamente esperaría que fuera un Yue-Kero, Eriol-Tomoyo y, Li y yo, pero debíamos fortalecer trabajo en equipo así que cambiaria las cosas-, Eriol y Yue, Tomoyo y el joven Li. Kero hoy trabajarás conmigo.

Todos asintieron y se aceraron a sus compañeros, Kero vino a mi lado y me dio un gran abrazo a la hora de ponerse a mi lado. Con el tiempo comencé a darme cuanta de cómo era cada uno de ellos, logrando saber sus debilidades y logros.

Kerberos Clow, apodado por el mismo Kero ya que odiaba su nombre completo, era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente, poseía un gran carisma, inocencia y un carácter que iluminaría hasta tu día más negro. Poseía un apetito de los mil demonios, le encantaba molestar a su hermano mellizo-aunque dude que lo fueran cuando los conocí- y sobretodo se llevaba particularmente bien con Tomoyo.

Yue Clow, totalmente diferente a su hermano menor era un chico frío y que casi no mostraba sus emociones, pero abierto con quienes congeniaba y para mi fortuna, parecía haberme tomado cariño y admiración porque a pesar de que no hablaba mucho y casi nunca hacía gestos, cuando estaba conmigo era todo un caballero y no solo me protegía sino que también notaba cierto brillo amistoso y calido en su mirada, notaba que se llevaba particularmente bien con Eriol, y Kero me había dicho que se debía a que se conocían desde antes y habían formado una buena amistad.

Tomoyo Daidouji, una chica demasiado madura y observadora, tiene una gran tenacidad. Siempre dándote una sonrisa calida, a simple vista parecía demasiado sencilla, simple y hasta tranquila, pero pude apreciar el entusiasmo que poseía así como su amor a la moda y todo lo que tenía que ver con la apariencia física, muchas veces la había visto detenerse a admirar las cosas a su alrededor y fotografiarlas, sin duda una excelente visión e intuición. No me extrañaba que fuese un Intelectual. Además de que descubrí la gran dependencia que tiene de Eriol, un punto en su contra, no era bueno depender de alguien. Tomoyo me había contado que su apego era en parte porque Eriol siempre había sido su única compañía, eran primos lejanos y ella, siendo hija única, no tenía con quien jugar de pequeña y siempre se había aliado a Eriol, murmuro explícitamente que su relación era solo fraternal cosa que no me convenció.

Eriol Hiragizawa, un chico misterioso que tenía un aire enigmático. Inmediatamente de ver, te sentías tan atraído a él como si fuera un imán. Como Kero, poseía un gran carisma y una fuerte habilidad para verte sobre tu fachada, además de que se ganaba tu confianza de una forma casi inmediata. Parecía ser más listo de lo que aparentaba y denotaba un carácter tranquilo y afable, una persona muy interesante y que poseía la capacidad de atraerte con una sola mirada son rasgos básicos de un Intelectual, además de que era demasiado observador muchísimo más que Tomoyo, y por lo que su expediente decía podía notar que tenía la facilidad de engañar y confundir a las personas, así como la tendencia de jugar un poco con ellas, cualidad que me sorprendió y aterro a la vez. Como Tomoyo, estaba demasiado ligado a la amatista y a consecuencia era un tanto sobre protector, este tipo de persona me daba pánico. Muy calmados y casi imposible de enfadar pero cuando alguien lo hacía… ¡Cuidado! En más de una vez desee no ser yo quien lo provocase.

Y por último estaba Shaoran Li, este chico no dejaba de sorprenderme. En mi vida lo había oído intercambiar palabras con alguien mas que no fuera su padre o Kaho Misuki. Su mirada era demasiado potente, podía sentirla incluso si estaba de espaldas. Con él no he tenido-o más bien no me ha dado- la oportunidad de acercarme a él. Siempre que estaba por llamarlo a iniciar una conversación con los demás, pues notaba que no le agradaba tenerme cerca, él solamente desistía y se perdía. Sabía por los demás que sus allegados eran Takashi Yamazaki y Chiharu Mihara, además de la leve presencia de Zura Thung. Sabía por lo que lo había estado observando que era orgulloso y muy solitario. No lo había visto hacer el mínimo intento por acercarse a alguien. Incluso ahora que lo veía estar parado junto a Tomoyo, no le dedicaba ni una mirada y sus ojos estaban sobre mí, dedicándome su usual mirada asesina y yo ni siquiera sabía porque me odiaba.

A pesar de la tosca actitud que poseía, sentía que había algo más debajo de ese enojo, como si no fuera exactamente yo la que lo hacia enojar sino algo que me incluía a mí de forma directa pero el no me daba para preguntarle al respecto.

Saliendo de mi ensañamiento, vi cuatro miradas preocupadas y una exasperada sobre mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había divagado? Mucho al parecer y hoy, en especial, no podía perder un segundo.

-De acuerdo, comencemos-murmure para sacarnos de ese incomodo silencio-, Yue y Eriol contra Kero y yo, el que pierda va contra Tomoyo y el joven Li.

Así comenzamos un duelo verdaderamente monumental, a pesar de que ni mis oponentes o compañero eran de campo, poseían buena mano para atacar. Yue me sorprendía lanzando esos cristales que eran difíciles de invocar y aun más para esquivar, uno logro hacerme un buen tajo en mi mano derecha. Y es que Yue y Eriol eran buenos haciendo equipo.

Eriol era demasiado escurridizo como blanco y llamaba mi atención como la de Kero, en un mal movimiento, el podría acercarse y eliminar a alguno con facilidad, y Yue nos mantenía ocupados como para darnos el tiempo de cazar a Eriol.

Pero Kero y yo no nos quedábamos atrás, Kero era extraordinario manejando el fuego y eso mantenía a raya a Eriol, lo suficiente para permitirme ver sus movimientos con libertad además de poder darle frente a Yue y contraatacar para poder ayudar a Kero.

Era una estrategia pareja y ambas daban buenos resultados además de una gran equivalencia, definitivamente esto era a mantener y al primer error perder. Todo se mantenía en una relativa monotonía hasta que Yue quiso cambiar de posición para apoyar más a Eriol, más sin embargo, tardó demasiado y libre de su ataque, tuve la oportunidad perfecta de detener a Eriol y derribarlo, golpe que lo tomó por sorpresa y no pude defenderse. A su vez, Kero atacó a Yue, y yo lo reforcé deteniéndolo con un simple hechizo desestabilizador.

-Buen duelo-comente cuando Kero ayudó a Yue a ponerse de pie, y yo hice lo mismo con Eriol-, mejora tu velocidad, Yue, ese fue tu error-agregué y el albino asintió mientras se estiraba el brazo derecho-, joven Li, Tomoyo es su turno.

-Buena suerte-dijo Eriol a Tomoyo cuando tomaron posiciones. Note inmediatamente la tensión de Tomoyo, bien disimula en una sonrisa pero sus ojos no mentían, estaba temerosa de no hacer buen trabajo y salir mal.

Y yo de que Li fuera un idiota y no tuviera cuidado con ella.

Vi con cierta indiferencia, como Yue y Eriol ejecutaban de nuevo una estrategia defensiva-ofensiva. Esta vez era Eriol quien había tomado la ofensiva, atacaba con pequeñas bolas de nieve, que hacía al invocar agua y congelarla, mientras que Yue utilizaba un conjuro desvanecedor para pasar desapercibido –este simple conjuro te permitía disimularte con lo que te rodea por unos segundos, quías parecía velocidad pero era solamente un camuflaje- ante ambos, cosa quedaba resultado.

Mientras Tomoyo y Li no daban la mínima por cooperar entre sí. Li estaba más ocupado que nada cazando a Yue mientras evadía los ataques de Eriol, nunca lo vi preocuparse por Tomoyo, quien dos metros detrás de él luchaba con los ataques de Eriol e intentaba -inútilmente- buscar a Yue para detenerlo.

-Oye, Sakura…-me llamó Kero, gire la cabeza menos de 20º cuando escuche el grito de Tomoyo. Me gire y observe con los ojos abiertos como la amatista estaba en el suelo y a menos de medio metro de ella una quemadura en el blanco piso.

-¡Alto!-grite asustada cuando me percate del incidente, cosa que no fue necesaria ya que Eriol se había detenido y acercado rápidamente hacia donde Tomoyo estaba.

.

Salí del Edificio un poco abatida, no podía creerme lo que había dicho Li. Se me era prácticamente imposible que alguien piense de esa manera tan egoísta.

Yo ya sabía de antemano y por boca de su padre que Li no era muy social y de difícil trato, más sin embargo nunca imagine que llegara al límite de no tomar consciencia de que Tomoyo dependía de él en ese momento, afortunadamente no paso de un rasguño.

Subí a mi Edificio con lentitud, podría ser que el cansancio se debiera a todo el trabajo y poco tiempo que había tenido últimamente para dormir pero pude sentir muy en el fondo de mi ser que la preocupación me concomía y no era precisamente por que se me acabará el tiempo y Shaoran Li no progresará un mínimo de lo que hacían sus compañeros.

Llegue frente a la puerta con el número 17 plasmado en ella, era mi número favorito y además de todo me recordaba una fecha muy especial. Mire el reloj antes de abrir la puerta.

6:15

Bien aun tenía tiempo y mucho, quizás no el que me hubiera gustado pero sí el suficiente. Apenas puse un pie dentro del lugar y un remolino miniatura me atropelló con un abrazo y me tiro al piso cuando a penas me di cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Sakura!-gritó el pequeño demoño que tenía encima, me reí ligeramente ante su efusivo abrazo. Y después de ver esos ojos café claro tan parecido a los de Touya y el cabello castaño claro como el mío, le regrese el abrazo.

-Hola, Shiori -murmuré mientras ella se levantaba y yo después de ella-, ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierta?

-Quizás una hora-dijo mientras entrabamos y cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas, no di más de dos pasos cuando tuve a mi hermana pequeña pegada a mi cintura-, ¡Cumpliste tu promesa!

Este era el motivo por el que me había apurado tanto hoy, este día era muy especial para mí y para ella, era el cumpleaños de mi hermana menor. Y es que desde que me iba las 3:35 am y llegaba a más de las dos de la mañana apenas y hablaba con mi hermana, la noche pasada llegue y el demonio me estaba esperando. Me hizo prometer que desayunaría y cenaría con ella, por eso me había ido corriendo y me alegraba de haberle dado el gusto a ella pues ahora, mientras preparaba el desayuno, no dejaba de contarme sobre lo que había hecho en los últimos tres días.

Shiori Kinomoto, para tener doce años tenía la energía de una niña de cinco años y la inocencia de una adolescente, no solamente había heredado el gusto por la observación de mi madre, también su perspicacia y lo que más me llamaba la atención era el ritmo acelerado que poseía. A veces aparentaba ser una niña dela madurez adecuada para su edad y otras veces ella se encontraba regañándome cuando debería ser al revés, quizás el problema fuera que yo no la había educado correctamente.

Pues si, yo me había hecho cargo de Shiori desde los 7 años a la fecha.

Mientras comíamos en la pequeña mesa que poseíamos, no pude reparar de nuevo en la noche que comencé mi educación mágica.

Touya no había vuelto ese día de la escuela y era más de medianoche, había mandado a Shiori a dormir tan pronto fue la ora y yo me había desvivido esperando a que mi hermano regresará y él me mandará a dormir pero ese momento nunca llegó.

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando escuche un gran estruendo. Me levante rápidamente -de la silla de la cocina donde estaba- y entre en la sala para ver a un automóvil en mitad del lugar y un conductor saliendo del mismo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y me tropecé con algo, termine en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando de la sien debido al golpe que me había dado con una lámpara.

Desperté dos días después en la clínica de Tomoeda. Había creído inocentemente que Touya había llegado y traído al lugar, pero me sorprendí al ver entrar con el doctor a una persona que no era mi hermano y en que mi vida había visto.

Hien Li.

De una manera lenta y gentil, el Sr. Li me había dicho que un conductor borracho se había estrellado contra mi casa dos días atrás, y que él, mandado por mi hermano había ido a vernos. Llamó a una ambulancia y aquí estábamos.

Después de la misma forma lenta, me explico que mi hermano con sus 18 años de vida no deseaba tener que cuidar de nosotras y por ese motivo ante un notario, esa tarde, había dispuesto a Hien Li e Ieran Li como nuestros tutores.

Llore como una Magdalena por horas. Me sentía en el infierno. No tenía ni un mes de la muerte de mi madre, y ahora me encontraba en un hospital con un hombre que no conocía ni tampoco dinero o manera de cuidar de mí o mi hermana menor.

Pensé en las posibilidades de empleo que tendría con esa edad, en como nos separarían a Shiori y a mi. Incluso el dolor y el desasosiego además de la desesperación que sentía me hacía pensar que seria mejor para todos que Shiori se marchará con Hien y yo muriera. Ahora con17años, me sorprende las ideas que pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, después de todo yo solamente tenía 7años.

Hien Li comprendió perfectamente como me sentía y me brindo un cálido abrazo mientras me decía que él podía ayudare, que le brindará la oportunidad.

Y me explicó la magia, el mundo y la Academia que dirigía, me ofreció un puesto en ella. Podría acceder a esta y así ganar a beca de Excelencia, así podría tener capital suficiente para mantener a Shiori hasta la mayoría de edad.

Él sería nuestro apoyo mientras yo fuera la alumna excelente y continuará en la Academia. No teniendo otra opción en ese momento accedí.

Y 10 años más tarde seguía allí como un soldado sin vida y que sobrevivía de violencia y deshonra, herir a otro nunca fue lo mío pero por la vida de mi hermana esta dispuesta a darlo todo.

No tenía otro motivo para vivir que no fuera el demonio que tenía enfrente, y a pesar de que al pasar los años había aprendido a no darle importancia al sufrimiento que percibía cuando me tocaba hacer una acción violenta…

Quizás esto fuera demasiado.

Eso era el mismo pensamiento que venía rondando en mi mente de ya casi dos semanas para acá.

Hace dos semanas dormía ocho horas, tenía servicio, comía muy bien, tenía tiempo de dar un paseo, hoy tengo suerte si desayuno algo más que una manzana. Quizás el aceptar esta misión ya había sido mi tope, pero me dije de nuevo que tan solo faltaban unos meses.

Unas semanas para mi cumpleaños y dos meses para terminarla misión, _mi última misión._

Si lograba seguir manteniendo esto hasta el 1º de Abril, no más, podríamos ser libres. Por fin podría tomar legalmente la custodia de mi hermana, y sacarnos a ambas de este lugar. Podríamos tener una casa en Tokio, o incluso Tomoeda.

Claro, faltaban dos semanas para esa fecha y yo aun no encontraba un buen trabajo y mucho menos un lugar donde pueda mantener a Shiori, o en el caso de que ella así lo decida, permanecer en la Academia. Pero al menos de mí parte ya había sido suficiente.

-…y así fue como aprendí a hacer el desvanecedor-terminó de contarme a la par que e acaba el último _Hot Cake _

-Me alegra que prosperes tanto, Shiori-comente mientras veía el reloj. Eran las siete menos diez, el pequeño demonio y yo teníamos que entrar a las siete y apenas y nos daba tiempo de llegar-, pero es hora de ir a la escuela…

-¡Es mi cumpleaños!-gritó en reproche mientras yo recogía los platos.

-Es tu deber del día a día-murmure y me acerque a tomar mi gabardina mientras ella iba por sus cosas.

Como todos los días la vi con recelo, como si fuera una tortura usarla y bueno...

Para mí lo era.

Después de que ella regresó con una sonrisa y su mochila, ambas salimos del departamento. La guíe hasta donde bifurcaban nuestros caminos y la despedí con un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y otro "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Camine con calma al Edificio que me correspondí y entre lentamente a continuar con mi tortura y la máscara de maestra.

Pues la sonrisa y emociones que daba no eran más que eso, una máscara.

_**Quizás me odien por el trágico y dramático capitulo pero quise dar el punto de vista de Sakura y que su vida no es tan feliz y perfecta como Shaoran cree así como una breve explicación de cómo llegó Hien con Saura y su hermana.**_

_**El próximo capitulo será igual un Sakura POV y les dejo un pequeño spoiler:**_

_-¿Qué sucede, Li? ¿Demasiado para ti?-me burle de él mientras veía las gotas caer sobre su pelo y además la furia de su mirada._

_Estaba segura. Esta vez lo había provocado._

_0o0o0o0oo0_

_-¡No le tengan miedo es solo un oso!-grite mientras me contenía la risa de ver los rostros de todos ante la bestia._

_-¡Pues baje y enfréntalo tú!-me respondió Li y yo solo solté una carcajada._

_0o0oo0o0o0_

_Sentía su respiración tan cerca de la mía. Sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos, al parecer su reacción también había sido anormal para él._

_-¡Sakura!-gritó alguien, sacándonos a ambos de nuestra ensoñación y nos alejamos mutuamente de inmediato y le agradecí mentalmente tener que ver esos ojos en lugar de los ámbares preciosos que antes tenía a menos de 20 centímetros de mí._

_**Un beso.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	7. El entrenamiento II

_**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Yo sé que me matarán por subir un capítulo sin el spoiler completo pero no me aguantaba las ganas de publicar lo que tenía.**_

_**Un agradecimiento celestial por los increíbles reviews que me han enviado y que son mi principal motivación.**_

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**El entrenamiento II**_

_**Sakura**_

Me pase todo lo que quedo de la mañana pensando en una solución para el tosco comportamiento de Shaoran Li, y aun no se me ocurría nada bueno más que amenazarlo pero sabía de antemano que al intentarlo solamente lo volvería más tosco y temible de lo que ya era así que no era una opción.

Estaba saliendo de mi última clase de la tarde más pronto de lo que había pensado, Shiori estaría feliz de la vida con que yo fuera a verla en antes de ingresar a mi sesión vespertina con LI.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de si ir o no, o si él iría.

Tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza que no me percate del momento en que llegue a la Academia Infantil. A pesar de que a penas y había visto el lugar, no dejaba de enternecerme las sonrisas y risas inocentes que se escuchaban a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar. Los edificios coloridos eran de lo más llamativos y espectaculares que pude haber visto.

Quizás porque no recordaba haber visto algo tan colorido desde hace más de 10 años. Después de todo, con 7 años yo entre en la Academia puesto que este lugar no existía cuando tuve la necesidad de venir.

-¡Sakurita!-gritó una voz a mis espaldas, sacándome de mi burbuja. Al dar media vuelta me encontré con un pequeño demonio corriendo hacia donde yo estaba.

Sonreí cuando al llegar se había lanzado directamente a mi cintura para darme un abrazo y que ambas termináramos en el piso, de nuevo…

-Uno de estos días me vas a romper el cráneo de tanto golpe-le dije mientras me apoyaba en mis ante brazos y veía a Shiori, ella se sonrojo levemente y me sonrió, le devolví el gesto y se levantó. Yo le seguí el movimiento.

-Es que siempre me alegró de verte-murmuró nerviosa mientras levantaba su mochila.

-A mi me encanta verte, mocosa-le respondí mientras caminábamos a nuestro departamento. Ella iba delante de mí saltando como si fuera un conejo en plena primavera y completamente feliz.

Aunque si creía que fuera feliz, después de todo es una niña de 12 años disfrutando de su cumpleaños por primera vez.

Debido a mi riguroso empleo que era un casi 24x7 la mayoría de los cumpleaños de Shiori tenía que salir de la misión o algún examen, o algo. Siempre había algo que me impedía pasar el día con ella, como se que le encantaría. Después de todo, de día o de noche, ella siempre me esperaba despierta en el mío.

Por lo menos este año, el último que compartiría con ella en esta vida, quería estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Llegamos a nuestro departamento y me quite la gabardina para prepararle una comida a Shiori antes de tener que dejarla e irme a ver a... Li. Este día se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que realmente creía.

-¡Quiero pastel de fresa!-gritó el pequeño demonio, ya sentada en la mesa mientras yo a penas y sacaba un sartén para prepararle algo decente. No es que no supiera cocinar pero no tenía tiempo y menos cuando el demonio me miraba como si me demandará algo que siempre ha deseado.

De verdad lamentaba no poder complacerla.

-Tendrá que esperar al fin de semana, mocosa-dije mientras prendía la estufa y sacaba los ingredientes para hacerle un rápido, pero delicioso, Botamochi*. Si lo sé, pensarán que estoy loca por hacerlo en esta época del año pero a Shiori le encantaba y era algo que podía hacer rápidamente-. No tengo mucho tiempo y tú, no debes de comer dulce y lo sabes.

-¡Ohm!-se quejó mientras yo ya había comenzado con el platillo, pude escuchar el pequeño golpe que estaba segura había sido su frente contra la mesa, esa costumbre suya de golpearse así siempre que se sentía frustrada, solté un suspiro sabiendo lo que iba a decir- ¿No puedes quedarte, por lo menos, hoy?

-Sabes que no, demonio-murmure y vi por el rabillo del ojo su mueca de inconformidad, como había dicho, a veces era una niña de 5 años y otras una de 12-, si no fuera estaría faltando a mis responsabilidades y no podríamos…

-…tener la vida que teneos y sobrevivir cómodamente aquí-me interrumpió ella mientras recitaba lo que yo muchas veces le había dicho cuando me pedía quedarme o ella no quería salir-, ya lo sé, Saku, lo sé. Siempre he sabido que lo que tu haces, que enseñes y salgas en misiones es el motivo por el que nosotras estamos aquí y yo puedo asistir a la escuela, lo sé…

-¿Entonces, por qué insistes si conoces de antemano mi respuesta?-le cuestione mientras me giraba para mirarla, eso era raro. Shiori nunca aparentaba madurez cuando se trataba de algo que ella quisiera.

-Es que te veo cara de que no quieres ir-afirmo ella traspasándome con su negra mirada y sin poder evitarlo apreté levemente la espátula que tenía en mi mano derecha. No esperaba que notara mi reticencia a irme hoy, ni siquiera sabía que me pudiera leer el rostro así de fácil-, tu expresión lo dice todo.

Suspire derrotada, no me valía de nada decirle que estaba equivocada, Shiori ya se había dado cuenta de que tenía la razón y bueno, decirle que no sería igual a enojo y debate. Era algo que odiaba del pequeño demonio, no le gustaba NO tener la razón y menos si de mí se trataba.

-Es verdad, no me apetece ir hoy, pero tampoco puedo no ir-le confirme mientras regresaba mi atención al sartén. Shiori suspiro también y sentía claramente como se acercó a mí pero no me toco y tampoco me pidió que la volteara a ver.

-¿Es ese Li, de nuevo?-preguntó con voz insegura.

No me extrañaba que la adjuntará ala culpa de mi raro comportamiento, después de todo, si en alguien podía confiar era en Shiori Kinomoto, ella sabía hasta el más insulso detalle de todas las veces que había visto a Shaoran Li, y parecía inusualmente intrigada en él.

-Sí, es él, de nuevo-afirme mientras sacaba el sartén del fuego y lo ponía en la hornilla de la derecha para poder preparar algo de tomar antes de que se me fuera el tiempo.

-¿Qué hizo está vez? ¿Ya se digno a hablar?-cuestionó con Parente curiosidad y mire sus ojos negros relampaguear con algo que no supe identificar.

-Sí y no, en está ocasión se le ocurrió dejar que un hechizo alcanzará a Tomoyo-respondí y escuche el pequeño gritito contenido de mi hermana, quien se colgó de mi pierna.

-¿Y está bien? ¡No se pudo haber lastimado!-exclamaba como loca mientras tiraba de mí para que le diera alguna respuesta.

No me extrañaba que se preocupara por Tomoyo o incluso por Eriol, Kero o Yue. El primer día del entrenamiento me los había topado por accidente cuando iba camino a la oficina del Sr. Li. Había acortado camino por la Academia Infantil y pensaba, de paso, ver a Shiori pues no la había visto ese día temprano y había olvidado uno de sus libros en la mesa.

Cuando gire sobre los jardines laterales de la Academia Infantil me encontré con mis _alumnos_, todos me saludaron afectuosamente, pues habíamos tomado confianza y antes de que pudiera yo siquiera decir una sola palabra para regresar los saludos. Shiori había parecido detrás de mí, alegando que me había pasar. Así fue como conoció a mi _sequito_ como ella les dice, se llevó bien con todos, especialmente con Tomoyo y Kero.

-Está bien-le dije mientras hacía que dejará de jalarme y le indique que tomará asiento mientras terminaba de servir todo-, solamente se llevó un pequeño susto.

-De acuerdo-contestó después de suspirar aliviada y se sentó a la mesa-¿y qué pasó después?

-Bueno, me enfade con Li y le dije muchas cosas, como que no era justo que los demás pusieran de su parte y él no, o que no se pensará todo antes de actuar como lo hacía o que era egoísta; en fin le dije muchas cosas y él a penas y me respondió y me dijo que no le interesaba formar parte de nosotros.

-¡Wow, que intenso!-comentó mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero por alguna razón no estoy molesta por ello, más bien me preocupa-argumente y la demonio dejó de devorar casi de inmediato y me miro sorprendida, curiosa, con una mirada me alentó a que continuara y sin saber por que, sentía que debí de haberme callado eso-, es algo más grave de lo que había creído.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestionó ella y me miro fijamente, su mirada me traspaso de nuevo, y en ese momento estuve segura de que no podía retractarme de lo que había dicho.

-Hablo más por la misión que por amistad-le espete cuando comencé a percibir ese brillo de burla en su mirada-, si él no comienza a integrarse y mejorar su rendimiento en equipo al final de está semana, como lo han hecho los demás, no tendré de otra más que sacarlo de esto y meter al segundo candidato.

-Pero, ¿eso no destruiría más su orgullo?-cuestionó Shiori confusa de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sí, lo haría, pero dime que otra cosa me queda-la mire directo a los ojos como ella lo hacía conmigo y casi maldigo por no tener el mismo efecto en ella-. Si lo dejó dentro y nunca prospera sería un peligro mandarlo a algo tan grande así, y si lo sacó demasiado tarde, no solamente habremos perdido el tiempo sino que no habrá más tiempo para entrenar a alguien más y todo se tendrá que aplazar de nuevo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Qué eso sería perjudicial para tu salud mental?-se burló ella cuando notó que había alzado la voz y había sacado toda mis frustración con ella, me sentía la peor hermana mayor cuando me si cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¡EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS!

-Maldita mi suerte-dije mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Calma, Sakura, no todo está perdido-murmuró ella mientras reanudaba su comida con calma.

-Ojala fuera así-dije mientras golpeaba mi frente con la mesa, imitándola, y así, me gane una risa de su parte, que me sacó a mí, una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me dejas jugar con él?-preguntó ella y levante mi vista para ver que sus ojos iban enserio.

-¿Qué?-dije con voz ahogada.

-¡Déjalo que jugar! ¡Que se sienta tan ofendido como para jugar! ¡Así se dejará llevar y antes de que te des cuenta cooperará!-exclamó ella, completamente segura de su idea y a mí, solamente me pudo salir una gotita ante su imaginación.

-¿Y cómo hare eso, según tú?-dije burlona pero solamente hice que un brillo misterioso apareciera en sus ojos y que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

-¡Arrójale agua! Touya me retaba con eso, cada vez que yo no quería hacer algo-me encogí un poco ante la mención de mi hermana menor pero asentí.

-Lo intentaré-le respondí y deje caer mi cabeza de nuevo contra la tabla.

Después de todo, no era mala idea, quizás así, Shaoran Li que es un testarudo y cascarrabias se sentiría tentado con hacerme perder. Por que algo me decía que eso era lo que él había estado buscando desde el momento en el que nos conocimos.

-¡Lo tengo!-grité mientras me ponía de pie, tan repentinamente que Shiori brincó de la sorpresa y yo solté una risita.

-¡Mala!-me reprochó.

-Lo lamento, perdón, no era esa mi intención-me disculpe y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió y asintió. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que tenía veinte minutos para llegar donde Li, a penas y tenía tiempo-. Lo lamento, enana pero me tengo que ir-dije rápidamente mientras tomaba la gabardina y daba un rápido paso a mi habitación para sacar algunas cosas.

-¿Ya te vas?-cuestionó ella algo desanimada, me sentí fatal pero si me daba prisa podría terminar todo y regresar temprano.

-Sí, lo lamento, mocosa pero me acabas de dar una gran idea y sí resulta te conseguiré un gran trozo de pastel-le prometí mientras le daba un beso en la frente y me terminaba de poner la gabardina.

-¡Cumple tu promesa!-fue todo lo que escuche que dijo después de que atravesé el umbral de la puerta y corría escaleras bajo.

Nunca me había sentido tan emocionada como en este momento.

.

Era tarde. Era tarde. Muy tarde. No pude sino suspirar de nuevo y mirar a la puerta como lo había hecho en el último cuarto de hora, Shaoran Li no se había dignado a aparecer y yo llevaba aquí más de lo que debería.

Mi ansiedad y emoción que sentía al encontrar la manera, que esperaba fuera efectiva, de hacer que él se desenvolviera al menos un poco se vinieron abajo.

Eran pasadas las cuatro y media, y él todavía no llegaba. Estaba comenzando a creer que él no se aparecería, es más, estaba por salir del lugar cuando me faltaban tres pasos para salir e irme con mi hermana, la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella, surgió el maldito de Shaoran Li.

-¡Que hora es esta de llegar!-le reclame sin pensarlo y cuando me di cuenta, me tape la boca con ambas manos y huí de su mirada, pues estaba segura de que mis mejillas estarían rojas. Más sin embargo, él no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarme, cosa que pude sentir debido a la intensidad con la que lo hizo.

Después de que estuve seguro mi sonrojo se había calmado por completo o al menos hecho casi imperceptible, me voltee hacia él y me encontré con su mirada pero ahora no era asesina como lo había sido desde el momento en el que lo había conocido, ahora era más calmada y pude notar un abismo de culpa en ella.

No dije nada, no quería echarlo a perder, al menos no pelearme con él de nuevo.

-Bueno, perdona-aclare y le señale la puerta-, vamos, hoy no haremos la sesión aquí.

Sin darle opción de responder, aunque no espere que lo hiciera, pase de lado y me dirigí a las escaleras, lo sentía seguirme y muy de cerca, cosa que me puso nerviosa pero no hice ningún amago de demostrarlo y una vez que llegamos a la entrada del Edificio, note como él se detenía, confuso.

-Sí, vamos a ir afuera-le confirme y retome mi avance, a los pocos segundos sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda y sus pasos resonaron detrás de mí.

Bordeamos el Edifico por el lado derecho y llegamos al cercado que marcaba la zona del Edifico, nadie más que los titulados sabían que detrás de ese cerco y el _pequeño_ bosque, que se podía apreciar detrás del enrejado, estaban las Oficinas Centrales.

En ese lugar se llevaba el control de las misiones y es el sitio donde, al menos en la isla, había algún médico capacitado para los heridos. Alrededor del lugar había grandes hechizos de protección ya que, era sumamente peligroso que alguien entrará allí sin la madurez necesaria; para un nuño seria divertido ver el número de armas, aviones, lanchas y demás cosas que había allí y sería sumamente atractivo.

Por eso estaba el cercano, de casi tres metros de altura y construido con mármol, duro y encantado. Solamente las personas autorizadas para llegar a las Oficinas Centrales podían pasarlos pero hoy, yo había autorizado a Shaoran Li para que pasara al otro lado del cerco.

Pero las Oficinas Centrales no eran mi objetivo.

Después de que brinque la cercado y Li, reticente, me siguiera, continuamos nuestra caminata hacia mi objetivo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que diéramos con el lugar que buscaba.

-¡Llegamos!-exclame eufórica mientras observaba mi sitio, y pude deleitarme con la sorpresa que derramaba Li por los ojos.

Estábamos en el borde de un claro, los arboles nos rodeaban haciendo un semi-círculo casi perfecto y delante de este, se extendía un gran prado de un color verde vivo, mientras más adelante se podía apreciar una cuantas rocas que estaban en torno a un mini-lago que era más bien el desemboque de una pequeña casada. Lugares como estos había muchos en la isla.

La Academia a penas y ocupaba una octava parte de la isla, así que a sus alrededores había muchos sitios como estos. Era lamentable que casi nadie pudiera encontrarlos pero los terrenos del colegio estaban fijamente marcados y somos pocos los que tenemos permiso de salir de ellos. Las Oficinas Centrales estaban unos kilómetros más al norte y otro tanto al este, paralelamente de este lugar y la Academia; protegidos con un cerco aun más poderoso que el de la Academia y camuflado.

-Sé que te estás preguntando que hacemos aquí-comencé mientras atravesábamos el prado, camino a la cascada, que era mi objetivo-. Lamentablemente, muy pocas personas tiene la posibilidad de ver lo que se encontré fuera de los muros de la Academia, y muchos no lo aprecian. El día de hoy, trabajaremos con agua.

-¿Agua?-escuche que preguntó en voz baja, y no pude evitar sonreír satisfactoriamente. Shiori tenía razón. Si no entendía de la manera _escolar_, lo haría al estilo de mi hermana.

-Muchas veces-continúe como si no lo hubiese escuchado- no se tiene lo que se requiere a la mano, por eso, hoy estamos aquí-dije deteniéndome a dos metros de la orilla del pequeño lago, Li enarcó una ceja confundido-, sé que sabemos manejar a la perfección la levitación de objetos y la habilidad de atraerlos hacia ti.

Lo único que hizo el castaño fue asentir, pero lo tome como un avance. Después de todo, él nunca hablaba, y lo había hecho soltar una palabra por mínima que fuera; el nunca hacía el menor gesto de estar poniendo atención, y hoy lo hacía; el siempre me miraba furiosos y con ganas de matarme, hoy él me miraba confundido y curioso.

Agradezco al cielo por tener a mi hermana.

-Hoy, vas a aprender a usarlos como arma-aclare y él enarcó una ceja, escéptico, pero no dijo nada y yo solamente le asentí-, aunque no lo creas, el más mínimo recurso siempre te puede ser de utilidad.

Me gire hacia el lago, lentamente, asegurándome de capturar su mirada y su atención. Cuando supe que lo había logrado, me acerque hasta quedar al borde del lago y con sumo cuidado, toque el agua con mi dedo índice. Al instante las ondas se esparcieron por el agua. Po después cerré los ojos y extendí mi mano al agua, respire profundamente y levante lentamente mi mano y con ella, un chorro de agua, emergía del lago siguiendo a mi mano. Me incorpore completamente con el chorro de agua y poco a poco, lo fui encogiendo hasta que quedó en una esfera.

-A este hechizo se le conoce como metamorfosis, es la habilidad de manipular la materia al agrado de hacerla tomar distintas formas-le expliqué, el solamente rodó los ojos, sabiendo que era la metamorfosis y como si fuera algo inútil-. El ejercicio de hoy consiste en guerra de bolas de agua, así que prepara tu arma.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido y sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que, por primera vez, se dirigiría a mí directamente con una pregunta.

_Había hablado._

-Lo que escuchaste-aclare y lo mire fijamente, el me miro como si estuviera loca.

-Eso es infantil-comento en un tono molesto y más elevado, sonreí aun más.

-Será divertido-le asegure con un tono que dejo de ser profesional, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había empezado a tutearlo, enrojecí pero no dije nada ni cambie mi expresión, si lo hacía, nada funcionaria.

-No lo hare-negó rotundamente y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse-, esto es absurdo, no sé porque eres mis profesora-pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y el también enrojeció. Yo por mi parte no dije nada, era algo que ya me esperaba, sabía que me creía incapaz y que me quería fuera de su vida…

El foco de mi cabeza se prendió por segunda vez en el día.

Mire la esfera en mi mano rápidamente y antes de que él hubiera dado dos pasos para marcharse… estaba mojado por toda la espalda. Se giró furioso a verme y yo, solamente, prepare mi siguiente arma.

-Ups…-fue todo lo que dije y le lance la siguiente esfera, estaba empapándolo por todo el pecho y la cara.

Vi con satisfacción como sus ojos se concentraban en mí y me veían furiosos, los mechones de su pelo se habían pegado a su rostro así como toda la demás ropa, no pude evitar observar que el chico malhumorado y necio no estaba tan mal físicamente… Aleje esos pensamientos tan pronto se generaron en mi mente.

-Mira…-comenzó, estaba segura de que me gritaría muchas cosas pero no le di tiempo antes de que otra bola de agua se estrelló en su rostro, el cerró los ojos para que no le entrará agua en los ojos, los abrió lentamente para ver con sorpresa que ya estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, hizo una mueca tan graciosa que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Él me miro como si quisiera matarme y no lo dudaba, enfurruñado y molesto estaba por venir hacia mí y gritarme cosas cuando, no me resistí las ganas, y le lance otra bola de agua, empapándolo aun más. Sabía que ya lo había hecho enojar y había puesto el reto frente a él, más sin embargo, no lo aceptaba.

Quizás necesitará otro empujoncito.

-¿Qué sucede, Li? ¿Demasiado para ti?-me burle de él mientras veía las gotas resbalar sobre los mechones de cabello y caer al suelo, el piso mojado a su alrededor delataba que él estaba más mojado de lo que aparentaba y eso me hizo soltar otra carcajada. Él me vio con ira.

Estaba segura. Esta vez lo había provocado.

-¿Quieres guerra, Kinomoto?-me preguntó usando un tono de voz acido, esta vez quería verlo pelear, de verdad quería enfrentarme a él-. Guerra tendrás.

-¿Me quieres fuera de tu vida, Shaoran Li?-le pregunte socarronamente mientras sacaba mi siguiente arma del lago, él solamente me clavo la vista-. Sácame de ella, te reto.

Él sacó la primea bola de agua del lago y antes de que pudiera lanzarla, y le había dado otro golpe certero en el estomago.

-Vaya, tu velocidad no mejora-apunte y eso lo hizo enfurecer más.

Solté una risita más. Después de varios intentos-en los cuales yo casi siempre le daba primero-, al fin pudo comenzar a dar golpes certeros, al principio para herirme, puesto que estaba molesto por todos los golpes que yo le había dado antes además de que él esta prácticamente escurriendo mientras que yo solamente tengo unas cuentas gotas en toda mi ropa.

Cuando por fin se pudo acostumbrar al rápido movimiento de sacar el agua y arrojarla fue cuando comenzó la verdadera diversión. Él comenzó a eludir mis ataques con rapidez como yo los de él, poco a poco me fue dejando mojada y así continuamos por un buen rato. Los golpes eran tanto recibidos como evadidos y en más de una ocasión habíamos caído al lago, claro que siempre era separados e incluso salir de allí era todo un reto puesto que el de afuera tenía la ventaja.

Mis risas no se hicieron esperar, no recordaba haber tenido una guerra de agua tan divertida como la de hoy. Cuando por fin el crepúsculo estaba llegando, ambos nos golpeamos al mismo tiempo y caímos al lago juntos. Ahí nos quedamos estáticos mientras recuperábamos la respiración y nos acercábamos a la orilla. Cuando llegamos, ambos compartimos una mirada veloz y me sorprendió que en el suya ni hubiera enojo sino más bien era neutra, eso me hizo sonreír levemente.

-Suficiente por hoy-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, yo a él y él para sí. Ambos salimos del agua al mismo y nos sentamos en el pasto cansados.

-Lo lamento pero se me fue el tiempo-murmure sobrecogida, puesto que estaba atardecido y ambos estábamos empapados. Si caminábamos de regresó a la Academia en estas condiciones era prácticamente seguro que nos enfermaríamos, a pesar de ya estar a finales de invierno e inicios de primavera, los vientos aun no bajaban de intensidad. Y La Academia no estaba precisamente cerca.

-No te preocupes-dijo el de manera neutral, lo cual me hizo verla sonreída, para darme cuenta de que estaba entretenido viendo fijamente el relejo del atardecer en el lago-, será mejor prender una fuego y quitaros la ropa para que se seque rápido-suspire cansadamente y asentí.

-Yo prendo el fuego-comente mientras me podía de pie y me encaminaba a los arboles cercanos, de los que podía extraer algunas ramas y así, no lastimar el pasto.

Una vez que el fuego estuvo ardiendo en el suelo, en medio de nosotros. Él se quito el chaleco y los guantes, los dejó a una distancia prudencial del fuego y se sentó al lado de ellos, más o menos a la misma distancia para poder recibir el calor del fuego y así secarse rápidamente.

Imité sus acciones y me quite los guantes, los acomode cerca del fuego, después deje resbalar la gabardina de mis brazos e hizo un pesado sonido al caer la piso, la observe con enojo.

Esa cosa pesaba cerca de cuatro kilos con todas las cosas que traía y muchas veces- a pesar del tiempo que ya la había estado llevando- me entumía los hombros y hoy, no era la excepción.

-¿Cuánto pesa esa cosa?-cuestionó Li, viendo fijamente la gabardina en el suelo. Me sorprendió que él fuera el que diera el primera paso para comenzar una conversación, cuando siempre permanecía callado y con ganas de matarme, las que se le habían olvidado, puesto que me veía con curiosidad.

-Poco más de cuatro kilos-le conteste secamente, después de todo, estaba segura de que él me echaría la culpa de todo esto y solamente estaba reteniendo su ira.

-¿La llevas todo el día?-cuestionó sorprendido e… ¿intrigado?

-Casi todo, es parte del reglamento, se supone que mejora la velocidad-conteste y me senté frente al fuego a esperar que la ropa se secará, y de verdad, rogaba al cielo que fuera así.

No compartimos una palabra más.

.

Eran cerca de las ocho treinta cuando al fin, volvimos a saltar el cercado, aun quedaba más de una hora de sesión y ambos estábamos cansados.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó después de que llegaremos frente al Edificio donde entrenábamos. Sus palabras me hicieron dar un respingo, oír su voz sin sonar agresiva ni curiosa, sino más bien neutral me hizo sonreír al darme cuanta del ENORME progreso que habíamos hecho hoy.

-Por ahora, descansa y regresa puntual para la última sesión-le dije y él sintió secamente antes de alejarse por el lado norte, cuando lo perdí de vista, pegue un gritó al cielo y di un gran brinco. Shaoran Li no estaba perdido y eso me agradaba.

Ahora le debía algo a Shiori y no esperaba para ver su cara de felicidad.

.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras como una loca, y sabía que más de uno me veía como si fuera una demente pero no me importaba. ¡Había empezado mi cometido! Abría la puerta estrepitosamente, asustando al engendro de mi hermana que estaba mirando el televisor.

-¡Qué ter pasa!-me reclamó por el segundo susto que le había dado hoy, rápidamente deje el paquete en la mesa y corrí hacia el demonio para alzarla en brazos y comenzar a abrazarla y girarla por todo el lugar.

-¡Niña, te amo!-le grite mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y pegaba su pequeño rostro a mi pecho.

-¡Ya déjame! ¡Me estas dando miedo!-gritó y en ese momento supe que mi efusividad estaba incomodando a mi hermana, que no sabía ni que rayos pasaba. Por eso la senté sobre la mesa y le revolví el cabello, ella me miro molesta-¡No soy una niña!

-¡Lo eres, enana!-le dije y le dio un beso en la frente mientras le revolvía el cabello de nuevo.

-¡Ya déjame! ¡Que maldita mosca te pico!-exclamó, esta vez realmente molesta.

-¡No maldigas, enana!-le reprendí y la mire por medio segundo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido y ella me vio igual, y de nuevo me llegó mi ataque de efusividad y le bese todo el rostro mientras le revolvía el bello.

-¡Ya! ¡Déjame en paz!-su voz me decía que estaba pasando los límites de su paciencia, pero no me importaba, estaba feliz y nada me sacaría de ese estado hasta, probablemente, mañana.

-¿Acaso no puedo apapachar* a mi hermana favorita?-dije deteniéndome por unos segundos, tiempo que uso para cruzar los brazos y verme con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No, no puedes!-me respondió ella pero no me importo y volví a hacerle todo tipo de cariñitos hasta que me canse y ella se desesperó.

Enfurruñada y molesta se bajo de la mesa y se fue caminando hacia el televisor se sentó enfrente de él y antes de mandarme una mirada molesta murmuro:

-Mala.

-Pues… tú hermana mala-dije mientras tomaba de apoco la caja que estaba sobre la mesa y me fui acercando a ella, Shiori se alejó, pensando que le iba a hacer más cariñitos-¡te trajo tu pastel de fresa!

Shiori dio un brinco de felicidad y se colgó de mi cintura de nueva cuenta y ambas caímos al piso. Chocamos miradas por unos segundos y después soltamos una enorme carcajada que estaba segura se escuchó por todo el Edificio.

.

Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo entraron de últimos a la sala de entrenamientos, no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo. Llevaba feliz toda la Santa Noche.

-Bueno, ahora que ya están todos presentes-murmuré y en ese momento, cinco pares de ojos se posaron en mí. Expectantes-. Debido al poco desempeño que han demostrado trabajando en equipo-casi todos bajaron los hombros, otros solamente me miraron-, he decidido tomar una medida…

Bueno, era una idea exagerada, paranoica pero no extrema, quizás un poco loca y fuera de lo que se permitiría y del método de estudio y enseñanza usual pero en ese momento me parecía la mejor manera de acercarlos. Así que decidí emplear una palabra que nadie se esperaba.

-… divertida-concluí y toso me vieron con los ojos abiertos, menos Yue, él solamente alzó una ceja con intriga-. El día de hoy es miércoles. El sábado los espero a TODOS-dije enfatizando mi palabra y viendo directamente a Li, él frunció el ceño en respuesta- a las seis en punto en la entrada de este Edifico. Traigan ropa para tres días y equipo de acampado…

-Espera un segundo…-me interrumpió Eriol-, ¿nos vamos a ir a acampar?-su voz sonaba confusa, incluso, quizás divertida.

-Así es, Eriol-afirme y casi todos me miraron con horror-. Vamos a acampar.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_**Ahora supongo que saben por donde va todo el asunto. Espero no haber exagerado demasiado con la avance de Sakura y Shaoran pero me pareció la manera más apropiada de comenzar a interactuar entre ellos.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	8. ¿Qué rayos sucede?

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**¿Qué rayos sucede?**_

_**Sakura**_

Todos llegaron a las seis en punto, incluso Yue y Kero estuvieron antes pero yo estaba tan ansiosa y feliz que no le di importancia. Todos venían con sus uniformes escolares y yo no era la excepción, más sin embargo, una vez llegáramos adiós escuela y hola naturaleza.

Comencé a verlos a cada uno, no estaba segura de si era porque nunca habían acampado pero solamente Li y Eriol parecían llevar las cosas adecuadas. Yue lleva solamente un morral con lo que parecía contener ropa y nada más; mientras que Tomoyo y Kero estaban a reventar de tanto que cargaban.

-¿Seguro que empacaron bien?-les cuestione mientras me acercaba a Tomoyo, Kero y Yue.

-¡Pero si me controle al máximo, Sakura!-me repeló Tomoyo, quien cargaba más de 4 maletas y un bolso de mano, una gotita se resbaló por mi nuca.

-¿Qué es lo que traes, Tomoyo?-cuestionó mientras tomaba la primera de sus maletas, la que note pesaba más de lo que debería.

-Bueno…-contestó con nerviosismo mientras una gotita se escurría por su frente y yo solamente atine a pensar que tanto cargaría.

Abrí lentamente la maleta y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, media docena de zapatos salieron volando de la maleta, varios de ellos en el piso, otro tanto en brazos de Tomoyo y Kero, quienes los habían tomado para evitar que cayeran al suelo. Eriol y Li miraron todo por unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos y negar, Yue enarcó una ceja.

De deje la maleta en el suelo y tome cuatro pares de zapatos, unos _Nike, _unas botas de acampar, unas botas hasta media pantorrilla y otro tenis, esta vez _Adidas. _Tome la siguiente de las cuatro maletas que quedaban y al abrirla me encontré con más de veinte cambios de ropa, escogí tres cambios de ropa, la más cómoda, una de noche y sus juegos de ropa interior, me sonroje un poco al ver la lencería un tanto atrevida pero no dije nada.

Cuando reduje su equipaje a una maleta, le pedía a Kero que hiciera exactamente lo mismo; pero él en lugar de tener demasiada ropa o zapatos, llevaba demasiados juegos y su ropa no cabía debido a lo desordenada que estaba.

Suspire mientras procedía con Kero y Yue.

.

Eran cerca de las siete y media, cuando al fin pasamos el cercado y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la cascada, había estado pensando en acampar en la cumbre de la cascada, pero después de meditarlo muy profundamente decidí que seria mejor a la orilla del lago, aunque nos causaría un poco de conflicto a la hora de los baños.

La caminata, a un buen ritmo, nos tomaba cerca de cuarenta minutos; más sin embargo, el único que llevo el ritmo al principio fue Li, tuve que bajarlo y finalmente todos íbamos cerca y sin posibilidades de perdernos.

-¿Falta mucho?-me preguntó Kero, como había estado haciendo desde hace más de veinte minutos.

-Sí, todavía falta mucho-dije mientras me gire sobre mi hombro para verlo y cuando lo hice pude ver la expresión confundida de Li, quien había supuesto al lugar donde íbamos. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y el desvió su mirada.

Llegamos cerca de las nueve de la mañana a la pequeña cascada, pude observar con deleite las expresiones de cada uno, menos de Yue y Li, quienes solamente levantaron una ceja e inclinaron levemente el labio en forma de sonrisa, y miraban reconociendo el lugar, respectivamente.

-¿Vamos a pasar aquí este fin de semana?-cuestionó Eriol mientras todos bajaban las mochilas y yo asentía-. No sabía que esto estuviera aquí.

-Se concede el permiso de salida de los límites de la Academia a muy pocas personas, Eriol-le respondí mientras revisaba el lugar, con la mirada, un buen sitio donde instalar las tiendas de campaña que había traído-, y de esas, muy pocas se detiene a observar lo que hay a su alrededor.

-Supongo que aquí venías durante tu estadía en la Academia-comentó Kero mientras veía su reflejo en el lago, su sonrisa se veía tan infantil que me provoco una a mí.

-Sí, así es. En este lugar se me entreno en concentración-comente mientras veía la caída de la cascada.

-El lugar es precioso, Saku-me dijo Tomoyo mientras tenía, ya en sus manos, una cámara fotográfica y tomaba en distintos ángulos la cascada y sus alrededores.

-Me alegra que les guste-afirme mientras sacaba las tres tiendas de campaña, le di una a Li, otra a Kero y la última a Tomoyo-, encárguense de ponerlas allí-señale el límite del claro con el demás bosque, estaba lo suficientemente alejado para que el frío que emitiera el agua en la noche no nos alcanzara y a buen punto bajo el sol para recibir luz.

-¿Y ustedes, que van a hacer?-me preguntó Kero mientras sacaba la primera tienda de la funda.

-Yue, Eriol y yo, iremos a recoger un poco de leña y a marcar los límites que vamos a usar en este lugar.

-¿Cómo así?-me preguntó Tomoyo, quien ya estaba sacando las varillas de la tienda.

-Hay zonas no exploradas del lugar, sería peligroso dejar que alguno de ustedes las traspasase y se perdiera-murmure mientras caminaba a integrarme en el bisque y los demás me seguían.

En realidad si iba a marcar los límites del lugar pero no solo porque alguno pudiera salirse de lo que yo conocía y perderse; también estaba la pequeña posibilidad de que encontrarán las Oficinas Generales y haciendo eso, no solo me metían en problemas, sino que también podrían expulsarlos definitivamente del lugar por entrar en lugares prohibidos.

-¿Es realmente grande el bosque, Sakura?-me preguntó Eriol mientras traspasábamos la primera hilera de arboles y dejábamos atrás nuestro campamento y a los demás.

-Bastante, nadie lo ha explorado por completo-conteste mientras miraba a los alrededores hasta allí todo esto lo reconocía. Eriol pareció abstraerse por algo en el camino y me dejo de lado, mientras que Yue, como siempre, no dijo nada.

Los arboles pasaban ante nosotros como el aire entraba en nuestros pulmones. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo hasta el más mínimo movimiento de lo que mis acompañantes hacían. Yue, al igual que yo, movía los ojos por todos lados observando y seguramente-como haría un buen Técnico haría- reconociendo el terreno, no dije en absoluto nada y me limite a dejar que Yue continuará, después de todo, aun estábamos en mis terrenos.

Eriol, por otro lado, esta absorto con el paisaje, no tenía idea de si estaba reconociendo el lugar o admirando el paisaje, deje que lo hiciera, después de todo, si mis cálculos no me fallaban faltaba cerca de medio kilometro para llegar a un pequeño río que subía la montaña y bueno, hasta allí conocía yo el bosque, nunca había ido más allá y tampoco esperaba hacerlo, al menos no de momento.

Cuando me asegure de que lo dos seguían mi paso y que ya nos estábamos muy lejos de mi objetivo, además de que tenía a ciencia segura que los dos se detendrían cuando llegáramos al borde del río, me permití divagar entre mis pensamientos.

Lo primero que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento era Shiori, aun recordaba sus protestas cuando el día de ayer le dije que tendría que irme dos días. Podía oírla sollozar levemente y reclamarme que después de su cumpleaños le había dicho que ya no me ausentaría. De verdad lamentaba no poder pasar el fin de semana con ella, pero si esta pequeña expedición tenía éxito, no solo podría conseguir el siguiente fin de semana, sino que les daría el lunes para que descansasen.

Aunque Shiori lo había comprendido y aceptado, pero aun me preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer ella sola todo un fin de semana, esperaba que no hiciera grandes desastres.

La segunda cosa, y la más inquieta, tenía nombre y estaba a casi dos kilómetros de distancia de aquí, Shaoran Li se había vuelo una constante en mi mente desde el momento en el que se había atrevido a decirme que no le importaba ser parte de algo; sus palabras y los ojos llenos de indiferencia con los que me lo había dicho se habían grabado a fuego en mi memoria y nunca en la vida me había sentido tan intrigada por alguien.

Desde ese momento se había quedado implícito en mis pensamientos, pero… cuando pase unas horas en la cascada con él, no solo me había percatado del aura de tristeza y enojo que siempre parecía portar además de la fuerte insistencia que tenía contra mi persona, como si me culpara de sus desgracias o… quizás solo no le caía bien.

De una u otra forma, tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por cambiarlo, hacerlo ver que el mundo no es como el lo cree, ya no solo por mi _ultima misión_, sino también porque me sentía en compromiso con él.

Fue como si después de compartir unos momentos alegres, un lazo se había formado, algo que me obligaba a ayudarlo, ya no solo por la Academia, quería hacerlo por mí.

Por él.

-¿Vamos a cruzar el río?-preguntó Eriol y me detuve en el acto para mirarlo, estábamos a escasos diez metros de el, las aguas estaban más claras de lo que recordaba, sonreía y me acerque al borde, el rio no tenía más de tres metros de ancho y quizás dos de profundidad pero era muy largo, al menos a lo que había recorrido, subía la montaña y bajaba por la cascada pero no sabía donde comenzaba.

-No-respondí mientras buscaba el árbol más próximo, estaba a tres metros a mi izquierda, inclinado y sus raíces entraban en el agua, me acerque a él, Eriol y Yue me siguieron.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-preguntó Yue suavemente, a penas audible y sonreí, Yue casi no hablaba y cuando lo hacía me encantaba, sobre todo su voz que era algo fría, con un toque de misterio.

-Eriol, utiliza un hechizo sencillo de visualización de este lugar, a 10 kilómetros a la redonda desde el campamento, a partir de los datos, Yue, elabora un mapa topográfico-les indique, ambos asintieron y se encargaron de sus deberes.

Eriol se hinco, y coloco las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y el pasto verde obtuvo un resplandor blanco. Pasaron, quizás dos o tres segundos hasta que Eriol se puso de pie y allí, grabado en el suelo, como si fuera una maqueta se encontraba un circulo en el que se apreciaba la montaña, el río y la cascada además de el muro de la Academia por el cual habíamos cruzado y al lado opuesto de este, nos encontrábamos nosotros. Me sentía una completa idiota la solo conocer esta pequeña porción de la isla pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni el permiso para recorrerla como a mi me gustaría.

Yue apareció las herramientas necesarias para hacer el mapa topográfico, mientras tanto, Eriol se acercó a mí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-me preguntó mientras yo lo veía a los ojos, sus zafiros reflejaban satisfacción.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le cuestione de regresó, sus ojos brillaron dándome a entender que sabía que yo necesitaba ayuda.

-Me esperaste-respondió con un tono pícaro y yo solté una leve risa al tiempo que asentía.

-Sí, necesito de tu ayuda-me gire hacia el tronco del árbol, lo toque una y dos veces, parecía lo suficientemente estable como para soportar el peso del hechizo que iba a aplicar en él, y estaba justamente en los límites-, ¿Yue podrías monitorear el mapa por unos segundos?-le pregunte mientras tomaba la mano de Eriol. Yue asintió.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-murmuró con curiosidad mientras veía como Yue se detenía por unos segundos.

-Pondremos un campo de fuerza sobre la zona que esta en el mapa, de allí no podrán salir y nada podrá entrar-le respondí y lo acerque al árbol, el puso una mano en el tronco pero no soltó la mía-. No podre resistir la fuerza del árbol por dos días, me ayudaría mucho que la carga se dividiera en dos.

-Mejor en tres-dijo Yue mientras tomaba mi mano, ya recargada en el tronco, su iniciativa me sorprendió pero la mirada que me dedicó me bastó para saber que se preocupaba por nosotros.

-Gracias, Yue-le dije y no pude evitar que mi voz saliera demasiado tierna para mi gusto-¿conocen el hechizo?-pregunte, ambos negaron, así que solamente pude suspirar con cansancio.

-Conozco uno pero no sé si sea el que tú tienes en mente-me dijo Eriol y tocó con más fuerza el tronco, Yue, hizo lo mismo y yo deje resbalar la mía para tomar con más fuerza la de Yue.

-Illuminati praesidio1-les espete a ambos, los dos asintieron y Eriol me miró burlón.

-¿Maximum Donec2?- murmuró con burla y yo enarque una ceja curiosa, conocía el hechizo, claro que lo conocía pero no me parecía el adecuado para el rango que íbamos a ocupar.

-Hagamos el Illuminati praesidio, por favor-le dije y ambos asintieron un poc reticentes debido al modo en el que lo dije, pero aceptaron.

El hechizo no era difícil; quizás laborioso y complicado, solamente un poco tedioso. Se trata de una barrera mágica, invisible e indetectable que se extiende sobre una zona determinada, la barrera puede durar cuanto quien la haga lo desee y es prácticamente impenetrable ya que se alimenta de la energía solar pero su principal fuente de poder es la energía de quien la convoca, dependiendo del tamaño de la barrera es el peso que tiene sobre quien la conjura. Para conjurarla se requiere un conducto que mande la energía a todo el campo que quiere ser protegido. En este caso, usaremos el árbol como conducto, el cual transmitirá la energía de los tres a través del suelo y la elevara formando una semi burbuja.

-¿Ambos observaron el mapa?-Yue y Eriol asintieron, esta vez con la mirada seria, sabiendo que íbamos a empezar-. Solamente concéntrense en esa zona, no quiero expandir fronteras.

Cerré lo ojos y me concentre en la energía que despedía el tronco, el hechizo no me era desconocido ni tampoco difícil, todo los titulados y autoridades mágicas de la Academia practicábamos el mismo hechizo en la escuela para protegerla, somos más de cien personas las que lo hacemos por lo que la carga mágica no es particularmente pesada, además de que en la Academia hay un circuito de electricidad interno por el cual se hace el hechizo, este mecanismo facilita la carga eléctrica gracias a que alimenta a la barrera. Pero ahora, que se hacía entre tres personas no iba a hacer muy pesada pero tendría su permanencia y claro que consumiría buena parte de mi energía como la de Yue y Eriol, además de que los arboles solamente podrían soportar tal carga eléctrica por quizás un día, ya que siendo seres vivos, tiene su propio sistema eléctrico. Gracias a esa pequeña debilidad tendremos que renovar la barrera mañana cerca de la misma hora, pero esta vez lo harán Kero y los demás.

A través de nuestra conexión sentí como Eriol y Yue canalizaron su magia y cuando el árbol respondió a las leves descargas que se le dieron dimos inicio.

- Illuminati praesidio-rezamos los tres al mismo tiempo, fui consciente de la fea sensación que te recorre el cuerpo conforme tu energía te abandona y se abona al objeto que mantendrá el campo; tu estomago se te retuerce, sientes como la bilis sube por la garganta y un leve mareo comienza a aparecer, además de la debilidad que sientes en las extremidades-. Illuminati praesidio-repetimos en sintonía.

Por el contacto que manteníamos con el árbol, pudimos sentir como el manto se extendía lenta pero fuertemente sobre la zona en la cual nos estábamos concentrando, además de cada ser vivo que cubría, la energía que se transmite a través del suelo nos indica por donde pasa el manto, además de a los que cubre, lo cual hace que sientas leves punzadas sobre tu cuerpo por cada ser vivo que pasa, teniendo en cuenta que es un bosque, las punzadas se repitieron con tal frecuencia que me comenzó a doler la cabeza.

- Illuminati praesidio-la última vez que se repitió fue la última, gracias al cielo que el manto cubrió todo completamente, cuando abrí los ojos lo vi todo borroso, había sido un desgaste menor al que había creído pero aun así fue grande y me sentía débil, de manera temblorosa solté a Eriol y Yue y me deje caer en el pasto.

Los dos me miraron un poco confundidos y temerosos de que me encontrara mal pero negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos para intentar contener el mareo que sentía. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Yue y Eriol estaban recostados a mis lados.

-¿Cómo se sienten?-pregunte una vez que mis ojos vieron claramente el cielo, y la voz me salía normalmente.

-Bien-dijo Eriol y Yue asintió, dándole la razón.

-Descansemos unos minutos antes de ir por la leña y regresar-espete y los dos dieron un suspiro en acuerdo.

.

-No puedo creer que hagas eso cada cuatro meses-repitió Eriol por tercera vez mientras íbamos caminando de regreso con los demás, a paso lento pero seguro.

-No es gran cosa cuando lo haces con más personas-le dije a Eriol, intentando que dejara de mostrar tanta admiración, después de todo, no era como si yo fuera la estrella, era solamente una barrera conjunta.

-Sigue siendo increíble-termino diciendo mientras nos acercábamos al campamento, cada uno con leña en los brazos, estábamos a menos de cien metros del campamento, no faltaban más de 10 minutos de caminata y podría cambiarme además de quitarme la molesta túnica.

Cuando la espesura de los arboles se estaba desvaneciendo, la escena que contemple me dejo muda. Tomoyo estaba tomando fotos a la cascada y los arboles, Kero jugaba con una ardilla; la atrapaba y luego la recapturaba y Li estaba sentado leyendo algo.

Los tres nos detuvimos cerca de diez metros de la salida al claro de la cascada, viendo incrédulos como los tres hacían de todo, menos poner las tiendas y armar el campamento, tarea que era todo menos difícil.

-No puedo creerlo-dije lentamente con el enojo destilando por las palabras, esos tres aprenderían una dura lección-, esperen aquí.

-No vayas a hacer nada malo, Sakura-me dijo Eriol mientras yo le daba los leños que traía, note cierta amenaza en su tono de voz pero no dije nada, además de que interprete la amenaza exclusivamente por el bien de Tomoyo, asentí.

Subí al árbol más cercano al claro y desde el cual, pudiera ver a los tres inútiles, me senté sobre la rama del árbol y junte la energía suficiente para llevar a cabo mi plan.

- Illusionem ursus3-murmure por lo bajo y extendí la mano, poco a poco, un oso de tamaño mediano se fue formando frente a Eriol y Yue, el primero se mordió el labio para contener la risa y el segundo enarcó una ceja.

El falso oso se paró en dos patas y dio un rugido de aviso, de inmediato, Kero, Tomoyo y Li se levantaron y buscaron la amenaza con la mirada, cuando hice caminar al oso el primero que lo vio fue Kero.

-¡Un oso!-gritó alarmado y se abrazo a Li, intentando ponerlo a él de escudo. Me mordí el labio para no reír y escuche la carcajada ahogada de Eriol-¡Qué hacemos!

-¡Primero deja de gritar, imbécil!-le respondió Li mientras se lo quitaba de encima y ahora si no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de los tres, la de Li estaba en el oso y la de Kero y Tomoyo sobre Li, quien había hablado por primera vez delante suyo.

-¿Cómo les va?-pregunte sarcásticamente y juro que ahora si escuche una carcajada de Eriol, pero creo que fue mi imaginación porque ninguno de los demás se inmuto.

-¿Debemos responder?-preguntó Kero con el mismo sarcasmo mientras se refugiaba detrás de Tomoyo, quien se mantenía en shock por lo que alcanza a ver en sus ojos.

-Supongo que no-les respondí mientras hacía que el oso se acercará más a Li, quien retrocedió un paso y Tomoyo y Kero se alejaron de él, dando pasos no cuidadosos hacia el lago. Aprovecha la distracción de los tres para voltearme a Eriol, quien estaba mordiéndose el labio, aguantando la risa-. Eriol-lo lame débilmente y lo suficiente para que él volteara, le señale el lago y el entendió de inmediato y se escabulló detrás de Yue para llegar al lago.

-Osito lindo-dijo Kero cuando hice que se acercará a donde ambos estaban-, no nos comas, osito.

No pude evitar reírme del patético intento de Kero por alejarlo. Li frunció el ceño y me miro con seriedad, quizás sospechando que esto era truco mío, se acercó levemente al oso por detrás, queriendo atraparlo por la espalda y alejarlo.

-¡No le tengan miedo es solo un oso!-grite mientras me contenía la risa de ver los rostros de todos ante la bestia, Kero estaba tan erizado del miedo que su cabello estaba de punta y Tomoyo seguía en shock.

-¡Pues baja y enfréntalo tú!-me respondió Li y yo solo solté una carcajada, porque en ese momento hice girar al oso para que le rugiera Li.

Tomoyo y Kero dieron un paso hacia tras con miedo y terminaron cayendo dentro del lago, lo cual me saco otra carcajada; Li me volteo a ver pero el oso se levantó en dos patas y se le rugió de nuevo, haciendo que Li cayera de espaldas al suelo y teniendo al oso casi sobre él, su expresión era tal que me moría de la risa, no pude mantener más el hechizo y la gran vestía desapareció al instante dándole la bienvenida al agua que Eriol le arrojó a Li, dejándolo en igual de condiciones que Tomoyo y Kero, a quienes Yue ya se encargaba de sacar del lago. Sin poder resistirlo, Eriol y yo pegamos la carcajada al cielo.

De inmediato sentía la mirada asesina y penetrante de Li sobre mí pero no me importo me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, Yue solamente tenía una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en sus labios pero no le di importancia, ni siquiera me apetecía bajarme del árbol por lo que me senté en la rama en la cual me encontraba y deje que el ambiente bajara de tensión.

Cuando nuestras risas se calmaron, Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo pidiendo disculpas y yo solamente miro a Kero y Li, alternadamente.

-Debo admitir que fue una buena broma-comentó Kero, mientras el color regresaba a sus facciones y yo lo mire con reproche.

-Eso no fue una broma-espete con fuerza y decisión, tanto Eriol como Yue adoptaron mi seriedad.

-¿Entonces que fue, Kinomoto?-me cuestiono Li mientras yo lo veía a él, su mirada de inmediato penetro la mía pero no le di tregua, esta vez no dejaría que viera lo débil que podía ser y le regrese la mirada con la misma intensidad lo cual creo que funcionó, ya que sus ojos se ablandaron.

-¿Acaso no les pedí que pusieran las tiendas?-le regrese con fuerza, tanto Tomoyo como Kero perdieron el color pero el desafío en los ojos de Li, me hizo dudar.

-Eso estaba haciendo yo cuando el maldito oso me interrumpió-su refutación me dejo atónita, él estaba leyendo, no… se hacer una cosa de esas y estaba viendo como hacer la maldita tienda.

No supe que decir, realmente no me había dado cuanta de que Li era más responsable que cualquiera de ellos.

-Lo que pasó, pasó-dije después de suspirar, le indique a Eriol con la mirada el bosque-, Eriol, Yue, Kero, Tomoyo y Li, vayan por la leña que se quedó allá adentro-dije mientras señalaba el bosque detrás de mí. Todos se fueron sin decir ni una palabra.

Estaba por bajar del árbol y seguirlos para poder ayudarles cuando un repentino mareo me invadió y el dolor de cabeza me atacó con ferocidad, no me había repuesto completamente después de poner la barrera y después de este hechizo me sentía terriblemente débil, mi mano izquierda se apretó con fuerza con la rama donde yo estaba sentada, mientras que la derecha enterraba las uñas en el tronco para mantenerme en equilibrio pero ninguna de las dos me ayuda.

Repentinamente mis manos se sientan tan débiles que pareciera que se me rompen con cualquier movimiento, con la fuerza que aplico en ellas, puedo prácticamente prever como los nudillos están a dos segundos de romperse. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, en el vano intento de contralar el mareo y así detener el desequilibrio que se desataba.

¡CRACK!

No pude hacer nada, la rama se rompió sin previo aviso y yo, sin tener mis cinco sentidos preparados ni tampoco la energía suficiente para poder evitar la caída, apreté los ojos con mayor intensidad y cerré los ojos, me prepare mentalmente para el dolor.

1

2

3

4

5

Los segundos pasaban y yo todavía no sentía absolutamente nada, me atreví a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con unos grandes y cálidos orbes de color ámbar, antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, Shaoran Li me había salvado de mi peligrosa caída. Shaoran Li me mantenía a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Sentía su respiración tan cerca de la mía. Sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos, al parecer su reacción también había sido anormal para él. Incluso su aliento, tibio, me deba de lleno en el rostro. Sin saber realmente porque, me di cuenta de que Shaoran Li era… atractivo, de que sus facciones se veían increíblemente diferentes sin ese permanente ceño fruncido, sin su mira asesina, también pude ver como sus ojos ámbares brillaban con un sentimiento desconocido.

Sin poder evitarlo le mire los labios, eran finos y se veían suaves, su aliento me dio otra vez en el rostro y note que sus labios estaban entre abiertos, invitándome a probarlos. Regrese mis ojos a los suyos y me deleite con los orbes ámbares fijos en mis labios como yo hacía segundos hacía con él.

-¡Sakura!-gritó alguien, sacándonos a ambos de nuestra ensoñación y nos alejamos mutuamente de inmediato y le agradecí mentalmente tener que ver esos ojos en lugar de los ámbares preciosos que antes tenía a menos de 20 centímetros de mí.

Me puse de pie con un poco de brusquedad lo que me costó otro mareo y sin poder evitarlo me recargue en lo más cercano que tuve que fue sorpresivamente un árbol.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó esta vez la voz que me había llamado, más cerca de lo que había creído, pero no era Shaoran Li, tampoco era Eriol, ni menos Kero pero era una voz masculina.

Dio un respingo cuando me percate de que su voz fría y llena de inexpresividad esta vez tenía un matiz de preocupación, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los azules de la persona que esperaba me equivocara estuviera frente a mí.

Pero no podía hacer nada, si no le respondía, era seguro que se preocuparía más y llamaría a Eriol.

-Sí, Yue, estoy bien-respondí mientras abría los ojos y me encontré con los ojos azules pálidos de Yue Clow, que me miraban llenos de preocupación.

Mi respiración se cortó ante ese descubrimiento y me quede muda y viendo con una brutal sorpresa a mi joven amigo, quien a su vez también me miraba confundido. Yo estaba llena de sorpresa, ¿desde cuando Yue mostraba emociones?

El mareo regresó sin previo aviso y me recargue en Yue sin proponérmelo, en ese momento sentía la mirada asesina de Shaoran Li y me di cuenta de que no solo me había quedado mirándole a Yue el rostro como estúpida sino que me había acercado de más a él y que, para mi desgracia, había un testigo de mi estupidez.

Estos iban a ser los dos días más largos de mi vida.

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Illuminati praesidio: Protección Iluminada. Este hechizo que usaron para marcar el campamento es una frase que se usaba en India, quiere decir "cuidado de lo más valioso", ignoro el porque, pero igual me gusto para este capitulo. La frase la leí en mi libro de etimologías.

Maximum Donec: Protección mágica. Esto solo es algo que se me ocurrió. Ambas frases están en latín.

Illusionem ursus: Ilusión de oso.

_**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, todos lo hechizos que se van a usar en le fic estarán en latín.**_

_**¡Esta vez vemos cosas más extrañas! No les dejare ni un avance para dejarlas con la duda (risa malvada, ya que a mi también me sorprendería que alguien se comportara de esa manera.**_

_**¿Y que pasara con Shaoran? ¿Acaso sintiera celos?¿Y los demás?¿Que pensaran de ese misterios comportamiento en el chico?**_

_**El próximo capitulo será un Shaoran POV y de ahí intentare mantener uno y uno, espero les gusta la idea.**_

_**Sin más que decir. Les deseo una divertida, exótica, deslumbrante y buena semana.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue.**_


	9. Descubriendo sentimiento I

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Descubriendo los sentimientos I**_

_**Shaoran**_

Enojado se quedaba corto.

Estaba furioso, pero no lo estaba con Kinomoto, admitía que ella no había tenido la culpa de sentirse mal, sino conmigo mismo y con… Clow. Por mucho que me costará admitirlo, me había enfadado que Kinomoto prefiriera recibir ayuda de ese Clow que mía, incluso yo fui quien la sostuvo cuando estaba por caerse.

Aunque tampoco sabía porque lo había hecho. Cuando Kinomoto nos mando a recoger la leña, yo estaba molesto con ella. No solamente se había atrevido a hacernos una broma de mal gusto, sino que también me había inculpado de algo que no me atañía. Al principio, había avanzado solo unos metros detrás del árbol donde ella estaba para molestarla un poco más e intentar conseguir una disculpa de su parte. Cuando me detuve para observarla me sorprendí. No solo pude notar que estaba pálida, bueno, ella era pálida pero estaba más blanca que una pared y eso no era normal en ella, en instancia note como se aferro al árbol como si su vida dependiera de ello, me percate de que ella no estaba nada bien. Antes siquiera de que pudiera predecirlo me di cuenta de cómo la rama sobre la que se había sentado trono, ella no grito, no se movió, solamente se dejo caer como si ni siquiera la importará.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba parado bajo el árbol y la tenía a ella en mis brazos. Kinomoto tenía los ojos cerrados y mantenía una expresión expectante, como si esperara el golpe, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar, abrió los ojos y me vio sorprendida.

Parecía que ella realmente esperaba matarse con una caída de ese tamaño, y lo último que esperaba era que yo la rescatará. Incluso a mi me sorprendió. De una manera casi imposible pude ver su rostro a centímetros del mío. Por primera vez note sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda, mi color favorito, además de las delicadas facciones de su cara, su piel, la que antes me parecía increíblemente fea y más blanca que la pared ahora se veía suave y linda. La primera vez que la vi, la creía demasiado flacucha pero ahora al sostenerla entre mis brazos me pude percatar de su figura, la recorrí con la vista rápidamente y cuando estaba analizando su rostro me percate de sus labios.

Carnosos y suaves, tentándome a probarlos y conocer el misterioso sabor que podía percibir, era una esencia dulce; resopló y sentí su aliento dulce y sabroso en mi rostro, me di cuenta de que era demasiado para mí; por mucho que odiara admitirlo…

Kinomoto me era… una tentación. Al menos físicamente hablando.

-¡Sakura!-ese gritó que se escuchó a lo lejos fue lo suficientemente alto para sacarme del transe en el que estaba. Kinomoto se separó de mí de inmediato pero cuando puso los pies en la tierra perdió el equilibrio y se recargó en el árbol más próximo, su antebrazo izquierdo estaba sobre el tronco mientras que su frente estaba sobre ese mismo brazo, en un intento de disipar el mareo.

La sensación de reconocer a Kinomoto como una mujer me embriago en ese momento.

¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Desde cuando yo _pensaba _ en besar a alguien? ¿Y porque justamente Kinomoto? La Kinomoto ha la que yo odiaba por haberme quitado lo que me importaba; la insoportable, orgullosa y fanfarrona Kinomoto.

_La perfecta Kinomoto._

-¿Te encuentras bien?-la voz de Yue me saco de mis cavilaciones. Y me congele en el momento que vi donde estaba. Frente a Kinomoto tomándola delicadamente de los hombros, ya que se había girado y recargo la espalda en el tronco, y su usual rostro frío ahora mostraba una preocupación por la castaña que tenía en frente.

Kinomoto dio un pequeño respingo cuando escucho la voz de Yue.

-Sí, Yue, estoy bien-respondió la castaña mientras abría los ojos lentamente y fijaba la vista en Yue, quien mostro una calidez en la mirada.

Los ojos de Kinomoto miraron estúpidamente al perfecto rostro de Clow, lo cual me hizo enojar, ni siquiera cuando estuvo tan cerca de mí se atrevió a mirarme de esa manera. Y definitivamente la línea se rompió cuando Kinomoto se inclinó hacia delante y quedó a centímetros del rostro de Yue. Los mire a ambos como si quisiera matarlos, y era la verdad, ya que me enojaba el descaro que tenía Kinomoto de presumirme su perfecta relación con el Sr. Yue Perfecto Clow.

-Déjame ayudarte-murmuró Yue, aun con la voz preocupada y la ayudó a regresar lentamente al campamento, dejándome solo como un estúpido.

Después de maldecir un millón de veces al par de tortolos enamorados que me acababa de dejar solo, me gire para recoger algo de leña y antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos me encontré con el rostro divertido de Hiragizawa.

-¿Y bien?-me preguntó mientras yo solamente le daba la espalda para recoger un par de leños que aun quedaban esparcidos y me dirigí para llegar hacia el campamento. Pero aun seguía allí, viéndome con una ceja alzada y una mirada llena de intriga- ¿No vas a preguntar que le pasa a Sakura?

Ahora que lo notaba, Kinomoto, el detestable de Clow y Hiragizawa parecían estar en las mismas condiciones. Los tres pálidos, lentos y cansados además de que Kinomoto se había puesto mal justo después de hacer un hechizo, lo cual ahora notaba era extraño, ninguno de ellos me parecía capaz de sudar por simplemente caminar unos kilómetros y recoger algo de madera, me parecía ilógico y absurdo. ¿Qué habían hecho para estar tan cansados? Levante una ceja con curiosidad y estaba por preguntarle a Hiragizawa cuando él soltó una risita burlona.

-¿De que te ríes?-le cuestione mientras él soltaba una carcajada, lo mire con enojo y espere a que terminara de reírse, para lo que se necesitaron varios minutos. Se sujetó del estomago mientras intentaba calmar la risa.

-Lo… lamento-dijo con voz entrecortada debido a los espasmos de risa que aun quedaban en él-, pero eres tan obvio…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-exigí enojado, ese tono suyo no me estaba gustando para nada. De hecho, nada de él lo hacía.

-Tranquilo, amigo, relájate-contestó él con calma, como si mis amenazas no le importarán, lo que sabía era cierto, Hiragizawa era un tipo duro, parecía lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que por mucho que yo le amenazase, nunca le tocaría un cabello a menos de que fuese algo realmente provocador -. Eres demasiado transparente, se puede notar a leguas que Saku no te es tan indiferente como das a demostrar.

-Por supuesto que no-admití sin temor, fuera de la verdad no estaba-, la odio con cada fibra de mi cuerpo desde el momento en que la conocí-, pero tampoco había acertado.

-No es odio lo que tú tienes, amigo, pero no puedo hacer nada si tú no lo quieres ver-me espetó con calma, estaba a punto de replicarle pero me cortó con lo siguiente que dijo:-; Sakura, Yue y yo estamos cansados por que levantamos una barrera sobre la zona del campamento, hicimos un Illuminati praesidio de diez kilómetros a la redonda-después de decir eso tan… sorprendente dio media vuelta y se dirigió al campamento, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Conocía el hechizo, era una barrera protector que se delimitaba, quien la conjuraba mantenía cierta carga sobre sus hombros. Al parecer los había subestimado. Desde el momento en que conocí a Yue Don Perfección Clow y Hiragizawa, así como los demás, los creí incompetentes para realizar hasta la más sencilla actividad. Los cuatro se veían insulsos, débiles, tontos e inmaduros.

Ahora podía comprobar que si eran capaces de sostener ese hechizo, no son tan… incompetentes.

.

Cuando llegue al campamento, casi media hora después, pude ver como las tiendas ya estaban en su lugar, Daidouji y el Clow rubio estaban terminando de armarlas mientras que Hiragizawa y Yue Insoportable Clow hablaban cerca de la orilla del lago. No había rastro alguno de Kinomoto. Así que me acerque a Daidouji, de entre todos ellos, a ella lo creía más… soportable.

-¿Y Kinomoto?-le pregunté haciendo que tanto ella como Kerberos no insoportable Clow me miraran con sorpresa. Intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-Yue le aplicó un renovatio1 y se fue a descansar un momento-me respondió Daidouji aun sin borrar su cara de sorpresa. ¿Era tan increíble que yo hablase?

¡Soy un ser humano!

-Gracias-fue todo lo que respondí antes de girar y ver como Hiragizawa le enseñaba al Sr. Yue insoportable y perfecto Clow lo que Kinomoto me había enseñado a hacer la primera vez que vinimos a esta lago. Manejar el agua y darle forma. Inmediatamente los recuerdos de esa tarde me asaltaron como un tigre sobre su presa.

Aun podía recordar cada perfecto ángulo de ese día. Desde la expresión enojada de Kinomoto cuando yo había llegado tarde hasta su mueca de culpa cuando noto que el tiempo había volado, además de su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y mirada retadora cuando comencé a seguirle el juego; pude visualizar el momento exacto en el que hizo del agua una espada y me la aventó.

Ese había sido el momento de la lección, me había enseñado a transfigurar la materia y, a pesar, de que ya sabía hacerlo, al menos un poco, me había convencido de que ella realmente era buena hasta cierto punto. De una manera extraña mire hacia el lago, donde estaban los otros dos, sacando agua y cambiándola de forma.

Además de sus palabras, llenas de una nota divertida y retadora, fue como si el hecho de lo que ella dijera no me hiciera combatir sino el simple tono de su voz fue suficiente incentivo para hacerme seguirle, fue casi un hechizo; recordaba perfectamente la sensación que me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando la escuche reír por primera vez.

-¡Kero, Tommy, Li!-nos llamó Hiragizawa, sacándome de mis pensamiento.

Me acerque lentamente a donde estaba Clow y Hiragizawa, además de a donde se dirigían Daidouji y el otro Clow. Fui el último en llegar y recibí la mirada inquisitoria de Hiragizawa pero no di ademan de notarlo ni tampoco le conteste. La tensión se hizo presente entre nosotros y, bueno, no era difícil saber el porque.

Kinomoto.

Kinomoto fue la que los unió, la que los presentó y alistó para que conviviera, para que se acercaran e hiciera, para que hablaran e y practicaran juntos. Ella era el _pegamento _ de estos 4, era lógico que sin ella, tanto Hiragizawa como los demás se sintieran perdidos sin saber que decir o hacer. En especial, Clow rubio estaba algo decaído, no tenía su perfecto y permanente buen humor, estaba serio; Daidouji estaba callada mirando significativamente a Hiragizawa, y este le devolvía el gesto de la misma manera, el Sr. Yue Perfecto e Incomparable Clow estaba de nuevo inexpresivo y mirando a la nada.

-Bueno…-comenzó Hiragizawa y todas las miradas se posaran en él, claramente vi como la tensión desaparecía a su alrededor y dejaba ver a flote su sonrisa llena de malicia, cruzo los brazos por la espalda-, Sakura está cansada y me dijo que dormirá un rato antes de comenzar lo que vinimos a aprender aquí. Li, Sakura nos comentó que a t ya te enseño la introducción de ese tema, así que como tú y yo somos los únicos que sabemos como hacerlo, quiere que se los enseñemos y después lo practiquemos hasta que ella regrese.

No le contesta, mire inexpresivamente su rostro y di un leve asentimiento a sus palabras. En ese momento me interesaba más lo último que había dicho, ¿regresar? ¿A dónde se había ido?

-De acuerdo-finalizó Hiragizawa, y me miro con un sentimiento que no supe identificar-. Kero y Tommy, trabajaran con Li, yo con Yue.

Sin decir nada más, los dos albinos comenzaron por su cuenta mientras que los otros dos me miraban expectantes. Suspire cansado. Yo no era buen maestro y tampoco me agradaba serlo, nunca me agrado serlo.

-¿Saben que es la metamorfosis de mínimo?-ambos fruncieron el ceño ante mi aparente falta de educación pero no me deje inmutar, nunca lo haría, ni ante ellos ni ante nadie.

-Claro que lo sabemos, mocoso-me espetó Kerberos con fuerza, lo mire con enojo y retadoramente.

-No importa ni quien seas ni quien te creas, si te refieres a mí, llámame Li y punto-le acote yo con enfado, no era quien para dirigirse a mi de esa manera, nunca se lo había permitido a nadie, y Kerberos Clow no era la excepción.

-Me importa poco si eres Shaoran Li o el vagabundo de la esquina, soy una persona, mientras viva, tú me respetas-la voz de ese Clow sonaba furiosa, estaba seguro de que lo que decía lo decía enserio, sus ojos azules sacaban rayos del enojo que había provocado y, siendo más bajo que yo, estaba de puntas para darme la cara. La escena seria cómica si yo no quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a él y perfecto hermano.

-¡Ya basta!-Daidouji se interpuso entre nosotros, la mire con indiferencia intentando no escocerme con ella y agarrarla junto con Kerberos-, no peleen-. Su voz parecía una suplica a pesar de que su pequeño grito estaba lleno de decisión-. Kero, Li no lo dijo con mala intensión, ya basta.

-¡Que se calme él!-gritó Kerberos, hora frutado porque su apoyo y lo que defendía le diera otra cara.

-¡Ya basta, los tres!-gritó una voz a nuestras espaldas, y con sorpresa me encontré con Kinomoto, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, no llevaba su gabardina y sus ojos verdes resplandecían con ira, de inmediato Hiragizawa y Clow se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó Hiragizawa con sorpresa, sus ojos zafiro resplandecían son sorpresa y duda-, ¿cómo es que…? Tú dijiste que…

-Dije que regresaría en un rato, Eriol-murmuró ella ablandando la voz con el pelinegro, al parecer su ira iba dirigida específicamente a nosotros-. Me refería a unos minutos.

-Pensé que dormirías unas horas, es la forma más sencilla de revitalizar el cuerpo-comentó el peli blanco mirando directamente a Kinomoto.

-Más bien, la más tediosa, hay más métodos-respondió ella y les dedico una pequeña sonrisa a ambos chicos, solamente fruncí el ceño ante tal acto, aun me parecía repugnante-. Y ustedes tres- ella se dirigió a nosotros y cambiando su expresión alegre por la de furia que antes surcaba su rostro, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-le pegunte despectivamente, ella no iba a tener el poder de sancionarme, nunca se lo permitiría.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Acaso te parece poco pelearte con Kero y Tomoyo cuando te pido un mísero favor, Li?-su voz sonaba dura, a la vez entendía su enojo, ella estaba pasando por un resquicio difícil.

Yo, mejor que nadie, era consciente de la paciencia, magia y fuerza que se necesitaban para hacer un hechizo protector tan poderoso, además de las razones suficientes. Puesto que solamente conozco a unas cuantas personas que pueden hacerlo por el hecho de querer hacerlo y no por obligación; entre ellas mi padre, quien lo aplica en el Mansión Li en Hong Kong. Ese es el motivo por lo creo que un gran sacrificio de parte de Kinomoto hacerlo aquí para nosotros.

De nuevo observe como sus labios se dirigían a mi con ira, se movían de un lado para el otro gritando y diciéndome cosas que yo no podía oír ni escuchar, por el hecho de que, como la vez pasada, me vi envuelto en su esencia, en el enojo que despedía. Después de varios segundos dándole vueltas a porque veía sus labios, fue que caí en cuenta de que lo hacía por la tentación que Kinomoto me significaba.

Para mí, era un reto superarla y hacerla rabiar, porque ella siempre estaba serena.

Para mí, era una meta persona vencerla en todo, porque así seria mejor que ella.

Para mí, era una tentación verla como mujer, porque sabía que estaba prohibida.

Kinomoto era un reto para mí.

-… ¡Y gracias por nada!-gritó de último con fuerza, al parecer me había perdido de su discurso molesto y enojado para mí, y sabía que solamente se desquitaba conmigo porque yo la había provocado pero no me importa, me satisfacía hacerla rabiar.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para gritarme otra cosa y termino tropezando en el proceso, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de cuatro cosas. Primero, Kinomoto se había acercado demasiado a mi rostro mientras me gritaba. Segundo, cuando se había tropezado consciente o inconscientemente se había sujetado de mis antebrazos para conservar el equilibrio, haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás y acercándome más a ella. Tercero, yo había reaccionado a su caída y la había sostenido, de nuevo, estaba vez por la cintura, pegándola a mí inconscientemente. Cuarto, sus labios habían quedado peligrosamente cerca de los míos y la tentación regresó a mí si poder evitarlo.

-Ten cuidado, Sakura-murmuro Daidouji mientras la alejaba de mí, incorporándola, de inmediato las miradas de preocupación se alzaron sobre ella-. Aun te vez cansada.

-No te preocupes, Tomoyo-respondió con rapidez, al parecer se sentía incomoda recibiendo tanta atención pro parte de los demás-. Solamente me tropecé.

Daidouji y los demás asintieron en una afirmación, ala parecer Kinomoto los había convencido con rapidez o quizás sus engaños eran más convincentes de lo que parecía.

-Ya dejémoslo por el momento-suspiró con cansancio la castaña y nos miro a todos rápidamente-, ¿aprendieron lo que debían?-, nadie respondió y rápidamente nos miro a mí y Hiragizawa-. Comencemos con lo que es la metamorfosis…

.

El sol estaba en su punto máximo cuando los Clow y Daidouji pudieron hacer bien una metamorfosis con el agua. Kinomoto sonrió alegremente, les dio veinte minutos para que descansaran y después se perdió en el bosque por unos minutos, ella sola.

Hiragizawa y Clow Insoportable se fueron dentro del bosque mientras el otro Clow y Daidouji se iban a cambiar la ropa mojada, ya que ellos dos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. Yo, por mi parte, me subí a las ramas de un árbol que daba a la sombra. No me apetecía estar con nadie, simplemente eran absurdos y sus platicas eran lo menos interesantes posibles.

Un pequeño ruido capto mi atención y después de girar mi cabeza me encontré con las personas que no esperaba encontrar, pensaba que me había alejados de ellos. Yue Clow y Eriol Hiragizawa estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol y los ruidos que había captado no era nada más que sus voces. Yo no era un invasor de la privacidad por lo que estaba por irme cuando una frase capto mi atención y me inmovilizó:

-¿De verdad hablamos de la misma Sakura Kinomoto?-preguntó lleno de incredulidad el pelinegro de Hiragizawa.

-Ya te dije que si, Eriol-la voz de Clow, a pesar de ser inexpresiva a fondo, mostraba un pequeño tono de exasperación-. Sakura es diferente, no es para nada parecida a Zura Thung. Te lo repetí una y mil veces en la última semana y no eres capaz de entenderlo.

De inmediato me quede paralizado. Estaban hablando de Zura Thung, mi amor platico de hace años y de Sakura Kinomoto, la persona que más odiaba en esta vida. Y ahora que lo pensaba, me daba cuenta de que ellas eran similares.

Zura era muy aplicada y poderosa, Kinomoto también.

Zura tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios cuando se enojaba, Kinomoto también.

Zura tenía la maña de perfeccionar lo que hace, Kinomoto también.

Además de esos aspectos podía enumerar muchos más. Y también caí en cuenta de que eran parecidas físicamente. No podía con ese asombro cuando lo siguiente que dijo Hiragizawa me dejo helado.

-Zura es tu ex novia, Yue-la voz de Hiragizawa estaba tan seria y brutal que incluso él comenzó a especular algunas cosas-, no es correcto que las compares. Si de verdad te interesa Sakura de esa manera, es más como si la reemplazaras.

-No la estoy reemplazando-respondió Clow con seriedad-, Zura es pasado, ella me termino hace poco más de un año. Además ya te dije que son bastante distintas. Es correcto que son parecidas físicamente, pero en actitud son opuestas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Son casi iguales-le contradijo Hiragizawa frunciendo el ceño, como si no captara lo que Clow decía.

-Sakura siempre es amigable y tiene la tendencia de hacernos a todos felices, incluso dejando su felicidad de lado. Zura es más egoísta, a ella nunca le vi la intención de preocuparse de los demás cuando ella misma estaba triste-la voz de Yue llevaba cargas nostálgicas, alabadoras y de ternura, parecía contento de decir lo que decía-. Sakura es mucho más inflexible en sus creencias y te es sincera cuando habla sobre ellas, Zura es más convenenciera que nada con lo que dice.

-En eso te doy la razón, Sakura es diferente a Zura en muchos de esos sentidos-escuche como Hiragizawa cedía a lo que su amigo le decía-. Pero aun así no deberías de compararlas.

-Me es imposible en este tipo de situación-respondió Yue Insoportable y se puso de pie, Hiragizawa le siguió el paso y ambos desaparecieron por las llanuras del bosque.

Baje del árbol de un saltó. Y me recargue en él, puse mi mano derecha en la frente mientras que con la otra me fue casi imposible apretarla hasta sentir que se me rompería por la fuerza que estaba aplicando en ella. Maldecía infinitamente el momento, el segundo, el minuto, la hora. ¡Este día!

Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Ahora comprendía porque Kinomoto se me hacía una tentación además de que la sabía prohibida. Yo era una persona calculadora, siempre me preocupaba demasiado lo que me rodeaba. Pero hasta el más insulso se daría cuenta de que no soy un buen observador en las relaciones interpersonales y ese era el motivo por el que no había notado al fuente de la atracción que sentía hacia Kinomoto, no solo física y porque me resultara tentadora.

Por supuesto que Kinomoto no era Zura, también pude enumerar una lista de sus diferencias y fue en ese momento en el que caí en cuenta de que Kinomoto era exactamente el tipo de chica que yo m había imagino era Zura, mi tipo de chica.

Kinomoto y Zura eran… parecidas.

Ahora entendía porque no hablaba en su presencia, lo que siempre me fue una constante molestia, estaba siendo tímido. Por que me enojaba de pensarla específicamente dístate conmigo, porque me entristecía que pareciera triste y más que fuera por mi culpa, porque me enojaba que fuera más abierta con Hiragizawa y los Clow que conmigo. Ella era alguien que provocaba emociones conversas en mí.

Ira, por quitarme a mi padre.

Ambición, por ser mejor que yo.

Admiración, por ponerme en mi lugar en más de una vez.

Reto, por ella ser quien es, por ser mejor que yo y decirme que la alcancé, que la supere.

Celos, por comportarse con Yue como no lo hacía conmigo.

Tentación, ella era físicamente todo lo que yo buscaba en una mujer, y ahora me daba cuenta de que psicológicamente también, y era por eso que no la soportaba.

¿Quién se creía para venir a cambiar todo lo que yo sentía? ¿Quién era para querer formar parte de mi vida?

¡Demonios!

¡Kinomoto me gustaba!

.

Cuando regrese al campamento me fije en que Kinomoto ya estaba de vuelta y no pude evitar sentir un pequeño sonrojó al mirarla. Ya no portaba el uniforma de la Academia, ahora iba de shorts con botas de campismo y esa playera sin mangas y en color blanco que portaba encima debería ser ilegal, no solo mostraba parte de sus senos además enmarcaba su esbelta figura, que la gabardina cubría, me recordaba, de nuevo, que era una mujer y una tentación para mí.

Porque no solo había comprendido que Kinomoto era mi rival, mi meta a seguir y derrotar, que la odiaba por el hecho de provocarme. No dejaba de tenerle resentimiento y ahora se lo tenía más. Después de todo, ella me había quitado algo que yo apreciaba mucho y, ahora venía a gustarme, mover mis emociones y ser una tentación en carne y hueso.

-Llegas tarde-me reprendió ella cuando me vio, y fue en ese momento en que ya todos estaban reunidos, y que como yo, Clow Insoportable y Hiragizawa seguían en uniforme mientras que los demás estaban en ropa de campamento, suspire cansado.

-Lo lamento-me disculpe sin que yo mismo me lo creyera, pero ahora que conocía lo que estaba sintiendo por la castaña que me veía con sorpresa, ya no podía ser áspero y cruel con ella. Me sentía estúpido por eso, pero no pude hacer más. De inmediato las personas a mí alrededor se sorprendieron.

Kerberos abrió la boca sin pudor alguno y dejo mostrar su sorpresa, Daidouji puso ambas manos en su boca y dio un paso hacia atrás, Yue me miro inquisitoriamente como si algo buscara dentro de mí, y Hiragizawa alzó una ceja. La reacción de todos me molestaba menos la de cierta castaña que se había quedado paralizada mientras me veía de arriba abajo con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad.

-Vayan a… cambiarse-respondió Kino… Sakura cuando logro recuperarse del pequeño shock, di media vuelta y me dirigí a la tienda para hacer lo que me decía, siendo consciente de que Clow y Hiragizawa me seguían.

No sabía que pasaba conmigo, de verdad.

Sakura me gusta y mucho, Clow me había hecho darme cuenta de ello. Me sentía como el imbécil más grande del planeta por dejarme caer a los pies de una mujer y maldecía a mi suerte porque esa mujer fuera….

_Sakura Kinomoto._

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

_**¡Al fin! Shaoran va de pasito en pasito pero ya esta demostrando más sentimientos, ya acepto que Sakurita le gusta. De verdad que, aunque vamos lentos, vamos seguros. El próximo capitulo los dejara impactos se los aseguró.**_

_**Y les dejo un pequeño spoiler. Y como me encanta ser mala con ustedes, el spoiler no es para el próximo capítulo, es hasta el siguiente. Y si mis cuentas no me fallan, hablamos del capitulo 11. **_

_**Lo sé, soy mala (risa malvada).**_

-¡Que no!-grite por enésima vez mientras veía como su rostro adquiría una mueca de molestia.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si

-¡Y cómo sabes que no es cierto!-le grite mientras me estiraba un poco más para verlo directamente al rostro. Dejándome más cerca de sus labios y poniéndome nerviosa.

-¡Por que lo sé y punto!-me dijo en respuesta, yo solamente enfurecí de la ira y me acerque todavía más a él.

-¡No, no lo sabes!-esta vez mi voz sonó como un alarido desesperado. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero no tuve de otra-. ¡Aseguras que me gustas y no tienes argumentos para probarlo!

-¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?-dijo retadoramente mientras me hacía dar un paso hacia atrás dejándome acorralada contra un árbol. Me sentí intimidada.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-preguntó retadoramente, de verdad, no quería seguir dejando que me intimidara. Se escuchó el pequeño sonido de algún búho que hubiera pasado. En ese momento me maldecía por haberlo retado, vi una sonrisa traviesa, la que ya se me hacía costumbre ver, en sus labios.

-No debiste decir eso.

_**¡Me gustaría ver sus caras ansiosas! De verdad que lo amaría. El próximo capitulo será de todo. Celos, amor, amistad, enemistad, etc.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	10. Descubriendo sentimiento II

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Descubriendo sentimiento II**_

_**Sakura**_

-De nuevo-murmure cuando vi como Kero caía a manos de su hermano mayor, no me sentía bien poniendo a luchar entre ellos pero uno debería superara al otro, además de que concentrarme en lo que hacían ellos dos desviaba mi atención de la mirada que Li me mandaba-. Cambio-murmure cuando esta vez, el que cayó fue Yue, los dos hermanos me miraron-. Tomoyo, aludidos pasaron al frente mientras que Yue y Kero se sentaron a mi lado y el de Li, para descansar-. Lo lamento-les dije a ambos hermanos, alzaron su rostro para verme-, se que ya deberíamos estar haciendo otra cosa pero es necesario que aprendan bien a dormir la telequinesis y la metamorfosis.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-me respondió Kero mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la mano-, sabemos que no lo haces a propósito.

-Al menos aprendimos a manejar ramas de árboles y piedras-me dijo Yue y estaba segura de que notaba mi mueca de culpa pero no podía evitarlo.

En las últimas dos horas, después de que se disculpara conmigo no solo me había perturbado su amable respuesta sino que también su mirada. Los ojos de Li son ámbares de un tono muy claro y bonito pero él tenía la gran habilidad de hacer que ese color pareciera hecho de piedra cuando estaba enojado y que se quedará estático cuando su rostro fuese inexpresivo; nunca lo había visto ser feliz o sonreír de mínimo, por lo que tampoco conocía sus ojos bañados de felicidad.

Si antes, cuando sus ojos estaban duros y clavados en mí queriendo matarme… ahora que no los sentía agresivos sino algo más… cálido me daba escalofríos y no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Eriol y Tomoyo seguían con su vaivén, ajenos a mis pensamientos. El surco, lleno de lodo y de casi 1.5 metros cuadrados se veía gracioso con dos personas dentro que intentaban atacarse con bolas de lodo y lo que cayera de él. Al final, fue Tomoyo la que ayudó al lodo y Eriol la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Suficiente-espeté. Todos estábamos llenos de lodo, y no seguiría siendo justo para ellos que los obligara a pasar malos tragos por que no quería enfrentar a Li, además todos estábamos llenos de lodo y no eran ni las tres de la tarde.

-gracias…-escuché que dijo Tomoyo cuando salió del surco, llena de lodo por todas partes.

-Esta lección es un tanto difícil, y se necesita, de entre todo, mucha concentración-comencé a explicar mientras todos se reunían a mi alrededor en círculo, la mirada de ninguno me perturbo tanto como la de Li, intente evitarlo lo más que pude-. ¿Alguno ha escuchado sobre el magicis exactos1?

-¿Nos vas a enseñar a hacer eso?-cuestionó Kero, incrédulo ante mis palabras pero yo lo único que hice fue asentir ante sus palabras, la expresión de todos fue de sorpresa incluso de Li y Yue, él último me miro de arriba abajo.

-Como deben de saber, es un hechizo sumamente complicado y a veces, doloroso-argumente de forma dura. No quería que nadie se pusiera a hacer cosas estúpidas cuando les enseñara a hacerlo, y si, es doloroso pero con la práctica el dolor pasaba de manera permanente-. Antes de continuar, podría alguien decirme, qué es.

-Es el conjuro de separación mágica-anunció rápidamente Eriol, quien había adoptado una expresión seria-. Es el hechizo que le permite a quien lo use separarse de su magia y darle la forma de un animal que lo represente.

-Así es, ¿alguien sabe cuales son los efectos secundarios del magicis exactos?-pregunté después de asentir al darle la razón a Eriol, quien sonrío apenas un poco.

-Debilidad inmediata y nada de magia hasta que el animal regrese a tu cuerpo-agregó Li después de que termine la pregunta, casi como si estuviera esperando a que la hiciera.

-Así es-le cedí y volteé a ver a Kero, él sonrió nervioso, seguramente creyendo que le preguntaría algo-. Como ya saben, hay clasificaciones de hechiceros; por elementos, supongo que cada uno sabe a que elemento pertenece y si no me equivoco, nosotros seis tenemos los seis elementos. ¿Eriol?-le pregunte directamente a él, que es el que estaba a mi izquierda, solamente sonrió.

- Viento divino-murmuró y me mandó una sonrisa, que yo le regrese.

-Tomoyo-llamé a la que estaba a la izquierda de Eriol.

-Agua bendita- dijo y después posó su mirada en Kero, quien sonrió con suficiencia antes de declarar:

-Tierra sagrada- mostró sus músculos, acto que me hizo reñir y después me gire a Yue.

-Hielo Iluminado-contestó este a mi mirada y se sonrojo levemente, quizás por el nombre de su elemento, yo solo reí por lo bajo. Reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me gire a la persona que tenía a mi derecha.

Mis ojos chocaron con los de Li, de manera rara. Sus ojos ámbares me miraban de manera cálida, casi como si que me costará verlo-por que sabía que él lo había notado- fuera un chiste muy divertido para él. Tuve que enterrar las uñas en mi antebrazo para no girar la mirada y sonrojarme ante el afán con el que él me miraba. Sus miradas nunca me habían perturbado tanto, definitivamente prefería las asesinas a las tiernas.

-Trueno úlmico-su voz sonó suave cuando las palabras brotaron de su garganta, me di cuenta de que también extrañaba su tono áspero, lleno de reto, lleno de ambición, definitivamente me gustaba más el Li agresivo y retador que el pasivo.

-Y yo soy Fuego Espiritual-aclare y me gire hacia los demás, note que Eriol tenía una ceja levantada con intriga, lo único que me faltaba fuera que alguien se diera cuenta de mi incomodidad con este nuevo y raro Li.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que animal somos?-me cuestionó Kero sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome mirarle agradecida.

-Eso no lo sabrán hasta que logren hacerlo salir-comente mientras pasaba la mirada por todo, como ya tenía acostumbrado a hacer-. Como todos saben, la Academia no es ortodoxa, por lo que los nombres como "Fuego Espiritual" o "Viento Divino" no provienen de ninguna religión, sino…

-De las primeras personas que fueron capaces de usar este hechizo-me cortó Yue mientras él completaba lo que yo iba a decir.

-Sí, así es, por ahora, ninguno es capaz de hacer ese hechizo ahora pero me exigen que se los enseñe y para ellos se requiere de tres cosas básicas, ¿alguien las sabe?-pregunte abiertamente esperando que cualquier otro que no fuera Li respondiera, pero grande fue mi decepción cuando él murmuró:

-Fuerza, Concentración y Control- no tenía más opción que voltear a verlo y asentir en gesto de aceptación.

-La fuerza se aplica en el nivel mágico-continuo Eriol, salvándome de la mirada de Li, lo cual agradecí-, se debe tener un buen nivel mágico para poder expulsar tu fuerza sin que quedes en un estado… deplorable-lo último lo dijo como si no supiera describirlo y claramente estaba de acuerdo.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que hice ese hechizo, tenía quince años y estaba en los jardines laterales a la Academia Infantil; hice todo lo que el SR. Li me había enseñado, lo logre después de algunos intentos pero fue un acto del que me arrepentí pues tan pronto pude ver a la criatura que salió de mi cuerpo fue el último segundo que estuve consciente en tres días.

Y cuando desperté no lucía para nada bien, tenía ojeras, me dolía la cabeza, me sentía débil y además estaba muy pálida, parecía un muerto viviente y tuve que soportar el sermón del Sr. Li y los reproches de Shiori por más de una semana.

-La concentración se aplica en el momento de expulsar tu poder mágico, debes de tener un estado relajado y tranquilo superior al que se utiliza para poder sacar pequeñas cantidades-continuo Yue, viéndome directamente a los ojos, solamente le sonreí y asentí.

-El control se usa para mantener el poder expulsado y que no cause desastres-dijo Kero o más bien, preguntó puesto que a eso sonó a pesar de que no hizo ademan de saber lo que decía.

-Todos están en lo correcto-Kero sonrió con superioridad y dio un salto en el aire con el puño e alto, Tomoyo dio una leve risita-. Ustedes poseen un nivel mágico adecuado para llevar acabo el hechizo, no hay ningún problema con eso, solamente hay que procurar aumentarlo y poco a poco les será más fácil; por lo que estuvimos haciendo esta mañana y toda la semana, he notado que ninguno tiene problemas para manejar sus poderes en grandes cantidades o externamente…

-¿Cómo externamente?-cuestionó Tomoyo.

-Hay dos maneras de manejar magia, Tommy-contestó Eriol por mí-, ¿recuerdas? Interna cuando el objeto sale de tu cuerpo y pierdes contacto con él cuando toca el exterior y…

-…externamente cuando sigues manejando la magia después de que salga e tu cuerpo-completó Li para sorpresa de todo, incluso mía. Enserio que este día Li me estaba dando miedo.

-Así es, el problema que veo aquí es la concentración…-comencé cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida, esta vez por Yue.

-Como ciertas personas…-su voz sonaba un tanto enfática y rápidamente me di cuenta de que hablaba. Li endureció su mirada.

-… así que ahora trabajaremos en eso y después haremos un primer intento-finalice rápidamente, queriendo evitar una confrontación entre Yue y Li, tome a Li de la muñeca y con él corrí hacia el lago para después saltar y jalarlo conmigo.

Todos los demás se quedaron estáticos ante lo que hice, cuando salí a la superficie para tomar aire, aun tenía mi agarre sobre Li, quien en ningún momento se había quejado y ahora me veía con sorpresa. Como él era más alto que yo y podía tocar el fondo, me acerque lo suficiente para poder flotar más fácilmente.

-¿Qué están esperando?-pregunté mientras veía como los demás seguían sin moverse, Eriol fue el primero en reaccionar y tomó a Kero de la muñeca para saltar al lago como yo lo había hecho con i, Yue y Tomoyo entraron por separado. El agua se tiño de café por todo el lodo que salió de nuestros cuerpos pero se fue rápidamente por el flujo de la pequeña cascada.

-¿Y ahora que?-me pregunto Kero cuando todos estuvimos adentro.

-Síganme-murmure mientras me dirigía hacia la caída del agua de la cascada. Cuando llegue al punto donde el agua se ponía turbulenta debido a su impacto comencé a ir más despacio, rápidamente sentí el agarre de Li por mi cintura.

-Te ayudare-murmuró tan bajo que a penas y lo escuche, sorprendida asentí y poco a poco fuimos pasando avanzando hasta que llegamos justamente donde el agua caía y donde además, había una gran y plana roca.

Poco a poco me fui trepando por ella hasta que logre subir, con su ayuda claro, ya que la superficie estaba resbalosa además de que la constante presión del agua era una molestia, le sonreí en agradecimiento y juro que vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo ayude a subir y después, mientras él ayudaba a Tomoyo, me pellizque la mejilla para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Una vez que todos estuvimos parados sobre la superficie, anuncie:

-Siéntense en posición de loto-mi voz sonó algo ronca, pero aun así, todos acataron mi orden, claro que Yue, Kero y Tomoyo cayeron al agua en el proceso debido a que la superficie era resbalosa, los ayudamos a subir y una vez que todos estuvieron sentados y al margen me miraron expectantes, pude ver como Kero y Tomoyo estaban comenzando a tiritar de frío pues el agua estaba helada-. Comenzáramos con la meditación, para lograr la meditación se necesitan tres grandes cosas.

-Fuerza, concentración y control-murmuró Eriol, quien estaba sentado a mi lado izquierdo.

-Para lograr la meditación se necesita una concentración perfecta, no podemos tener distractores-añadió Yue, sentado al lado de Tomoyo, y yo asentí en aprobación.

-Sabrán que están concentrados cuando dejen de sentir todo a su alrededor-finalice y todos asintieron, esta vez note que tanto Yue como Eriol comenzaban a tiritar-. La fuerza se aplica en la acción de resistencia y el control en sus propias necedades, en este caso deben suprimir la necesidad de calor, intentémoslo.

Observe como uno a uno, Yue, Tomoyo, Kero, Eriol y Li cerraban los ojos para intentar entrar en el estado de meditación, poco a poco note que el único que pudo hacerlo al primer tiempo fue Yue, al parecer sus años de inexpresividad le estaban dando frutos ahora, rápidamente él dejó de temblar y se mantuvo quieto bajo el agua; me percate de que fue el único en lograrlo en más de cinco minutos.

-Dejen de pensar-los reprendí dando me cuanta de que cada uno de ellos estaba pensando en varias cosas al mismo tiempo, era por eso que no lograban tranquilizar su espíritu.

-Inténtalo tú-me reto Li mientras abría los ojos, sabía que me iba a matar después por decirle esto pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para retarlo sin hacer que me viera a mí, ya su mirada me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Si Yue, puede, Li, cualquiera de ustedes también-espete con fuerza y me dirigí hacia Yue, me tambalee al ponerme de pie pero después pude estar de pie con normalidad, me agache enfrente de Yue y con mi mano derecha le arroje un poco a su rostro, no hizo ningún movimiento y se quedó por completo quieto. Me gire para ver a Li, y me di cuenta de que todos los demás nos estaban observando-, serán capaces de hacer eso si se concentran.

Después de casi media hora, Yue seguía completamente quieto y solamente Tomoyo había llegado a tomar el mismo estado. Suspire resignada y los saque de allí antes de que se congelaran, prendí una fogata y deje que se calentasen, el crepúsculo ya estaba iniciando, se me había ido un día muy rápido, lo mejor sería que tanto Li, Kero y Eriol continúen practicando el serenarse mientras yo avanzaba con Yue y Tomoyo.

Está sería una larga noche, empezando porque ya me sentía cansada y tenía frio, después de todo; ellos no eran los únicos que habían pasado minutos debajo del agua helada.

-Descansen un rato, en breve regresare-fue todo lo que dije antes de dar media vuelta y caminar sin rumbo.

Me aleje un poco de ellos, me interne en el bosque; necesitaba aclararme un poco. De hecho, necesitaba hacerlo; tenías demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como por ejemplo la rara actitud de Yue, así como la de Li. Sin proponérmelo pise una rama, cuando me gire para verla descubrí que era la rama en la que yo había estado sentada poco antes de que me llegase ese leve bajón de energía y fuera Li él que evitara que me diera un buen golpe.

En primer lugar, esa reacción de Li era la que me tenía confundida, desde que había conocido a Shaoran Li, nunca se había molestado si quiera en ayudar a alguno de sus compañeros cuando se necesitase, ejemplo claro era Tomoyo; otra cosa que me frustraba de él era su nueva y reformada actitud desde disculparse hasta ofrecerme ayuda, quise negarme a mí misma muchas veces que eso no era cierto. Que Li no se había disculpado, que él no me había ayudado cuando entramos en el lago, que no me veía con esos ojos de color ámbar.

Que lo que hacia no me gustaba.

Pero no podía negarlo, la nueva actitud de Li me agradaba en demasía. Sin pensarlo me senté al pie de ese árbol y puse mi cabeza entre las rodillas, me estaba empezando a punzar la cabeza, quizás por el frío que sentía o debido al conjuro que mantenía; no tenía ni idea, después de varios segundos me deje relajar, envolviéndome en el tranquilo ambiente en mi alrededor.

Después de unos minutos estaba cayendo en el sueño, cuando algo cálido y pesado cayó en mi espalda. Inmediatamente levante la cabeza y me encontré con Li, de pie frente a mí y mirándome con preocupación, trague en seco cuando note ese detalle.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunté consternada de su repentina aparición.

-Solamente me preguntaba si estabas bien-declaró con voz fría e inexpresiva pero sus ojos me decían que había algo más en su inesperada visita.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-la invitación me sorprendió incluso a mí, solamente fui consciente de cómo se sentaba a mi lado con lentitud como si a él le pareciera irreal lo que estaba pasando, incluso a mí me lo parecía también pero no quería arruinar su momento.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, la tensión estaba latente entre nosotros, tanto que incluso sentía que podía cortarla con un cuchillo, pasaron varios minutos y los dos continuamos sin decir absolutamente nada, y finalmente el sol desapreció en el horizonte. Llevándose con él los últimos rayos del sol, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza desde el este y me encogí todavía más en la manta que Li me había dado.

-¿Tienes frío?-me preguntó cuando comencé a tiritar.

-Un poco-dije secamente, finalmente después de unos momentos se pegó más a mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, me tensé cuando sentí su contacto y me iré para verlo de inmediato, el estaba más tenso que yo e incluso note el leve rubor en sus mejillas, rápidamente las mías adoptaron el mismo tono.

-Cuando estábamos en la cascada no tenías frío-dijo después de que pasamos unos segundos en esa posición, en ese momento fui consciente de que me había acercado a él lo más que pude.

-Estaba pensando en otras cosas-declaré fríamente, hasta a mí me sorprendió mi conducta.

Había pasado semanas esperando a que Li Shaoran se pusiera más amistoso con los demás, no solo conmigo pero un así ahora que lo hacía… ¿por qué me mostraba arisca? Yo no estaba en condiciones de renegarme ahora que Li se distanciara más porque me pudiera nerviosa su nueva actitud, por muy repentina que fuera. Así que me preparé mentalmente para olvidar mis nervios todo lo que pudiera está noche.

-Estaba más preocupada porque ustedes no se murieran de frío-agregué después de algunos segundos, sentí el respingo que pego al escuchar mi voz pero no me importó, se giro lentamente para girarme, pude percibirlo pero aun así no lo voltee a ver.

-Supongo que tú estaba concentrada en ello-dijo con cierta ironía en la voz, cosa que me hizo temblar, el pensó que de seguro sería de frío y apretó su agarre a mí-¿Cómo es que puedes hacerlo?

-Práctica, solamente así-respondí de inmediato viendo una manera de hacer dos cometidos, sonreí levemente-. ¿Quieres ayuda?-le pregunte y claramente vi como él se sonrojaba en el acto.

Después de eso el se puso en posición de loto frente a mí, ya que yo no me moví y poco a poco le fui indicando el camino hasta que cuando el sol ya se había ocultado completamente y sus ojos se cerraron a la perfección. Sentí prácticamente como se despejaba y eso que no era yo la que hacía la meditación, sentía como su aura tensa se desvanecía y poco a poco la tranquilidad invadía el ambiente.

Sin poder evitarlo observe descaradamente el cuerpo de Li y me percate de que lo atractivo que le había visto días antes cuando vine con él por primera vez a este lugar era puramente… insuficiente. Li si que era atractivo. Tenía un cuerpo marcado y musculoso, sus pectorales traspasaban a las perfección la tela del uniforma de la Academia, además de que sus facciones se veían sumamente delicadas. Su ceño que normalmente estaba fruncido ahora estaba tranquilo y con calma, sus ojos, aunque cerrados, se veían serenos, y sus labios, ahora se veían llamativos, y cuando la posibilidad de besarlo pasó por mi mente tuve que esconder mi cara en las manos para que mi sonrojo no se notará pero ni con el ruido que hice el alzo la vista y eso me hizo sonreír levemente, significaba que de verdad se había concentrado.

Y otra vez se me arremolinaron en la mente millones de posibles formas de besarlo sin que él se diera cuenta, una oportunidad como esta no se me volvería a repetir así que sin pensármelo dos veces me incline sobre él y deposite un beso sobre sus labios, de inmediato me retire y me escondí con la manta, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar.

¿De verdad había sido yo la que había hecho eso? ¿Qué rayos me sucedía con este nuevo y amable Li?

_**Una disculpa por la tardanza pero para los que se habrán dado cuenta acabo de empezar un nuevo fic "Unidos por el placer, castigados por la traición" no es de CCS y ya lo tenía escrito de un tiempo para acá, así que solamente estoy reeditando los capítulos pero esta emana estuve corta de tiempo y apenas y pude reeditar algo.**_

_**Igual gracias por los reviews que me han mandado y son mi pan de cada día para seguir escribiendo. Ahora vemos que es Sakurita la que está en dilema. Ja, Ja, Ja. No dejo avance porque aun no tengo nada escrito pero todo revuelto en mi cerebro. Pero espero estar el dominguito o lunes por aquí.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	11. Inesperado beso

_**Una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero la última semana de escuela fue mortífera para mí, además de que la Srta. Inspiración me tenía abandonada, se que ya tenía parte del capitulo armado pero la última parte, para mi la más difícil, es mi favorita y quería hacerla con cuidado.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten**_

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Inesperado beso**_

_**Sakura**_

-¡Al fin!-murmuró Kero después de que cruzáramos el muro de la Academia, era cerca del ocaso y como todos, me sentía cansada.

-Escuchen-los llame y las miradas se posaron en mí con rapidez, me sonroje levemente cuando note la mirada con una sonrisa que poseía Li, una sonrisa leve pero picara que me daba nervios, sobre todo porque me había estado viendo con unos ojos llenos de picardía y esa sonrisa que le daban a su rostro un tinte… diferente. Y es que a pesar de todo, el leve contacto que tuve con sus labios aun me rondaba en la cabeza-, mañana no habrá lecciones, descansen y nos veremos el martes a primera hora.

Uno a uno, todos se fueron despidiendo de mí y de los demás. La despedida más dura, a mi convicción, fue con Yue. No sabía la verdad, ni como había podido terminar así con él. Y es que… técnicamente Yue ahora es mi… novio. Me estremecí al simple hecho de mencionarlo en mi mente. Yue es mi primer novio y aun así, no sentía la alegría que se supone debería sentir, y tampoco el revolotear de mariposas en el estomago ni nada por el estilo.

Y ahora que lo procesaba, cuando bese a Li, lo cual me ocasiona mucha vergüenza al verlo a la cara, sentí una leve chispa, como una descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo levemente, y cuando Yue me había dado ese leve beso… no sentí absolutamente nada.

_Iba saliendo del bosque rápidamente, Li se había quedo meditando con calma y después de haberle robado un beso me sentía como la peor persona en el universo. Una ladrona sin escrúpulos, y ahora me sentía como una cobarde al huir sin poder darle la cara a mi ahora victima, Li. _

_Y poco después de que logre llegar al claro donde los demás se encontraban, me lleve la sorpresa de que todos estaban dormidos en torno al fuego que se había levantado para calentarnos. Suspire resignada, quizás si que me había excedido._

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?-la voz a mi espalda me hizo dar un respingo, y me gire lentamente para verlo._

_-Pensé que estabas dormido-murmuré mientras me sentaba cerca del fuego, a pesar de que había estado recibiendo el calor humano de Li por medio de un abrazo, a lo cual me sonroje, me sentía congelada; Yue se sentó a mi lado y miro el fuego con inexpresividad, clavando sus ojos en ella._

_-Lo estaba-susurró después de unos segundos de silencio y se acercó un poco a mí-, pero vi que no estabas…_

_Me perturbe un poco por lo que había dicho. Después de todo estábamos hablando de Yue Clow, en mi vida lo había escuchado decir algo más largo de lo que acaba de hacer y de verdad que temí, Yue era un buen niño pero estar cerca de él me provocaba cierto sentimiento raro. _

_-Necesitaba relajarme-espete con algo de frialdad y de inmediato me arrepentí, pues sentía la mano de Yue posarse sobre mi hombro con naturalidad, acercándome a él y yo… me deje envolver por su abrazo pero ni de lejos fue la misma sensación que los brazos protectores de Li sobre mí… ¡que rayos! ¿Desde cuando pienso así?_

_-Te quiero-fue lo que dijo Yue, yo levante la cabeza para mirarlo y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, él se inclino sobre mí y me beso. Fue un beso rápido pero lleno de ternura, después de que se separó de mí…_

Siendo Yue y Li los últimos que se fueron, tome mi mochila y me dirigí lentamente hacía mi departamento, después de todo, le había prometido a Shiori que llegaría temprano.

En el instante en que me separe de Yue, el lanzó esa pregunta que me ha causado un gran dilema existencial.

_¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

Y ni siquiera se por que acepte. Bueno, quiero decir… Yue es atractivo y un gran chico pero… por alguna razón siento que no somos el uno para el otro. Quizás simplemente la ternura del momento me hizo aceptar, quizás realmente quiero a Yue… pero por alguna razón veo a Yue a los ojos y me siento culpable, no siento lo mismo que si viera a Li…

¿En que rayos estoy pensado? ¿Li? Li me odia. Bueno, ni siquiera estaba segura de eso ahora, sus ojos durante esos dos días habían cambiado así como su actitud para los demás como para mí. Habla más seguido, se integraba en las platicas que se armaban, incluso cuido de Tomoyo cuando ella se tropezó. Me sorprendió l cambio tan radical que tuvo en estos días, era como si algo hubiese presionado un botón y él actuaba de esa manera debido al cambio.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más me había afectado era su mirada. Yo había vivido, desde que tengo memoria, entre adultos. Mis padres fueron adultos, Touya era un adulto cuando se hizo cargo de Shiori y de mí antes de marcharse, Hien Li es un adulto, mis compañeros de clases en la Academia no eran adultos pero eran adolescentes socializando con una niña de siete años, y siempre había recibido de todo tipo de miradas. Desde furiosas, tristes, angustiadas, celosas, de odio, de ira y mucho más; y en todos esos años nunca me encontré con una mirada más perturbadora que la de Shaoran Li. Enojada y furiosa al límite, siempre mostrando el lado amargo de todo, transmitía sentimientos reales, que quizás solamente las palabras o los actos podrían, Shaoran Li lo hacía con una mirada.

Para mí no era nuevo hacerme cargo de esas miradas, las había soportado desde hace más de diez años y había aprendido a vivir con ellas, debía admitir que soportar esos ojos ambarinos había sido todo un reto pero para lo que no estaba preparada fue para esos ojos. Cuando Li estaba neutral, podía observar como sus ojos pasaban de ser dos rocas duras y solidas a un muro, es decir el color de sus ojos ya no se veía tan congelado y frío pasaba a ser algo más como ver una pared, y así lo sentía, porque Li no permitía que nadie viese en su interior pero, cuando se veía feliz o cuando su risa salía a flote sus ojos se veían hermosos.

Eran dos caramelos líquidos, se veía tan simple y tan lindo al mismo tiempo y preguntaron como se esto, bueno…

_-Apresúrate, ¡Li!-le reprendí mientras me detenía nuevamente para ver como él seguía caminando._

_-¡Ya te dije que ganaremos, deja de jalarme!-reclamó él cuando tire del cordón que mantenía su cintura y la mía unidas, todo para que se diera prisa. Maldije el segundo en el que a Kero se le ocurrió hacer una carrera en parejas, según el sería divertido llevar a él, Tomoyo y Li en un concurso a donde el inicio del campo se decía, y maldije todavía más el segundo en el que a Eriol se le había ocurrido hacerlo por sortero y que me tocase con Li, quien no corría y se mantenía caminando con tranquilidad._

_-Eso no me preocupa-le rebatí cuando me alcanzó y comenzó a caminar, jalándome y haciéndome ir a su paso-. Es casi la hora del cambio, y tú no estas allí._

_-Te repito que llegaremos a tiempo y además ganaremos, a sí que deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña-me respondió él, sin volver a verme y continúo con su camino como si estuviera yo._

_-¡No soy una niña, y deja de ignorarme!-grite molesta mientras me obligaba a seguirle a rastras y además de todo, me sonroje, por el simple de hecho de que yo siempre, fuese como fuese, había llevado el control sobre Li y ahora era él quien lo hacía y eso me hacía sentirme… niña._

_-Actúas como niña, y gritas como una-se burlo él mientras bajaba de un saltó una pendiente d un metro y si no fuese porque el cordón era de casi dos metros hubiese caído al suelo y me hubiera dado un buen golpe. ¡Desconsiderado!_

_-Deja de arrastrarme-le replique cuando casi me tropiezo con una rama._

_-¿No querías a apresurarte?-me cuestiono él mientras bordeábamos uno de los grandes troncos, él paso por un lado y yo por él, siendo tirados los dos al mismo tiempo cuando nos dimos cuanta de que teníamos el cordón-, vaya…_

_-¡Vaya, nada!-le reprendí de nuevo, el nuevo y relajado Li me sacaba de quicio con mayor facilidad al huraño-, ven de inmediato y continuemos, a mí paso-especifique y el rió, si, fue en ese momento en que vi como eran sus ojos y me quede embalsamada contemplando su belleza. Al menos hasta que hablo de nuevo…_

_-¡No dejas de parecer una niña, y además mandona!-logró decir antes de soltar una carcajada y yo me sonroje pero de la ira._

_-¡No le veo lo gracioso!_

Y fue a sí como el diablo de Shaoran Li se me estaba colando en la piel, cada vez más. Quiero decir, sus cambios me afectan. Es tan bipolar. Después de casi media hora de caminata, lenta y tediosa, llegue a mi apartamento, al que compartía con Shiori. Abrí lentamente la puerta y deje caer la pesada mochila en el suelo sin importarme, después me quite la gabardina y sin tino la avente sobre el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-¡Shiori!-grite mientras me internaba en la casa y me sobaba la parte trasera del cuello, me sentía muy cansada-, ¿dónde estas, demonio?-pregunte algo preocupado pues ese engendro nunca jugaba a las escondidas y siempre que llegaba me abrazaba y me tiraba al suelo-¡Shiori!-grite algo más fuerte, espere su respuesta dos minutos, la cual nunca llegó.

Entre en pánico de inmediato, corrí hacia la salida, tropezándome en mi camino con una silla de la mesa y haciéndome quedar debajo de la silla, me levante como pude y antes de ve otra cosa, encontré una nota sobre la mesa. La tome y la leí.

_Sakura:_

_Hermana se que llegaras antes que yo. _

_Te deje esta nota para avisarte que saldré con Hitomy. _

_Tenemos que entregar un trabajo para mañana._

_Llegare para cenar._

_Shiori._

El alivio entro rápidamente a mi cuerpo y sentí como el cansancio regresaba tan rápido como desapareció ante la supuesta desaparición de mi hermana. Tome la enorme mochila y me dirigía a mi habitación. Avente la mochila en el suelo y sin ganas de sacarla me recosté en la cama, mire el techo blanco y me maldije por que fuese de ese color.

-Por Kami…-musite cuando note que me estaba maldiciendo por que el techo no fuese de color ámbar, como los ojos de Li. Ese hombre era diferente. Demasiado para mi gusto. Un bipolar de primera, inexpresivo e idiota. Y no entendía porque su sonrisa seguía visualizándose en mi cerebro, desde los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas hasta la hermosa dentadura que poseía.

Sonreí para mis adentros al saberme pocas de las personas que habían visto esa hermosa sonrisa. Después de todo. Shaoran Li no salía de mi cabeza con nada…

… y ambos éramos unos idiotas por eso, él por estas adentro de mi mente con tanta fuerza y yo por dejarlo entrar.

Y con esos pensamientos en mente, me quede dormida.

.

Bostecé de nuevo, a pesar de haber dormido poco más de ocho horas, lo que no dormía en una semana, lo único bueno que resultaba de este día era que no tenía que atender ni mis clases ni a mi _sequito_, lo único que quería el día de hoy era echarme a mi cama y dormir hasta que tuviera que levantarme de nuevo e ir a donde Yue y Li, mi infierno personal, me esperaban.

-¡Sakura!-gritó el demonio de Shiori, saltándome a mi cama y cayendo sobre mí, sacándome casi el aire-, hermana, el Sr. Li te busca-dijo mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

-¿Ahora?-pregunte cual niña pequeña que se resistía a levantarse, Shiori frunció el seño y asintió, enojada-, ya voy, ya voy…-dije con desgana mientras entraba a la ducha y a la par que el agua resbala por mi cuerpo, pude sentir claramente un escalofrió, pero este no era por el agua fría… tenía la sensación de que definitivamente este no iba a ser mi día…

.

Mientras caminaba por los largos jardines de la Academia pensaba en lo que había pasado en el campamento y de nuevo no pude evitar sentirme culpable y como la peor basura del universo. Mi mente daba vueltas al mil por hora, no solamente no comprendía el motivo por el cual no veía a Yue como me gustaría verlo y tampoco porque me sentía que había traicionado a Li, bueno estaba esa rara situación con los besos.

Para empezar había sido yo la que había besado a Li y no al revés, además no cuenta porque él no estaba consciente de lo que yo hacía, y yo comencé a salir con Yue minutos después de ese leve roce entre nuestros labios, así que no comprendía porque me sentía tan culpable y como una traidora, si yo no sentía anda por Li y no somos nada.

Además, Li me odiaba y porque mucho que el me gustase, yo nunca podría significar nada para él…

Suspire mientras entraba al Edificio de la Dirección, subí por el elevador a penas saludando a los presentes y me dirigí con rapidez hacia la oficina de Hien Li, la verdad sin ganas de saber algo que tenga que ver con trabajo en este momento.

.

Salí del lugar echa un mar de lágrimas, camine por los jardines del lugar en buen sitio donde poder sentarme y quedarme bajo una sombre, un buen lugar donde llorar. Sabía a la perfección que el Sr. Li había notado mis emociones y por eso me permitió salir cuando se lo pedí, pero aun así me sentía terrible y lo único que quería era dejarme llevar por las lágrimas y en este momento de verdad que necesitaba de mi hermano, cuando pequeña Touya llegaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, diciéndome que todo estaría bien…

-…ya calma, todo estará bien…-sonreí, casi podía escucharlo decir cada palabra, quizás me había vuelto loca y en este momento era lo único que me faltaba-. Enserio, Sakura, me estas asustando, ya… para de llorar…

Y hasta ese momento note que ya no estaba caminando y que alguien me estaba abrazando delicadamente por los hombros, intentando reconfortarme, levante levemente mi rosto y me encontré con nada mas y nada menos que el gran y poderos Shaoran Li, quien me veía con preocupación bañando esos ojos ámbar a los que me había hecho adicta en tan solo unas horas.

-No…te… preocupes-dije hipándome mientras me separaba de él, me di media vuelta para marcharme, a él menos que a nadie deseaba molestarlo con mi tontos problemas de adulto, pero a penas di dos pasos y sentí mi brazos atrapado, Li me giró hacia él y me obligó a caminar, arrastrándome de nuevo.

-Tú no estas bien-fue lo único que dijo mientras me hacía caminar a una velocidad inhuman para mi al menos, el daba tres pasos y yo tenía que casi ir saltando debido a la diferencia de alturas.

-Espera…-dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas e intentaba con todas mis fuerzas detener a Li, y parece que lo logre porque en segundos estábamos parados uno enfrente del otro viendo claramente hacia nuestros ojos, y miles de escenas de un beso perfecto pasaron por mi cerebro y me reprimí por ello, ¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?

-Vamos, te invito un helado-dijo dejándome por completo estática ante ello-, estiro su mano levemente y escondió sus ojos debajo de su cabello, temerosa tome su mano y caminamos rumbo a la cafetería más cercana, no sabía que estaba planeando Li pero la verdad, quería descubrirlo así me costase la vida.

Caminamos así a lo largo de los jardines del lugar, buscando la cafetería más cercana, y el contacto que manteníamos, que para mí era como tener mi mano en llamas además de que estaba sonrojada a más no poder, para el resultaba algo normal. Conocía a la perfección la reputación de rompe corazones que tenía Li y me preguntaba con cuantas chicas habría estado. Quizás varias.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, él me soltó inmediatamente y se dirigió al mostrador, pude ver a la perfección como comenzó a temblar un poco y dirigió su vista a los helados, pude notar que estaba fuertemente sonrojado y no tenía ni idea de porque.

-¿De que lo quieres?-me preguntó en u susurró que a penas pude escuchar, parpadee varias veces y negué con la cabeza, pero como él no me veía tuve que hablar

-No quiero nada, come tú, gracias- fue todo lo que dije, pero él me miro molesto, a pesar de lo nervioso que se veía el sonrojo que le cruzaba la cara no pude evitar notar la molesta expresión que poseía, como si me comentario lo hubiera ofendido y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sentirme ridícula por mis pensamientos.

-No te traje aquí para que me digas que no, escoge-me ordeno tajantemente y yo alce una ceja, lo mire con enfado pero pareció poco importarle.

-¿Y donde quedo el _por favor_?-pregunte con voz cargada de enojo, pero el me mando una de sus miradas asesinas, pero no hizo ningún efecto en mí. Suspiro resignado y después de eso pareció meditar profundamente algo por unos segundos antes de verme con esa sonrisa y ojos llenos de picardía que me hacían ponerme nerviosa de inmediato.

-_Por favor_-su voz fue de todo menos lo que yo esperaba, fue suave y muy dulce, me desarmó por completo y me mordí el labio inferior mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojándome violentamente.

-Fresa-masculle frustrada y unos minutos después estaba saliendo de la cafetería con un helado de fresa en la mano y con Li detrás de mí, y de nuevo sentía su mirada en mi espalda pero ahora no era asesina ni muy penetrante, lo cual me estaba incomodando.

Después de que caminamos por varios lugares, nos detuvimos en una jardinera frente a la Academia Infantil y nos sentamos. Yo me dedique a comer el helado con naturalidad y calma pero Li… el no había tocado el suyo pero sus ojos no paraban de verme directamente, escrutándome y buscado algo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte cuando ya no soporte más su mirada llena de lastima y preocupación, de verdad que sus cambios me estaban mareando.

-Solamente me preguntaba que te habría hecho llorar-me respondió, mientras comenzaba a comer su helado sin mostrarme la más mínima atención de nuevo. Yo solamente me estremecía, el hecho de recordar lo que tendría que hacer por delante, la verdad nunca pensé que Hien Li me pidiera algo así y menos de ese tamaño.

-No pasa nada, cosas del oficio-solté sin darle importancia a y regrese mi vista al delicioso helado que hasta ahora notaba en mis manos, como si antes lo comiera por pura mecánica.

-Supongo que tienes que matar a alguien o hacer algo my difícil para que te hiciera llorar de esa manera-agregó él, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el contenedor de basura para tirar lo que quedaba de su helado de chocolate, y yo solamente pude verlo perpleja ante tal acto.

-Sí, supongo-reitere sin decirle el verdadero motivo de mis lagrimas, la verdad era algo que aunque quisiera no podría compartirlo con nadie. Li regresó y se sentó a mi lado sin prestarme atención de nuevo, solamente relajándose y quedándose quiero, cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente.

-¡Li!-gritó alguien a nuestras espaldas y los dos nos giramos para encontrarnos con Zura Thung, me dedico una leve mirada de resentimiento la cual yo ignore y continúe comiendo como si nada, pero Li se puso de pie y la recibió.

-¿Qué quieres?-contestó con la voz tosca y sonreí para mis adentros, de verdad que disfrutaba ser de las únicas que podía hablar con un Li de voz linda. Pero Zura sonrió con supremacía y le dio un beso en el mentón, haciendo que yo casi me atragantará con lo que tenía en la boca y después de toser levemente solamente escuche como ella se despedía:

-No lo olvides, a las siete en punto-y se fue corriendo tan rápido como llegó, ni siquiera alce la mirada para ver a Li, me límite ver el cono de helado que tenía sobre mi mano y odie con todas mis fuerzas ese día.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono después de unos minutos y cuando note que el cono de helado se estaba quebrando por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía.

-No nada, y mi voz no pudo sonar más estúpidamente molesta-, me retiró-dije poniéndome de pie y él solamente alzo una ceja confundido, poniéndose de pie detrás de mí y caminando a mi lado sin decir nada-. Gracias por lo que hiciste, pero ahora puedes irte… no quiero molestar a tu novia.

-Zura no es mi novia y no me interrumpes-musitó el sin mirarme y me continuo siguiendo-. Además solamente quiero saber porque estás molesta.

-No estoy molesta-refute de inmediato y continuó caminando intentando no mostrarle atención.

-Oh…-dijo de repente y su tono de sorpresa hizo que me detuviera y lo observara

-¿Qué?-pregunte y él solamente sonrió de lado y me miro de arriba abajo, su mirada escrutándome me hizo estremecerme

-Ya veo… con que era eso-murmuró y después soltó una leve risita que me hizo sonrojarme.

-¿Qué?-pregunte esta vez algo temerosa y sin ganas de verlo a la cara, me gire y continúe caminando, y Li me siguió.

A travesamos la Academia Infantil, pasmaos los Edifico de la dirección y los de la Academia y él seguía detrás de mí con esa sonrisa y su risita infernal que me estaba sacando de quicio. Cuando estuvimos en cerca de mi departamento, en una zona boscosa antes de llegar a los patios que me dividían de mi hogar, me detuvo, su molesta risa me había sacado de quicio.

-¡Dime de una vez de que te ríes, me estas exasperando!-grite con fuerza, él se detuvo y soltó una carcajada que hasta a mí me congeló. ¿Acaso era bipolar o algo por el estilo?

-Nada, es solo que me dan risa tus celos-fue todo lo que contesto cuando calmo su risa, yo me sonroje ante lo que dijo y de inmediato comencé a negar.

-No... Es… cierto…. Yo…. No-decía todo tan atropelladamente que hasta yo no me entendía

-Vaya, si que lo estabas-murmuró él y soltó una carcajada que me hizo sonrojarme aun más.

-Que no-fue todo lo que dije mientras veía como la sonrisa de Li se ensanchaba.

-Que si-me refuto de una manera que hasta a mí me dio miedo, como si estuviera seguro de lo que decía.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-¡Que no!-grite por enésima vez mientras veía como su rostro adquiría una mueca de molestia.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si

-¡Y cómo sabes que no es cierto!-le grite mientras me estiraba un poco más para verlo directamente al rostro. Dejándome más cerca de sus labios y poniéndome nerviosa.

-¡Por que lo sé y punto!-me dijo en respuesta, yo solamente enfurecí de la ira y me acerque todavía más a él.

-¡No, no lo sabes!-esta vez mi voz sonó como un alarido desesperado. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero no tuve de otra-. ¡Aseguras que me gustas y no tienes argumentos para probarlo!

-¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?-dijo retadoramente mientras me hacía dar un paso hacia atrás dejándome acorralada contra un árbol. Me sentí intimidada.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-preguntó retadoramente, de verdad, no quería seguir dejando que me intimidara. Se escuchó el pequeño sonido de algún búho o ave, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado. En ese momento me maldecía por haberlo retado, vi una sonrisa traviesa, la que ya se me hacía costumbre ver, en sus labios.

-No debiste decir eso-y de verdad que le creía cuando se inclinó y de una manera nada casta me besó.

Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con un ritmo sin igual, no sabía como ni cuando pero había terminada pegada de espaldas a uno de lo arboles que estaban detrás de mí. Mis manos se fueron rápidamente a su cabello y tire de él, acercándolo cuan fuera posible a mí, no lo sentía lo suficientemente cerca; Li, por su lado, apretó su agarre a mi cintura y tiro de mí hacia él, ese simple choque me hizo estremecerme.

De alguna extraña manera, pudo acercarse a mí todavía más, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las mías, el simple roce de su piel con mi parte intima me hizo gemir contra su boca. Sentía el cambio brusco que Shaoran sufrió cuando me escuchó porque con su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo no pude hacer más que concedérselo.

Su lengua y la mía entraron en contacto de inmediato y me estremecí de nuevo con tal suceso. Ambas lenguas entraron en un vaivén furioso y mortífero entre nosotros que poco a poco subió la temperatura de nuestro alrededor. De una manera extraña mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su cuello para llegar a sus hombros y los masajee. Él gimió en respuesta.

Dejó mis labios, para trazar un camino de besos hacia mi cuello, bajo el cuello de tortuga que traía, se entretuvo para morder, acariciar, lamer y succionar de forma frenética, sabía que me dejaría marcas pero en ese momento no me importaba; sus manos, juguetonas, rozaban el borde mi blusa y comenzaron a subir por mi vientre acariciándolo en círculos.

Y estaba segura de que pudimos a ver llegado a más de no ser por las risas que escuchamos y nos separamos de inmediato. Mire los ojos de la persona que tenía enfrente y de inmediato lo supe, ya no podía negarlo más…

Li me gustaba y mucho.


	12. Ataque

_**O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Ataque**_

_**Shaoran**_

Después de que me separe de sus labios, me sentía mareado. No era mi primer beso pero lo había sentido como si realmente lo hubiese sido. Aun recordaba a la perfección la delicia que poseían sus labios: fresa. Y mi mente se rio ante tal ironía, porque toda a ella era de fresa. Su olor era de fresa, sus labios sabían ha fresa y el sonrojo que le recorría el rostro era de un tono parecido al de una fresa.

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos segundos después de que nos hubiésemos separados, el ámbar y el esmeralda chocaron en una batalla a muerte. Los de ella representaban miedo, sorpresa, anhelo y lo que más me sorprendió fue encontrar el deseo en su mirada, como sabía lo encontraría en la mía.

Nuestras miradas hablaban mejor que nosotros de eso, estaba seguro pues desde el momento en que nos habíamos separado su mirada y ella misma parecía transmitirme la sorpresa y el miedo a lo que acaba de suceder, pero no entendía a que se debía la tensión que estaba presente en su cuerpo.

Bueno, quizás si había sido algo repentino y con demasiada pasión pero ella me había respondido y acariciado tanto como yo a ella, y eso me había confirmado que yo no le era tan indiferente como siempre había pensado. Desde el momento en que la conocí me había visto con ojos normales, como si yo no fuese nada del otro mundo y por el contrario fuera al menos que insignificante, cuando siempre había sido visto con anhelo, admiración, envidia, algo que me hiciera saber que yo representaba algo en la vida de cualquiera pero Sakura no. Con Sakura siempre me había sentido pequeño, como si yo fuera un niño y ella toda una adulta madura, cuando teníamos la misma edad.

Y después de fundir sus labios con los míos, me había sentido presente en su vida. Como si yo le importase un poco más de lo que quería admitir, y eso, sumado a su comportamiento celoso, me habían dado los indicios para saber que yo le gustaba, que era importante para ella de una manera a otra.

Y ahora podía ver además de preocupación, arrepentimiento y culpa en su mirada, el dolor. ¿De verdad había sido un error besarla?

Yo no lo lamentaba.

-Sakura…-la llame, intentando por todos los medios que me mirase, pues había desviado su mirada hacia el suelo como si eso fuera lo más interesante en el mundo-, yo…

-Déjalo-me cortó ella con voz atormentada, como si estuviera profundamente herida, profundamente lastimada, como si se arrepintiera, y comencé a dudar de lo que pude haber descubierto en sus ojos-, no paso nada y punto.

Se ergio lentamente y después de eso giro sobre sus talones para marcharse pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, una voz bastante familiar para ambos nos sorprendió y a ella la hizo brincar del susto.

-¡Sakura, Li!-Hiragizawa seguido de Yue Clow se nos unieron en ese pequeño bosque, al parecer pudieron haber la visto a ella desde las afueras de los árboles. Ambos me saludaron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y ambos fueron enseguida cerca de Sakura, vi con odio como Yue se acercaba demasiado a ella.

-¿Sucede algo?-la voz de ella salió nerviosa y observe gustoso como daba un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Clow.

-Sakura, yo…-pero antes de que Clow pudiera terminar de decir lo que había comenzado un le temblor nos hizo sacudirnos.

Me sostuve del primer árbol que encontré mientras que Hiragizawa, en falta de equilibrio caía al suelo y Yue sostenía a Sakura por la cintura, asegurándola y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Segundos después, el temblor se había detenido y vimos como lo alumnos salían de edifico de dormitorios que estaba cerca de nuestra posición. Los cuatro también salimos de entre los arboles y caminamos rumbo al túmulo de gente que se reunía fuera del edificio y conforme nos acercábamos note que en su mayoría eran titulados, y portaban las enormes gabardinas como al de Sakura.

Un leve pitido se escuchó de distintas partes, y pude observar como todos los titulados presionaban el escudo de la Academia y de allí se escuchó al unisonó la voz de mi padre, me acerque a Sakura para saber que era lo que sucedía.

-_Todos los escuadrones reúnanse en la Academia Infantil, alerta roja_-fue todo lo que dijo mi señor padre y pude ver de inmediato la mueca de miedo y preocupación que se formo en el rostro de Sakura, y que segundos después fue remplazada por una capa de inexpresividad en su mirada.

-Llamen a Tomoyo y Kero, los quiero aquí de inmediato-espeto con fuerza mientras giraba sobre sus talones y daba dos grandes pasos, que parecieron zancadas, para volver a comunicarse con mi padre.

Hiragizawa y Clow llamaron de inmediato a sus familiares, y después compartieron una mirada alarmada. Pude notar como los demás titulados estaban formándose y sus líderes hacían exactamente lo mismo que Sakura, halar con mi padre de espaldas nosotros.

Seguramente Kerberos y Daidouji no estaban lejos porque llegaron quizás minuto y medio después de que Sakura lo hubiese mandado. Finalmente estábamos todos reunidos y esperando q que Sakura terminase para ponernos atención. Segundos después observe como todos los demás terminaban de hablar de inmediato y se marchaban haciendo filas, la mayoría en la misma dirección que supuse sería la Academia Infantil pero otros más se iban en otros direcciones.

-Escuchen-nos llamó Sakura con su voz repentinamente seria y pude observar como movía sus manos con nerviosismo a pesar de que su rostro fuera inexpresivo-, sé que son inexpertos pero el Sr. Li confía plenamente en cada uno de ustedes, y yo también-nadie dijo nada y Sakura continúo después de repasarnos a todos con la mirada-. Es una situación única en la historia de toda la Academia, una verdadera emergencia-, escuche claramente un respingo de sorpresa por parte de Kerberos y Daidouji-, ha habido una explosión en la Academia Infantil. Hasta el momento se cree que no hay heridos pero… hay invasores.

Y con esa declaración, no fui el único que abrió los ojos como platos y emitió una exclamación de sorpresa. Di dos pasos hacia atrás, y mire a Sakura como si estuviera loca. La Academia es el segundo lugar más seguro de todo el mundo, quizás después del Consejo Mágico pero y la perspectiva de que estuviese bajo ataque era conmoción. Note que todos los demás estaban congelados y la veían con ojos llenos de miedo y fue cuando Sakura se rompió.

-¡No es momento de entrar en shock!-gritó y después dio una bofetada a cada uno, menos a mí. Gesto que me sorprendió pero agradecí, todos regresaron su atención a ella de inmediato y vi en sus ojos los temores de esta nueva e increíble situación-, escuchen a la perfección porque no lo repetiré. Hay tres edificios que conforman la Academia Infantil, dos dormitorios y la escuela.

"El principal blanco es el edifico de escuela, debido a la hora la mayoría de los alumnos están allí- se agachó y en el suelo dibujo los tres edificios en forma de rectángulos que hacían un semi circulo alrededor de una jardinera , cuya forma era lo que parecía ser otro semi circulo, y sobre la jardinera dibujo otros tres rectángulos-, estos-continuo señalando los rectángulos sobre la jardinera- son los refugios que corresponden a la parte de la Academia Infantil, su trabajo es llevar a la mayor cantidad posible de alumnos y resguardarlos allí. Yue y Eriol se encargaran del edificio de la derecha, Tomoyo y Kero del de la izquierda, Li y yo nos ocuparemos del central. Confió en ustedes y se que pueden lograrlo a pesa de su inexperiencia. Vamos."

Después de que termino de explicarnos todo y cada uno de los detalles de nutra primea misión, corrimos rumbo a la Academia Infantil. Mientras íbamos lo más rápido que podíamos observe a Sakura de reojo, iba más rápido que todos los demás y me costaba mantener el paso al que iba, sus ojos estaban enfocados con claridad sobre nuestro objetivo y eran rodeados por una sombra de preocupación.

La cual atañí a los recuerdos que poseía de ese lugar, donde hace unas semanas la encontré viendo una de las aulas con cariño, emoción y orgullo. Nunca pensé que el amor que tenía Sakura por ese lugar fuese lo suficiente grande como para que la hiciera querer salvarlo con la devoción que mostraba en esa apurada carrera.

Bajamos a gran velocidad por las escaleras que estaban frente a la biblioteca y giramos a la izquierda para bordear unos de los edificios de la Academia. Después de que diésemos vuelta a la izquierda al final de este, tendríamos que seguir derecho y llegar a la jardinera desde donde tendríamos una perspectiva de todo el embrollo.

La velocidad de Sakura aumentó cuando dimos la última vuelta a la izquierda. Y fue en ese momento cuando note que la preocupación que poseía en la mirada era más fuerte que un sentimiento de apreciación y nostalgia a un lugar. Era como si hubiese algo con mucha importancia para ella en ese lugar, ¿quizás un amigo?

-¡Es allí!-anunció Kero cuando notamos la gran jardinera que se veía. Separe mis ojos por primera vez de Sakura y los fije en lo que había delante de mí, y decir sorprendido se quedaba corto.

Había pequeñas columnas de humo saliendo de las ventanas de los edificios y también de la jardinera, se podía ver claramente a los titulados combatiendo con los invasores, que parecían sospechosos. Iban por completo de negro con pasamontañas sobre sus rostros y llenos de instrumentos en cada parte de su cuerpo, tenían desde cinturones multiusos hasta espadas y arcos colgados en la espalda.

La fuente que estaba en el centro de la jardinera estaba rota y a sus lados se abrían dos compuertas en el piso, por las cuales los estudiantes entraban con rapidez, y tenían guardias a su alrededor repeliendo a todos y cada uno de los intrusos que se acercaban, haciendo una barrera.

El edifico ya no despedía el aura llena de felicidad y tranquilidad que normalmente se percibía, desde el aire se podía sentir más pesado, más ardiente, más doloroso. Los edificios estaban por completo abiertos, todos desde puertas y ventanas y a cada segundo salían más y más personas de ellos, desde alumnos, profesores, titulados e invasores.

No fui consciente del momento en que me quede solo y atontado en medio de lo que claramente era un campo de batalla hasta que uno de los invasores quiso golpearme por detrás pero fui lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo, tome el palo con el que me quería golpear y lo jale hacia abajo haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinara y alce mi rodilla con fuerza pegándole justamente en el estomago y haciéndolo caer al suelo aturdido.

A sabiendas de que esto definitivamente no era un juego y que mi vida como las de las personas que me tocaba proteger estaba en peligro, corrí hacia el edificio central a donde seguramente encontraría a Sakura. Evadí a más de cinco de ellos y aturdí a un par más antes de lograr entrar. Siguiendo mi entrenamiento básico no debía de usar ascensores u otros atajos ya que no solamente aventajaba al enemigo sino que tampoco es seguro.

Corrí por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, recorrí el primer piso y descubrí que y no quedaba ningún alumno allí pero habían dejado un desorden detrás de ellos. Subí al segundo puso y solamente quedaban un túmulo de personas que estaban siendo sacadas por un par de titulados que yo no conocía, a sabiendas de que mi presencia no era necesaria en ese lugar subí al siguiente piso y me encontré con varios invasores allí, en su mayoría luchando con titulados.

Recordé a la perfección que este había sido el edifico donde me había encontrado con Sakura después de descubrir su conexión con mi padre y además mi profundo desprecio hacia ella. Corría hacia el aula en la que recordaba haberla visto y no me sorprendí en lo absoluto que saliera un invasor volando por la puerta antes de que pudiese entrar y ver a Sakura levantándose del suelo algo jadeante después de un enfrentamiento y me mirase.

No me reclamo nada en lo absoluto, de hecho sus ojos se posaron en a penas un segundo en mí antes de vagar por el aula y dirigirla a los niños, con un ademan los hizo que se acercaran y ellos, algo reticentes, lo hicieron.

-Li-me llamó con voz algo rasposa pero que no perdió su fuerza y autoridad, la que ahora ejercía sobre mí y los demás y de la que acaba de ser completamente consciente-, llévatelos al refugio, yo sacare a otro tanto. Quédate en la entrada.

Asentí, en este momento en el que veía las caras asustadas de los niños y la preocupación y seguridad que emanaba Sakura no me quedaron ganas de replicarle nada en absoluto. Después de que ella les indico con un además que me siguieron, se puso de pie y camino detrás de ellos, estaba por entrar a otra aula cuando note que una pequeña niña castaña se había colgado de la pierna de Sakura y le detuvo su andar.

-¡No, ven conmigo!-gimoteo la enana y Sakura la miro con miedo y tristeza.

-Escúchame-dijo Sakura mientras se agachaba y tomaba a la pequeña a los hombro, la vio directamente a los ojos y pude ver la dureza de su mirada-, de que me obedezcas depende tu vid en este momento, yo estaré bien. Se me cuidar sola, ahora lo que más me importa es que tú estés a salvo.

-Tengo miedo…-respondió la niña y pude escuchar un leve sollozo-…ven…

-No, te dejo al cuidado de Li y se que estarás bien con él. Se valiente y te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?-la niña asintió débilmente y después de que Sakura depositara un beso en su frente la jaló del brazo y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Sakura…-la llamó la niña pero ella le ignoró.

-Cuídala con tu vida, por favor-fue lo único que me dijo Sakura antes de poner la pequeña mano de la niña en la mía y salir corriendo hacia otra aula.

-Vamos-fue lo único que dije después de verla desparecer, y no solté a la niña que tenía en mi mano.

Eran diez pequeños en total, contando a la niña que sostenía mi mano con fuerza. Cuando puse un pie en el primer escalón para bajar, un invasor se abalanzó sobre mí y antes de que me tocara o alguno de los niños que iban detrás de mí lo patee y empuje escaleras abajo, rodó y quedo inconsciente al pie de ellas.

-¡Abajo, rápido!-les señale la salida y uno por uno bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, cada uno saltó al hombre tirado al final de ellas y cuando estuve seguro de que todos habían pasado baje con la niña aun en mano.

Los diez niños corrían enfrente de mí mientras bajábamos las escaleras y afortunadamente no tuvimos ningún otro percance antes de llegar a la planta baja y cuando vieron la escena que se llevaba a cabo fuera del edifico, todos se detuvieron asustados y la pequeña niña se apretó más a mí, temerosa.

-¡No sucederá nada!-los alenté y tome la mano de otro pequeño para jalarlos hacia fuera, todos parecieron responde a ella y me siguieron- ¡Permanezcan juntos!

A travesamos el jardín sin ningún problema y solamente tuve que patear a otro más antes de llegar a uno de los refugios, todos entraron rápidamente al sitio de seguridad, ayudados en su mayoría por los titulados quienes seguían protegiendo la entrada.

-¿No eres aun joven?-me cuestiono uno cuando solté al niño que había tomado pero la pequeña me sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Sí, lo sé-fue todo lo que dije mientras me giraba a la niña que me veía asustada con unos ojos negros como el carbón pero aun así brillantes-, escucha, entra allí y ve con tus amigos.

-Tengo miedo…-repitió ella y yo solamente negué con la cabeza, ella me miro curiosa

-No te va a pasar absolutamente nada-le asegure y me agache para verla directamente a los ojos, algo en ella se me hacía demasiado conocido y de verdad que temí por ella en ese momento-, confía en mí. Le prometí a Sakura que te cuidaría con mi vida y lo cumpliré. Entra y te aseguro que no me moveré de aquí.

Los ojos de la pequeña me miraron con duda antes de asentir y soltarme, deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y entro con rapidez, observe como se reunía con dos de sus amigos y todos bajaban las escaleras que los llevaban al refugio.

-Eres como Kinomoto-me dijo el que anteriormente me había cuestionado mi edad, mientras me ponía de pie lo mire con una ceja enarcada y el entendió mi mensaje subliminal-, demasiado atento, si hubiera sido cualquiera de los otros titulados hubiera ordenado a la niña entrar asustada o no.

No le respondí y me gire listo para proteger el lugar de cualquier percance y así fue como vi a Zura y Takeda pelando con un par de invasores. Quizás Takeda no era de mi agrado y mucho menos alguien a quien yo quisiese pero verlo junto con mi ex amor platónico enfrascados en una lucha mortal contra nuestros enemigos fue el motivo que tuve para abandonar de momento mi puesto ante la sorpresa del chico que me acompañaba y derribar al que ataque a Zura, le di un puñetazo en la nuca con el que se inclino hacia enfrente, y Zura lo pateo en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente.

Takeda me miro sorprendido y fue la suficiente distracción para que su oponente lo pateara en las costillas, Takeda cayó al suelo aturdido y Zura de inmediato se inclino a auxiliarlo, mientras tanto yo me encargue de noquear al invasor.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-les reprendí y ambos me miraron sorprendidos, quizás por el hecho de que era la primera vez que les preguntaba algo directamente.

-Pasábamos por aquí y…-se intentó excusar Zura pero la corte de inmediato.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, esta mañana me dijiste que pasarías el día con Motomiya, Takashi y su novia, no me vengas con cuentos, Zura, retírense de inmediato... Esto es peligroso-les espete con fuerza y regrese a mi posición en la entrada a los refugios donde note que el chico con el que había cruzado un par de palabras estaba teniendo problemas.

Y corrí en su auxilio.

.

Unos minutos más tarde ya todo estaba en calma, después de una explosión que se llevó a cabo en lo más alto del edificio todos los invasores se habían retirado. Huyendo y solamente los que estaban más heridos o inconscientes eran los prisiones que estaban siendo llevados a los no-se-donde.

La mayoría de los titulados estaban siendo auxiliados por sus compañeros y otro tanto había sido enviado para verificar a los refugiados, entre ellos pude divisar a Daidouji y Hiragizawa. Además de que también pude alcanzar a ver a Sakura antes de que fuese enviada a auxiliar a los más heridos, mientras que yo con los hermanos Clow estábamos haciendo cuenta de los daños que se habían llevado a cabo en esta parte de la Academia.

-Li, Yue, Kero-nos llamó Hiragizawa, quien con su mirada seria nos indicó que lo siguiéramos.

-Danos dos minutos, Eriol- contestó Kerberos mientras se giraba hacia nosotros-, hemos terminado, entreguemos esto.

Seguí a los hermanos Clow y Hiragizawa camino a mi lado, con la mirada seria.

-Supongo que esto te preocupa tanto como a nosotros-musitó en voz baja y me miro expectante.

-Demasiado. La Academia es uno de los lugares más seguros a nivel mundial y por primera vez en su historia su seguridad fue burlada-le conteste con más sinceridad de la que quería, la verdad es que desde que me había percatado de mi gusto por Sakura, cosas como convivir con los demás y ser amable se me hacían cada vez más comunes.

-¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con _eso_?-me preguntó cuando nos acercamos a la carpa que había sido alistada de manera parcial frente a los refugios, que de momento estaban cerrados, en un principio no entendí a que se refería Hiragizawa, pero después de analizar sus palabras por unos segundos más me di cuenta de que se refería a la IHOO, la escuela mágica que estaba preparándose para dar un golpe al gobierno japonés.

-Probablemente, no veo mejor manera que atacar a la solución para acabar con sus problemas-le respondí y él asintió después de unos segundos, quizás medito mis palabras.

Entregamos nuestros reportes al titulado encargado y después Hiragizawa nos guió hacia una lateral del edifico central, donde pude divisar a Sakura junto con Daidouji. Cuando llegamos la mirada de la castaña se dirigió inmediatamente a mí y me escrutó con ella.

-¿Están todos bien?-nos preguntó y vi como todos asentían, y me di cuenta de que la seriedad del momento no se debía a que alguno estuviera triste o mal sino a la conmoción de lo que acabamos de vivir que no se nos olvidaba a ninguno-, solamente quería felicitarlos.

Las miradas de todos se posaron de inmediato en Sakura, quien nos miro a cada uno de nosotros con orgullo, note como se detuvo especialmente en Yue y en mí. Me sonreía para mis adentros, quizás después de todo, no habíamos estado mal.

-Para ser su primera misión informal lo hicieron muy bien-nos felicitó a cada uno de nosotros por igual, resaltando que lo que cada uno había hecho según el informe que le habían pasado unos minutos atrás.

Un pitido nos saco de nuestra burbuja y vimos como Sakura contestaba de nuevo presionando el escudo de la gabardina.

-Escuadrón Especial A-fue todo lo que ella dijo y poco a poco, cada uno de los titulados contestaban reportando su equipo y cuando finalmente ceso el proceso de reporte, una voz femenina que reconocía como la de Kaho dijo:

-_Todos los líderes y sublíderes a las Oficinas Centrales de inmediato_-fue lo único que se escuchó antes de la voz despareciese y con ella el leve brillo que aparecía en el escudo cuando se utilizaba de micrófono.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente y me miró de inmediato, me sentí rápidamente asediado por más de un par de ojos y mis nervios, posibles aunque no lo crean, comenzaron a aflorar.

-Vamos, Shaoran-mi estupefacción se hizo presente en ese instante, por dos motivos el primero era porque yo no sabía que era el sublíder y en pocas palabras, el más cercano a Sakura y porque me había llamado por mi nombre-, los demás reúnanse en la carpa y pregunten en que pueden ayudar.

Después de dar una orden comenzó a caminar hacia… ¿las _Oficinas Centrales? _¿Dónde quedaba eso? Seguí a Sakura a su paso y poco a poco nos fuimos perdiendo por los pliegues de la Academia, durante todo lo que habíamos recorrido la mirada de Sakura se había mantenido en el frente y en ningún momento me había mirado.

No aguantando más la seriedad y tensión de nuestro camino, me decidí a hacer una pegunta.

-Sakura-la llamé levemente y con un movimiento de cabeza me dio a atender que me estaba escuchando-, ¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre?-y la pregunta fue la más estúpida que pude haber hecho además de que había sonado algo como reproche.

-¿Te molesta?-me preguntó ella de regresó y negué con la cabeza mientras daba vuelta a un edifico-, tu me llamas por el mío, me pareció justo.

-Ya veo-dije algo triste, quizás mis emociones se estaban saliendo de control ¡Demonios parezco una chica!- ¿Y desde cuando soy el sublíder?-le pregunte no queriendo volver a sumergirnos en ese silencio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Desde el momento en que tu padre me hizo líder y a ti mi compañero-me respondió ella algo cortante y dimos otra vuelta llegando finalmente a una puerta de salida de la Academia, una de las tantas que daban al bosque y que nunca había visto ser usada.

Sakura se acercó a la puerta y después de pasar su mano por la veja, esta se abrió y ambos salimos e lugar. Me encontré bastante confundido desde el mismo instante en que puse un pie afuera. No sabía que hubiera cualquier lugar fuera de la Academia. Sakura me había contado en una ocasión que había muchas áreas verdes fuera de los muros de la Academia pero nunca pensé que también hubiese algún edificio.

Caminamos un par de metros por el llano bosque y me sorprendí de que hubiésemos llegado a una estación de carritos de golf, o bueno, eso parecían y muchos titulados estaban subiendo de os en dos a ellos y marchándose a toda velocidad. Sakura se subió a uno y con un gesto me indicó que me sentara con ella, condujo a lo largo del bosque y con una mueca serena, quizás habían pasado poco más de veinte minutos antes de que dijera algo.

-Se prudente-fue todo lo que me dijo antes de que se estacionara frente a un edificio que había aparecido de la nada, supe de inmediato que estas eran las Oficinas Centrales.

No era un solo edificio, eran varios. Hacían cuatro hileras y en cada una había 5 edificios, todos de dos pisos. A diferencia de la Academia no había zonas verdes y todo era un color blanco, al menos lo que yo alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

Como la Academia tenía un muro a su alrededor de quizás poco más de dos metros de altura y era de mármol blanco y solido, la verja era de color negro y tenía el signo de la Academia en medio, formado por los mismo barrotes de la verja, cuando nos acercamos la verja se abrió y nos dejo pasar a Sakura y a mí sin problemas y el interior era también blanco.

Los edificios se erguían con magnificencia y eran blancos, se podía observar como la gente entraba y salía con rapidez de ellos, y corrían de un lado a otro, muy apresurados. También pude ver como algunos heridos, sin duda de la batalla pasada, eran transportados en camillas y metidos en un edifico de la hilera derecha. Algunos carritos de golf eran conducidos por titulados dentro del lugar con prisa y me pregunte como podrían hacerlo si el piso se veía resbaloso, era cuadriculado y de color blanco, como todo. De hecho todo el ambiente se veía apresurado.

Sakura me guio al primer edifico de la hilera izquierda, subimos por las escaleras nos detuvimos frente a lo que parecía un recepción. Sakura se acercó a la persona detrás del mostrador y después de proporcionarle ciertos datos suyos y míos entramos a las puertas dobles que estaban detrás de ella a su lado izquierdo.

La habitación era espaciosos, propia de una sala de juntas empresarial, pero quizás era al doble de grande, y la mesa no era rectangular sino más bien eran algo así como gradas universitarias. Y frente a estas en un taburete había una mesa larga con algunas sillas, me sorprendí de ver a Kaho y Tsukishiro allí, además de algunos más. Pero la silla central estaba vacía.

-Ven por aquí-me dijo en voz baja y tomo mi mano guiándome hacia la parte de abajo, me sorprendió que nos sentáramos en la parte de enfrente pero aun así le hice caso y me senté junto a ella-, tranquilízate, nadie te comerá-me dijo con una sonrisa y hasta ese momento fui consciente de la tensión que había en mis hombros y asentí para después respirar.

.

Pasaron varios minutos más antes de que la sala se llenara y poco después de que Kaho anunció que todos estaban completos, mi padre se hizo presente y tome su lugar como digno Director en la parte central del taburete.

-Como ustedes saben-comenzó sin miramientos y observe como todos le ponían una atención inmediata así que los imite-, el reciente y prime ataque a la institución rompió barreras y fue un bastante alarmante, dado el aso que el blanco fue preciso y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que la Academia Infantil fuese lo más cercano a la entrada de la Academia.

"Hasta ahora nos hemos dado cuenta de que los daños, heridos y blancos de nuestros enemigos no muestran un patrón aparente para determinar el objetivo de su incursión-pasó la mirada de un lado a otro entre nosotros- y a partir de eso también podemos definir…"

-¡Sr. Li!-gritó un titulado que entró rápidamente haciendo un gran estruendo en la sala y entregándole a mi padre un papel que había estado agitando.

Y la mueca de mi padre se torno preocupada. Dejó que el titulado saliera de la sala.

-Hemos encontrado su objetivo-anunció finalmente y sentí el cuerpo de Sakura tensarse ante tal acontecimiento-, han robado unos planos de la Academia así como ciertos expedientes.

Los murmullos se alzaron en la sala, y como ellos, mire a Sakura quien permanencia inexpresiva y con la vista puesta en mi padre. Cuando el túmulo de voces se apago por completo mi padre continúo.

-Y eso no es todo-la mano de Sakura buscó la mía y la apretó suavemente, le regresé el gesto y la mire pero ella a mí no-, han desaparecido dos alumnos de especialidad.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Kaho y Tsukishiro al mismo tiempo, compartiendo mi sorpresa y la de Sakura, pues sentí su agarre tomar más fuerza.

-Así es, no sabemos como ni porque pero así fue-las palabras de mi padre retumbaron por el lugar en el cual la tensión había subido y podía afirmar que Sakura y yo éramos de los más serenos, la chica sentada a mi lado estaba practicante temblando.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó la castaña de mi lado izquierdo y de inmediato las miras se posaron en ella.

-Takeda Motomiya y Zura Thung-fue todo lo que mi padre tuvo que decir para que yo también comenzara a temblar y una sensación de culpa invadió mi pecho.

Debo admitir que no escuche el resto de lo que se dijo en ese lugar.

_**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, se que deberían de estarme odiando, primero porque tardo mucho en subir uno y luego porque subo un capitulo al día siguiente pero debo admitir que me sorprendo e mi misma por haberlo escrito en tres horas cuando normalmente lo hago en dos días y medio.**_

_**Primero que nada, gracias a todos lo maravilloso reviews que me han mandado en los capítulos pasados y también se que sonara egoísta de mi parte decir esto pero hace un momento que me dije en el contador de reviews pude observar que eran 73 **_

_**¡73! ¿Y no habrá dos personas más que puedan mandarme dos reviews más para que sean 75? Odia lo números incompletos como 71, 76, prefiero más los de 80, 85.**_

_**Y por ultimo un fiero análisis de este capitulo. Podemos observar que nuestro beso si fue interrumpido por el "sequito" de Sakura y que además de ello Shaoran comienza a ver un poco la relación de Yue y Sakura, sin saber que son novios.**_

_**Y tenemos nuestro nuevo encuentro. El de Shiori con Shaoran. Sabemos que Shaoran no sabe que Sakura tiene una hermano y menos el pasado de ellas pero pronto lo descubrirá.**_

_**Y por último notamos que Shaoran todavía siente algo por Zura, se que estarán confundidos por que no hago muy explicito la escena de ellos y tampoco su relación, pero creo que la preocupación que demuestra al ayudar a ella y Takeda como la culpa que siente cuando ella esta desparecida son signo importante.**_

_**¿Qué pasara después?**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	13. Cambio de planes

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Cambio de planes**_

_**Shaoran**_

Los nombres de aquellas personas se quedaron grabados en mi memoria a fuego, a decir verdad ninguno significaba mucho para mí pero el simple hecho de saber que yo los vi minutos antes de su supuesta desaparición fue el incentivo que tuvo mi cerebro para sentirme culpable.

La reunión terminó tan rápido como empezó, y mientras los demás titulados abandonaban la sala de juntas, algunos consternándoos, enojados y asustados de recibir y contraer la información que se había explicado, yo permanecía sentado al lado de Sakura sosteniendo su mano con fuerza y extrañamente ninguno de los dos se puso de pie.

-Sakura…-la voz de mi padre resonó en mi mente pero no fui capaz de levantar el rostro como lo hizo mi compañera-, ven un momento, por favor.

Sakura me miró durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, pude sentir como sus ojos esmeraldas me veían con preocupación. Quizás porque no me había movido, quizás porque estaba sudando o quizás simplemente para que la soltara. Y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo hice. Sentí como ella no se movió de su sitio por al menos un par de segundos más pro después de lanzar un suspiro al aire, se puso de pie y camino hacia mi padre.

Observe como ambos salían por una puerta que estaba puesta a la lateral del taburete. Y tampoco me paso inadvertida la mirada que Hien Li me dedico antes de cerrarla. Sabiendo que tendría que esperar a Sakura, me quede quieto como una estatua sentado tal y como Sakura me había dejado.

Unos minutos más tarde y todos ya se habían retirado, desde los titulados hasta las personas que acompañaron a mi padre en el taburete, la habitación estaba muy calmada y tranquila sin ellos, incluso parecía demasiado quieta, sin vida.

Sin poder evitarlo mi mente viajó a ese niña que Sakura había puesto en mi mano, esa niña castaña de ojos negros, esa niña a al que yo había cuidado y prometido que estaría a salvo, a la que yo había tratado como si fuera alguien cercano a mí cuando llevaba menos de diez minutos de conocerla, y también pensé en que realmente había cumplido con mi palabra. Ella estaba a salvo, dentro de esos refugios o quizás en su dormitorio pero estaba a salvo.

Y Zura…

Zura no lo estaba, a ella a quien yo había conocido desde niños. A ella a quien yo había dejado pasar las barreras de mi corazón por mínimo que fuera. La que había sido mi primer amor, platónico pero el primero. Sentía como si la hubiera traicionado, como si a ella y Takeda les hubiera dado la espalda cuando me necesitaron.

La culpa me estaba concomiendo.

-Shaoran…-la voz de Sakura me sacó de mis pensamientos, y fue el momento en que note que ella y mi padre estaban parados frente a mí, ambos con una mirada preocupada y taladrándome con ella-, ven.

Sakura me ofreció su mano y la acepte gustoso. Salte sobre la grada que me separaba de ambos sin soltar la mano de Sakura y entre los dos me guiaron hacia la puerta por la que anteriormente habían pasado, la habitación que estaba del otro lado a esa puerta blanca y fría no era diferente a una oficina, sabía que sería la de mi padre por el tono verde que tenían las paredes y por que en el escritorio que se encontraba la fondo podía vislumbrar una foto suya con mi madre.

-Siéntense-nos pidió mi padre y así lo hicimos pero Sakura en ningún momento soltó mi mando y cuando estuvimos sentados frente al Director de la Academia me di cuenta de que la castaña que estaba a mi lado se había dado cuenta que había algo en mí, y solamente con ese contacto físico me estaba apoyando-.

Los segundos pasaron dolorosamente, ya que solamente se podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones. La de Sakura era la más lenta y acompasada, y… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, lo suficiente para oler su aroma a fresas y también escucharla respirar.

-Como ya se habrán dado cuenta-comenzó mi padre y de inmediato fije mis ojos en los suyos, y claramente identifique la preocupación con la que me veían- la IHOO estaba claramente detrás de todo esto, el plano de la Academia que fue robado junto con la mayor parte de los expedientes de especialización y titulación nos dice que si sabían que venían.

"El mero hecho de que atacaran la Academia Infantil y que la seguridad del lugar fuese enviada hacia allá fue nuestro error. Pensé que lo que buscaban estaba en su punto de ataque pero nunca me imagine que lo que realmente sería su blanco sería la Dirección-, tanto Sakura como yo nos tensamos, y así como nuestros cuerpos lo hicieron nuestras manos también-. Y también es alarmante que se llevaran a dos alumnos de especialización que son dentro de lo común."

"No hay pistas que nos den un motivo congruente y solido para sus acciones, por lo tanto no me queda más remedio que mandar un contraataque-la voz de mi padre se ensombrecieron con la ultima palabra y sentí a Sakura temblar ante aquel cambio-, ustedes estaban siendo alistados para infiltrarse en el lugar y traer pruebas de sus actividades ilícitas. Su entrenamiento seguirá siendo para infiltrarse en el lugar. Su misión será rescatar a Zura Thung y Takeda Motomiya."

-¿Cuento tiempo?-interrumpió Sakura y mi padre la miro con una leve sonrisa mientras que yo la vi como si estuviera loca.

-Esta misma noche mandaremos al Escuadrón B para que haga inspección del lugar, obviamente irán en son de paz solamente para hacer amistas, no deben de preocuparse por ello, tengo mis cartas sobre la mesa para que traigan planos completos del lugar-la sonrisa de mi padre desapareció para después decir:-, quiero que los Clow se queden aquí, ellos se harán cargo de coordinar todo y tanto Hiragizawa como Daidouji irán con ustedes.

-¿Qué estrategia usaremos?-me sorprendí a mi mismo de hacer esa pregunta y tanto mi padre como Sakura me miraron son asombro.

-Debido a que aun no sabemos nada del lugar, por el momento limítense a preparase. Es tiempo indefinido, Sakura, pero no les doy más de tres días antes de que el Escuadrón B regresara. Confió en que sabrás que hacer, de momento, yo te reemplazare en tus clases-mi padre se puso de pie y nosotros con él, estaba por dirigirme a la salida cuando la voz de Sakura me detuvo.

-¿Y Shiori?-la voz de Sakura al decir ese nombre era puramente maternal, llena de cariño y con preocupación en ella, los ojos esmeraldas de mi compañera estaban fijos en los de mi padre como si esperaba recibir algún aliento conforme a lo que debían de decir.

-Yo mismo hablare con ella y la cuidare, Sakura, no te preocupes-después de decir eso el rostro de Sakura se alivio y ambos partimos de esa pequeña oficina camino hacia la Academia o eso esperaba.

Todo el recorrido que tuvimos que pasar hasta la salida de ese nuevo lugar lo hicimos en silencio, un silencio sepulcral que me estaba matando. Tanto por las expresiones que ella poseía como por el simple hecho de que desde el momento en que abandonamos la presencia de mi padre el agarre de Sakura parecía más mecanizado que humano.

Cuando salimos del lugar, Sakura avanzó más rápido levantando el rostro con dignidad y prácticamente me empujo al carrito de golf, del cual subimos a nueva cuenta y arrancó como una poseída.

¿Desde cuando ella es la huraña que no dice nada?

Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos detuvo el carrito de golf en medio del bosque y se bajo de él, respiro profundamente algunas veces y después con un ademán me pidió que la siguiera.

Camine con ella, con calma a través de los arboles y fue así como llegamos a uno enorme, su tronco era quizás tres veces lo de un árbol normal, sus ramas estaban verdes, de un verde intenso como el que yo amaba… como el de sus ojos, y estaba floreciendo, pequeñas flores estaban creciendo en las ramas. Claro indicio de que la primera estaba supliendo al frio invierno.

-Ven-me dijo mientras ella se sentaba entre las raíces del gran árbol, la mire con curiosidad pero le hice caso y me senté a su lado. Sakura tomó mi mano mientras sentía la de ella temblar con fuerza, le respondí el gesto pero no la mire.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y todo se me hizo eterno; su respiración comenzó a ser un poco errática y fue cuando la mire. Su rostro se mantenía fuertemente inexpresivo, su boca era una línea firma y apretada, sus ojos se mantenían fijo en alguna parte de los arboles frente a nosotros y lo que más me impresiono ver fue la preocupación, la duda y curiosidad que la estaban concomiendo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-fue lo que me preguntó y se giro para verme, su mueva de inexpresividad se deshizo y me dejó ver la preocupación que había en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?-le pregunte ahora exasperado, quizás ella me gustase pero jamás en mi vida había soportado que alguien me jalara como un títere como ella lo había hecho y además de eso me exigía algo, algo que a nadie nunca le había mostrado. Mi sentimientos, ver a través de ellos.

-Estoy preocupada por ti-declaró con fuerza, declaró con tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo y admito que me desarmó-, desde la junta te noto muy tenso, muy preocupado, hay algo que te mantiene inquieto y tu padre también lo noto, Shaoran. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Siempre estaré para apoyarte.

La voz de Sakura sonaba suave y limpia, casi me sentí mal por todo mi osco comportamiento con ella. _Casi_. Quizás porque ella de todos modos me había robado el cariño de mi padre, podía darme cuenta de que no lo había hecho a propósito, ella ni siquiera estaba consiente de esa situación.

Suspire, sabiéndome derrotado por varias razones, entre ellas esos ojos verdes que me miraban preocupados y expectantes por una respuesta.

-Es mi culpa-declare con voz firme, o al menos eso quise, pues más pareció un lamento-. Yo vi a Motomiya y Zura durante la batalla de la Academia Infantil.

Observe como Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y tan rápido como la sorpresa llegó a sus ojos desapareció dejando un sentimiento que no pude descifrar pero también vi como su semblante se oscureció repentinamente.

-Les dije que se marcharan, que era peligroso-continúe como si ella no hubiera tenido ningún cambio veía como sus ojos se oscurecían cada vez más, a cada palabra que decía-. Y pensé que me habían escuchado, quizás si hubiera hecho algo más por ellos…

-No es tu culpa-me interrumpió-, sonara egoísta pero… son gajes del oficio-, sus palabras me atraparon como si estuviese viendo fuegos artificiales, fue como si estuviera hipnotizado. Su voz me llamó la atención no solamente por el tono algo serio y… ¿mortificado? Que estaba usando sino por el simple hecho de que ella fuera la que me dijera eso:- ustedes no lo saben porque no ha llegado el momento en que se los dijeran pero… creo que es mi responsabilidad decírselos tanto a ellos como a ti.

"Cuando te unes a las filas de los Escuadrones hay muchas cosas que entiendes, te das cuanta de que no es como el trabajo pinta, hay dolores, hay miedo, todo mundo teme algo… en mi caso es perder lo que me queda de mi familia-, sus ojos viajaron hacia los míos, y pude ver que sus palabras eran ciertas gracias al brillo de su mirada-. Cuando sales afuera hacer una misión, sobre todo cuando te toca ayudar o rescatar a alguien debes llevar la mentalidad de que quizás las cosas no salgan bien. De que puedes ve a alguien morir, de que puedes ver a alguien sufrir, de que incluso tú puedes perder la vida."

-¿Y eso…?

-Te preguntaras que tiene que ver eso con Thung y Motomiya-me interrumpió pasando al punto que de verdad me ilusionaba, que de verdad ansiaba escuchar-, sin saberlo, ellos se metieron en esa promesa, ellos se arriesgaron y aunque su mente no vio la posibilidad de terminar muertos, pues… se arriesgaron y tú, Shaoran Li no puedes responsabilizarte de sus actos. Ellos lo hicieron, ellos se arriesgaron, ellos están donde estaña por ellos-finalizo.

Medite sus palabras por algunos segundos. Sabía que Sakura tenía razón, que mi pobre comportamiento no era más que el reflejo de la amistad que tenía por ellos, una preocupación pero aun así no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a ese par.

-¿Y que te hizo a ti entrar en los Escuadrones, entonces?-le pregunte, la verdad es que esa pregunta me había estado concomiendo mi cabeza desde que había conocido a Sakura. Cuando me entere que tenía mi edad, que era de los mejores, que era amiga de mi padre. La motivación de ellas por estar allí me intrigaba.

El rostro de Sakura era todo un poema, parecía estar debatiéndose en decir algo o no. Parecía estar meditando si depositar algo en mí. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué sabía yo de Sakura a parte de que fuese una Kinomoto? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Sin que ella se lo esperase, me acerque a su rostro lentamente y cuando reacciono ante nuestra cercanía fue demasiado tarde, capture sus labios en un beso. Su sabor no había cambiado, para nada que lo había hecho, y mientras intentaba hacer que ella reaccionase me di cuenta de que la tensión en su cuerpo había reaparecido así como anteriormente mientras estábamos en ese pequeño bosque, pero tan rápido como apareció desapareció y la castaña dio rienda suelta a sus labios porque estaba vez fue ella la que pidió permiso para entrar en mi cavidad y yo, se lo permití.

No tenía ni idea de porque la había besado, solamente sabía que haciendo ese gesto tan lindo de duda me llegaron las ganas incontables de hacerlo, de acercarme a ella y plantarle este beso, y ella tampoco se opuso.

Ahora estaba seguro de que realmente le gustaba. Yo le gustaba a Sakura Kinomoto y sonreía contra sus labios por saber eso de ella.

Para mi desgracia me separe de Sakura lentamente, muy despacio dejándola con ganas de más por la que veía, ya que a que milímetro que yo retrocedía ella avanzaba, pidiendo más. Cuando estuve finalmente lejos de sus tentadores labios la mire a los ojos y en ellos me encontré de nuevo ese mar de emociones, desde miedo hasta culpa y preocupación. Y de nuevo me pregunte el motivo.

-Admítelo, Sakura…-le dije distrayendo su mente de esos pensamientos, los pensamientos tan incoherentes que pasaban por su cabeza, estaba seguro-, te gusto.

Los ojos de la castaña parecieron sumergirse de nuevo en ese mar de emociones y pensamientos, y poco a poco me pude dar cuenta de la duda que había en ella. Estaba seguro de que yo también le gustaba, de que yo significaba algo para ella por pequeño que fuese así como ella significaba algo para mí. El problema era que ahora debía hacer que Sakura entendiera eso.

-Sí…-suspiró tan bajo que a penas pude escucharla-, si me gustas y mucho, Shaoran.

Me alegre tanto de escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios que no me contuve de juntar los míos con ella, de nuevo. Esta vez fue una caricia leve, algo lento. Algo sin prisas solamente para saborear lo que por orgullo ya consideraba mío. Pero Sakura se separó tan pronto como me respondió, me alejó de ella poniendo una mano en mi pecho y obligándome a retroceder unos centímetros de ella. Confundidos nuestras miradas chocaron.

-Esto no es correcto, Shaoran-fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios y enarque una ceja preguntando el porque, al parecer ella lo comprendió-. Yo… yo…

-¿Qué, Sakura, que te impide dejar hacer lo que quieres?- le cuestione alzando un poco la voz, y espera impaciente a que me respondiera.

-Yo… yo… Yue y yo…-fue todo lo que necesite escuchar par saber a que se refería.

Los ojos de Sakura parecieron llenarse de culpa, parecieron verme con lastima, y separándose de mí. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el carrito de golf, dejándome atrás, viendo como ella se marchaba dejándome solo.

-Lo siento, Shaoran-fue todo lo que dijo mientras se subía en el carrito y se detuvo esperando a que yo le hiciera compañía.

Maldigo a Yue Clow y el momento en el que se le ocurrió meterse entre Sakura y yo.

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

_**No quieran matarme. Todo esto tiene su explicación.**_

_**Bueno, aquí ahora vemos como Shaoran realmente se culpa de la desaparición de Zura y Takeda, como Sakura le da el consuelo de saber que realmente no fue su culpa y también loa anima a seguir adelante.**_

_**Además Shaoran fue capaz de escuchar lo que quería de Sakura.**_

_**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo?**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue.**_


	14. La verdad

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**La verdad**_

_**Shaoran**_

Después de que regresáramos a la Academia, nos habíamos reunido con los demás y les había pasado las indicaciones de mi padre.

El asunto se había agravado a niveles insospechados, la IHOO quería dar un golpe al gobierno japonés, y no se hallaba el motivo. Además de que la información que se tiene sobre esa Institución es muy poca, nadie sabe donde esta ni quien es su director ni nada… y lo que más preocupaba era su ataque.

¿Qué motivo tenían para atacar la Academia, robar unos planos, expedientes y secuestrar a dos alumnos? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo lo lograron? La seguridad de la Academia era la mejor, no solamente se creaba una barrera como la que Sakura había usado en el campamento, sino que también cada entrada y salida tenía su propia barrera, había cámaras por todos lados, hechizos desvanecedores y de confusión, lo cuales consisten en confundir a quien se acerque a la Academia sin saber que es y se pierda en el camino, como si olvidara lo que hacia; además de los guardias que estaban en cada entrada y salida.

Era fortaleza impenetrable, las entradas no habían sido violadas; y nadie supo nada hasta que llegaron a la Academia Infantil.

Como había explicado mi padre, los que se tenían retenidos en la Academia jamás admitirían ante el Consejo Mágico que provenían de la IHOO y mucho menos nos dirían los motivos. El asunto más urgente de esta telaraña de misterios era encontrar a Zura y Takeda, traerlos de regreso y al parecer nos enviarían a nosotros.

No conocía sus motivos pero… creo que hacernos equipo fue lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir a mi padre, las relaciones están tan enredadas que dudo mucho podamos organizarnos para lograr el cometido de mi padre.

Yo odio a Yue. Yue ama a Sakura. Sakura no me habla. Daidouji está enamorada de su primo Hiragizawa, es demasiado obvio para no saberlo, y me parece que el sentimiento es reciproco. Kerberos idolatra a Sakura y a Daidouji. Daidouji y yo no hemos cruzado palabra. Kerberos me odia, o si no me odia, no soy de su agrado. Y finalmente, Hiragizawa y yo vamos en buenos términos.

Suspire. Todo este lio me daba dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Sakura termino de explicar como se iba a llevar a cabo la misión de rescate nos dijo que pasáramos el resto del día libre, preparándonos tanto física como mentalmente para el entrenamiento intensivo que nos iba a dar a partir de mañana a primera hora y que terminaría el jueves por la mañana, siendo hoy lunes.

Cuando todos se fueron por su lado, me acerque a Sakura. A decir verdad, desde nuestra pequeña platica en el bosque tanto ella como yo habíamos evitado explícitamente el convivir entre nosotros, a penas y nos dirigíamos la mirada y mucho menos la palabra. Esta situación es ridícula e infantil, tanto ella como yo tenemos la madurez para saber afrontar las cosas.

Me acerque a Sakura lentamente, intentando hacer que notara mi presencia. Ella estaba viendo hacia el cielo de espaldas a mí con una pose pensativa y yo estaba por tocar su hombro cuando:

-¡Sakura!-gritó Yue, unos metros más adelante y Sakura fue de inmediato con él, ambos me dieron la espalda y se marcharon. El rechazo de la castaña me dolió y mucho, pero…

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo mundo parecía conocer a Sakura mejor que yo. ¿Cómo es posible que te guste alguien sin saber absolutamente nada de esa persona? Y estaba seguro de quien mejor la conocía era nada más y nada menos que mi padre.

Me sonroje mentalmente al imaginarme la escena, ¿iba a pedirle a mi padre un consejo sobre Sakura? ¿En que raro y paralelo mundo he caído? Hace menos de una semana odiaba a Sakura con cada fibra de mi cuerpo y a mi padre por preferirla, y ahora iba con él a preguntarle sobre ella.

Después de tomar mi rara decisión me encamine hacia la Dirección, no dudaba que mi padre estuviera en ese lugar.

Pasando por enfrente de la Academia Infantil, note que ya se estaba llevado a cabo la restauración del lugar, y que los refugios habían sido desalojados. Los titulados eran los encargados de hacer la reconstrucción, iban y venían con rapidez de todos lados. Unos cargaban materiales de construcción, otros con hechizos reconstruían paredes y otro tanto entraba y salía del lugar.

Retome mi camino después de admirar el lugar por unos minutos.

.

-Joven Li-me saludó Ying Fa mientras salía del elevador, llevaba una gran caja en brazos e iba camino a la Oficina de mi padre, de inmediato la ayude a sostener la caja y ella me dio una sonrisa.

-¿Está mi padre?-le pregunte mientras recargaba la caja en su escritorio, ella se sentó detrás del mismo y negó con la cabeza.

-No ha vuelto- murmuró y después me señalo la puerta-. No creo que regrese pronto, ¿me harías favor de dejar la caja en su escritorio?

-Claro-accedí mientras tomaba la caja de nuevo entre mis brazos, Ying Fa abrió la puerta de la Oficina y me dejo pasar-. Lo esperare aquí si no te molesta.

-Claro que no, joven Li-dijo y después cerró la puerta.

Conduje la enorme caja al escritorio de mi padre, la apoye en él y estaba por soltarla cuando escuche como se caía algo, vi que era un portarretratos, intente agacharme para recogerlo y en el intento la caja se me vino encima, abriéndose y dejando ver un montón de carpetas cubiertas de plástico, al momento de caer me golpee con el escritorio en la parte de la rodilla.

-Maldición-espete entre dientes mientras me ponía de pie y me sacudía todo el polvo que me había caído, me sobe el área golpeada.

Suspire cuando vi el desastre, millones de carpetas estaban esparcidas por el suelo y por el golpe más cosas se habían caído del escritorio, entre ellas, documentos, retratos, lapiceros y demás.

Mientras recogía los documentos me encontré, de nuevo, con el folder donde estaba el Historial Académico de Sakura, por ende con su expediente, el que me había mostrado unas semanas atrás cuando recién la había conocido. Lo leí de nuevo un par de veces y después lo deje aparte, contrario al montón de papeles que había recogido.

Cuando termine de dejar todo en su lugar, al menos lo que al escritorio se refería. Me agache para comenzar con las carpetas y… quizás por arte del destino, por mano y obra de Kami, me encontré con una carpeta que decía en letras grandes y negras:

**SAKURA KINOMOTO**

Si el expediente de Sakura es el que tiene mi padre en su escritorio, ¿qué es esta carpeta? Guarde todas las demás carpetas y deje la caja a un lado del escritorio. Después tome el folder y la carpeta con el nombre de Sakura, me senté en la silla de mi padre y puse ambos sobre el escritorio.

Me dedique a observarlos. El primero, el que me mostró mi padre, era de color beige, se veían varios documentos dentro y no tenía nada escrito, estaba algo gastado y se notaban a la perfección las marcas de tantas veces que se abrió y cerró, así como las huellas de mi padre y el punto fijo de donde lo sujetaba.

El segundo, era de un color verde limón, tenía el nombre de Sakura escrito tanto en la portada como en la contraportada, parecía que no se hubiera tocado en años, la capa protectora que tenía de plástico evitaba que se dañara, y tampoco se veía como si fuera algo que mi padre tuviera constantemente en sus manos.

Sin resistir la curiosidad, abrí de inmediato el folder beige, el que parecía tener información más importante, sino que otro motivo podría tener mi padre para mantenerlo con él. Abrí el folder lentamente y con lo primero que me encontré fue con su Historial Académico, eso ya lo había leído así que no le tome importancia.

Después venían sus boletas de calificaciones, de las escuelas a las que fue antes de llegar a la Academia y las de la Academia; actas de nacimiento, certificado medico, copia de licencia para portar armas y licencia para matar, en varios países asiáticos, entre ellos Japón, Corea, China, India y demás; descripción física y certificados de estudios mágicos y para mi sorpresa un certificado de haber concluido la carrera de Fotografía y Diseño.

Ese era su expediente. Entonces… ¿qué contenía la carpeta?

Saque la carpeta verde del plástico con mucho cuidado, después de todo yo no tenía permiso de estar revisando estos documentos y… tenía que dejarlo todo de nuevo en orden. Cuando la carpeta con el nombre de Sakura estuvo a mi alcance, la abrí con cuidado y me encontré con lo que jamás hubiera esperado encontrarme.

Dentro de la carpeta lo primero que se veían eran varias fotos, pero no de Sakura sino de mi padre con un hombre, alto y castaño, de ojos negros claros. Estaban afuera de la Universidad Todai, sonriendo y con birretes y togas de graduación.

Después estaba mi padre con mi madre y el pasado hombre, en un jardín. Dentro del recuadro pude ver Fanren, mi hermana mayor, mis padres y el mismo hombre. Todos sonriendo y viendo a la cámara.

La siguiente se trataba de dos parejas, la primera eran mis padres, y después estaba el mismo hombre castaño pero con una jovencita, quizás no más de 19 años, era albina con ojos verdes y su cabello era gris, gris con reflejos blancos.

Y la última que había allí era de mi familia, estábamos mis cuatro hermanas, mis padres, la pareja de la fotografía pasada y dos niños más, el primero tenia cerca de 8 años y cargaba a una bebe, quizás esa bebe tenías uno o dos, los mismo que yo, en brazos de mi madre.

Y fue cuando lo comprendí.

Mi padre y el de Sakura se conocían de hace años.

Después de todas las fotografías estaban cerca de diez cartas, todas a lo largo de los años, iban desde los setentas hasta los noventas. Todas sobre novedades entre las familias, en los que se mencionaban el nacimiento de mis hermanas, el mío, el de Touya Kinomoto, hermano mayor de Sakura, y el de la misma Sakura, todas eran entre mi padre y Fujitaka Kinomoto, quien decidí creer es el padre de Sakura. La última carta escrita entre ellos fue en el año de 1991, hablaban sobre una reunión con todos sus amigos de antaño, solamente se mencionaban dos nombre Tsetsu y Atizara, cerca de Hiroshima.

Deje las cartas de mi padre y el de Sakura a un lado, y saque otras más pero estas ya no eran con Fujitaka Kinomoto sino con Nadeshko Amamiya-Kinomoto, por ende, la madre de Sakura. Me sorprendí al ver como ella le agradecía las atenciones y cuidados que había tenido con ellos después de la muerte de su esposo y el nacimiento de la última niña, Shiori Kinomoto. Todas iban entre agradecimientos y novedades, entre ellas la enfermedad que contrajo la madre de Sakura, la última carta se remontaba al año de 1996.

Y finalmente, venían otras cuatro cartas, esta vez hechas por Touya Kinomoto, el mayor de los Kinomoto, anunciaba la muerte de su madre y pedía ayuda con Sakura y Shiori, que en esa época tenían 7 y 3 años respectivamente. Su último contacto entre ellos fue en febrero de 1997.

Para mi sorpresa, todavía había más, estaban los certificados de defunción de los padres de Sakura y… ¡¿De su hermano?

-Me parece que la curiosidad mato al gato, hijo-la voz de mi padre resonó en toda su oficina, sonó neutral pero en sus ojos me mostraba la molestia y no justamente de que me enterara de esto sino de la forma en que me entere.

-¿Qué significa todo eso, padre?-pregunto demandante mientras me ponía de pie y me recargaba sobre su escritorio, mi padre tenía mucho que explicarme y note que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Guarda todo eso y toma asiento- ordeno mientras se posaba detrás de su silla y me hacia cambiarle el lugar, quedando yo frente a su escritorio.

Hice lo que me dijo y sin quitarle un ojo de encima me senté frente a su escritorio, esperando a que cantara, me miro largamente sin decir nada y después acoto:

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-su voz sonaba fría y distante, como si le molestara lo que yo hiciera y por una vez. No me importo.

Desde pequeño siempre había vivido intentado llenar las expectativas de mis padres, sobre todo de mi padre, quien para mi era mi héroe, mi figura a seguir y desde el momento que supe que había cuidado de Sakura como si fuera su hija, mi odio se dirigió a ambos. A Sakura por ser quien es, y a mi padre por no valorar mis esfuerzos en mis diecisiete años de vida.

-Se perfectamente que conoces a los padres de Sakura, de años-aclare cuando vi sus intenciones de hablar de nuevo-, que los dos están muertos y que Sakura tiene un hermano mayor y una menor, y que el mayor falleció.

-Mi historia con los Kinomoto empieza en mi niñez-comenzó casi al instante en que yo termine, como sin realidad no hubiera esperado a escuchar mi respuesta, y me encontré absorto escuchando lo que tenía que decir-. Conocí a Fujitaka cuando mis padres me enviaron a Japón, a estudiar la preparatoria. Nos hicimos amigos, y fuimos juntos a Todai-sus ojos iban entre la nostalgia, la tristeza, y la alegría, quizás de recordar. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas con los codos sobre el escritorio y tapaban su boca, estaba seguro de que si pudiera ver sus labios, en ellos tendría una sonrisa-. Me case con Ileang cuando nos graduamos y nacieron tus hermanas, perdí contacto con él en ese momento; yo debía regresar a China para llevar los asuntos del clan y él comenzó a dar clases de Arqueología en una Universidad de Tomoeda, un pueblo cerca de Tokio.

"Conocí al hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya, cuando él cumplió los cinco años. Fue cuando retome contacto con él. No conocí a Sakura hasta que ella cumplió tres años e hicimos una reunión en Hiroshima; lamentablemente. Fujitaka murió en un accidente ese día y su familia entro en problemas económicos-sus ojos se ensombrecieron y me miro directamente desde que entro a su oficina, yo le mantenía la mirada con seriedad-."

-La madre de Sakura te pidió ayuda- fue más una certeza que una pregunta.

-No-respondió de inmediato y sus ojos se clavaron en mí con fuerza por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado a hablar, escrutándome con su mirada y retándome con ella, ¿a qué? No lo sabía con certeza-. Los Kinomoto siempre se han caracterizado por ser independientes y muy orgullosos, no aceptan ayuda con facilidad y me costó convencer a Nadeshko de que me dejara ayudarla con sus gastos. Después de todo, la muerte de Fujitaka fue mi culpa…

-¿Tu culpa?-dije entre sorprendido y conmocionado, ¿acaso…?

-No te equivoques, Shaoran-me atajó casi de inmediato, adivinando mis pensamientos-. Fujitaka también era un hechicero, ese día nos encontramos con un hechicero maligno, el odio de ese sujeto era hacia mí. Sin embargo… él me ayudó y murió en la batalla-los ojos de mi padre demostraban la tristeza que le causaba recordar el perder a un amigo-. Nadeshko estaba embarazada cuando Fujitaka murió y yo no podía dejarla desamparada.

"Pero jamás preví que Nadeshko se enfermara del corazón en esos años-, la sonrisa de mi padre desapareció se sus labios tan pronto como menciono eso, como si ahora los recuerdos no fueran gratos-. Fueron momentos difíciles para todos ellos, Sakura y Touya sobre todo. Sin su padre, Touya tuvo que trabajar de día y estudiar de noche para pagar los medicamentos de su madre y bueno, prácticamente hacerse cargo de la economía y Sakura se encargaba de cuidar a su hermana y madre hasta que Nadeshko falleció…"

Me imaginaba lo duro que tuvo que haber sido para Sakura, ella siendo quien es, tan apegada a las personas, tan pura y tan amigable perder a sus dos padres debió haberla devastado, haberla hecho sentirse despresa y con ganas de morir. Y ahora la duda que llegaba a mi mente era, ¿Por qué esta aquí y siendo como es?

-Touya se hizo cargo de sus hermanas, las cuido y protegió hasta que…-pareció dudar en decirme lo que pasaba por su cabeza y yo solamente lo mire demandante-. Hijo, ¿Qué tanto quieres a Sakura?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y clara estaba la respuesta. La quería, sí la quería. A pesar de todos los desplantes y groserías que yo le había hecho a lo largo de las semanas, ella siempre estuvo allí sin darse por vencida e intentando hacerme convivir. Fue la primera persona que demostró preocupación por mí sin ser nada mío, ningún familiar ni tampoco ninguna persona que formara parte de mi pasado. Mis sentimientos a Sakura eran fuertes, la quería y me gustaba estar cerca de ella. Yo estando con Sakura, soy _yo_, no Xiao Lang Li. El heredero de la Familia más poderosa de Asia y el siempre serio y frío.

Con Sakura podía dejarme ser yo, y solo yo.

-Mucho-respondí ante la mirada de mi padre, alzo las cejas sorprendió y asintió.

-Entonces, comprenderás, que esto no debe llegar a oídos de ella-su petición fue clara, asentí sin saber bien el porque, pero el juicio de mi padre era razonable y sabio, confiaba en él y esperaba no equivocarme. Asentí con solemnidad sin quitar los ojos de los de mi padre-. En enero del 97, llegó una amenaza a casa de Sakura, para ella. Touya la interceptó y claro fue en responderle diciendo que estaban listos para luchar.

"Touya, en ese entonces de 18 años, me contactó y pidió que cuidara de Sakura y su hermana menor, Shiori, si a él le llagaba a suceder algo con respecto a esas amenazas. Acepte sin reservas pero… días después del cumpleaños de Sakura-los ojos de mi padre se oscurecieron todavía más y eso me asusto, solamente había visto tal negrura en su mirada y había sido cuando mi madre había sido internada de muerte en el hospital, afortunadamente se salvo pero… eso ojos no señalaban nada bueno-, Touya salió de casa como cualquier día; pero en ese momento lo que iba a realizar era nombrarnos a tu madre y a mí como tutores legales en caso de que él muriera y minutos después de realizar el tramite, Touya falleció."

-¿Cómo fue que pasó?-pregunte, sabiendo que mi padre no quería decírmelo pero yo necesitaba saberlo-.

-Salió del notario y fue atropellado por un taxi, antes de que pudiera llegar una ambulancia fue herido de bala en el pecho. Tres disparos, era claramente un homicidio. Afortunadamente no murió en ese instante, pero perdió el habla. Una bala había destrozado sus cuerdas vocales-, el suspiro que lanzó mi padre me dio a entender que la peor parte venía ahora y la más dura de recordar y contar-. Estuvo en el hospital en terapia intensiva por tres días y el mismo día en que murió fue el mismo día en que escribió esto-dijo mientras sacaba una hoja doblada, estabas gastada y se veía el paso de los años en esta.

_Sr. Li_

_Se que moriré pronto. No deseo que ninguna de mis hermanas se entere de las amenazas. De lo que esta pasando._

_El juicio de mis padres era sabio y ellos, confían en usted. Le pido de corazón que las cuide y prepare si algún día. _

_Deciden ir por ellas. Sobre todo, Sakura._

_No deseo que les informe de mi muerte. Dígales que me fui de su lado, que no quise estar con ellas. Dígales de todo, menos de mi muerte._

_Ambas han sufrido bastante._

_Touya K._

No sabía que decir. Touya Kinomoto lo había dado todo por sus hermanas. Había escogido el odio de ellas, diciendo que las abandono y dejo al cuidado de mi padre a que ellas se enteraran de que un asesino iba sobre Sakura. Ahora comprendo un poco el corazón de Sakura.

-Touya murió el mismo día que escribió eso-la voz de mi padre sonaba ronca y pude ver una sombra en sus ojos. Una Sombra que nunca había visto, no hasta ahora-. Deje a tu madre para que se hiciera cargo del papeleo y fue rumbo a donde Shiori y Sakura estaban. Gracias a Kami, llegue a tiempo pues un carro había estrellado en su casa y el mismo asesino de su hermano iba por ella-la sombra se hizo más grande y trague duro, esa faceta de mi padre no la conocía-. Salve a ambas y Sakura entró al hospital por el golpe que se había dado en el cabeza, permaneció inconsciente dos días…

-Y cumpliste tu palabra-asegure cuando note que a mi padre comenzaba a faltarle la voz, el asintió y yo no quise hacerlo hablar más y permanecí callado.

Y no me espere que el continuará, así como había empezado.

-No me costó mucho hacer que Sakura continuará, el dolor de perder a su hermano la devastó. No me imagino que hubiera pasado si se hubiera enterado de que estaba muerto por salvarla-suspiró y una risita seca salió de él-, seguramente se hubiera culpado. Le ofrecí a Sakura que ingresara a la Academia, le dije que si obtenía la beca de excelencia no solo podría pagar sus estudios sino que le ayudaría a mantener a su hermana.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Así es-me interrumpió de nuevo y abrí los ojos sorprendido-. Sakura se hizo cargo de su hermana a los siete años, ella tuvo que entrar a la Academia a esa edad. Ya que cuando tuvo la necesidad de venir aquí, la Academia Infantil no existía, esta se fundó dos años después de que ella llegase-la voz de mi padre se estaba tornando cada vez más fría, al parecer interrogarlo en este momento no había sido buena idea-.

-No puedo creerlo-mis pensamientos estaban todos revoleteando en mi cabeza. Cada uno de ellos iba dirigido a distintas personas, y una idea cobró fuerza en mi mente sobreponiéndose a todas las demás.

Esa niña, la niña que Sakura me había encargado durante el ataque. Shiori. No podía ser otra. Shiori la hermana menor de Sakura está en la Academia Infantil, y la vez que vi a Sakura allí… la estaba visitando.

-Comprenderás…-llamó la atención mi padre, haciéndome verlo con mala cara-, que esto debe quedar entre nosotros-me extendió la carpeta con el nombre de Sakura y el folder-, puedes terminar de hojearlo y cuando termines, guárdalo.

Después de decir eso se puso de pie y salió de su oficina, dejándome solo y con la cabeza hecha un lio. Lo único que quería en este instante era darme golpes contra el escritorio.

De alguna manera, sentía que todo lo que Sakura había vivido era mi culpa.

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

_**¡Finalmente! Este capitulo me fue especialmente difícil en lograr, notaran que no lo termine como quise que quedara, siento incluso que no logre captar las emociones de Shaoran cuando descubre el pasado de Sakurita.**_

_**Y para quienes querían saber sobre Touya, ¡aquí lo tienen!**_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	15. Lo que yo quiero

_**¡Hoy es sábado! ¡Sábado de mala suerte! Y yo estoy actualizando, quizás hoy no reciba reviews por ser día de mala suerte, al menos para mí.**_

_**Llorare si es así T-T**_

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Lo que yo quiero**_

_**Sakura**_

Faltaba poco, unos pasos, dos metros más y llegaría a la seguridad de mi apartamento, Shiori estaba dormida en su cuarto, así que tendría libre de llegar al mío y por fin dejar salir todas las lágrimas.

Y así fue, a penas cruce el umbral de mi habitación que caí sobre mi cama y sobre mis mejillas se deslizo ese liquido salado, el dolor de mi pecho era superior a cualquiera que hubiera sufrido anteriormente, me dolía mucho y no podía evitarlo.

Pero… ¿Por qué me dolía?

Después de haber informado a los demás de nuestra próxima misión me había querido marchar de inmediato, llegar aquí y hacer lo que estoy haciendo, llorar y desahogarme pero me lo fue impedido por dos razones. La primera, cuando todos se habían "supuestamente" marchado yo estaba lista para partir pero sentí la presencia e insistente mirada de Shaoran sobre mí y mis piernas repentinamente se habían quedado paralizadas; mire al cielo en busca de auxilio y llegó, pero a cambio tuve que pasar la tarde con Yue.

Li era especial, era como ningún otro chico que hubiera cruzado por mi vida antes, así como Yue… cada uno de ellos era especial y diferente a su vez, aunque también tenían ciertas semejanzas. Yue es serio, inexpresivo y muy amable con sus allegados. Así mismo es L… Shaoran, pero a diferencia de Yue… Shaoran es muy divertido, tiene una chispa de picardía que me gustaba y era el motivo para haberme dejado llevar en esas dos ocasiones.

Las dos ocasiones que lo había besado.

Y además estaba el Sr. Li, quizás es que yo soy como un libro abierto pero él pudo ver con claridad que a mi gustaba su hijo y me lo hizo saber, diciéndome que no le molestaba en absoluto y yo se lo agradecí hasta que cembro la duda en mi cabeza. La duda que me había estado concomiendo desde que había salido de las Oficinas Centrales y el hecho de tener esa platica con Li no ayudo en nada a aclararme, ahora estaba más confundía que cuando nos habíamos besado cerca de mi departamento, entre los arboles.

_¿Lo quieres?_

¿Lo quiero? Sí, si lo quiero pero… ¿más que como un amigo, que como mi compañero?

Y después estaba Yue. No era justo para él que yo me encontrara en estos dilemas, él es un buen chico que se merece una novia que lo quiera y lo ame, solo a él. No que se tire a la cama a llorar porque no sabe si quiere más a su novio o a su…

¿Qué es Shaoran Li para mí?

Malditos dilemas existenciales.

.

Suspiré mientras me ponía la gabardina y salía de mi apartamento. No necesitaba despedirme de Shiori, sabía que ella no me dejaría ir y menos después de los temores que había adquirido tres días atrás. Por que sí, hoy es el día.

El Escuadrón B había regresado ya y con ellos, llegaba la información que yo y mi _sequito_ necesitamos para traer de regreso a Zura y Takeda.

Había preparado mental y físicamente a mi equipo, y también había procurado mejorar sus relaciones, que ironía, ni yo misma podía resolver mis conflictos con Shaoran y Yue; pero al menos, ahora Shaoran, Tomoyo, y Kero comenzaban a convivir y Eriol con Kero también mejoro. Él único que no mejoro para nada fue Yue, sigue sin hablarle a alguien que no sea su hermano, Eriol o yo. Y solamente esperaba que eso no fuera obstáculo durante nuestra próxima misión.

Salí de mi departamento sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía probablemente me arrepentiría de dejar a mi hermana sola y por una vez desde que había empezado a salir continuamente por mi trabajo, no quise irme. De alguna manera sabía que algo me iba a dejar alejada de ese pequeño departamento que, durante diez años, he llamado _hogar_ por mucho más de lo que me gustaría y eso, definitivamente, no estaba en mis planes.

El camino hacia los jardines centrales se me estaba haciendo increíblemente corto. Ahí es donde había quedado con ellos de verme para ir directamente a los Oficinas Centrales y que Kami me castigue si mi mente me engaña, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía ganas de regresar y mandar todo por la borda. Algo de todo esto no me gustaba.

-Sakura-me saludó Tomoyo, la única presente, cuando llegue a la fuente donde debían de estar los demás.

-Tomoyo-mi voz sonó seca y fue a penas audible por la pelinegra que tenía enfrente- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y los demás?

-Eriol, Yue y Kero llegaran en algunos minutos, de Li no se nada-respondió la amatista con su usual y permanente sonrisa-, ¿te sucede algo, Sakura? Te noto un poco consternada.

-No es…-no pude terminar de formular mi frase antes de que Tomoyo me viera con una ceja alzada y una expresión divertida, su sonrisa se expandió a lo largo de su delicado rostro y me hizo temblar.

-No te atrevas a decir que no tienes nada, Sakura Kinomoto-me amenazó acercándose a mi y poniéndose muy cerca de mi rostro, sin perder el contacto visual-, puedo verlo.

Suspire derrotada. Malditas técnicas de persuasión al estilo Daidouji.

-Es solo que tengo un presentimiento-murmure y Tomoyo dio dos pasos atrás, dejándome respirar tranquilamente de nuevo-. Desde que salí de mi departamento no puedo dejar de sentir que es la última vez que lo pisare, de la manera en que lo pise hoy.

-Solamente estás nerviosa- nos sentamos en la fuente a esperar a que los chicos llegaran-. Todos los estamos.

-Sí, lo sé, pero nunca antes había estado así, Tommy-comente mientras me sentaba a su lado, ella puso una mano en mi hombro, signo de apoyo-. Nunca una misión me había inquietado de esta manera.

-¿Y no tendrá que ver con tus sentimientos, Sakura?-me preguntó y me confundió; seguramente se dio cuenta porque paso a explicarse-Quiero decir, es la primera vez que vas con alguien a quien le tienes sentimientos especiales. ¿No estarás preocupada por él?

¿Preocupada? ¿Preocupada por Shaoran? No, claro que no. ¿O sí? Bueno, Shaoran me ha demostrado en diversas ocasiones que es capaz de cuidar de si mismo, sería una locura eso. Sentirme preocupada por alguien a quien le tengo sentimientos especiales. No, no creo llegar a ese extremo.

Malditas contradicciones. ¿Y desde cuanto maldigo todo lo que pienso? Maldito el día en que…

¡Rayos!

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo!-gritó Kero, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras se acercaba con Yue y Eriol.

-¿Alguno sabe donde está Shaoran?-pregunte cuando todos se hubieran reunido a mi alrededor y para mi desanimo, todos negaron.

-Ya debería de estar aquí-musitó Eriol, viendo su reloj.

-Ha actuado raro últimamente, ¿no?-preguntó inocentemente Kero, pero claramente me hizo tensarme.

Sí, Shaoran había estado actuando muy raro desde el campamento.

Primero, siendo mi tentación en carne y hueso, robándome besos y yendo detrás de mí para consolarme. Siendo una persona totalmente diferente a su apariencia fría y llena de odia que tenía antes, pero aun así, más agradable y fácil de convivir.

Segundo, después del día en que le dije que Yue es mi novio ha estado actuando muy serio, no tan frio y distante pero claramente se ve su cambio. Las miradas picaras y sonrisas juguetonas habían desaparecido por completo, dejando en su lugar una mirada pensativa y apagada, como antes no me quitaba el ojo de encima y eso además de hacerme sentir nerviosa y curiosa por su cambio, me daba… intriga. ¿Por qué verme con esos sentimientos?

¿Y desde cuando le prestaba tanta atención a Shaoran Li?

Además de todo eso, no podía negar que extrañaba de una manera preocupante sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, sus abrazos, su presencia, sus labios…

¡Malditos pensamientos!

-Sera mejor que nos adelantemos-dije interrumpiendo a Eriol, quien había dio algo que no escuche. Ahora el peso de la seriedad estaba sobre mí. Y como una líder los guie hacia la Dirección. Donde Hien Li nos explicaría la situación y después llevaría a las Oficinas Centrales.

En completo silencio nos dirigimos hacia la Dirección y prácticamente sentí la tención crecer a mi alrededor. Seguramente los nervios de todos se habían disparado, y lo comprendía era su primera misión y la incertidumbre de cómo estarán las cosas, de que será lo que nos aguarde y demás se acumulan en tu mente haciendo mella de ello.

Cuando entramos al edificio pude escuchar claramente el suspiro de alguien, como si con ello planeara dejar todo el peso detrás, y no lo logro. El elevador se me hizo eterno, había algo, algo que me estaba inquietando y aun no sabía que.

El elevador se abrió y en ese momento entendí todo. O al menos mi inquietud después de haber pisado la Dirección.

Shaoran estaba de espaldas a mí y los demás, no me sorprendió su presencia allí pero si su atuendo, estaba vestido como un titulado y la larga gabardina, y pesada, reposaba sobre sus hombros mientras el se mantenía de espaldas con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en algún lugar de la recepción.

La sorpresa me invadió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, ¿Cómo rayos era que la tenía? ¿Y por qué estaba aquí y no donde habíamos quedado?

-Shaoran…-murmuré por lo bajo pero al parecer me escuchó como los demás, por que sentí todas las miradas posarse en mí, y rápidamente me sonroje ante ello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Eriol, arrebatándome la palabra porque eso era lo que yo iba a preguntar.

-Mi padre me citó aquí mas temprano, eso es todo-anunció mientras se encogía de hombros. Mi irada rápidamente se conectó con la de él.

Ámbar contra verde.

Sus ojos eran ese muro que escondían sus emociones, su rostro estaba sereno e inexpresivo pero su postura marcaba la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, y por primera vez me tensé yo también.

Desee que me sonriera, desee que me calmara y que todo esto solo fuera un sueño.

Desee estar a su lado.

-Pasa, Sakura-la voz de Ying Fa interrumpió mis cavilaciones, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que había estado pensando, me reprendí mentalmente por ello y después me sonroje, evite la mirada de Shaoran y la posee sobre Ying Fa, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida al verme-, el Sr. Li los está esperando.

Asentí, y con la mirada baja camine hacia la puerta de roble que estaba detrás del escritorio de Ying Fa, la abrí y les pedí a todos que entrara con un gesto, y así lo hicieron. Uno por uno, iban entrando levemente a la acurrucada oficina, y cuando Shaoran se acercó mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Las damas primero-su voz sonó como el hielo, frío e inexpresivo con un toque de reproche, me mordí el labio nerviosa y asentí, pase y él cerro la puerta después de mí.

-Bueno días-la voz del padre de mi tormento me hizo regresar a la realidad.

¡Que rayos!

Esta era mi última misión, en una semana sería mi cumpleaños.

En una semana podría tomar la custodia de mi hermana, en una semana podría largarme de este lugar y no regresar más, lo que yo siempre había querido…

Pero por alguna extraña razón, esa idea ahora ya no me parecía tan satisfactoria como hace unas semanas, ahora la veía más como una tortura como si marcharme ya no me agradará.

Mire hacia el frente y note que Hien Li estaba dando su usual discurso de primera misión, lo importante que era y todo el asunto, y yo no podía concentrarme en sus palabras.

Shaoran Li estaba parado a mi lado derecho, como se supone que debería estar ya que él es mi compañero sobre todos los demás, y su presencia me molestaba, su cercanía me incomodaba y la falta de interés que tenía en mí desde el día en que se había enterado de mi relación con Yue me estaba matando.

Nunca me dijo que me quisiera, ni que me amara, de hecho ni siquiera que yo le gustaba y me hizo admitir que el sí me gustaba a mí. De alguna manera, esa breve charla que tuvimos, esos besos, esas caricias me hicieron sentir que él me pertenecía, que yo le importaba o gustaba, de mínimo.

¿De verdad soy tan fácil de olvidar?

Tres días desde que yo le había dejado de lado por Yue, porque tengo que corresponderle.

Tres días en los que mi mente solamente se concentraba en esos ojos ámbares tan difíciles de olvidar, y él parecía ni siquiera recordar esos besos.

¡Maldita mi suerte!

-… y con eso, los nombro, como el primer escuadrón especial más joven de la historia-las palabras del señor Li me sacaron, ahora sí, de mis pensamientos completamente y me di cuenta de que ya todos tenían gabardinas, esas molestas y pesadas gabardinas.

El señor Li me dedico una mirada inexpresiva, una que jamás le había visto, ni siquiera de niña, y mis nervios junto con mi mal presentimiento regresaron de inmediato.

-Sakura-mi nombre salió de los labios del hombre que consideraba como un segundo padre para mí, y por primera vez me sentí incomoda de que usará mi nombre-, durante todo tu tiempo en la Academia, y como agente especial, has demostrado ser capaz de grandes cosas por lo que, te nombró a partir de este momento…

Sentí las miradas de todos posarse sobre mí, verme con alegría, otras con curiosidad y una más que no supe identificar.

-…Directora General de Agentes de Campo- la voz de mi maestro resonó por todo el lugar, y una sensación nada agradable me cubrió por completo.

Hien Li se acercó lentamente hacia mí, y de una caja que saco de la nada, tomó una cinta que representaba el título y lo puso en la gabardina.

¿Por qué hacia esto sabiendo que en una semana renunciaría a esta vida?

Me sentí culpable, ¿acaso pretendía retenerme? Mis nervios se dispararon sin que yo pudiera controlarlos.

.

El resumen fue sencillo, la misión era simple, un rescate. Un maldito rescate más sencillo que nada, y parecía como si el mundo se fuera a terminar.

Kaho y Yukito iban manejando el helicóptero que nos dejaría en la isla de IHOO, a mí lado derecho, Shaoran era el más tranquilo de todos, tanto que el viaje le daba sueño, pude observar un par de cabeceadas por su parte.

Detrás de mí, Eriol chocaba el pie con el piso de manera constante, expresando sus nervios. A su lado, Tomoyo se hacía peinados, y cuando terminaba no se satisfacía y lo cambiaba por otro.

Detrás de Eriol, Kero estaba rasguñando el asiento, cual gato afilando sus garras, pero hacia tal ruido que me estaba desesperando y por último esta Yue, también tranquilo pero con su mirada pegada a mí, y aunque no fuera igual de perturbadora que la de Shaoran, me estaba sacando nervios de donde ni yo sabía que los tenía.

Llevábamos dos horas y media de viaje y aun nos faltaba bastante.

El padre de Shaoran había sido preciso con toda la información. La IHOO estaba en una isla al oeste de China, la isla no era conocida ya que era muy péquela y ni siquiera tenía nombre, lugar perfecto para poner una Institución como lo es la IHOO.

La institución era una sola cede en la parte central de la isla, que a su vez se dividía en tres partes, según los planos robados; Escuela, Oficinas y Dirección. Los tres edificios, tenían entre si una distancia de dos kilómetros a la redonda y todo, a su vez, es rodeado por un muro de concreto de cuatro metros y medio de altura.

En la escuela, como la Academia, radicaban los alumnos, se había registrado por completo y se sabía a la perfección que Zura y Takeda no estaban allí. Detrás de la Escuela, había una hectárea de bosque, lo suficientemente inexplorada para poder manejar lo técnico desde allí, y ese era el objetivo de Kero y Yue. Ambos se iban a instalar a kilometro y medio de la Escuela para poder manejar la misión desde allí, dirigirnos y apoyarnos.

Después esta la Dirección, donde atendieron al escuadrón A, desde allí, Eriol y Tomoyo crearían una distracción llegando como embajadores para hacer una alianza entre las escuelas así como un proyecto de intercambio en el que, quizás, próximamente todos entremos como alumnos nuevos; para esto, Eriol y Tomoyo irán disfrazados.

Y por último las Oficinas, donde nos confirmaron que están Takeda y Zura, el único inconveniente es que este edificio tiene una barrera anti-magia de un kilómetros y medio a la redonda. Shaoran y yo nos infiltraremos, sacaremos a los alumnos y después avisaremos a Yue y Kero que a su vez avisaran a Eriol y Tomoyo.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado y era fácil, muy fácil, pero ese no era el motivo por el que estuviera tan nerviosa a irritable hoy. Tenía dos grandes motivos.

El primero, me sentía increíblemente culpable. Hien Li, a quien consideró mi mentor, un segundo padre, la única familia que tengo además de mi hermana me acaba de nombrar Directora General de Agentes de Campo, el rango más alto en lo que se puede obtener en ese lugar, sería prácticamente su mano derecha y eso quería decir que me estaba dando más confianza de la que yo alguna vez hubiera deseado y pensar que dejare mi trabajo de agente especial en una semana.

El segundo, como la cita para los asuntos _escolares_ de Tomoyo y Eriol estaba programa para mañana a medio día, se había tomado la decisión de que nos dejarían a Shaoran y a mí afuera de las Oficinas de la IHOO esta tarde y mañana a medio día esperaríamos la señal de Tomoyo para entrar, lo que quería decir que estaría SOLA con él por más de dieciocho horas, mientras que los demás acampaban en la hectárea donde Kero y Yue laborarían, para después, a la mañana siguiente partir hacia la Dirección.

¡Maldita mi estúpida suerte!

Me perdí tanto de mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado hasta el momento en que aterrizamos, inmediatamente me puse de pie y tome mi mochila, la avente sin precaución alguna hacia fuera del helicóptero y baje de un salto, Shaoran me siguió con calma.

No era ninguna grosería y tampoco nada en contra de alguno de ellos, pero estar dentro de ese ambiente tan… tenso me estaba matando.

-Sakura…-me llamó Kaho.

-Diles a los demás que bajen-ni siquiera yo se porque mi voz fue tan seca, pero Kaho no dijo nada y todos salieron unos segundos después con caras serias.

Las caras de todos eran llenas de angustia, llenas de miedo, llenas de absoluta confusión.

-Siéntense- pedí mientras yo me sentaba en el verde pasto, cruce las piernas y espere a que todos se sentaran para que comenzar, le sonreía a Kaho, quien se había quedado con Yukito en el helicóptero, adivinando mis intenciones-, se que esto es difícil, es su primera misión, es la primera prueba que van a enfrentar en la vida real y, como ustedes, yo también tengo miedo.

Cada uno tuvo reacciones diferentes pero la que más me asombro fue la de Shaoran, sus ojos se deshicieron por completo, se volvieron líquidos y una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de sus labios, lo que me lleno de valor.

-Esto es difícil y siempre lo será, siempre va a ser duro salir de la Academia e ir a cualquier lugar del mundo con ese propósito, siempre va estar el miedo de morir, de salir herido, de estar en peligro y ahora… Zura y Takeda están en peligro, nadie sabe que fue de ellos, nadie sabe si los han torturado… nadie… ¿serían capaces de darles la espalda?

Kero y Tomoyo, con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos, negaron. Yue, Eriol y Shaoran solamente se mantuviera impasibles.

-Yo nunca abandonare a ninguno de ustedes, no les pido que hagan lo mismo, pero lo que les pido en este momento es que sean fuertes, sean leales y demuestren, no a mí, no al Sr. Li, no a sus familias, a ustedes mismos que el camino que han elegido es el mejor, que ustedes pueden.

Todos se fueron más seguros, más confiados, listos para enfrentar lo que se les venía encima, y me hubiera gustado que alguien me dijera unas palabras para dejar de sentirme tan miserable porque…

Al fin, después darle tantas vueltas en mi mente, de preguntarme porque una sonrisa suya me daba valor, porque su mirada me derretía y mi corazón corría al verlo, al fin, me daba cuenta de lo que Shaoran Li era para mí.

Shaoran Li es mi primer amor, por que sí, lo quería como no había querido a nadie en mi vida.

.

Ya esta atardeciendo y yo no había cruzado palabra alguna con Shaoran. A penas y nos habíamos dirigido la mirada mientras levantábamos el campamento.

Ni siquiera me había mirado desde que todos se habían ido, y yo no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Me sentía tan ridícula haciéndolo. Y también me deprimía ese hecho, ¿de verdad me había olvidado?

¿Tan solo fui un juego? ¿Acaso no significaron nada esos besos?

-¿Me ayudarías?-su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones y mis piernas me fallaron, lo cierto era que ni siquiera estaba viendo por donde iba y ante tal distracción perdí por completo la noción y choque contra el árbol que tenía enfrente.

Caí hacia atrás después de golpearme fuertemente en la cara, me sobé la frente, pero estaba segura de que me quedaría marca, y el dolor era insoportable.

Shaoran se agachó a mi lado y soltó una risita.

-No le veo lo gracioso-le reproche mientras me ponía de pie.

-Yo sí-dijo mientras me alcanzaba y me detenía tomándome de la muñeca, me hizo girar para quedar enfrente de él, pero lo que me puso nerviosa fue estar tan cerca de su cuerpo, de sus labios-¡Vaya golpe! Tienes roja toda la cara.

-¡Ah, sí!-dije echándole la culpa al árbol, la verdad es que tenía roja la cara por otra razón y que él se diera cuenta solamente me hacía ponerme más roja si es que era posible

-¿Qué te sucede, Sakura?- su pregunta me desconcertó por completo y todo lo demás que había en mi cabeza se fue a la mierda, literalmente hablando.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada, las manos de Shaoran se posaron en mi frente, donde me había golpeado y lentamente fueron recorriendo toda la zona roja, despacio.

-Has estado muy extraña-sus palabras me sorprendieron aun más, ¿él se había estado fijando en mí? Una chispa de felicidad brotó con ello-, te he notado muy pensativa…

Sus manos bajaron todavía más, posándose en mis mejillas y acariciándolas con ternura.

-…preocupada…-con cada palabra mi corazón latía con fuerza, cada vez iba más rápido y sentía que en algún momento se detendría-, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

-Yo…-no podía ni responderle, sus caricias me estaban dejando en blanco, y sus manos bajaron más, acariciando mis labios lentamente, cerré los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia.

-¿Sabes? No te he quitado el ojo de encima en todo el día-sus palabras estaban calando en mi ser como él no tenía ni idea, en ese momento no pensé ni en Yue, ni en nada de lo que había tenido en mi mente en todo el día-, y cada vez que te veía… tus labios… toda tú…

Sentí como se acerco a mi rostro todavía más, anhelaba su contacto, lo deseaba y no podía esperar más.

-Pero no…-mi corazón se congelo en el instante que lo sentí retroceder, abrí los ojos lentamente y mis mirada se derritió cuando vi el anhelo en los suyos, cuando vi el deseo-, tú ya tienes a…

-¡A la mierda con todo!-dije y me abalance para besarlo como había querido todo el maldito día.

En un principio sentía sus labios inseguros, sentía su sorpresa pero poco a poco todo fue desapareciendo cuando rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo pegue más a mí, necesitaba de él y en ese momento me importaba un comino Yue, su padre, nuestra misión, lo único que quería era estar con él, sentirlo cerca, amarlo y sentirme amada.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura con seguridad y me pegó más hacia él, yo estaba de puntas debido a la altura pero no me importo.

Lo quería todo. Y cuando digo todo es _todo_.

Como la vez pasada, termine con la espalda en un árbol y ni idea de cómo o cuando solamente sentía sus dulces caricias sobre mi piel, sobre mi cuerpo recorriéndolo lentamente y yo no me quede atrás, recorrí su cuerpo como el lo hacia con el mío.

Sus manos subieron lentamente por mi cintura para llegar a mi cuello y deslizarse sobre mi escote lentamente, llegó a los botones de la gabardina y los desabrocho lentamente mientras yo con movimientos torpes hice lo mismo, y antes de que yo pudiera terminar con los primeros dos botones mi gabardina ya estaba en el suelo.

-Sakura…-dijo mientras interrumpía el beso y me miraba a los ojos-, esto… debemos parar…

-No…-quizás sonara necesitada pero no tenía ni idea de porque sabía que esta sería mi única oportunidad de tenerlo, de ser suya, tenía el presentimiento de que no estaríamos así en un buen tiempo y si eso me costaba la virginidad, estaba dispuesta a darla por él.

Y ni siquiera sabía porque.

-No te detengas…-le dijo entre jadeos, lo necesitaba, lo _deseaba_-, es lo que quiero…

Vi la sorpresa aparecer en sus ojos como un relámpago y como si mis palabras fueran un botón se inclinó hacia delante y enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Te deseo…-sus palabras fueron a penas un susurró pero pudo oírlo a la perfección y su aliento contra mi cuello fue mi perdición.

No se en que momento termine sin la blusa con cuello de tortuga y tampoco fue consciente de cuando él y yo quedamos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, en un principio el pudor me invadió y cubrí mis senos con un brazo, cerré los ojos avergonzada y él soltó una risita.

-No te cubras-me dijo al oído mientras movía mi brazo lentamente y lo sustituía por su mano, su tacto con mi piel desnuda me hizo gemir-, eres hermosa.

Después de decir aquello enterró el rostro en mi cuello y gemí cuando lo sentía masajear mi seno derecho, sentía que mis brazos pesaban plomo y lo único que quería era sentirlo más cerca, por lo que lo apreté más a mi cuerpo mientras acariciaba su ancha espalda a gusto, sus marcados músculos y sonreí cuando lo escuché soltar un gemido.

Y casi solté un grito cuando sustituyó su mano por sus labios, sentía como un fuego se acumulaba en mi bajo vientre y además de eso sentía mi intimidad palpitar, piándome satisfacerla.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido un orgasmo, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente alguna vez tenerlo pero… ahora que estaba cerca de tener uno, que estaba por caer al abismo no sabía ni como hacer que él también llegara.

Shaoran se separo de mis senos y me besó con pasión mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi vientre y me quietaba el pantalón, cuando quede completamente desnuda ante sus ojos me sentí avergonzada de nuevo por que él me recorría con los ojos deliciosamente, y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando él quedó en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-Sakura… yo… si no quieres… si te arrepientes-sus palabras me estaban desconcertado, claro que lo quería, _lo necesitaba_, y él me decía eso… sin poder darle oportunidad lo abrace y ambos gemimos con el choque de nuestros pechos pero antes de que él pudiera volver a decirme algo lo bese, lentamente con ternura, sin prisa, disfrutando de él.

-Esto es lo que deseo, Shaoran Li-le dije apenas separándome milímetros de sus labios y me arme de valor para decir:- porque te quiero, a ti y nadie más.

Fue todo lo que tuve que decir para que las cosas continuaran, me besó de nuevo con pasión y me estrelló contra el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de mí, de alguna manera extraña a e inconsciente abrí las piernas e hice que se acercara más a mí, gemí fuertemente cuando sentí chocar su erección en mi bajo vientre, haciendo que ese fuego creciera.

Hizo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura cargándome por mi trasero, su repentina acción me sorprendió pero no dije nada, era lo que quería, consumar esto.

Lentamente sentí como iba entrando en mí, y a cuando llegó a esa barrera que marcaba mi castidad me miro a los ojos firmemente, y me pidió permiso para continuar.

Este era el momento, este era el segundo en el podría o no arrepentirme, mi última oportunidad…

Asentí, y él también. Dio una embestida y el dolor me invadió de inmediato, quemándome.

-Tranquila…-me susurro al oído junto con otras palabras bonitas, beso las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos.

Cuando me acostumbre al intruso en mi cuerpo, lo bese dándole a entender que podía continuar y así lo hizo.

Me sentía en el cielo, me sentía plena, sentía que podía yo sola contra el mundo, me sentía nada. El fuego en mi bajo vientre regresó con fuerza y me azotó con la una intensidad desconocida para mí.

Grite su nombre, fue de lo único que estuve consciente. Además de que el llegó al orgasmo segundos después que yo, y se recargó en mi pecho recuperando la respiración como yo.

-Te quiero…-como todo lo que había dicho desde que habíamos cruzado palabra, fue solo un susurró y me lleno de una felicidad escucharlo.

Y lo entendí. Alejarme de la academia ya no era posible por dos razones. Mis dos malditas y benditas razones.

Shaoran Li era ahora parte de mi vida, se integro en mí ser más rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido y separarme de él ya no era una opción. Me enamoró y quería permanecer a su lado, por siempre.

Por su padre, él me necesitaba ahora, se que me necesita y yo… no lo dejare como él no me dejó siendo una niña.

Pero la primera razón superaba con creces la segunda. Por que sí. Estaba dispuesta dejar a Yue, mis deseos de vivir una vida normal, de dejar la academia y mi sueño de regresar a Tomoeda por él.

-Yo también…-respondí sin aliento y lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto quería.

Sí, definitivamente. Shaoran Li es lo que yo quiero

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**¡Dios mío! Me tarde más de una semana terminar este capitulo, y es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**_

_**¡Hey! Vemos un giro radical entre Sakura y Shaoran, ¡Por fin están juntos! **_

_**¡Y con mi primer lemmon!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	16. Tragedia

_**¡Una increíble mega disculpa por la tardanza pero estaba en EXAMENES! ¡Y son terribles! Pero aquí les traigo puntualita el capitulo y les juro que si pasamos de 102 reviews subiré un capitulo especial mañana mismo.**_

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Tragedia**_

_**Shaoran**_

Quizás la mejor manera de continuar una relación después de una velada _romántica_ y movida como fue la noche anterior es confesarte con la persona que pasaste esa noche, decirle que te importa y quizás hacerle ver lo que de verdad sientes pero…

Sakura y yo somos diferentes. Después de despertar, ambos estábamos avergonzados de lo que habíamos hecho. La actitud osada de la castaña se había desvanecido por completo y la vergüenza la inundaba.

Faltaban poco más de cuatro horas para que la misión iniciase y no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna en todo ese tiempo, y eso me estaba matando lentamente y me dolía, me dolía como nadie tenía una idea.

Sentí como se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció una manzana, le mire con sorpresa pero acepte mientras ella comenzaba a comer otra. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la inmensidad y yo alce una ceja con ello. ¿Cómo es posible que los dos seamos tan idiotas como para no hablar de la noche anterior?

-¿Te arrepientes?-le pregunte, asustándola de por medio, dejo la manzana a medio morder y fijo sus ojos en los míos.

-¿Tú lo haces?-me preguntó ella en respuesta, como si hubiera estado lista para esa conversación.

-No, no lo hago…-dije desde mi inconsciencia y mientras las palabras salían de mi boca, me di cuenta de que era verdad. Haber estado con ella anoche fue mi mejor experiencia en la vida-, pero parece que tú si…

-No-soltó al instante mientras regresaba sus ojos a la manzana y un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas-, pero es raro… Hace poco más de dos semanas, me odiabas y ahora… estamos aquí.

Las palabras de Sakura si que me sorprendieron, yo no la odiaba. Para nada que la odiaba, era solo un berrinche. Que mi padre la prefiriera a ella me dio en el orgullo pero eso no es odio, es solo un poco de rencor y quizás una pisca pero no la odie, no podría odiarla.

-No te odie-dije mientras también posaba mis ojos en lo que había frente a mí, incapaz de mirar en mi _momento cursi_-, es solo que… quizás te envidiaba…

-¿Me envidiabas?-pregunto con sorpresa de inmediato y si es posible me sonroje aun más, ¿de verdad quiere que le suelte todo así como así? _Malditos momentos cursi._

-Sakura-la llame y junte toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mirarla a los ojos, no podía decirle todo esto siendo un idiota, ¿no? Era mi persona especial y se merecía que la viera a los ojos cuando admitiera que la quiero:-. Cuando te conocí, te vi como todo lo que yo siempre he querido ser; la mano derecha de mi padre, tienes poderes extraordinario y aun así, no eres un gruñón-, su rostro reflejo una semi sonrisa, cosa que me hizo sonreír a mi también.

-Shaoran…

-Pero no es por eso que… te quiero-mi rostro ardió cuando dije esas palabras que me quemaron la garganta, y no porque me doliera decirla sino por lo que me costaba decírselo y ella sonrió cuando lo dije, lo cual fue un bálsamo para mí-, toda tú, es lo que quiero. Eres lista, amigable, inteligente, confiable, amable y sobre todo, eres sincera.

La mayoría de las persona viven de mentiras, viven de hipocresía dentro de su burbuja de cristal y nunca se han fijado en lo que hay a su alrededor, y solamente lo hacen cuando quiebran la esfera. Cuando todo se les viene abajo. Sakura vivió eso siendo una niña, sufrió la muerte de sus padres y la _partida_ de su hermano, se tuvo que valer de si misma y eso hizo de ella una mujer extraordinaria.

-Pero tampoco quiero molestarte-dije sintiéndome el más idiota por lo que iba a decir-, sé que quieres a Yue y…

-No lo quiero-me cortó de inmediato, se acercó más a mí y me dio un leve beso antes de continuar-. Yue es un chico extraordinario pero… no lo quiero. Después de anoche, estoy más segura, ahora que nunca, que tú eres lo que yo quiero.

Sonreí después de que termino de hablar y la pegue más a mí en un cálido abrazo. Ella me correspondió con una ternura que me embriago y de nuevo, uní mis labios con ella.

.

No soy el tipo de persona que se pone nervioso por cualquier cosa. Pero Sakura y yo estábamos esperando la señal de Hiragizawa y Daidouji a las afueras del muro de la IHOO, justamente donde sabíamos estaban Zura y Motomiya.

Mis nervios se basaban en varias cosas, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que no habría magia y si teníamos la mínima oportunidad sería algo muy débil, que no nos servirá para nada.

Temía por Sakura, y por mi mismo. Nunca antes he luchado sin magia, o quizás si lo he hecho pero siempre he tenido esa alternativa a cualquier problema y ahora, que no la tenía me sentía como un niño débil que necesita de algo para protegerse. No sabía si Sakura se sintiera igual pero estaba consciente de que si algo nos pasaba a mí o alguno de los demás, ella se echaría la culpa por completo.

Por eso, ambos veníamos equipados con todo lo que necesitáramos, yo traía una espada en la espalda, dos puñales y una pistola pequeña, negra y compacta escondida por si se necesitara además de todo la chuchería electrónica que teníamos que cargar para que los dos Clow pudieran darnos acceso total a todo.

Me alegraba de vivir en el siglo XXI y tener todo eso compactado en dos pad´s electrónicos y un par de cables, ambos en mi cinturón, y Sakura traía otro par. Y los atuendos, también me ponían nervioso porque no nos salvarían de balas. El pantalón militar junto con las botas y la camiseta usual del uniforme no me salvaría de una bala en el corazón, y llámenme demente pero sabía que los guantes eran inútiles.

Al menos confiaba en que Sakura estuviera bien. Llevaba dos cuchillas en la espalda, dos puñales y otra de esas mini pistolas que podrías usar en cualquier momento. Además de una que otra granada.

-_Sakura -_dijo Kerberos por los mini micrófonos que teníamos en los oídos, listos para comunicarnos con Tomoyo y Eriol en cualquier momento-, _Tomoyo y Eriol ya han entrado en las instalaciones, una ve que desactiven las alarmas y comunicaciones te mandare la señal para que entren. Cambio._

- Aquí, Sakura. Entendido, para cualquier eventualidad solamente manden el código K-39 y evacuen de inmediato-la voz profesional y dura de Sakura me hizo recordar que ella, estando en una misión, perdía por completo toda emoción y se volvía fría y calculadora-. Cambio, y fuera.

Continuamos a la deriva, acuclillados bajo aquel roble frente al muro de concreto. Esperando para que nos mandaron a lo que yo considero una muerte segura.

-Tranquilo-me dijo, la mire y vi que ella no había quitado la vista del muro, como si supiera que en cualquier momento Kerberos daría la señal y yo estaba rogando porque fuera pronto-, esto será sencillo y no pasara nada. Recuerda que ellos tampoco pueden usar magia.

Asentí y regrese mis ojos al muro, esperando con impaciencia. Pasados cerca de diez minutos, un pitido sonó en mi oreja por el mini micrófono y, como un resorte, Sakura y yo cruzamos el muro en dos saltos el muro de concreto.

De inmediato dos guardias que estaban cerca arremetieron contra nosotros, los noqueamos rápidamente.

Los minutos de silencio estaban martillando en mis oídos mientras cruzábamos el lugar a campo abierto. El lugar era frio y vacio como esas Oficinas fuera de la Academia donde mi padre manejaba todo con solo mover un dedo, sabía que Kerberos estaba guiando a Sakura por medio del micrófono mientras mi función es desviar las cámaras de seguridad mientras pasábamos por fuera de los edificios.

-Aquí-me dijo en voz baja mientras dábamos una vuelta y llegábamos a la entrada de un edifico-. Siete pisos, dos subterráneos. Zura y Takeda estaban en el nivel más profundo. Después de sacarlos, hay un hangar a unos 200 metros de aquí, una vez allí tomaremos el primer helicóptero para retirarnos.

Asentí y entramos, no había nadie, lo que me pareció sospechoso. No le tomamos importancia y corrimos todavía más rápido para llegar a la supuesta celda donde estarían aquellos tontos. Bajamos el primer nivel, el segundo y todavía no veíamos ni aun solo guardia. Lo cual no solo me estaba poniendo nervioso, me indicaba que algo no andaba bien y al parecer, Sakura también lo sabía.

Llegamos al último nivel, y ambos nos quedamos como piedra al ver que el lugar no era ni remotamente parecido a una celda o calabozo, carel, como quisieran llamarle. Era un largo pasillo con más de diez puertas por lados, todas blancas, electrónicas y frías.

-Kero, ¿dónde están?-preguntó Sakura por el micrófono mientras yo le daba la espalda para cubrir la retaguardia. El lugar solo tenía una salida y entrada, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-_Cuarta puerta a la izquierda esta Thung y en la sexta a la izquierda, Motomiya-_respondió el rubio y Sakura asintió, con un ademan me indico que fuese por Zura y ella por Takeda.

Llegue a la puerta donde estaba Zura y conecte esa mini maquina al panel de control de la cerradura. Sakura hizo lo mismo que yo y le asentí para informarle.

-Adelante, Kero-dijo y las maquinas actuaron por si solas, segundos después el panel rojo se hizo verde y las puertas se abrieron.

Desconecte esa máquina y entre, esperando encontrar cadenas, grilletes, algo en un estilo más medieval y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a una Zura con la mirada perdida en la pared blanca, cuando abrí la puerta y me vio, sonrió levemente.

-Comienzo a alucinar…-dijo con la mirada perdida y yo role los ojos. Zura estaba sentada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho al fondo de la habitación y parecía un poco loca.

El espacio era reducido, quizás menos de dos metros cuadrados, solamente había un espejo colgado en el contramuro a la puerta y una tabla rígida y fría que seguro sería usada como cama por Zura, todo lo demás era blanco y la comprendí.

Cualquiera se volvería loco con tener solamente el color blanco a tu alrededor.

-Solo levántate y vámonos-le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano pero ella me detuvo cuando intente hacerla ponerse de pie, la mire con enojo-. Tenemos que salir de aquí…

-Eres real-aseguró mientras me veía con los ojos abiertos como si no pudiera creer que fuera yo y solamente suspire, esta chica me estaba sacando de mis casillas y antes de que pudiera hacer algo se me lanzó encima y me abrazo el cuello con tanto fuerza que pensé me lo rompería y debido a su gran impulso tuve que retroceder y quedar pegado a la pared con Zura colgada en mi cuello.

-¿Ya terminaron, tortolos?-la voz de Sakura me hizo sudar frio y gire mi rostro para encontrarla con los brazos cruzado viéndome con el ceño fruncido-.

-Kinomoto-dije Zura con sorpresa cuando la vio y me soltó, dejándome respirar. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas asesinas y después la pelinegra me miro con enojo-.

-¿Dónde esta Takeda, Thung?-preguntó Sakura a Zura, y yo alce una ceja con curiosidad recordando al enclenque de Motomiya y que no estaba con Sakura.

-Claro, como no he estado encerrada por días en una habitación, sé perfectamente donde esta-murmuró Zura con sarcasmo, Sakura alzo una ceja con altanería pero no dijo nada, se giro y puso su mano sobre su oído derecho.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay rastros de él?-preguntó con voz calmada y tranquila, yo solamente suspire y le indique a Zura que me siguiera.

-_Si no está con Thung, no, Sakura. No hay registros de que se haya movido_-respondió Kerberos y Sakura frunció los labios, como a ella. Esto no me agradaba.

-¿De verdad no sabes nada de Motomiya?-le pregunte mientras Sakura intercambiaba un par de palabras más con Kerberos.

-No, nos trajeron a los dos y después de que me encerraron no le he vuelto a ver-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, aparentemente consternada pero algo no me cuadraba.

-Vámonos-indico Sakura y la seguimos, Zura iba detrás de mí-, iremos a la computadora del cuarto piso para ver si hay información sobre Motomiya-nos informó y se detuvo para girarse y le dio a Zura un pequeño puñal junto con una de esas micro pistolas negras-, confió en que sabrás defenderte.

Mientras sabíamos, el silencio se torno incomodo y algo pesado, sobre todo porque Zura no dejaba de lanzarme miradas raras y estaba seguro de que eso además de las miradas cargadas de odio entre ellas estaba sacando de quicio a Sakura.

-Cuando lleguemos al cuarto piso, Shaoran vas a ir a la computadora a desbloquear todo los comandos y alarmas mientras tanto, yo averiguare sobre Takeda-dijo cuando estábamos comenzando a subir el tramo final del tercer piso, y Zura le lanzo una mirada clara que decía "_y-yo-que"_. Mirada que Sakura captó y rolo los ojos-, quédate cerca de mí y no hagas estupideces.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto piso, los tres nos detuvimos en seco. Había una bifurcación de caminos, el de la recha era, como todo lo demás, blanco y frio sin vida y se podía observar una puerta al final de este, grande y blindada con dos guardias, que de milagro no nos habían visto debido a la bifurcación y que Sakura nos detuvo antes de subir por completo.

Y el de la izquierda, no tenía puerta y se veía la gran sala de maquinas con la computadora a donde debemos llegar. Vi claramente el dilema de Sakura.

Ir por la izquierda era la obvia elección pero si tomábamos la derecha corríamos el peligro de alertar a los demás de nuestra presencia. El problema con la izquierda es que era demasiado fácil.

-Derecha-dijo Sakura, sin pensarlo. Tanto Zura como yo la vimos atónitos, la izquierda era obviamente la mejor opción y no tenemos ni el tiempo o los medios para enfrentarnos a unos guardias que, seguramente, nos echarían todo a perder.

-¿Estás loca?-le recrimine y ella me miro con sorpresa por un segundo antes de pasar al enojo-, la derecha es la peor opción.

-No tenemos tiempo, Kinomoto…-comento Zura viéndola de la misma forma que ella me veía a mí.

-Yo voy a cargo, ustedes de callan y hacen lo que digo-respondió con la voz más fría y recriminatoria que pude haberle escuchado alguna vez, e hizo explotar mi propio carácter.

-Cállate, tú, Kinomoto-espete con fuerza. Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no me respondió-, soy el segundo al mando y puedo refutar tus órdenes si quiero. Zura y yo iremos por la izquierda, y más te vale que no hagas estupideces.

Le indique a la pelinegra que me siguiera y ella así lo hizo, lanzándole de por medio una mirada altanera a Sakura, quien estaba en shock y no movió ni un músculo cuando pasamos a su lado. Caminamos con calma a lo largo del pasillo con la más absoluta calma y nada había pasado.

Debía admitir que había sido duro con ella pero esta era, definitivamente, la mejor opción para salir rápidamente de aquí, como se supone debería ser.

Estamos a punto de llagar a la gran sala cuando escuche los pasos apresurados de Sakura, Zura ya del otro lado rolo los ojos con enfado y yo solamente mire como ella se acercaba a máxima velocidad.

-¡Apresúrate!-me gritó y yo la mire con una ceja alzada. El rostro de la castaña mostraba miedo y algo parecido a la desesperación, lo que me confundió todavía más.

Y cuando vi como la entrada del pasillo era bloqueada por un cristal comprendí su miedo. Intente correr para alcanzarla y hacerla llegar más rápido pero cuando me di cuenta la castaña estaba a menos de dos metros de mí, y un cristal también estaba a punto de dejarnos encerrados en ese pasillo.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, Sakura se lanzó hacia mí. Sentí un fuerte empujón y después el frio suelo de mármol. Alce los ojos y vi, con horror, como el cristal estaba entre nosotros. Sakura me había sacado, quedándose ella dentro.

-¡Desbloque los comandos!-me gritó mientras se ponía de pie y yo me puse de pie, viéndola con culpa en mis ojos.

El corazón se me oprimió aun más cuando unas puertas invisibles a lo largo del pasillo se abrían para dejar el camino libre a cinco guardias. Sakura sacó sus cuchillas y me dio la espalda, preparada para atacar. Me sentí todavía más culpable cuando un extraño gas de color verde moho comenzó a salir de las paredes.

-¡Haz lo que te digo!-me gritó Sakura y asentí. Confiaría en ella como debía haberlo hecho antes.

-Zura, busca lo que puedas sobre Takeda mientras desbloque esto-le dije al borde la histeria, y ella con una mirada seria acató lo que le dije y se acercó a una de las tanas computadoras como yo a otra. Conecté el pad a la computadora y presione el micrófono para llamar a Kerberos-. Clow-dije cuando el micrófono me conectó con él-, libera el hangar.

_-¿Dónde esta Sakura?-_me preguntó mientras veía como el pad se ponía en funcionamiento, su voz, como la mía se opaco por el miedo.

-No te preocupes, saldremos bien-ordene cuando los comando de vuelo se activaron y los de seguridad se desactivaban-. Escúchame bien, código K-39. Saca a Hiragizawa y Daidouji de aquí y ustedes váyanse también-no espere una respuesta y colgué.

El código K-39 indicaba que la misión estaba fallida o que alguno de los integrantes corría peligro. Significaba aborto inmediato y se cortaban comunicaciones entre los grupos separados. Después de haber emitido la alerta. Sakura, Zura y yo estábamos solos, y de mí dependía sacarlas de aquí como fuera.

Me gire hacia Zura quien solamente bajo el rostro y negó con la cabeza. Sabiendo que significaba eso, suspiré pesadamente y la culpa incremento pero no era momento para auto compadecerme; mire hacia el cristal donde estaba Sakura y mi corazón se detuvo cuando note que el gas era tanto que no podía ver nada a través de él. Sabía de antemano que ese gas es toxico y sin magia, Sakura se les estaba viendo negras para poder defenderse.

Localice rápidamente máscaras de oxigeno, que supongo estarían para los trabajadores en emergencias como estas. Tome tres, le pase una a Zura, me puse una y tome una silla de las tantas que estaban allí para poder ropero el cristal. Me tomo tres intentos romperlo pero cuando lo logre, busque rápidamente a Sakura con la mirada y la ubique, noqueando al último de los guardias en pie.

Su respiración era irregular y una de sus manos estaba chorreando sangre. Sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí hacia ella y le puse la máscara de oxigeno. Sakura se sostuvo de mí mientras se la acomodaba y me miro significativamente.

-Ya di la alerta, no podemos hacer nada por Motomiya, tenemos que irnos-dije lo más rápido que pide y ella asintió. Ahora quien le miro significativamente fui yo. Ella solamente negó y con un ademan me indicó el otro cristal.

Sin Kerberos para decirnos por donde salir, no nos quedaba de otra más que tomar nuestra ruta de arribo. Asentí. Ella guardó sus chuchillas, le indique a Zura que nos siguiera y nos dirigimos hacia el otro cristal. Cuando estábamos cerca de diez metros, Sakura nos detuvo y arrojó una granada, rápidamente la cubrí con mi cuerpo y después del estruendo y que los miles de cristales salieran volando, continuamos corriendo y bajamos aun más rápido de lo que subimos.

Una vez fuera, note que Sakura comenzaba a jadear cada vez con más fuerza y se detuvo. Cayo de rodillas mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho, me quite la máscara de oxigeno y me acerque a ella para ayudarla, pero ella se quito la mascara y comenzó a toser con fuerza, la última vez que tosió, exhalo sangre y, si antes mi corazón y estomago estaban hechos un alboroto ahora una explosión se llevo dentro de mí.

-Váyanse…-murmuró entre jadeos-…

-No seas ridícula-le dije mientras me hincaba a su lado, le puse la mascara de oxigeno y le ayude a ponerse de pie, ella me miro con una emoción que no supe descifrar-, no te dejare aquí-, me gire para ver a Zura, me quite la espada que llevaba en la espalda y se la lance-, sabrás usarla.

Regrese hacia Sakura y sin preguntarle, la tome de los muslos y en un movimiento rápido la subí a mi espalda, Sakura no dijo nada y tampoco hizo ademan de moverse. Zura y yo comenzamos a correr lo más rápido posible hacia el hangar y cuando lo divisamos sin encontrarnos un solo guardia, suspiré aliviado.

Zura y yo subimos al primer helicóptero que vimos, deje a Sakura recostada en el asiento trasero y note como se había estado quedando dormida, llevaba los ojos cerrados y sus jadeos, cada vez eran más fuertes.

-Sácanos de aquí-le indique a Zura, quien, para mi sorpresa, pudo poner el helicóptero en marcha; asegure a Sakura con un par de cinturones de seguridad y después me acerque a Zura para tomar mi lugar como copiloto.

Una vez que el helicóptero comenzó a ascender fui consiente de cómo tres disparos dieron contra el helicóptero y me pare de inmediato, solamente para ver como los de la IHOO abordaban otro helicóptero con intenciones de detenernos.

Una vez que salimos del campo anti-magia, sonreí con suficiencia y de una sola estocada una columna de fuego los atacó, haciéndolos desistir y regresar pero no conté con que otros tres saldrían en nuestra persecución, lo que nos estaban atacando con bolas de nieve junto con algunos rayos además de bolas de fuego. Eran más de cinco hechiceros que nos atacaban y yo no podría contra todos.

-Hazte… a un… lado-la voz de Sakura entrecortada por sus jadeos me sorprendió.

Se había quitado la mascara de oxigeno y me veía con el ceño fruncido, se sujeto con fuerza del asiento y se puso de pie. Se sentó, con dificultad, en el suelo del helicóptero en forma de indio, junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos. Un aura blanca comenzó a rodearla lentamente y su respiración también comenzó a ser más errática.

-_Magicis Exactos_ *-murmuró y me sorprendí de lo que estaba a punto de hacer- S_piritualis __I__gnis__*-_continuo y finalizo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

El aura blanca que la rodeaba comenzó a separarse de su cuerpo y tomo la forma de un brillante tigre blanco con ojos verdes que me miro seriamente y después asomo la cabeza para ver a nuestros enemigos, inmediatamente mostro los colmillos y se lanzó sobre ellos.

Sin querer ver, lo que sería una matanza segura. Mire a Sakura, quien había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y no se había movido. Sus palabras de hace más de una semana atrás resonaron en mi mente.

_Como deben de saber, es un hechizo sumamente complicado y a veces, doloroso._

Doloroso. Sumándole su mal estado por mis estupideces, me sorprendía que pudiera mantener el rostro sereno y estar tan quieta cuando prácticamente su alma estaba acabando con unos cuantos seres humanos.

Sakura no los mataría, ¿o sí? Después de todo tiene permiso para matar pero ella no es así. No lo haría. Y justamente cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente un fuerte estallido se hizo presente y me asome para ver como el tigre blanco saltaba hacia otro helicóptero y este solamente tiro a los hechiceros al mar, haciendo que el piloto se distrajera y fuera a dar contra el último, haciendo una pequeña explosión y que ambos cayesen hacia el mar.

La tigresa regresó rápidamente hacia nosotros y se integró en el cuerpo de Sakura de un saltó. Y fue como si ella recuperara la vida, su respiración volvió a ser errática, la piel aumento de tono y ella soltó un gemido mientras comenzaba a toser. Puso sus manos sobre su boca y me acerque para ayudarla, la cargue y la senté en el asiento. Cuando termino de toser, le puse la máscara de oxigeno y la quite las chuchillas de su espalda.

-No te preocupes, regresaremos pronto-espete mientras la dejaba y me iba hacia Zura para apresurar este cacharro.

.

Íbamos casi tres horas de viaja y aun nos faltaba un poco para llegar, según Zura quizás media hora más. Gracias al GPS y las coordenadas que Kerberos nos mando hace hora y media pudimos encontrar el amino y darnos prisa.

Los médicos ya estaban listos para recibir a Sakura, a penas entráramos al hangar de la Academia, y ella.

Sakura se había quedado dormida hacia poco más de una hora. Estaba recostada en el asiento trasero y su respiración era cada más errática, estaba seguro de que sin la máscara de oxigeno ya hubiera muerto y el siempre pensamiento me azoto con fuerza.

En estos momentos de mí dependía la vida de aquellas dos mujeres. Y si me ponía a auto compadecerme solamente empeoraría las cosas. Por lo que, de momento aun tenía todo bajo llave y cada vez era más difícil mantener la clama y la cordura con mi Sakura al borde la muerte y la culpa galopándome en el pecho.

-Estamos llegando-la voz de Zura me saco de mis cavilaciones y rápidamente me puse de pie mientras ella aterrizaba el helicóptero.

Desate a Sakura rápidamente y cuando el helicóptero se detuvo, la tome en brazos y baje rápidamente. Una camilla la recibió de inmediato y se la llevaron sin decir nada. Zura y yo nos precipitamos a esa parte de las Oficinas.

Cuando llegamos, detrás de Sakura, la ingresaron de inmediato en Urgencias y a Zura la pasaron para darle un chequeo medico completo. Yo solamente me quede fuera de Urgencias, esperando que la castaña estuviera bien o yo moriría con ella.

-¡Li!-me gritó Daidouji quien llegaba con Hiragizawa y los Clow, todos con la misma mirada llena de miedo y sorpresa-, ¿dónde está Sakura?

No pude responder y ellos interpretaron mi silencio.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Eriol, dando un paso al frente.

-Una trampa-respondí. Era una posibilidad que me había estado rondando la cabeza desde que había llegado. No había otra explicación. Ellos sabían que iríamos por Zura y Takeda, y yo como idiota había activado la trampa.

Nadie volvió a decir nada y nos quedamos afuera esperando por Sakura. Minutos después, los pelinegros intercambiaron una mirada y se fueron. Dejándonos a los demás la pendiente de Sakura.

El alma se me partió cuando Tomoyo y Eriol regresaron minutos más tarde con una niña a su lado, la niña venía con lágrimas en los ojos y el miedo pintado en su pequeño rostro. Sabía quien era, y nadie necesito decirme nada para darme cuenta de cuando idiota fui.

-¿Y Sakura…?-me preguntó la pequeña entre sollozos, seguramente reconociéndome y yo apreté los puños con fuerza mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura.

-Estará bien-le dije y mi voz sonó tan rota que ni yo me la creí. La pequeña se lanzo hacia mí y me abrazo fuerte mientras comenzaba a llorar y yo le respondí.

Todavía no podía dejar suelta esa caja de pandora que me estaba consumiendo el pecho. En este momento debía ser fuerte por Sakura y por los demás. Sobre todo por esa pequeña que, en este momento, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando nadie podía estar seguro de ello.

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_*****_Magicis Exactos: Extracto de Magia. Referencia capitulo 10 "Descubriendo Sentimientos II"

_*****_ S_piritualis __I__gnis_: Fuego Espiritual. Referencia capitulo 10 "Descubriendo Sentimientos II"

_**Como ya es muy tarde y de verdad que me estoy muriendo de sueño. Solamente dejare unas preguntas para darles a ánimo a dejar sus reviews.**_

_**¿Qué piensan de Takeda?**_

_**¿Qué sucederá con Sakura, perdonará a Shaoran?**_

_**¿Y Hien? ¿Qué hará Hien cuando sepa lo que sucedió?**_

_**Buena noche.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	17. Especial: La misión

_**Esta es la misión que pasó Sakura la semana de pruebas, es el motivo por el que faltó los primero días con Shaoran y los demás.**_

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**Capítulo Especial**_

_**La misión**_

_**Sakura**_

Mis nervios se soltaron al instante. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Yo? ¿Maestra? ¿Y de especialidad?

Hien Li, quien estaba frente a mí al otro lado de su escritorio, me interrogo con sus ojos y reparó en los míos, como si buscara alguna respuesta. Y claro que no la en encontraría, mi mente estaba demasiada ocupada procesando esa información para poder saber que hacer.

Definitivamente este hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas. Hien Li conocía a la perfección mi deseo de dejar la vida en la academia a penas pudiera hacerme cargo de mi hermana menor por mi misma, lo que sería en un mes aproximadamente.

Claro que no me iría con ella a penas fuera mi cumpleaños. Ese día renunciare a la Academia, me iré a Japón; ante un notario tomare la custodia de mi hermana y después buscare un trabajo, y una vez que tenga todo listo. Podre alejarme de esta vida que tanto detesto, esta vida que no elegí.

Y Hien Li lo sabía mejor que nadie, yo misma se lo había hecho saber una vez que tuve la edad para comprenderlo pero, al parecer, no le importaba y me seguía dando misiones y cargos, cargos que no llevaría por mucho tiempo, cosas que dejare en el pasado una vez ame mi presente.

-¿Y entonces, qué dices, Sakura?-la voz de aquel hombre me asustó.

-Yo…-mi voz a penas y fue audible, y mi mentor sonrió con gracias, burlándose de mí y yo role los ojos, que estuviera así es su culpa-. Usted sabe que no voy a terminar aquí el año.

-Y tú sabes que no pierdo la esperanza de hacerte cambiar de opinión-su respuesta fue clara y segura como si, desde el inicio, supiera cuales eran mi argumentos para no aceptar.

-No tiene que ascenderme para hacerlo, igual la paga es suficiente-le contradije, esperando que captara la indirecta.

-No te estoy chantajeando, ni mucho menos sobornando-su replica fue clara, y de nuevo un paso delante de mí-, es por necesidad.

-¿Necesidad? ¿Acaso, Wang ya no está a cargo?-fue tanta mi indignación ante su declaración que fui grosera, y él se dio cuenta de ello, alzando sus cejas.

-El Sr. Long además de ser maestro de Campo en especialidad y titulación, ocupa su tiempo en la Academia Infantil sustituyendo a Misuki, quien acaba de ser ascendida a Directora General de Agentes Técnicos, y también es el Director General de Agentes de Campo, Sakura. Creo que el pobre no puede con todo.

Y le creía. Yo tampoco podría.

-¿Y que se supone que debería hacer?-la pregunta resonó en el aire, al parecer Hien no se esperaba esa cuestión.

-Lo único que debes hacer es apoyarnos tomando la plaza de maestra en especialización y titulación-, abrí mi boca para reclamar. ¡Quería que yo hiciera todo eso!-. No me malinterpretes, el Sr. Long quiere retirarse, tiene 57 años y quiere pasar más tiempo con su familia.

Eso ni yo lo podía repelar. Yo también quiero irme, como él, a pasar más tiempo con mi hermana, mi única familia. Pero no quería dejar a mi maestro colgado, no ocuparía el puesto por mucho tiempo y después alguien se rompería la espalda sustituyéndome.

-De acuerdo-dije en un suspiro resignado, después de todo, era un caso de urgencia, una necesidad y no un plan para hacerme quedar-. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Mañana mismo, hoy se están repartiendo los grupos-y con esa afirmación lance un grito al cielo.

.

Si el padre es raro, el hijo lo es aun más. Me dije mientras camina rumbo a la Oficina, por segunda vez en el día.

Me había apresurado a revisar a los que serian mis alumnos durante un mes después de que el Sr. Li me dijera que mañana empezaría, y de entre todos los que se hallaban allí. Solo uno llamó mi atención. Aquel joven de ojos ámbar y cabello chocolate, hijo de mi maestro, Xiao Lang Li.

Ya había escuchado de él con anterioridad, de todos los que le habían dado clase y decían que era excepcional, el mejor de todos, quizás incluso, superando a su padre peor también que era solitario, gruñón y un poco raro.

Nunca había hecho caso a ninguna de sus palabras, siempre pensé que el hijo de Hien Li seria como él, pero no. Eran todo lo contrario.

Ese joven se había pasado, como yo, más de dos horas parado contra el muro observando a su alrededor con curiosidad, como si le divirtiera ver a los demás hacer sus vidas y él simplemente ser un buitre a la espera de algo.

Y también había sido consciente de que me observó después de percatarse de mi presencia. Y no me quito el ojo de encima hasta que no hubo nadie más en el lugar y, por fin, se acerco a la pizarra como los demás para saber lo que decía. Y yo desaparecí en ese instante, llamada por, irónicamente, su padre.

-¡Que bueno que llegas!-me dijo cuando entre a su oficina y pose mis ojos sobre el progenitor del dueño de mis pensamientos en ese momento-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte seriamente, me había llamado con urgencia.

-Te ha llegado una misión.

-¿Una misión?

-Así es, prepara tus cosas, partirás a Washington, USA en dos horas-espetó con fuerza y abrió un cajón de su escritorio.

-¿América?-le cuestione mientras me acercaba a tomar el folder, que había sacado y el cual me extendió.

-Te llamaron específicamente-contestó y señalo el folder para que lo leyera. Eran dos fragmentos de noticias y una carta desde el FBI, me sentía como en una película de espías-.

Todo estaba en ingles, y agradecí infinitamente saber ese idioma, no quería ir a un lugar a donde tendría que depender de un traductor o algo así. El titular de la primera noticia decía:

_**ACCIDENTE EN NEW YORK DEJA UN SALDO DE DOCE MUERTOS, POLICIA LOCAL CONFUNDIDA**_

**Ayer por la tarde, en la 7ª avenida, un auto blindado, conducido por cuatro hombres, arranco repentinamente, según testigos, siendo perseguido por tres patrullas inmediatamente.**

**La persecución se llevo acabo durante más de quince minutos a lo largo de todo la isla e Manhattan y dejando tres accidentes automovilístico a lo largo de Park Avenue y la 39. **

**Finalmente, el automóvil se estrelló cerca del Empire States, pero nuestra policía no pudo capturar a ningún de los delincuentes están desaparecidos, el auto se estrelló completamente abandonado sin dejar huella de sus habitantes.**

Mire un segundo a mi maestro antes de pasar al siguiente fragmento.

_**ROBO A BANCO NACIONAL EN CHICAGO, NO HAY DETENIDOS**_

**El día de ayer, aproximadamente, a las 4:50 pm un empleado del Banco Nacional de Chicago descubrió la desaparición misteriosa del contenido de la caja fuerte Nº 456.**

"**No se encontraron huellas ni marcas de haberse roto las cerraduras y seguro que resguardaban la caja, los videos no muestran intruso y tampoco se activo la alamar", declara Steve Johnson, guardia de seguridad del mencionado Banco. "No sabemos que fue lo que pasó, nadie pudo acceder, esa caja no contenía algo que alguien quisiera", menciona Clever Smith, Director del Banco.**

**Sin encontrarse rastros de la, aparente y misteriosa, violación del Banco, muchos de sus clientes comenzaron a desconfiar de la seguridad que presume el Director Smith.**

**Por otro lado, al no encontrarse ni una prueba para comenzar una investigación, muchos se preguntan si la mano de Dios tiene que ver en esto.**

Y por último venía una carta del Sr. Steve Rogers, según esto, el Director General de la Unidad Especial del FBI.

_Sr. Li_

_A partir de los sucesos que le envío, adjuntos a esta carta, mis superiores han determinado que se debe a la presencia de alguno de "ustedes" en nuestra comunidad por las razones que encontrara obvias en las noticias y el objeto que fue robado._

_Un cetro ancestral de la Dinastía Li del año 1456 d. C. fue sustraído de la caja de seguridad Nº 456 bajo el nombre de Ileang Li, su esposa._

_Nuestra agencia entiende que nosotros no tenemos oportunidad para combatir a alguno de ustedes y mucho menos con esa clase de arma. Le rogamos que envíe apoyo en esta situación. _

_De ser afirmativa su respuesta solicitamos a la Srta. Sakura Kinomoto quien, según nuestras fuentes, es justo lo que necesitamos en ese momento. Dejó disponible un jet privado que despejara a las 1800 horas en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio._

_Le daremos todas las facilidades a su joven agente para solucionar esta situación._

_Sin más que decir por el momento, un cordial saludo._

_Steve Rogers._

-¿Es enserio?-pregunte cuando termine de leer todo, aun sin creerme lo que sucedía-¿Y quienes son sus "fuentes"?

-El Consejo Mágico, Sakura-respondió mientras se sentaba y me invitaba a hacer lo mismo frente a su escritorio-. Recuerda que el Consejo Mágico tiene convenio con todos los países del mundo para mantenernos bajo perfil cuando alguna situación, como esta se presentara.

-¿Y, de verdad, cree que sea algún hechicero?-pregunte mientras le devolvía el folder.

-Las pruebas no son cuestionables, la gente no desaparece en una persecución de la nada y sin que nadie los viera; nadie más pudo haber entrado de esa manera a un Banco de seguridad Nacional a robar un objeto mágico-respondió con seriedad, quizás esto de verdad es más serio de lo que yo creo.

-¿No hay sospechoso aun?-cuestione.

-Ninguno, nadie ha podido verlo siquiera y esa es la razón por la que te necesitan, ninguno de sus agentes, por muy buenos que sean podrán con un hechicero.

-De acuerdo, dame una hora para reunir todo lo que necesito-accedí mientras me ponía de pie.

-No es necesario, Yukito te esta esperando con todo en las Oficinas centrales, tienes hora y media para llegar a Tokio-me dijo mientras él se levantaba conmigo.

-De acuerdo-musite mientras me dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-Sakura-me llamó con su voz normal, nada seria, recordándome de nuevo que la situación e importante y sintiendo ese ambiente pesado que cubre todo el lugar cuando de estos temas se habla-, cuídate.

-Regresare-fue todo lo que dije mientras abandonaba el lugar.

.

Después de casi seis horas de vuelo, estaba descendiendo en Washington, USA justamente en una de las cede del FBI y yo, seguía sin poder creer que estuviera aquí.

-Hemos apretado, Srta. Kinomoto-me dijo uno de los pilotos del helicóptero, desde donde me transportaron del aeropuerto a este lugar, en un forzados japonés.

-Tranquilo, sé hablar ingles-dije mientras me quitaba el cinturón y ponía de pie. Una joven de largos cabellos rubios vestida con un traje pegado de color negro que le quedaba como una segunda piel me esperaba.

-¿Kinomoto? ¿Sakura Kinomoto?-me preguntó mientras bajaba del helicóptero y sus electrizantes ojos azules me recorrieron de arriba abajo-.

-Así es-conteste firmemente, conocía a los de su tipo, y no era momento de intimidarme-, vengo en representación del Consejo Mágico de Oriente.

-Leila Hamilton-dijo mientras me extendía una mano en forma de saludo, la estreche cortésmente-, el Director Rogers te espera.

-Gracias-dije mientras la seguía dentro del edifico.

-Vamos en camino-dijo mientras apretaba levemente su oreja y aumentaba el paso, le seguía a mi ritmo, cosa que la molesto y se acoplo a mí a regañadientes-, ¿hechicera, no?

-Sí-dije secamente ante el tono de burla que uso.

-¿Vienes de Hogwarts? -siguió burlándose.

-No.

-¿Sabes explotar algo?

-Sí- sus burlas estaban acabando con mi paciencia.

-¿Polvos de hada, algo así?- y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-No, más bien bolas de fuego-le dije mientras creaba una en mi mano haciéndola reaccionar agresivamente.

Tomó una pistola que llevaba en el muslo, una pequeña y de color negro pero que no dudaba sus tiros fueran certeros y mortales.

-¿Estás consciente de que puedo matarte antes de que dispares?-le rete.

Quizás en este momento no fuera yo, no me gustaba tener que recurrir a este tipo de estrategias pero la chica, claramente, estaba indispuesta a cooperar en esta situación, y es un mensaje para cualquiera de que no me eligieron por el rostro, que los hechiceros no son cosas de juego.

-Inténtalo y veremos-amenazó y apretó levemente el gatillo.

-De acuerdo-murmure y apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca, ella se preparó para presionar el gatillo, disparó tres veces y las tres balas se dirigieron a mi pecho.

No me moví ni un centímetro y vi su sonrisa arrogante extenderse de lado a lado en sus labios, la misma que desapareció cuando las balas se estrellaron repentinamente con un muro invisible frente a mí.

-¿Cómo…?-cuestionó aturdida por lo que acaba de ver.

-Polvos de hada, querida-dije mientras desaparecía la bola de fuego en mi mano.

-Agente Hamilton-dijo una voz a mi espalda y me gire para encontrarme con un joven, quizás de veinte años, vestido con pantalones militares, botas negras y playera negra sin mangas-. El director la espera.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente guardó el arma y me pidió que la siguiera con ademanes, fui detrás de ella y casi después de dos minutos de caminata llegamos a un hangar de donde medio mundo estaba en movimiento.

Vehículos militares estaban en todos lados, las personas corrían de un lado a otro para realizar sus labores y millones de mortales que buscaban defenderse de una hechicera.

-Señor-dijo la rubia mientras le saludaba y me señalaba con los ojos.

El hombre en cuestión era viejo, las arrugas de su rostro delataban la preocupación y el cansancio, sus ojos de un firme color café me escudriñaron de arriba abajo y se posaron después en los míos.

-Steve Rogers-se presento y me extendió un mano, la tome y le dedique una sonrisa, para aliviar el ambiente.

-Sakura Kinomoto-conteste y él asintió.

-¿El Sr. Li le ha explicado ya la situación?-me preguntó sin retirarme los ojos de encima.

-Así es, y debo decir que en mis años de agente nunca me había encontrado en semejante situación-aclare y tampoco le retire los ojos de encima.

-¿Algún sospechoso?-dijo y con un ademan me pidió que le siguiera.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo-respondí-, según las características descritas por los artículos es alguien con experiencia mágica avanzada, quizás un hijo del algún mago poderoso.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?-cuestionó el Sr. Rogers mientras se inclina hacia un ordenador portátil.

-El hechicero que causo el robo y la persecución fue descuidado, ¿por qué dejar que descubran su intromisión a la caja de seguridad si puso dejar una copia o en su defecto, una ilusión para engañar al personal? -el director regresó sus ojos hacia mí-, ¿y porque desaparecerse durante la persecución si pudo hacerlo después para no levantar sospechas?

-Porque quería llamar la atención-musitó el mismo joven que antes mientras se acercaba con la rubia, me dedico una sonrisa y dijo:- Mark Anderson.

-Sakura Kinomoto-respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieren decir que buscaba llamar la atención?-preguntó la rubia mirando a Mark, le pestaño y yo role los ojos.

-O simplemente no sabe que fue descuidado-declare regresando la atención a mí-, no es alguien que se haya entrenado en la Academia…

-¿No hay más instituciones de esas?-pregunto la rubia y yo negué.

-Es la única en el mundo, y si el hechicero responsable de esto hubiera pasado por ella no estaría yo aquí o ya sabríamos quien es; por eso deduzco que tiene conexión con algún mago poderoso que lo haya entrenado – el director me miró-, o que es un mago con un promedio de edad de 40, 50 años que no tuvo oportunidad de acceder a la Academia.

-¿Alguna idea?-me preguntó Anderson y de nuevo, negué.

-Son poco los hechiceros y magos que residen en América, y son todavía más escasos los que tengan una edad superior a 30 años debido a las leyes que se instalaron en el consejo hace 15 años aproximadamente.

-¿Dices que es más probable sea un hechicero joven con una conexión a algún otro de mayor poder?-cuestiono la rubia, asentí en silencio.

-Es un margen bastante abierto-indicó el Director mientras me mostraba el ordenador portátil, en el se podía observar un edificio con acabado antiguo y frente pasando un automóvil negro seguido de cerca por tres patrullas, la imagen estaba congelada ya que se veía borroso todo el fondo-. Es lo más cerca que tenemos de su imagen-comentó y amplio la imagen, mostrando a los conductores del vehículo negro pero para nada se distinguían sus rostros.

-Con esto no puedo hacer nada-los ojos de las tres personas se posaron en mí-. Las cámaras de seguridad del banco, ¿funcionan correctamente?

-Así es-dijo Anderson-, pero no hay nada. Hemos revisado los videos desde la última vez que se entró y se confirmó que el objeto seguía dentro hasta el momento en que fue detectada su substracción.

-Quizás allí pueda encontrar algo-.

-¿Cómo así? Ni la más brillante tecnología ha podido…-comenzó la rubia con voz chillona.

-Un hechicero deja una estela de energía cada vez que utiliza magia. La estela es única y personal, nadie puede duplicarla y se le denomina "presencia"-le interrumpí.

-Entonces si el hechicero uso magia lo más seguro es que puedas detectarlo por su presencia-alentó el Director con una sonrisa y las arrugas de preocupación se desaparecieron un poco.

-Pero solamente si es alguien a quien conozco podre decirle de inmediato quien es, si no tendremos que esperar unas horas a que el Consejo Mágico nos diga quien es-aclaré y todos asintieron.

.

Había pasado las últimas cuatro horas revisando dos días de la cinta completa, y hasta ahora no encontraba nada. El periodo de tiempo en el que pudo haberse robado el cetro es de tres días y medio, en los días que ya llevaba revisados no había encontrado nada.

-¿Cómo va, señorita Kinomoto?-la voz de Mark me sacó de mis cavilaciones y despegue la vista del monitor para encontrarme con Mark Anderson sentado a mi lado viéndome furtivamente, alce una ceja en confusión pero no dije nada.

-No muy bien-conteste mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el monitor, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, Mark se acercó a donde estaba para ver con claridad el video.

En esta parte no había absolutamente nada, el cetro seguía justo como debía y tampoco se veía ningún rastro mágico. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más y por arte de _magia_, el cetro desapareció como si un manto invisible lo hubiera cubierto.

-¡Que fue eso!-exclamó el pelinegro con sorpresa mientras yo regresaba el video justo en el momento en que el cetro desparecía.

Lo detuvo cuando el manto de invisibilidad caía sobre él y con un rápido movimiento pase la mano por el video, haciendo que este adquiriera un tono verdoso acuoso; enfoque mis ojos en el monitor y pude captar un leve rastro, a penas perceptible de color rojo, rojo-anaranjado.

-No lo conozco-murmure mientras me preparaba para llamar a mi jefe y darle las noticias.

-Pero al menos encontramos algo-la voz de la rubia oxigenada me sorprendió pero no la mire, de una manera veloz mande el video con el corte exacto donde se percibía la energía al señor Li, quien me conseguiría el resultado en quizás unas horas.

-Solo nos queda esperar-murmure una vez que el correo era enviado a la par que tomaba el teléfono y salía del lugar.

.

-Entiendo…-murmure mientras colgaba la llamada, mire el teléfono en mi mano y suspire, ¿un espía?

Según Hien Li, el aura de quién había robado el cetro no es mágica, es la sombra de la magia. Es decir que alguien lo hizo invisible y le hizo entrar para tomar el cetro, manteniéndose en el anonimato ya que sabía que tarde o temprano el Consejo Mágico mandaría a alguien a detenerle.

Lo que me decía claramente que el hechicero no había pasado por la Academia, tenía suficiente poder económico y mágico para moverse de Asia a América y controlar a un mortal, además del conocimiento sobre la Dinastía Li, por que ellos habían sido el blanco.

Además de que, según el señor Li, el espía debía de ser alguien que estuviese directamente relacionado con la misión. Un agente era el eslabón perfecto. Alguien con la habilidad para entrar sin ser descubierto, con un buen hechizo de camuflaje y la información correcta seria demasiado sencillo robar algo de un Banco. Además de que, si se aseguraba se estar en el rastreo del hechicero bien que podría detenerlo o sabotearlo.

Y si decía algo, todo se vendría para abajo. El espía sería aun más cuidadoso.

Solamente me quedaban dos opciones para el espía. El Sr. Rogers estaba completamente descartado. Un hombre viejo, robusto y barrigón como él no puede tener las habilidades para entrar en un Banco sin ser detectado además de que su aura es demasiado… extraña, pero no hay presencia de magia.

Mark podría ser una opción y la rubia oxigenada también, pero de momento…

Mantener un bajo perfil es lo mejor.

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**¡Hey! ¡Este es lo que prometí! ¡Ame sus reviews! Pedí 102 y me llegaron ¡105!**_

_**¿Con potencial o lo deshacemos? Espero estar publicando el próximo capitulo en unas horas más y si no, mañana por la nochecita será pero definitivamente….**_

_**¡ESTE FIN SABRAN QUE SUCEDERA PROXIMAMENTE EN…!**_

_**¡La Academia!**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	18. No estás perdonado

**¡Una enorme disculpa por no publicar ayer pero me quede sin internet!**

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**No estás perdonado**_

_**Shaoran**_

Estábamos en la sala de espera de la Academia; Hiragizawa y Daidouji yacían dormidos, hombro con hombro y, sus respiraciones iban acompasadas. Kerberos se había retirado unas horas atrás y Yue, estaba sentado con la vista fija en la puerta de urgencias por donde habían pasado a Sakura hacia ya casi 10 horas.

Nadie había salido a darnos ninguna noticia, todo se mantenía en silencio y lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era la acompasada respiración de la hermana de Sakura en mi pecho.

Extrañamente, después de llegar no había querido separarse de mí. Y a las pocas horas se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, por lo que, ahora estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas de la sala de emergencias con la pequeña sentad en mi regazo y recargada en mi pecho.

De no haberla tenido allí, de no haber sido necesitado por ella hubiera perdido la cordura hacia horas pero Shiori era como mi bálsamo. Ella hacia que la herida doliera menos, que minimizará sus efectos hasta que pudiera tener la oportunidad de desahogarme a gusto y auto compadecerme como me gustaría.

Pocas horas después de que Sakura entrará a la sala de Emergencias, mi padre había aparecido y sin dedicarle una mirada a nadie más que a la puerta había entrado; dejándonos a todos confundidos y sorprendimos, pero a mí sobre los demás con un cargo más de consciencia y encima, Zura había aparecido quedándose dormida en mi hombro como Shiori, según ella porque también era su culpa y lo que menos podría hacer era quedarse con ella hasta que dijeran su estado.

-Shaoran-la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis cavilaciones y de inmediato gire el rostro para verle salir de la sala de emergencias y como si eso fuera una alarma, todos se despertaron y movieron para ver a mi padre en busca de noticias.

-Sí, padre-dije mientras me ponía de pie con Shiori en brazos y Zura, bueno, ella también se había despertado. Solo la hermana de Sakura había quedado en la inconsciencia.

-Quiere verte-anunció con la voz neutra y dirigiéndome una mirada helada, inexpresiva y dura como si quisiera ver a través de mis ojos-, después _yo_ quiero verte-y sin decir nada más salió del lugar dejando detrás de sí una atmosfera tensa.

-Daidouji-llame a la par que caminaba hacia ella y le estiraba a la inconsciente niña, pero fue Eriol quien la tomó dedicándome una mirada llena de recelo.

Pase por la puerta de urgencias y una enfermera, que de seguro me esperaba, se ofreció a guiarme a la sala donde habían atendido a Sakura. Los pasillos, a diferencia de todo lo demás, parecían vivos. Tenían colores claros y muy solubles, en algunos muros de entre todo el laberinto de pasillos tenían algunos dibujos.

Subimos cuatro pisos y justo cuando me estaba hartando de tanto camino, la enfermera me indico la habitación 17-B, la puerta era de madera y estaba cerrada, no había ventanas y la insignia con el número _17-B_ estaba en una placa grabada que colgaba en la parte superior e la puerta.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando la enfermera me dejo solo y me di cuenta de lo que estaba a apunto de hacer. Estaba por darle la cara a Sakura y dejarle ver mi vergüenza. La que sentía por que era mi culpa que estuviera en ese lugar que estuviera mal y que, quizás no mejorar nunca.

No sé como pude ser capaz de ver a su hermana menor y decirle que todo iba a estar bien sin pedirle que me odiara por hacer que Sakura estuviera en esta situación.

Tome cuatro respiraciones. Antes de poder tener el valor de tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla lentamente.

La imagen me golpeo con fuerza.

Sakura estaba recostada en la cama con una bata de hospital, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente a penas perceptible a la vista, u mano izquierda estaba vendada y con algunas motas de sangre mientras que de la derecha salía una intravenosa.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la palidez predominaba en ella.

-Está bien-me dijo un doctor, mientras entraba a la habitación y ponía alguna sustancia en la intravenosa además de que revisaba las máquinas conectadas a Sakura para monitorear sus signos vitales.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-pregunte y no pude sentirme más estúpido, sabiendo, que probablemente, tendría achicharrados los pulmones.

-Ya que inhaló, durante lo que parece más de tres minutos, una mezcla toxica de cloruro de hidrógeno, el cianuro de hidrógeno, el sulfuro de hidrógeno y vapores de mercurio sus vías respiratorias se dañaron-me informó mientras hacia ademanes para demostrar con su cuerpo a que se refería-. El daño más grave se encuentra en las vías aéreas exteriores debido al tiempo de exposición.

-¿Estará bien?-cuestione a penas entendiendo la mitad de compuestos químicos que me había mencionado.

-Como debe saber, joven Li-me dijo mientras se acercaba a Sakura y, con sorpresa, observé que tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en mí-, la respiración es la base de toda expresión mágica y corpórea. Quizás pase una o dos semanas aquí pero… estará bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura?-pregunte después de escuchar que se repondría, la castaña me miro con dolor en los ojos y poso su vista en la médico, que suspiro con decepción.

-No puede hablar, los gases tóxicos dañaron gravemente su tráquea y cuerdas bucales-mi corazón dio un alto al escucharlo y sentí como si una corriente fría me recorriera-.

-¿Permanentemente?-murmure mientras me acercaba a Sakura y me ponía a su altura, ella me miro con un brillo en los ojos que no pude descifrar.

-No lo sé-la voz del médico ahora era suave, casi piadosa-, todo depende de cómo asimile nuestras soluciones, pero es lo más probable.

La mirada de Sakura me dio a entender que ya lo sabía pero no por eso el miedo y la angustia habían desaparecido de sus ojos; y se pusieron acuosos. Sakura tomo una libreta que estaba en una mesita a lado de su cama con dificultad y escribió algo, con lentitud y un temblor en sus manos.

Le paso la libreta al doctor y este asintió. Sin decir nada más salió del lugar y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que, aun no podía dejarme caer. Sakura estaba mal y no le haría nada de bien verme destrozado cuando ella, como Shiori, necesita de un mástil para no decaer. Y sus ojos me decían que así era, ella me necesitaba.

-Lo lamento-fue lo primero que dije después de que el medico saliera. Ella alzó una ceja con curiosidad y estaba por tomar la libreta pero detuve su mano y ella me miro confundida-, de verdad, Sakura. Es mi culpa, si te hubiera escuchado no estarás en está situación. Sé que no podrás perdonarme y que, bueno, también estás molesta por lo de Zura pero… quiero que sepas que me estaba muriendo, no quería que nádate pasará y después…

Yo no era bueno con las palabras, me trababa y ella parecía no entender nada de lo que decía, no me di cuenta en que momento tomo la libreta y me la paso con un mensaje escrito, la letra no era perfecta pero era legible y quise atribuirlo a que sus manos estaban temblando un poco.

**¿Cómo estás tú?**

Releí el mensaje varias veces antes de posar la mirada en ella, y no pude evitar molestarme.

-¡Maldita sea! Tú eres la que está en una cama de hospital y que casi muere-dije mientras me ponía de pie y comencé a caminar a lo largo de la habitación agitando los brazos y quejándome de lo estúpida que podía ser a veces, y lo terriblemente noble-, que está muday te preocupas por mí. ¡Se egoísta por una vez y dime que tengo la culpa! ¡Que me odias y deseas verme muerto! ¡Di lo que sea menos eso!

Y de nuevo, sin saber como o cuando me dio la libreta de nuevo.

**Tienes la culpa. ¿Feliz? Lo dudo, deja de atormentarte por algo que ya pasó. Estoy viva y es lo que cuenta.**

La mire con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Estar vivo para ti es estar bien? Te vas a quedar muda y es todo mi culpa-le recrimine y ella me pidió la libreta, se la di y después me la regresó con otro mensaje.

**Estar vivo y mudo es mejor que muerto.**

-No te lo mereces…-le conteste casi de inmediato.

**¿Y cómo lo sabes? Quizás he hecho cosas peores a las que te imaginas.**

-Nada puede ser tan malo como lo que yo te hice, te di la espalda. Si no le hubiera hecho caso a Zura, tú no estarías aquí.

**En eso no te contradigo. No debiste de escuchar a le pelinegra con aires de rubia. Pero sigues siendo lo que yo quiero. Un error cualquiera lo comete.**

-¿Pelinegra con aires de rubia?-le pregunte y ella solo se encogió de hombros, y solté una risita pero rápidamente regrese al tema de origen- ¿Estas perdonándome?-la pregunte salió con una voz llena de esperanza que hasta a mí me espantó.

**No.**

-¿Entonces?-conteste con desilusión pero la comprendía, yo tampoco lo hubiera perdonado así de fácil.

**Soy compasiva. No quiero que te culpes, la pelinegra con aires de rubia y yo también somos culpables.**

-¿Y tú en que te equivocaste? El que va a tener que darle la cara a mi padre seré yo, al que van a matar seré yo. Quizás Zura también pero tú no entras para nada-le respondí y ella alzó una ceja.

**¿Tu padre quiere hablar contigo?**

-Está muy molesto-me encogí de hombros, poco me importa el gran Hien Li en estos momentos-, no lo había visto así en mucho tiempo pero me lo merezco.

**A veces da miedo cuando se enoja. Me recuerda a mí hermana cuando está de hiperactiva. Grita mucho.**

Su hermana. Eso me recordó que ella estaba afuera con los demás, por lo que ignore su comentario.

-Tu hermana junto con los demás están afuera, todos esperaron con paciencia para verte. Sobre todo por como estás-le comente y ella alzo una ceja.

**Por el momento, solo quiero hablar contigo.**

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte con confusión, en este tipo de situaciones el usual es la familia primero.

**No quiero que Shiori sepa lo de mi voz, no de momento, ¿podrías decir que solamente estaba dormida cuando llegaste? Mañana tendré el valor de decir… escribírselo a todos.**

-Necesitaras de mí-no era una pregunta era una afirmación y ella asintió-, ¿quieres que haga algo más?-esta vez e tardo mucho más en contestar me dio un papel doblado junto con la libreta.

**Dale eso a tu padre y no lo leas, asuntos privados. Y también quiero que lleves a Shiori a casa, por alguna extraña razón tiene una obsesión contigo… De seguro es de familia. **

-¿Obsesión? Tu hermana es una niña-le recrimine y ella solo esbozo una sonrisa, dándome cuenta de que tampoco podía reír-, lo hare-, ella sonrió y me tomó del cuello, me acercó con las bocas fuerzas que tenía y me dio un beso en los labios.

Me quede pasmado de inmediato. Sakura me había besado y yo no estaba perdonado. Genial, malditos dilemas existenciales.

**No significa que estés perdonado.**

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, me despidió.

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**¡Hola! Si leyeron arriba se darán cuenta de que estoy muy pero muy corta de tiempo. Este es un pequeño capitulo y prometo que dejare una compensación el viernes o sábado por la noche.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	19. La recuperación de Sakura

**¡Una enorme disculpa por no publicar cuando les dije pero…! ¡Bueno, ya les diré más abajo!**

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**La recuperación de Sakura**_

_**Shaoran**_

-Shiori-murmure mientras bajaba a la niña y la acomodaba en su cama, o la que creía que era, ya que ni ella ni Sakura me dijeron más sobre cual era su habitación, pero Shiori a penas e hizo algún movimiento antes de acomodarse sobre los almohadones y regresar a la inconsciencia.

El suspiro que salió de mis labios hasta a mí me deprimió más de lo que ya estaba. Hace unos días lo único que tenía en mente era que Sakura olvidara a Yue, era esa mi preocupación ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en Takeda o Zura.

Solo era Sakura todo lo que me importaba y ahora…

En unas horas defraude la confianza de la persona que más me importa, me entero de la muerte de Takeda Motomiya, una muerte que fue culpa mía por no sacarlo de la Academia Infantil a tiempo, de los próximos problemas que tiene Sakura físicamente, la perdida de su voz y su incapacidad para moverse en unos días, y por último está mi padre.

Mi padre no es tolerante, él nunca ha admitido un error por parte mía y siempre me he esforzado por no cometerlos y justamente todo lo que está pasando es culpa mía. Desde la inminente muerte de Takeda, los problemas de Sakura y de Zura, así como las pérdidas que hemos sufrido a manos de la IHOO. Todo por mi estupidez y por no saber escuchar a Sakura, la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí, la única que dice que realmente le importo y no por el nombre, sino por quien soy.

La culpa, el miedo y la decepción hacia mi mismo no se comparan con el arrepentimiento que tengo de herir a la única persona que he amado.

La imponente figura del Edificio de la Dirección se muestra ante mis ojos con magnificencia y a la vez un aire de tristeza que no solo logra hacerme querer huir y no enfrentar a mi padre sino que profesa su ira, su enojo y quizás hasta su decepción.

Son altas horas de la noche, han pasado quizás más de quince horas desde el accidente de Sakura a mediodía y aun así, me ha parecido toda una eternidad, la luna está llena y brillando con todo su esplendor sobre mi cabeza mientras entro por primera vez en mi vida en el Edificio de la Dirección con miedo a lo que pueda pasar.

Todo es diferente mientras este oscuro, el lugar parece estar lleno de sombras que me acechan por cada paso que doy por cada milímetro que me separa menos de la ira de mi padre y de mi, segura y completamente posible, muerte.

Sakura significa para mi padre mucho más que yo. Representa un pasado que el amo y ve vivos a sus amigos en ella y su hermana menor, Sakura siempre ha sido todo lo que él ha deseado. Fuerte, valerosa, noble, inteligente y audaz, mientras que yo solo le he enseñado lo egoísta y egocéntrico que soy, queriendo siempre llevarme a todos sobre mí.

A mis hermanas, a mi madre, a Yue, a Takashi, Mihara, Zura, Takeda y a la misma Sakura, todos y cada uno de ellos victimas de mis malas decisiones.

Y lo único que yo hice fue destruir algo que mi padre amaba, algo que incluso le importa más que yo. Y yo estaría de acuerdo con mi muerte si estuviera en su lugar.

-Adelante-escucha la voz fría y completamente peligrosa del otro lado de la puerta de caoba aun sin que yo la tocara.

Siento como la sangre se convierte en hielo y se atora en mi cuerpo, haciéndome sudar frío pero aun así me lleno de valor y entro.

El lugar esta rio y oscuro, las paredes parecen casi negras debido a que la luz de la luna solamente se filtra por la pequeña venta de la izquierda y le da de lleno a mi padre en su semblante que está sobre mí y se mantiene firme.

-Estoy aquí-ni siquiera sé de donde sacó el valor par decir eso sin que la voz me falle, anuncio mi sentencia y que estoy dispuesto a recibirla.

Se lo debo a Sakura.

Y mencionarla en mi mente me hace recordar la carta que tengo dentro del bolsillo de la gabardina, la carta que Sakura le ha enviado a mi padre.

Sin decirle absolutamente nada la sacó y se la arrojó, él la agarra al vuelo y le dedica unos segundos a su exanimación antes de regresar su glacial mirada a mí e interrogarme.

-Es de Sakura, me pidió que te la diera-los ojos de mi padre brillan con una emoción que no puedo identificar.

Abre la hoja lentamente y sus ojos pasan sobre lo que este escrito sin dirigirme una mirada, como si yo hubiera perdido importancia a la mínima señal de vida de Sakura. El rostro de mi padre no se inmuta en ningún momento y cuando ha terminado de leer esa carta lo único que hace es ponerse de pie y atravesar el escritorio de un salto para colocarse frente a mí, unos cinco pasos de distancia.

El suspiro que suelta me hace creer que le importo un poco pero no lo suficiente para que me perdone, ni siquiera yo mismo puedo hacerlo.

-Sigo sin poder creer que Sakura me haya fallado-y su voz hace que mi mente colapse.

¿Sakura? ¿Haberle fallado?

-Ella es una persona muy buena con lo que hace pero jamás creí que llegara a extremos insospechados con lo de su retiro-murmura mientras se acerca cada vez más a mí y me mira fijamente a los ojos, buscando algo en ello o así lo siento yo-. Retírate, Shaoran. Por el momento, el escuadrón queda bajo tu mando y estén en reposo hasta que sepamos que sucederá con Sakura.

Y sin esperar una respuesta mía, sale del lugar dejándome atónito y sin entender una palabra.

Las emociones se revuelven dentro de mí y el intento de analizar lo que dice se ve frustrado por una sola palabra, una palabra que hizo no solo el colapso de mi mente sino también el de mi corazón.

_Retiro_

¿Sakura tenía planeado retirarse?

.

-Entonces, el chico de la pelota avanza y…-Daidouji detiene lo que sea que está contando cuando el médico entra antes de mí y yo le sigo.

-Discúlpenos, por favor-pide el médico con un mirada seria a lo que todos los presentes salen y nos dejan a los tres solos.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordan por la sorpresa pero no parece resistirse, unos segundos después su expresión ha vuelto a ser normal, llena de paz y tranquilidad.

-Señorita, el día de hoy empezaremos para ayudarle a mejorar-comenzó el médico cuando todos estuvieron fuera y yo solo me límite a observar como Sakura escuchaba atentamente-como ya sabrá, la base de la magia es la respiración y la concentración. Debido a las quemaduras que sufrió desde dentro sus poderes por el momento le serán imposibles de utilizar y los ejercicios físicos quedan completamente prohibidos pero de alguna manera debemos hacer que su voz regrese y que mejor manera que utilizando pequeños hechizos que requieran esfuerzo.

Ella muestra cierta disconformidad pero no puede replicar absolutamente nada y mucho menos negarse. Sakura sabe también como yo que si no empieza con ese largo proceso de recuperación es muy seguro de que no podrá volver a tomar su puesto y si no lo hace quizás Shiori pague las consecuencias y estoy completamente seguro de que ella no dejara que eso suceda.

.

Durante la siguiente semana todo parece increíblemente anormal. Tanto los Clow como Daidouji y Hiragizawa van a visitar a Sakura del diario, y muy pocas veces ella está del humor necesario como para recibirlos y siempre alegamos el médico y yo que está demasiado cansada para muchas visitas.

A quien si recibe del diario es a su hermana pequeña. Por muy irritada y molesta que se encuentre por que la traten como una niña, según sus palabras, tiene una sonrisa para esa niña pequeña que demuestra ser todo menos alguien tranquilo.

Pero me encanta que Shiori la visite. No solo le alegra el día o lo que quede de él, sino que también hace que recobre el espíritu. Sé que el tratamiento que lleva a cabo, el cual consiste principalmente en re explorar sus poderes, es decir, hacer que los utilice como si a penas estuviera aprendiendo magia, lo cual, según el medico al que no sé ni su nombre, ayudara a que su sistema respiratorio vuelva a acoplarse a la actividad física que eso requiere.

Sin embargo, según palabras de ese médico que se levante de la cama e intente hacer algo más que no sea comer y dormir está totalmente prohibido aun.

Por lo que mi nueva rutina paso a ser solamente su asistente. Por las mañanas paso por su hermana y la llevo a la Academia Infantil antes de venir aquí y ayudarla en todo lo posible para que se recuperara hasta que tengo que ir a recoger a su hermana y llevarla antes de que se acabe el horario de visitas.

Pero hoy es diferente.

Shiori no podrá venir hoy porque por primera vez en semanas harán que Sakura se ponga de pie, y necesitara de todo un escuadrón médico a su lado por si algo sale mal. Según el médico, puede que sufra una recaída si hay algún fallo, aunque la vida de Sakura no corra peligro pero puede suceder algo mayor como que los gases que no han salido por completo de su cuerpo vuelvan a hacer que tengo un colapso nervioso y por ende, quedarse muda para siempre.

Y parece que no es la única que está muda. Desde que se inicio su recuperación a penas y habla con alguien. He dejado de ver a Takashi y Mihara, ni siquiera Eriol me ha escuchado decir algo en lo que parecen meses pero son apenas un par de semanas.

Y es que la caja de Pandora aun no ha sido abierta.

Todavía tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados y estoy seguro de que si digo algo frente a alguien me soltare, lo que menos quiero es demostrar lo afectado que estoy cuando Sakura me necesita tano ahora pero cada vez e más difícil no sentirte culpable por el estado deplorable de la persona que más amas y saber que es tu culpa es como un tiro de gracia.

-¿Cómo está?-le pregunto la medico sin nombre cuando llegó y él se limita a menear la cabeza en dirección a la habitación de Sakura.

-Todo es un fracaso. Se niega a cooperar si no está su hermana-murmura con desanimo y se marcha.

La razón por la que le prohibimos a Shiori la visita el día de hoy fue, justamente, porque no sabemos como vaya a resultar el intento de hacerla moverse. Es decir que si sufriera aquella subida de gases tóxicos de nuevo y se ponga igual que la vez pasada a escupir sangre no sería una vista preciosa para una niña de doce años.

-Déjeme convencerla-dije y él, asiente, entre sin tocar la puerta y sus ojos verdes se me clavan como agujas y noto que buscan desesperadamente a una persona detrás de mí y cuando no la encuentra arranca el cuaderno de la mesa de noche y prácticamente me lo avienta a la cara.

_**¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?**_

-En casa, comiendo para después hacer sus deberes-respondí de inmediato y ella, como buena hermana preocupada y celosa, me arranca la libreta con un conjuro mágico y escribe a la velocidad de la luz:

_**Me niego a empezar si ella no viene, Li.**_

Ella no me llama por mi apellido a menso de que esté realmente molesta, asé que debería de comenzar a modular un poco mis palabras para evitar que me lanza un llama y me mande al otro lado del planeta si la hago rabiar de verdad.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?-le pregunte y ella rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y me miro con más concatenación y enfado que antes-, Sakura, tu hermana es solo una niña no es como si ella soportara verte recaer si eso sucede.

_**No pasará. Estoy segura.**_

-Pero no tienes la certeza, exponerla a ver un desfile de sangre no es propio de una hermana mayor _responsable_-enfatice lo más que pude la palabra para intentar que calara y en ella, y al parecer lo logre porque el enfado en sus ojos disminuyo visiblemente-, ¿por qué no dejas que lo intentemos hoy y si, todo sale bien, mañana la traeré contigo?

_**De acuerdo.**_

Sonrió casi por inercia. Llame al doctor tan rápido como Sakura me respondió, y él llegó pocos minutos después con varios pares de enfermeras y más de un cardiólogo por si llegara a pasar lo que tanto yo como la misma Sakura tememos.

-Bueno, señorita Kinomoto, me alegra su decisión-dijo el médico de cabeza a la par que hizo una reverencia a lo que yo role los ojos y ella solo hizo una sonrisa juguetona-, la primera parte de su recuperación es que vuelva a caminar, después correr y finalizamos con los hechizos más complicados.

-Pero también como ya le hemos dicho, usted realizo un _Magicis exactos_ en un estado crítico lo cual es la base de su actual estado-continuó una enfermera, y mire a Sakura. Ella estaba seria y veía todos por igual, con la misma cara inexpresiva que ponía cuando de un asunto de la Academia se hablaba pero no era trabajo lo que estaba en discusión sino su salud, su propia vida.

Me aterraba la idea de que ella no le importara su vida.

-…entonces, comencemos-al estar absorto en mis pensamientos me perdí absolutamente todo lo que se haría el día de hoy pero veo que Sakura asiente con seguridad y de una manera patosa pero segura se siente en el borde de sus cama y pone la punta de los pies.

El lugar se llena de silencio y casi, después de lo que me parece un tiempo interminable ella hace el esfuerzo sosteniéndose de la cama y con ayuda de una enfermera por ponerse de pie.

Cuando la veo arriba de pie, aunque tambaleante, me doy cuanta de que he estado conteniendo la respiración, que el miedo se galopó en mi pecho de forma alarmante y que ahora que veo el progreso que lleva Sakura, que sé que se va a recuperar, sonrió por primera vez desde mi misión.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que ella inicio con su rehabilitación. Y cada día va mejorando incontablemente, ponerse de pie fue el primer paso, dar sus primeros pasos fue otro y hoy en día, puede caminar cien metros sin tambalearse pero aun le queda bastante por recorrer.

La meta de esta semana es que empiece a hacer algún ruido, por mínimo que sea con la garganta pero, hoy es viernes, y no hemos podido hacer ningún avance, lo cual es deprimente tanto para mí como para Sakura y Shiori.

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**¡Hola! Mátenme si quieren sé que lo merezco, actualizo prácticamente un mes después de lo acordado y además de eso es un capítulo pequeño.**_

_**Lamento de verdad no haber podido actualizar, y me preguntaran ¿qué sentido tiene el cap.? Pues, bueno… se me hace completamente ilógico que Sakurita se recupere de un día para otro como si nada, así que este capítulo es un enlace y un "puente" para lo que viene y por el tiempo que pasa.**_

_**Ahora, como he sido mala con ustedes les dejare dos sorpresitas y un regalo.**_

_**La primera sorpresa, son solo cuatro capítulos para el final más el epilogo.**_

_**La segunda sorpresa, si me contestan mi encuesta juro que el sábado a más tardar tendrán una actualización.**_

_**Y aquí esta mi encuesta:**_

_**1**_

_**Alexis aparente ser una chica común y corriente sin nada interesante que admirar. Sin embargo, la llegada de su viejo amigo Nikolay le recuerda quien es en realidad y que no está fuera de su país por juegos de adolescentes; le recuerda que ella es la Princesa Aleksandra de las Cinco Ciudades Rusas de Deanium.**_

_**Viajando de regreso a Rusia contra su propia voluntad no solo descubre que debe de elegir entre Erick y Nikolay, entre Alexis y Aleksandra también se encuentra con el levantamiento de su pueblo y ella es la única que puede solucionarlo.**_

_**Cuando es lo que eres contra quien debes ser, ¿quién gana? ¿La conciencia o el deber?**_

_**2**_

_**Zacnite es una joven cazadora de un pueblo pobre en un archipiélago ignorado por la humanidad. Abandonada por su familia e independiente hasta de ella, aspirando siempre a encontrar a sus orígenes pero cuando está a punto de lograr todo lo que ella siempre deseo en la vida aparece un tercero que ni ella esperaba.**_

_**Adair.**_

_**Un caballero de Sidera, herido y perdido en las profundidades del bosque, pero él no solo sabe quien es Zacnite sino también quien puede llegar a ser y motivada por esas palabras, Zacnite decide ir con Adair al Templo de las Presagios para convertirse en un caballero de Sidera, sin esperar que se descubrirá a sí misma en ese lugar.**_

_**Me gustaría que ustedes escogieran una de esas historias y me dieran su opinión sobre lo que les falta o lo que no les gusto, y todo esto es porque hace mucho una autora fue a mi escuela y le comente de mi pasión por escribir, ella, muy amable, aceptó leer una de mis historias originales así que le envié varias de mis ideas y las que ella glorifico fueron estas dos.**_

_**Me pidió que las desarrollara y quizás, solo quizás, puede financiarme su publicación. ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!**_

_**Y el regalito:**_

_-…y todo esto, Sakura, te lo digo porque te… te amo-mi corazón dio un brinco cuando se lo dije, me gire lentamente para marcharme pero ese sonido me detiene._

_-Yo también te amo-._

_La sorpresa de escuchar su voz en meses y que sus primeras palabras fueran esas me hicieron girarme con rapidez para ver que ella, como yo, estaba llorando y esos profundos ojos verdes que me enamoraron me veían con tristeza._

_No pude esperar más y corrí para abrazarla._

_._

_-¿Dónde está mi hermana, Shaoran?-pregunte con fuerza, estaba hartándome sus evasivas y si Shiori no se presentaba en este mismo instante con una buena explicación de su ausencia, alguien moriría lenta y dolorosamente._

_-Sakura… yo…_

_-Dímelo-_

_-Nadie la ha visto en más de doce horas-, y todo se volvió rojo._

_**Chan… chan… chan…**_

_**Espero que me apoyen.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	20. Un susurro silencioso

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Un susurro silencioso**_

_**Shaoran**_

_Está riendo_, pienso mientras la veo, _o al menos simula reír._ Han pasados dos meses desde que Sakura entró a rehabilitación y todavía no suelta una palabra o sonido proveniente de su garganta.

La hermana pequeña de Sakura no ha borrado su expresión llena tristeza por el estado de su hermana y la misma Sakura ha intentado reconfortándola escribiendo que todo estará bien pero parece ser que Shiori no cree en Sakura, ni la misma castaña de ojos verdes parece confiar en que recuperará su voz y yo, bueno, ¿alguien debe de tener fe por ambas, no?

Pero la fe va declinando.

—Te extrañamos, Sakura—dice Eriol y hace que la castaña le sonría tristemente.

Pronto los hermanos Clow junto con Hiragizawa y Daidouji corrieron a abrazarla y murmurarle cosas como lo mucho que la extrañan, yo continúo en la puerta viendo como los que son mis amigos junto con mi novia comparten una escena íntima.

Quizás sigo teniendo mis diferencias con Yue y Kerberos aun es recio para aceptarme como amigo pero en general, después del accidente de Sakura, parece que hemos hecho una buena tregua para apoyarla y comprendieron el cierto cariño que hay entre nosotros dos.

Al principio, Yue no se lo tomó para nada bien, me atrevo a decir que incluso pensó en cortarle la cabeza pero de eso ya hace semanas y hoy, nos toleramos lo suficiente para convivir en un mismo lugar.

Para mi sorpresa, Daidouji y Hiragizawa ya sabían de los sentimientos de Sakura y los míos muchos antes de que nosotros mismo los admitiéramos una noche antes del accidente, esa noche que permanece grabada a fuego en mi memoria y con la cuál todavía me sonrojo un poco por no decir mucho.

—Es hora de irse—anuncia el doctor, cuyo nombre no conozco a pesar del tiempo que lleva atendiendo a Sakura, entra a la habitación con expresión seria—, mañana es un gran día para la Srta. Kinomoto y necesita descansar, ya pasan de las ocho treinta.

— ¿Ya es tan tarde?—pregunta Kerberos mientras revisa y confirma la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—El doctor tiene razón, tenemos que irnos ya, mañana tenemos entrenamiento—espeto y todos me miran algo concertados pues es la primera vez que les pido marcharse, claro que ellos nos saben el día que es mañana.

A ninguno le agradó que mi padre me eligiera como el sustituto de Sakura hasta que ella se recuperara completamente y debo agregar que a mí tampoco me gusta la situación pero así lo ha querido ella y poco a poco nos hemos acoplado a que yo los dirija.

Todos se despidieron de ella. Me quede unos minutos más solamente viéndola y ella me regresa la mirada con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

—No son los únicos que te extrañan afuera—le digo mientras se acerco y ella sonríe, me siento frente a la castaña y me paso la mano por el pelo—, espero que mañana todo salga bien.

_**Lo hará**_

Sakura ya se ha acostumbrado a no poder hablar y mueve los labios solamente, todos los que pasamos tiempo con ella adquirimos la habilidad de entenderla. En un principio me parecía horrible hacerlo pues solo nos recordaba las pocas esperanzas que hay de que recupera el habla pero pasando el tiempo entendí que la libreta es molesta y ella se sentía como invalida, según Sakura prefiere mover los labios sin emitir sonido a no hacerlo definitivamente.

—Ya son dos meses, créeme cuando te digo que la espera es aburrida, se extraña tu voz gritando por todos lados—murmuro en broma para hacerla reír pero ella frunce el entrecejo.

_**Yo no gritaba por todos lados.**_

—Claro que no—respondo y le toco la nariz cariñosamente, ella me mira con curiosidad y me río. Sakura no se acostumbra a que sea cariñoso con ella y bueno, no la culpo. Después de semanas y meses de tratarla como si fuera lo peor de la vida ¿quien no vería extraño que ahora la mimara? Además solo con ella me nace—. Solo te gustaba presumir la voz.

Rápidamente me arrepiento de lo que dije, el rostro de Sakura acecha la tristeza y me inclino, deposito un beso en su coronilla y la veo significativamente a los ojos a lo que ella sonríe dejando de lado un comentario mal hecho.

—Te quiero, Sakura—digo antes de acercarme y besarla, ella me responde y cuando mi cuerpo exige oxigeno me separo para después ponerme de pie—: debo irme pero prometo regresar mañana a penas y pueda.

.

.

.

Sirvo la comida y Shiori me ve con esos ojos cafés brillando en agradecimiento, le sonrío y regreso a la estufa para terminar de hacer mi desayuno. El día de hoy es muy especial no solo porque probaran otra técnica para hacer regresar la voz de Sakura sino porque además de eso, su hermana pequeña termina la Academia Infantil para entrar finalmente a la Academia donde ha decidió querer estudiar puesto que no es obligatorio.

Sakura ha pedido permiso para ir a verla hoy a la Academia antes de su terapia, el doctor se lo ha concedido y yo, como buen novio que pretendo ser, las acompañare todo el día pues pedí a Eriol que me sustituyera hoy en los entrenamientos que tenemos.

— ¿Irá?—pregunta Shiori mientras come con calma su desayuno, cabe decir que he cuidado de ella desde que Sakura está en el hospital pero la pequeña niña desconoce que Sakura irá y, como es sorpresa, no puedo decir nada.

—No la han autorizado todavía, el doctor está siendo difícil—si le digo que no irá la niña se pondrá triste y, definitivamente, se negara a asistir a su propia graduación además de que sabe que Sakura no es capaz de dejarla sola en algo tan importante por lo que estoy seguro de que no me creerá si le digo que no la verá hoy.

— ¡Tiene que ir, Shaoran!—reclama mientras termina su desayuno y deja la vajilla sucia sobre el lavaplatos— ¡Ella lo prometió desde hace meses!

—Hace meses ella no dependía de una enfermera—respondo mientras comienzo a lavar la vajilla sucia, yo ni siquiera he desayunado y ella ya termino, definitivamente, Shiori tiene un buen apetito y los nervios no la ayudan—. Haremos todo lo posible.

La pequeña castaña se marcha a la Academia Infantil algo decepcionado porque su hermana no asista el día de hoy a su ceremonia sin saber que Sakura estará allí puntual y lista.

Como quedé con ella, paso por ella cerca del medio día puesto que la ceremonia de su hermana es a eso de las tres de la tarde pero la castaña mayor quiere pasear por todo el campus en compensación del tiempo que lleva encerrada en un hospital que es totalmente blanco, vacío y aburrido.

_**Se siente bien estar afuera**_, dice o bueno, mueve los labios una vez que salimos del hospital y vamos camino al campus en aquellos cochecitos de golf.

—Es aun mejor verte a ti afuera—le respondo y ella me mira con una ligera sonrisa, ya es costumbre para mi tener que verla a cada segundo para saber si dice algo pero ahora que estoy conduciendo y con los ojos fijos en el camino no intercambiamos palabras hasta que llegamos a la verja que separa el bosque con el campus.

Sakura entra como si fuera una niña pequeña en plena Navidad y el guardia así como algunos de los amigos que nos encontramos de camino a la Dirección la saludan y abrazan efusivamente para después vérselas negras al saber que no puede hablar.

Pasamos tantos edificios que se la hace conocidos rápidamente y llegamos a la oficina de mi padre.

Después de que mi todopoderoso padre se enterara de la relación que llevo con Sakura casi salta de la felicidad y ahora es el padre que _debió_ ser en toda mi vida; sonrío inconscientemente cuando veo a mi delicada y menuda novia abrazar con fuerza a mi padre y decirle, usándome de traductor, lo muy aburrida que ha estado en el hospital en las últimas ocho semanas.

—Señor Li…—Ying Fa detiene su discurso cuando entra y ve a Sakura, la castaña corre a su lado y le da un gran abrazo.

Ying Fa se ofrece para enseñarle a Sakura el programa de ceremonia de su hermana menor y nos deja a mi padre y a mí solos.

—Sinceramente, me alegro de verla fuera y muy feliz—murmura mientras se sienta tras su escritorio y acomoda unos papeles.

—Yo me alegro aun más pero su voz…—suspiro con desilusión y la sonrisa jovial de mi padre desciende un poco—. Ni ella soporta estar así.

—Sakura es fuerte, lo sobrelleva bastante bien para lo que le ha tocado vivir—el tono que emplea para decir eso llama mi atención, como si la castaña ya hubiera vivido antes por ello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto y mi padre niega con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo que entendiste por ello—susurra y continúa checando sus documentos dándome la espalda por completo.

Sakura regresa unos segundos después y nos vamos hacia su departamento para que se arregle. Paso dos horas esperándola antes de que salga dentro de un vestido ligero de color verde con unas sandalias blancas a juego.

Debo admitir que pocas veces la he visto con ropa diferente al uniforme de los titulados pero Sakura siempre se bonita, ahora se hermosa y preciosa. La castaña está llena de facilidad y si no es porque debe mantenerse en calma estoy seguro de que ahora mismo estaría brincando por todos lados.

Llegamos a tiempo a la ceremonia, al auditorio donde se celebró mi graduación y la vemos. Shiori está sentado con la toga y el birrete donde el símbolo de la escuela brilla con esplendor, la sonrisa de la pequeña castaña se ensancha cuando ve a Sakura y casi grita de la emoción de no ser porque uno de sus compañeros las detiene.

Sakura se ve increíblemente feliz y se pasa cada segundo que puede mimando y abrazando a su pequeña hermana mientras que yo me mantengo al margen observándolas.

Las palabras de mi padre regresan a mí, _lo sobrelleva bastante bien para lo que le ha tocado vivir._ ¿Qué le ha tocado vivir? La muerte de su padre a mano de un hechicero maligno, la de su madre por una enfermedad, la de su hermano mayor asesinado por un loco que iba tras ella…

Un loco que nadie sabe quien es y que no se ha encontrado.

— ¡Hola, Shaoran!—Zura aparece frente a mí y me da un abrazo.

—Hola—digo mientras me la quito de encima e intento retomar la línea de mis pensamientos pero la pelinegra no se va. Zura comienza a hablar sobre lo que han sido sus días en la Academia sin Takeda y como eso ha afectado a su Escuadrón pero le pongo poca atención.

Me cuesta un poco recordar como murió el hermano de Sakura. De tres balazos en el pecho, uno de ellos en la garganta, murió desangrado tres días después de ingresar a un hospital donde no pudieron hacer nada por salvarlo.

Fue atacado justo después de que cediera la custodia de sus dos hermanas pequeñas a mis padres en caso de que él muriera o le sucediera algo pero… ¿cómo su enemigo pudo saber que el hermano de Sakura tenía un plan de repuesto? ¿Estaba pensando en evitarlo? ¿O su meta era que lo lograra para hacer que Sakura llegara a manos de mi familia?

La primera opción se oye mucho más lógica y coherente que la segunda. En todo caso, ¿para qué el enemigo le daría las armas a Sakura para pelear contra él? Aunque también las palabras de su hermano dejan mucho que desear…

Alguien pica mi hombro llamando mi atención y me giro para encontrarme con los ojos curiosos de Sakura. Alza una ceja interrogante y niego. Las llevo a su departamento y ellas siguen jugando dentro de su mundo.

Después de todo, llevan sin convivir en bastante tiempo y yo he estado sobre ambas en poco más de dos meses. Me parece justo que ahora les toque reponer el tiempo.

—Vendré por ti a las nueve, Sakura—anuncio antes de irme, recibiendo un asentimiento.

Este no es el mejor momento para pensar en el hermano de Sakura y el misterioso asesino que iba detrás de ella. ¿Quién es y por qué ella? ¿Qué pudo haber tenido Sakura a la edad de siete años para que un asesino se interesara en ir tras ella?

La familia de Sakura no es parte del Consejo Mágico y tampoco tiene raíces allí, al menos que yo sepa, no tiene que ver con ello. Los Kinomoto sufrieron de problemas económicos e intrafamiliares cuando el asesino se decidió en ir de tras de la mediana de ellos, ¿por qué lo haría?

Si fuera una venganza contra su padre, truncada ante su muerte, ¿sería más lógico ir tras la esposa o el primogénito, no? Dolería aun más que sus hijos quedaran huérfanos por una venganza o que la familia, que tiene legado mágico, se quedara sin sucesor pero dudo que los Kinomoto, hogareños y rústicos, tengan o hayan tenido las mismas costumbres que mi Clan.

Solo me queda pensar que Sakura tiene relación directa con el asesino, ¿pero cuál y por qué? O la otra opción, la que creo menos probable, es que el padre de Sakura fuera mucho más allegado a su hija que a su hermano mayor o a la que venía en camino.

Hay un detalle curioso que me está dando vueltas dentro de la cabeza. Touya perdió la voz por una bala que le rompió las cuerdas vocales, ¿Sakura ira por el mismo camino? Definitivamente hay conexión entre Sakura y ese asesino, y dado que fue allí donde el accidente ocurrió, la IHOO está en la ecuación también.

Pero la pregunta no cambia. ¿Qué conexión existe y por qué?

Sin proponérmelo, termino en la Dirección en busca de mi padre. Paso de largo a Ying Fa y me encuentro al Director de la Academia sentado en su escritorio con la mirada fija en un papel. En cierta forma, ese papel me es bastante familiar por lo que me quedo observándolo detenidamente.

Es una hoja rasgada por la mitad, un poco amarillenta y con los dobleces marcados a la perfección de tantas veces que se ha leído. Pero no es ninguna de esas características la que me hacen reconocerla, es cuando mi padre la gira levemente y distingo la caligrafía de cierta castaña.

—Ah… ¡Shaoran!—musita mi padre cuando me ve en el umbral de su puerta. Es obvio que no esperaba mi llegada y por eso se pone nervioso y decide guardar el papel que tiene en las manos.

— ¿Sabes quien fue el que mató al hermano de Sakura?—mi pregunta es directa, los ojos de mi padre adquieren un brillo demencial y solo me pide que me acerque.

Me entrega el papel que estaba observando cuando entre.

_Señor Li_

_Lamento mucho haberlo decepcionado pero todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa. _

_Zura y Shaoran solo me siguieron por un camino equivocado. Espero sinceramente que no los reprenda por mis errores._

_Shaoran es mejor líder que yo, dele mi puesto en el Escuadrón._

_Sakura_

Siento como mi respiración se corta, los músculos se tensan sin proponérmelo y el frágil papel cruje ante la presión que mis dedos están ejerciendo sobre él.

Siento como la ira penetra cada poro de mi piel y todas las emociones que he estado guardando desde que Sakura quedó herida por mi culpa se arremolinan en mi pecho a una velocidad sorprendente.

En lugar de salir como fuertes gritos de ira y reproche, todo lo que he soportado a lo largo de estos meses se escurre entre mis ojos y resbala por mis mejillas como lágrimas. Aprieto la mandíbula para no gritar y mis manos comienzan a temblar levemente.

—Es la primera vez que te veo llorar en años—la voz de mi padre me saca de mis complicadas emociones y no siento más que ira por lo que dice.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Saltar de felicidad y sonreír porque mi novia no hace más que sacrificarse por nosotros? ¿Sentirme feliz de que su familia haya quedado media destruida por la culpa de la mía? ¿De qué en este momento no puede hablar por mis estupidez y ella quiera encubrirme?—antes de darme cuanta ya estoy gritando.

— ¿Así que tus estupideces?—cuestiona mientras mis lágrimas siguen bajando libremente por mis mejillas.

—Sakura te mintió. Yo fui el responsable de que ella tuviera el accidente, de que no pueda hablas pero…

— ¿Yo parecía tan feliz que no se te ocurrió contármelo?—me interrumpe y noto cierta nota divertida en su voz.

—Vine con intención de hacerlo el día que ella entró al hospital pero…

— ¿No te di la oportunidad?

—Yo tenía miedo. Tuve la oportunidad y no te lo dije, no sabía lo que Sakura había hecho y pensaba decírtelo tarde o temprano—respondo sintiéndome verdaderamente culpable.

—Ya lo sabía. Nunca creí en lo que Sakura dijo, ella es demasiado buena en lo que hace para cometer errores tan… novatos—las palabras de mi padre me sorprenden a sobre manera y no puedo hacer más que escucharlo—. Ninguno de los de tu Escuadrón sabía que había pasado, la misma Zura Thung no quería decir nada así que entendí que las dos, Sakura y Thung, estaban encubriendo a alguien y quien iba con ellas sino té. Nunca es tarde para decir la verdad, Shaoran.

Y lo hago, le digo absolutamente todo sobre lo que paso ese día. La declaración (evadiendo ciertos detalles… carnales), como fue la intromisión en primer lugar, cuando encontramos a Zura y los celos de Sakura, la desaparición de Motomiya, su búsqueda y el accidente; como saque a Sakura y Zura del lugar, la persecución y el arribo a la Academia.

Entre más hablo, más lágrimas salen de mis ojos pues por fin (_por fin_) soy capaz de desahogarme con alguien de toda la culpa y emociones que viví en esos momentos, de lo mucho que lamento lo que le está pasando a Sakura y también por su hermana porque pareciera que todo lo que un Li hace es matar o dañar a los Kinomoto.

—Para tus errores y las malas decisiones que tomaste, supiste manjar una situación cuando tu líder estaba inválido—dice cuando termino y sonríe—, no puedo perdonarte por que eso le toca a Sakura, y no hay justificación para lo que hiciste pero, Shaoran, nunca me he podido sentir más orgulloso de ti que hoy.

Y la sonrisa de expande sin pedir mi permiso.

.

.

.

Más confiado de lo que estaba esta misma mañana, me toca ir a hablar con Sakura. Mi padre tiene razón, nadie puede justificar lo que hice pero la castaña se merece una verdadera disculpa por lo que hice ya que ella fue la más afectada.

La recojo a la hora que quedamos, Shiori ya esta dormida así que decido no molestarla y continúo mi camino. Sakura me sigue algo contrariada de que no hay decidió pasar a ver a su hermana pero la realidad es que quiero sacarla de allí lo antes posible para decir lo que tengo que decir.

La castaña se da cuenta de que algo debo decirle por lo que a mitad de camino hacia el Hospital me detiene. Hace que casi choque el pequeño carro de golf contra un árbol para poder detenerme.

— ¡Rayos, Sakura!—grito exasperado mientras me bajo del vehículo una vez que esta detenido en un camino lodoso, la lluvia comienza a caer y pronostica el inicio del verano.

_**Tienes que decirme en este mismo momento que es lo que te traes, Shaoran Li.**_

—Quizás sea mejor regresar al hospital primero, Sakura. Está lloviendo y solo eso me falta para que te pongas peor de lo que ya estás—digo y me arrepiento de inmediato, cuando ella se baja del carrito del golf con el ceño fruncido pisando el lodo y ensuciándose.

_**¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Es peor que me enferme ahora? ¿Soy una molestia?**_

—No dije nada de eso, Sakura. No pongas palabras en mi boca. Y sí, es peor porque una infección en la garganta es lo que menos necesitas ahora—respondo con toda la calma que puedo reunir, aun cuando siento el bullicio de mi estomago aumentando.

_**¡Pues entonces deja de actuar como si lo fuera!**_

—Tú no eres ninguna molestia, ¡la molestia soy yo!—grito, ahora si exasperado de que ella no pueda entender como me siento.

Sakura queda estática ante mis palabras, sin nada que decir aparentemente.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Es mi culpa, Sakura. Siempre ha sido mi culpa—murmuro mientras pego la espalda a un árbol y la veo a los ojos, ojos verdes que están completamente neutros—. Si yo hubiera salvado a Zura y Takeda en primer lugar, Thung no hubiera sido capturada y Motomiya no estaría muerto; si desde el inicio hubiera escuchado a mi padre, no te habría metido en ningún problema; si te hubiera hecho caso ese día tú no estarías como te encuentras ahora, ¿crees que para mi es fácil?

"Ver que las personas que más quieres sufren por tu culpa no es algo placentero y menos si sabes que esa persona está dando todo por ti. Mi padre ya me lo dijo, Sakura, y no tenías porque mentirle—sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa—, yo fui el responsable de que pasara lo que pasó y tú no tenías porque… encubrirme"

"¿Y quieres saber como me siento realmente? Devastado y como la peor basura de este mundo porque parece que solo logro acarrearte problemas…y todo esto, Sakura, te lo digo porque te… te amo—mi corazón da un brinco cuando se lo digo, me giro lentamente para marcharme, para hacerla subir de nuevo al carrito de golf y poder irnos de aquí pero solo se necesitaron cuatro palabras para poder detenerme, hacerme quedar bajo la lluvia viéndola a los ojos y sonreír como un idiota.

—También te amo—.

La sorpresa de escuchar su voz en meses y que sus primeras palabras sean esas me hacen girarme con rapidez para ver que ella, como yo, está llorando y esos profundos ojos verdes que me enamoraron me ven con tristeza.

— ¿Desde cuándo puedes hablar?—es lo primero que se me ocurre decir, ella sonríe tristemente y se acerca a mí.

—Desde ahora— quizás no sea la misma voz que tenía hace unas semanas pero al menos puedo hablar y eso, para mí, lo es todo—. Te digo que te amo, Shaoran Li, ¿y tú te preocupas por mi tonta voz?—reclama haciendo un tierno puchero mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo bajar mis ojos.

— ¿Quieres provocarme, Kinomoto?—digo retadoramente y alzando las cejas.

— ¿En qué podría provocarte, Li?—responde y avanza lentamente hacia mí, dejándome encerrado contra el árbol.

—Dímelo tú—su respiración está cada vez más cerca de mis labios.

—Eres un idiota… pero eres mi idiota—y un susurro silencioso se convierte en el perfecto beso debajo de la lluvia.

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

_**¡Miles y millones de disculpes por la inmensa tardanza! Pero de verdad que tuve unas semanas de las peores en toda mi existencia. Como empecé la escuela "como se debe" mes y medio después de lo esperado mis parciales se recorrieron hasta que tuve un parcial de un mes ¡un mes! Y luego los exámenes y mis clases particulares, mi mundo se hizo caótico.**_

_**Con mi regreso traigo tres avisos:**_

"_**DESTINOS TRAZADOS: Los caballeros de Sidera"**__** ganó sobre **__**"Crónicas de una Princesa Rusa"**__** y en agradecimiento de todos aquellos que votaron les dejo un pequeño fragmento del primer capitulo de esta novela:**_

_El demonio aparece de entre la oscuridad y se lanza sobre mí. Afortunadamente me aviento hacia un lado antes de que lo que parece ser un gato montés con alas en la espalda me caiga encima, ahora entiendo porque pudo pasar a los cazadores, con la espalda al muro disparo la primera flecha pero la esquiva alzándose varios metros sobre la tierra y lanzándose en picada de nuevo sobre mi cabeza; de nuevo me arrogo fuera de su camino pero lo hago tarde ya que logra hacerme un rasguño en mi brazo derecho._

_Maldigo el momento en que decidí no tomar mi chaqueta-armadura, me hubiera salvado del dolor punzante que siento ahora. El demonio vuelve a gruñirme mientras se agazapa, tomo una flecha ignorando el dolor de mi brazo y disparo, esta vez le atravieso un ala y sonrío sabiendo que ya no podrá volar pero aun así intenta venir hacia mí._

_Retrocedo y tropiezo con una cuerda, lo cual me salva la vida porque las garras de esa cosa pasan a centímetros de mi cara; el demonio queda atorado entre unas cajas llenas de basura y se da un buen golpe en la cabeza, lo que lo aturde._

_Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo la cuerda con la que tropecé y la ato a una flecha, disparo y logro atravesarle la otra ala, me pongo de pie y enredo la cuerda con fuerza a un poste para evitar que vuele aun con las alas heridas._

_Esa cosa me gruñe de nuevo cuando se da cuanta de lo que he hecho, antes de que pueda lanzarse sobre mí tomo una flecha y la disparo hacia su cráneo pero da un salto y la flecha termina en su pecho pero le hace que retroceder._

_Tomo otra flecha más y la apunto a su cabeza; inmovilizado, adolorido y aturdido como se encuentra es imposible que escape y que yo falle el tiro; tenso la flecha y estoy por soltarla cuando veo sus ojos._

_Ojos avellanas como los de mi familia, completamente asustados, el demonio se agazapa y retrocede en un intento de protección pero aunque logre hacer eso, estoy segura de que si disparo acabare con su vida._

_Un débil gañido proveniente de detrás de mí, hace que me gire y vea algo que jamás creí posible, tres gatos montañeses del tamaño de un gato normal pero con alas en la espalda están atrás, agazapados y seguramente asustados de ver a su…_

_Un momento._

_Bajo el arco y guardo la flecha en el carcaj. El gato montañés me ve con curiosidad en los ojos, me acercó a ella lentamente y me gruñe, aun sin confiar en mí pero no hago nada más que sacar seis filetes de la bolsa de cazadora, se los arrogo y ella me ve ahora llena de sorpresa._

—_Se lo que se siente perder a un padre—digo pero estoy segura de que sea lo que sea, el demonio no me entiende—. No le hare eso a tus crías, toma la carne…_

_No puedo terminar la oración cuando una espada le atraviesa el corazón al demonio, el grito desgarrador que sale de sus fauces me asombra y escucho a mis espaldas como sus crías salen volando, asustadas por lo que acaba de suceder._

—_Buen trabajo—me dice alguien desde las sombras y me encuentro con los ojos del cazador más viejo de todos, Iktan, quien me ve con una sonrisa y la espada aun dentro del cuerpo inerte del gato montañés—, eres una verdadera cazadora, Zacnité._

_**Para aquellos que llegaron a seguirme en "Sexta Temporada: Episodio n" estoy reeditándolo y si el tiempo me apremia subiré el primer capítulo (de nuevo) la próxima semana.**_

"_**La Academia" está por terminar… ¡TRES CAPÍTULOS! Es lo que falta y de nuevo si el tiempo me lo permite… el sábado por la noche estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Cariño, **_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	21. Secuestro

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Secuestro**_

_**Sakura**_

—Buenos días—la enfermera pasa y deja la bandeja sobre la cama.

Le doy una rápida mirada a mi desayuno y una mueca de disgusto se aloja en mi rostro. He comido por más de tres semanas está papilla agridulce y comienzo a querer algo más sustancioso como un filete asado o, de menos, una sopa que pueda llenarme el estómago.

—No me mires así, Sakura—responde Minako, la enfermera—, ya has tenido bastante progreso y quizás mañana te dejen comer algo más que esto.

Suspiro resignada y comienzo a comer lo único que sé que me darán. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió entrar en ese bosque con Shaoran! Porque, aunque no quiera admitirlo, el castaño tenía razón.

Si le hubiera escuchado, en éste momento no estaría comiendo una papilla que sabe a poco más que limón con azúcar. La noche de la lluvia fue la mejor y peor que pude haber tenido en semanas. Aunque, admito que la infección en la garganta valió la pena.

Ese beso terminó siendo algo más dulce, apasionado, tierno y placentero. Todo a la vez. Shaoran ya se había ocupado de bajarme el vestido hasta la cintura, y yo estaba por arrancarle la molesta playera que traía hasta que escuchamos un carrito acercarse hacia donde dejamos el nuestro. No me dio tiempo de volverme a colocar el sujetador así que Shaoran me pasó su gabardina. ¡No puedo creer que me quedé sin sujetador todo el camino hasta el hospital! ¡Y con el vestido hecho bolas a la altura de mi cintura!

Quizás otro día y con otro destino poco me hubiera importado, pero tengo mantener cierta reputación en la Academia y bueno… ser descubierta en ese tipo de circunstancias con un tipo que es poco más que la "persona con quien engañé a Yue" a ojos de los demás es casi denigrante. Aun así, los dos titulados que nos encontraron no se percataron de mi desnudez y Shaoran casi había logrado controlar a su "amiguito" cuando llegaron. Da igual si hubieran llegado minutos antes, las miradas no se hicieron esperar.

Fue toda una vergüenza para la Agente más joven y capacitada de la historia llegar a pedir permiso para pasar a un baño antes de que mi médico—el Dr. Hino quedó bastante sorprendido cuando notó que podía hablar—pudiera hacerme una chequeo que confirmara el porqué de mi milagro.

La reprimenda por permanecer en la lluvia y atrapar un resfriado sólo me hicieron refunfuñar como una niña, y le dieron una sonrisa de satisfacción a Shaoran (que borre con una amenaza de no besos ni sexo).

De todas formas, es lo más divertido que he hecho desde la misión.

Cada segundo que he pasado en el hospital ha sido poco más que una tortura. Primero, las millones de pruebas y el dolor mortal del pecho fueron las peores cosas que viví por más de dos semanas y media; poco después, el trato de niña y las constantes represarías por no querer llevar una rehabilitación fueron insoportables y, por último, las prohibiciones y la comida eran chocantes.

Aunque ninguna cosa parece ser peor que mi ruptura con Yue.

Verán, resulta que a mi estúpido castaño se le ocurrió venir con algo poco más que culpa y remordimiento cuando recién se había informado de la posible condición de mi voz, una alternativa que debo reconocer a mi también me espantaba; bueno, el punto es que días después entre nuestras estúpidas discusiones de si era o no el culpable, a Shaoran se le ocurre besarme como una _disculpa física_.

Y Yue entró en ese preciso instante.

Sobra decir que estaba más que asustada de la reacción que pudiera tener porque (lo quisiera o no) era mi novio en ese momento, y no se merecía que lo engañara de aquella forma tan desgarradora.

Shaoran le dedicó a penas una mirada y se despidió con la cordialidad que le da un director a sus alumnos. Si las miradas matasen, estoy segura de que lo que no pudo hacer la IHOO, lo habría hecho Yue, pero no porque su mirada fuera acusadora o molesta.

Era dolor. Un dolor que yo solo había visto en mis propios ojos cuando mi hermano…

Me estremezco como lo hice ese día cuando el mismo pensamiento apareció en mi cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Ya lo suponía—fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir antes de que _mi sequito_ entrará y él se fuera.

Los tres restantes se enteraron de lo que pasó. Kero me vio de la forma más acusadora que pudo, pero admitió que ya lo intuía, como todos los demás. Tomoyo fue la más comprensiva y dijo que el amor es el amor, y te llega con quien menos esperes o quieras. Vi como Eriol le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura y Tomoyo lo miró de soslayo un par de veces mientras daba su discurso del perfecto amor.

Esa noche no dormí bien. El dolor físico y emocional no me lo permitió. Era como si cada vez que cerrará los ojos, los ojos azules pálido de Yue se materializaban frente a mí y veía el dolor reflejado, la decepción y la tristeza. No me dejaron dormir en más de una semana.

Shaoran regresaba cada día a verme junto con mi hermana, pero no decía nada; no tocaba el tema y yo lo agradecía. Después de ver la expresión de Yue, unos días después, que parecía igual de fúnebre que en el primero; yo no tenía la fuerza y menos el animo de permitirme soñar con un lugar donde era feliz con el castaño.

Pasó cerca de un mes antes de que Yue regresara y se decidiera a charlar conmigo sobre lo acontecido, más bien, a monologar y leer mis respuestas.

—No es tu culpa—dijo a penas y entró.

_**¡Claro que lo es!**_

—Las cosas son así y no se pueden cambiar. Deja de mortificarte.

_**Perdóname.**_

—Puedo vivir con ello, pero… no estás perdonada.

Esas fueron las mismas palabras que yo le dije a Shaoran en su momento, y no pude más. Me echa a llorar como una niña en los brazos de Yue y dejé que me consolara como solo Shiori había podido hacer durante mis años débiles y sensibles, posteriores a la desaparición de Touya y mis padres.

Afortunadamente, pude tomar una siesta pacífica antes de que Shaoran llegara con mi hermana en su visita diaria.

Los días comenzaron a ser mejores después de eso. Había recuperado a mis amigos. Los cinco venía conmigo y yo estaba la mar de feliz de poder tenerlos a mi lado, sobretodo a Yue.

—¡Sakura!—la voz de Tomoyo me saca de mis cavilaciones y, antes de que pueda hace algo, se echa sobre mí en un abrazo asfixiante.

—Hola, Tommy—respondo cuando ella se levanta y toma asiento a mi lado.

—¡No puedo creer que ya puedas hablar! ¡Tenía que verlo con mis ojos para creerle a Minako!—grita con entusiasmo y le sonrió—, ¿y? ¿Cuándo sales?

—El doctor no ha dicho nada, según él debo estar aquí para hacer una revisión detallada.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Tú y yo no iremos de fiesta éste viernes!

Un suspiro sale de mis labios sin mi consentimiento.

—Tomoyo, las fiestas y yo…

— ¡Irás! ¡Por favor, Sakura! ¡Llevo esperando la oportunidad desde que te conocí!

No me gustan las fiestas. Para mi, son tan vánales y sin sentido, algo totalmente aburrido y sin nada que hacer. ¿Qué sentido tiene emborracharte como una cuba? ¿Jugar estúpidos juegos de besos? ¡Es aburrido!

Pero a todo mundo parece gustarle las fiestas, incluso mi hermana me ha dicho que parezco una anciana cuando le menciono lo aburridas y tontas que me parecen. _Bueno, _pienso, _eso lo dice quien se vivió la adolescencia pendiente de una niña y poner pan en la mesa._

¿Será tan malo ser una adolescente, por una vez? Sin responsabilidades, sin conflictos. Ser solo Sakura. No la agente especial Kinomoto, ni la Directora General de Agentes de Campo. Solo Sakura, la adolescente que quiere salir de fiesta con su mejor amiga, la que quiere un novio y amigos con los que pasar un rato.

¿Debería hacerlo?

_¡Y un demonio! ¡Por un día seré una adolescente!_

—De acuerdo. Iremos pero llevará un plan de escape de por medio, Tommy. No me dejaran salir—digo después de un rato y ella salta en la silla con un estruendoso grito eufórico.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Por algo eres agente!

Sonrío con suficiencia, de algo me tiene que servir todo el entrenamiento y años gastados en quebrarse las uñas y dejar caer el lado femenino.

Paso las siguientes horas planeándolo todo con Tomoyo. Y cuando Eriol, Kero y Yue llegan, se suman a la fiesta. Se van cerca de medio día y yo, voy con Minako a una revisión de paso con el brillo del anhelo en los ojos.

.

Pasan las tres de la tarde cuando me pregunto por Shaoran y mi hermana. Normalmente llegan posterior a medio día, cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando Shiori sale de la escuela y Shaoran termina mis clases (ya que el me está cubriendo como maestro); por eso se me hace increíblemente raro que pase tanto tiempo. Ellos debieron estar aquí hace horas.

Una especie de presentimiento me ronda el pecho, pero decido ignorarlo. Yo misma dejé a mi hermana en la cama ayer por la noche, y Shaoran se fue tarde pero nada pudo haberle pasado, ¿o sí?

—Quizás tarden otro poco, Sakura—dice Minako, quien deja la bandeja con la papilla que debo comer—. Como un poco y duérmete, llegaran antes de que te des cuenta.

Sonrío y decido darle la razón. Son sólo mis alucinaciones.

.

Me despierto cuando oigo los gritos. Sé que es Hien Li, sé que es Shaoran, sé que están Yue, Tomoyo, Kero y Eriol en la discusión también. Los gritos resuenan por todo el pasillo y se filtran por mi habitación. Están tan amortiguados que no logro comprender lo que dicen, pero, por los gritos feroces de mi novio, sé que algo malo ha pasado.

Me quito la intravenosa y me pongo de pie. Tomo mi gabardina (que ha estado aquí desde el incidente) y camino hacia la puerta. Conforme me acerco, los gritos comienzan a tomar forma.

—¡Debemos decírselo! ¡Debe tomar cartas en el asunto!—ese es el señor Li.

—¡No, padre! ¡Ya tiene suficientes problemas! ¡Busquemos una vez más! ¡Tiene que estar en algún lado!—la respuesta de Shaoran fue brusca y rayaba la histeria, nunca lo había escuchado tan alterado.

—Ya la buscamos por toda la escuela, Li—murmura Kero con la voz seria, más de lo que jamás le he oído.

—Dale el derecho de saber lo que sucede—agrega Eriol con diplomacia.

—¿Y qué sucede?—pregunto, abriendo la puerta.

Seis rostro lívidos de pánico, sorpresa y miedo palidecen de golpe. Espero a que me respondan pero ninguno lo hace, y todos tienen miradas distintas. Eriol está entre la sorpresa y el miedo absoluto, además de que veo un tinte de análisis en sus ojos; Tomoyo es la más pálida de todos, me mira con tanto dolor que creo comparte lo que sea que este pasando; Yue y Kero están estupefactos y evaden mis ojos con ansiedad; el señor Li me ve con la inexpresividad misma y un análisis a mi persona como si esperara algún tipo de reacción.

El que más me sorprende es Shaoran. Me ve con horror, miedo, dolor, angustia y ansiedad. No evade mis ojos pero tampoco se atreve a verme directamente, aprieta los puños con fuerza además de que endurece la mirada y los dientes le rechinan.

Los ojos ámbar de mi novio miran a su lado derecho como si necesitará ayuda con desesperación, pero solo reflejan la más profunda decepción cuando nota que el espacio está vació. Mi mente viaja a todas las veces en que Shaoran ha hecho lo mismo; en todas cuando se sentía cohibido, avergonzado o molesto y pedía ayuda a la misma persona.

Una niña de cabello castaño y ojos negros, de doce años de edad que siempre se paraba o sentaba a la derecha de Shaoran. Una niña que debería de estar aquí.

Todo encaja cuando capto el mensaje. Cuando veo quien es la única persona que falta y siempre está aquí cuando la necesito; que siempre viene a verme.

—¿Dónde está?—espeto y seis pares de ojos me ven con aprensión antes de pasar a la comprensión.

—Mira, Sakura…

—Nosotros…

—Escucha…

Nadie es capaz de terminar la frase y eso hace que mi angustia crezca. ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? ¿Enferma? ¿Dormida? ¿Castigada?

Paso la mirada por todos y ninguno se atreve a sostenérmela mientras lo hago. Nadie me dice nada.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana, Shaoran?—repito con fuerza, estoy hartándome de sus evasivas y si Shiori no se presenta en éste mismo instante con una buena explicación de su ausencia, alguien moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

—Sakura… yo…

—Dímelo—siseo antes de que pueda evadirme de nuevo.

—Nadie la ha visto en más de doce horas— su respuesta es clara y concreta.

Aprieto puños y dientes, pero no sirve de nada. Todo se ha vuelto rojo.

Me pongo a gritar como loca, tiro y rompo todo a mi paso y les grito a todos y cada uno de ellos en reclamos. Digo cosas horribles y hago que más de un objeto explote, pero no me importa.

Los dejo mientras corro a la salida para buscarla yo misma. Shiori no correrá la suerte de Touya, no dejare que me abandone, también.

Las cosas toman un color rojo cuando paso cerca y tanto Hien como Shaoran se lanzan hacia mí para detenerme, pero estoy tan furiosa que mi propia magia los arroja lejos antes de que puedan tocarme. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos y salgo en plena lluvia; corro y corro todo lo que puedo por el fino mármol blanco y salgo de las Oficinas Centrales sin que nadie me intercepte.

Un fuego comienza a propagarse por mi pecho cuando tomo el sendero que me lleva a la Academia, y mis pies comienzan quemarme por correr descalza y en lodo. Me caigo una, dos, tres, cuarenta veces pero es inútil, no puedo seguir mucho más. Me hago veinte mil rasguños y heridas y sigo avanzando. Los pulmones me queman como si tuviera un hierro al rojo vivo en el pecho.

Logran alcanzarme a mitad de camino, cuando trastabillo más que corro; finalmente entre tres enfermeros, que no conozco, me detienen y me sedan.

.

Vuelvo a despertar en mi cama. Con ropa seca y limpia, el cielo está negro y yo estoy conectada a más de un aparato. Mi cabeza me duele y pongo una mano sobre ella para calmar el dolor, pero cuando lo hago una superficie suave toca mi piel.

Veo mi mano y noto una venda que se extiende hasta la muñeca. Una herida que no recuerdo tener cuando Minako me trajo la comida, cuando los gritos…

Los gritos me recuerdan lo que pasó y me incorporo de golpe, arrancándome varias ajugas que estaban a lo largo de mis brazos. El dolor es insoportable, pero no me detengo. Me pongo de pie nuevamente y avanzo a la puerta con pasos torpes, pero antes de que pueda llegar a ella, ésta se abre fuertemente y Shaoran entra por ella.

En un principio le grito cosas horribles y lo amenazo si no me trae a mi hermana, pero poco a poco los gritos comienzan a ahogarme y los gruñidos y gemidos furiosos se vuelve sollozos. Termino aferrándome a él y llorando como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Él sabe que mi hermana es mi debilidad, que Shiori es lo único por lo que sigo viva y cuerda. Sabe que no puedo soportar que algo le pase a mi rayito de sol, a la única ancla que me guiaba. Por la persona que decidí seguir viva hace más de diez años atrás.

Lloro y lloro hasta que me quedo seca, pero él no me abandona y me acuna en su pecho como si fuera un bebé. Gimo y sollozo como un animal herido y solo cuando sé que ya no puedo desahogarme más, noto que unas gotas caen sobre mi cabello y veo que él también está llorando.

Esa revelación me pone histérica de nuevo. Grito, pataleo y aviento cosas para intentar tranquilizarme, aunque solo puedo pensar que eso me dolerá más tarde, no me detengo. Todo lo que quiero es a mi pequeña hermana entre mis brazos, a la niña que es más adulta que yo y la que supo que estaba enamorada de Sharon antes que yo.

Los enfermeros llegan para sedarme, pero Shaoran los detiene y dejan que siga llorando y rompiendo todo a mi paso hasta que me calmo. Una herida del brazo se ha vuelto a abrir y mis rodillas sangran también, mis pulmones queman y me dejo caer de rodillas frente a le ventana. Pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos e intento pensar con la cabeza fría, pero no puedo.

Shaoran me levanta y me hace recostarme en la cama. Se acuesta a mi lado y mientras pienso en mi hermana, me quedo dormida de nuevo.

.

Mis siguientes despertares son iguales. Paso dos días entre sedantes y arranques de rabia y ansiedad. Nadie puede calmarme hasta que yo misma lo hago; rompo todo a mi paso y exploto más de una cosa pero nadie se acerca.

Shaoran es el único al que le permito consolarme, pero la tranquilidad solo dura hasta que me vuelve a dejar dormida y se va. Cuando las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas de frenesí han pasado, hay lapsos de tiempo en que despierto y no siento la necesidad de destruir todo a mi paso para sentirme mejor; solo me dedico a estar en mi cama mientras lágrimas silenciosas bajan por mis mejillas.

En una ocasión de tranquilidad, escucho como mi médico dice que el papeleo para mi traslado al psiquiatra está listo. Eso solo hace que otro arranque me haga destruir toda la habitación y termino sedada otra vez.

Es jueves en la noche cuando me despierto y no hay nadie a mí alrededor.

_Tres días_, me digo. _Tres días sin Shiori_. Pienso en el día siguiente, es viernes y es la fiesta a la que Tomoyo quería llevarme. He estado tanto tiempo dormida que mis músculos me duelen y ese día me parece a millones de años luz y no solo tres días como en realidad es.

_El plan_, pienso_, el plan. Puedo salir…_

Me obligo a mantener la calma y me incorporo en silencio. Saco los sueros de mis brazos y los dejo de conectados a la almohada. Eso me da una hora para poder llegar al hangar y robar un carro e ir a la Academia. Me visto con mi uniforme de agente que guardaron en el armario cuando llegue y salgo con sigilo.

Recuerdo cada punto de vigilancia y la estrategia que planeamos para que pudiera salir e ir a una fiesta, ¿Quién diría que mi escape es para buscar a mi hermana? Esquivo a los enfermeros con facilidad y abandono el hospital sin que me detecten. Paso de largo la armería y entro en el hangar pero no hay carritos. Únicamente helicópteros y un par de barcos para llegar a Japón.

Pateo frustrada.

—Sabía que estarías aquí—la voz me sorprende y me giro para encontrarme con mi Escuadrón.

Los cinco están uniformados y con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Lárguense—espeto—, iré a buscar a mi hermana…

—Sabemos donde está, Sakura—susurra Kero y me paralizo. Escuchar su ubicación no me vendría mal.

—Fue la IHOO de nuevo. Está en su escuela—agrega Yue.

Todo se vuelve rojo de nuevo. Me fuerzo a permanecer calmada y dejo que me cuenten todo mientras me conducen a un helicóptero.

Al parecer, las veces que Shaoran no estaba conmigo en el hospital, se la vivía en la escena del "crimen". Shiori fue vista por última vez a las 8:32 AM en la Academia Infantil, antes de salir al baño y no regresar; como es la primera vez que mi hermana se escapa de una conferencia sobre la Academia (los cursos introductorios que se dan antes de entrar) nadie le tomó importancia. Shaoran la espero donde siempre para irme a ver al hospital, ella no apareció.

La buscaron y no se encontró. La noticia llegó a manos del Director y éste se decidió a decírmelo, sabiendo que tenía derecho y lo mejor era que yo misma la buscará, claro que no esperaba mis ataques de ira y ansiedad; así que la investigación pasó a un Escuadrón Especial, y al mío.

Shaoran trabajó solo y encontró suficiente evidencia para descubrir que no estaba desaparecida, sino secuestrada. A partir de eso, para _mi sequito_ fue fácil deducir quien y cuando, gracias a los testimonios de Zura y sus particulares métodos de secuestro.

Claro que eso lo habían averiguado unas horas atrás y es más que seguro que si se informa, el Consejo Mágico, tanto como IHOO, pondrá pegas porque la evidencia es suficiente para nosotros, pero no para ellos. Ni siquiera con el testimonio de Zura se podría poner en marcha una inspección que nos quitaría tantos problemas de encima; así que mi Escuadrón se decidió a seguir nuestro plan original de fuga para ir a sacarme y que dirigiera la misión de rescate.

Claro que ellos no esperaban que me adelantara y saliera por mi cuenta. Mientras Shaoran, Yue y Eriol me buscaban; Kero y Tomoyo encantaron a medio hospital y recolocaron las agujas en otra almohada para encubrir mi desaparición. Todos me dijeron que descubrieron esto y yo escape a tiempo, puesto que mis médicos pensaban enviarme al psiquiátrico debido a mis arranques de histeria al día siguiente por la mañana.

Finalmente, mientras Yue y Kero preparan el helicóptero más grande que encontraron. Shaoran y Eriol fueron a asaltar la armería mientras que Tomoyo y yo planeamos el viaje de diez horas a China, así como el plan de búsqueda.

Como no sabemos donde está mi hermana. Yue y Kero se infiltraran en el sistema mientras que Shaoran y yo nos preparamos para un asalto, con Eriol y Tomoyo que serán nuestra distracción, lanzaran un ataque falso a la escuela en plena clase.

Una vez con información. Eriol y Tomoyo lanzaran la distracción; cuando la señal sea recibida entraremos por mi hermana. Con el objetivo cumplido, Eriol y Tomoyo regresaran al helicóptero y los demás nos uniremos después. Misión sencilla y sin problemas.

—¿Cuántas personas saben de mi incapacidad?—pregunto cuando estamos listos.

—Según sé—responde Shaoran—, solo tu equipo médico. Estabas lista para ser dada de alta ayer por la mañana, bueno… con los recientes sucesos se te extiendo la estadía y, que yo sepa, con todo el alboroto que se tiene de momento con la desaparición de Shiori, a nadie se le ha dado la noticia de que tu ausencia se prologará.

—Eso es bueno—susurro y tomo el lugar del piloto.

—No es buena…

—Sí lo es—corto a quien sea que haya hablado—. Soy la única de ustedes con el permiso de sacar ésta cosa de la isla, así que siéntense…

Despegamos con normalidad. Una vez que alcanzo el promedio de altura permitido para pruebas y entrenamientos, me lanzan la señal de identificación.

—Agente Especial y Directora General de Agentes de Campo, Kinomoto Sakura, pide permiso para abandonar la isla—murmuro cuando entran por comunicación a radio.

—Misión a ejecutar—demanda la voz que reconozco como Long. Sonrío, es uno de mis compañeros y si no ha preguntado por mi estadía en el hospital, significa que puedo engañarlo.

—Verificación y entrega de recursos para la Sección de Campo—contesto con naturalidad.

—Permiso concedido. Buena suerte, Sakura.

No respondo y avanzo. Pasan veinte minutos antes de que Yue y Eriol tomen el mando del helicóptero, porque comienzo a marearme un poco. Al parecer con tanto llanto y mi huida al bosque de hace unos días, mi cuerpo sufrió una especie de recaída y me duele un poco.

Tomoyo se ocupa de dame algo que comer y cuidarme mientras me mantengo en descanso en los asientos laterales.

Pasadas tres horas de viaje, una señal de radio nos demanda y es el Director en persona. Discute un rato con su hijo por un rato antes de sus gritos me harten, y le quite el radio a Shaoran.

—…_no es posible que seas…_

—Con todo respeto que le debo, señor—interrumpo—. Es de mi jurisdicción hacer o no esta misión.

—_Sakura, esto es tonto y arriesgado. Pones en peligro tu cargo y…_

—La vida de mi hermana vale más que un estúpido cargo—respondo y cuelgo, furiosa por la comparación y excusa—. No quiero más transmisiones—ordeno y regreso a sentarme para dormir un poco.

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Sin excusa que valga les dejo este capitulo de momento.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


	22. AVISO

**Mis queridos y muy estimados lectores:**

**Sé que he sido muy, pero muy mala al no actualizar en más de seis meses… pero las circunstancias no me lo permitían.**

**Entre no tener tiempo, la escuela, los amigos, familia y perder la inspiración se que he descuidado mucho el no haber actualizado como debía.**

**Por lo mismo, he decidido hacer algo un poco dramático y drástico. **

**El último capítulo de "La Academia" como muchos me han preguntado si el último capítulo resolverá todos los misterios… diré que NO puesto que esta historia estaba pensada para tener una secuela cuyo título es: "La Academia: Secretos" y, quizás incluso puede convertirse en una trilogía. A decir verdad, ya no sé muy bien que hacer porque no tengo el tiempo que tenía antes para continuar. Por eso, he decidido que subiré el último capítulo de "La Academia en el transcurso de esta semana. Después de leerlo, me gustaría que me dijeran si prefieren que publique un epilogo donde se resuelven todos los misterios o si les gustaría que continuara con su secuela PERO sería con actualizaciones muy espaciadas…**

**Una enorme, enorme disculpa por esto pero ya no se que hacer… :$**

**Espero que me disculpen así… ¡ENORME! Y si no… bueno… dejaré que me odien…**

**Xiao Kuroro Yue**


	23. Traición

_**Quienes ya leyeron mi AVISO… pues aquí está lo prometido.**_

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O :O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Traición**_

_**Shaoran**_

—¿Sigue dormida?—pregunto a nadie en especifico. Aunque me doy cuenta de que Hiragizawa, sentado a mi lado, me dedica una sonrisa apacible con su usual brillo de inteligencia y astucia.

—Sí—responde Yue con la seriedad habitual.

—Pero me preocupa, Li—añade Daidouji—. Sakura no ha ejercido magia en más de tres meses y no sé si pueda resistir el día que le espera con todo el daño físico…

—Ya lo sé—corto secamente. Nadie conoce el estado de salud de Sakura mejor que yo.

No sólo había estado buscando a Shiori en los últimos tres días. También había preguntado por el estado de salud de Sakura y como la recaída emocional le afectaría.

Su doctor, Hiro, no había estado nada feliz al decirme que el fuerte desgaste emocional así como su carrera frenética bajo la lluvia no le sentaron nada bien. Sakura no está completamente repuesta del accidente de la misión y con lo acontecido, ha sufrido una recaída que raya lo grave. El alta médica no había sido más que decir que ella ya podía salir pero aún necesitaba reposo. Sin embargo, con la recaída, sus emociones fuera de control y haber estado sedada durante cuatro días le provocaban una debilidad que no le sería de ayuda si nos topábamos con guardias, lo que era muy probable.

Daidouji y los Clow habían estado investigando un método o hechizo que le permitiera a Sakura reponer sus fuerzas pérdidas pero Hiragizawa había declarado que la idea era estúpida, alegando que ni él conocía un método que pudiera reponer fuerzas a esa velocidad. Tuvo razón. No encontraron nada.

No sé si Sakura esté consciente de eso pero, conociéndola, no debió haberlo notado con lo despistada que es.

Daidouji, resignada, se encargó de conseguir un poco de pociones energéticas con la esperanza de que pudieran ayudar a la castaña; pero, como Hiragizawa, no tengo fe en que funcione. Por eso ahora yo voy a cargo.

—No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad, Li?—inquiere Hiragizawa o Eriol, como me había pedido que lo llamara; aunque me resultara extraño.

—No. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de comentarle el diagnóstico que le dieron después de que aparentara haber perdido la cordura.

—Deberías hacerlo—sugiere Yue, sorprendiéndonos a todos puesto que no es dado a darnos a conocer sus opiniones; mucho menos a hablar con el volumen de voz tan alto que está usando—. Sakura tiene que conocer los límites que tiene física y mágicamente hablando. No puedes enviarla a una misión sin advertirle que puede morir en ella.

—Todos nosotros tenemos el mismo riesgo—interviene Eriol—. Ninguno salió ileso de la primera misión.

—Nadie está tan grave como ella.

—Ya lo sabemos, Tomoyo—respondió Kerberos tan serio como nunca antes—. No hace falta que lo remarques. Todos conocemos las consecuencias de lo que estamos haciendo.

—Tal vez debería ir con ustedes—cometa Eriol, viéndome fijamente.

—¿Y dejarás sola a Daidouji? Te recuerdo que ustedes serían los primeros en caer si nos atrapan; son la distracción—. Eriol frunció el ceño.

—En realidad nadie puede dejar solo a nadie—dice Tomoyo—. Si Kero deja solo a Yue, o viceversa, no tendrá el tiempo ni la capacidad suficiente para dejarnos entrar ni hacernos salir; nos detectarían de inmediato. Si Eriol me deja sola o yo a él, no se podrá hacer un ataque convincente que logre llamar la suficiente atención para que Li y Sakura puedan entrar; nos atraparían en el primer momento.

—Y ni se diga de Sakurita y este tipo—fruncí el ceño ante la forma tan despectiva de Kerberos para nombrarme—. El tipo ya demostró que no sabe tomar buenas decisiones y Sakurita no tiene la condición para…

—Cállate, Kerberos—ordena Yue súbitamente, asustando a Tomoyo quién estaba sentada a su lado con la cabeza de su Sakura en sus piernas; y a su propio hermano, que casi salta del asiento dónde está para ver con completa incredulidad a su familiar.

Aunque no es el único. Todos estamos viéndolo con completa estupefacción. Me sorprende el hecho de que Yue me defendiera cuando yo me robé a su novia hace no mucho…

Intercambio una mirada con él y me sorprendo al ver el asentimiento que me da cuando nuestros ojos hacen contacto. Es un contacto rápido y sencillo. Me pregunto qué querrá decir con exactitud.

—No es un mal plan, sólo que lo están pensando de un modo equivocado—murmura Eriol. Llamando la atención de todos, regresando al tema de importancia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto.

—Si lo analizan concretamente, todos menos Tomoyo y yo tiene trabajos que duran por toda la misión—asevera—. A nosotros nos tomará menos de veinte minutos fingir un ataque con la ilusión que hemos planeado, lo que quiere decir que...

—Podrán apoyar a Sakurita y el tipejo.

Kerberos frunce el ceño y me mira con desconfianza. Él es el único que no me ha perdonado el haber hecho que Sakura saliera dañada. Que yo fuera ahora el líder por mayoría de voto no le agrada en lo más mínimo pero a mí me preocupa. Sé lo que siente creer que tu superior no tiene la habilidad para serlo, así como las consecuencias que puede acarrear si dejas que se te suba a la cabeza. Sakura y yo somos el mejor ejemplo que se me ocurre. Quizás Yue lo sabe. Por eso me defiende ante su hermano. Quiere protegerlo del error que yo cometí pero...

Sólo se aprende con la experiencia.

—Eso podría ser de mucha ayuda—admito, algo avergonzado de tener que hacerlo. Sigo sintiéndome ridículo al pensar que dependo de alguien.

—Me pregunto que dirá Sakura…

—Sakura no está en condición de tomar decisiones, Daidouji. Tiene la firme decisión de recuperar a su hermana cueste lo que le cueste, nadie puede decidir correctamente cuando se somete a sí mismo bajo esa presión—espeté, molesto.

—¿Eres el experto en eso, no? Ya que Sakurita…

—Te he dicho que te calles, Kerberos—interviene Yue, dedicándole a su hermano una fría mirada.

—Basta de peleas—espeta Eriol con el ceño fruncido y una voz cansada—. Kero ya deja de reprocharle a Shaoran lo que pasó en la primera misión, nadie es perfecto y todos cometemos errores. Shaoran, sé que quieres lo mejor para Sakura y su salud te preocupa más de lo que admites pero Tomoyo tiene razón al decir que ella debe de estar enterada de todo lo que está pasando, sobre todo si de su cuerpo se trata.

—Eriol tiene razón—agrega Daidouji—. Será mejor que hagamos la ilusión y corramos a ayudarlos, Li; es lo mejor si deseas que Sakura salga lo más ilesa posible…

—No es el único que quiere eso—reprocha Kerberos.

—Lo sabemos, pero Hiragizawa y Daidouji son quiénes tiene más posibilidad para ayudarlos—responde Yue sin dejar de asombrarnos el hecho de que esté siendo comunicativo—. No están equivocados al afirmar que sólo juntos podremos burlar la seguridad que, sin duda, debe de haber sido reforzada.

—Bien. Entonces terminamos así: los Clow se infiltraran lo más rápido posible al sistema mientras que TODOS los demás nos preparamos. Una vez que el sistema puede ser manejado por los Clow, Daidouji y Hiragizawa iniciaran su ilusión permitiéndonos entrar a Sakura y a mí; con la ilusión funcionando y el número mayor de guardias posible atrapados en ella, ambos se nos unirán cuando la ubicación de Shiori sea de nuestro conocimiento. Ya con el apoyo de ustedes, no nos costará mucho salir si todo sale como está planeado.

—Ése es el único problema que veo—me responde Daidouji cuando los demás dieron un asentimiento en aprobación (Kerberos con fastidio)—. No estoy segura de si todo saldrá como está planeado. La última vez fue una trampa.

Daidouji tenía razón. Pero su pregunta dejaba muchas dudas sueltas.

¿Trampa para quién? ¿Por qué dejaron a Zura en charola de plata para ser rescatada? Es más, ¿por qué ella y el fallecido de Motomiya fueron secuestrados en primer lugar? Si lo que pretende la IHOO es mantenerse en perfil bajo y liberarse de sospechas sobre sus supuestos planes de derrota para el gobernó japonés, ¿por qué llamar la atención del Consejo Mágico sobre ellos?

Lo había pensado muchas veces desde que Sakura terminó en el hospital. Pero jamás llegué a una respuesta y eso me frustra porque no tengo nada. No sé quién es mi enemigo ni el alcance de su fuerza y mucho menos sus intenciones. Sólo sé que es peligroso y que nos quiere a todos de regreso en su institución si no fuera así ¿por qué secuestraría a la hermana menor de Sakura? ¿Y convoca exactamente a Sakura o es a alguien más?

Sé, sin ninguna duda, que nadie más tiene familia que pudiera ser capturada por nuestro misterioso enemigo.

Eriol y Daidouji son primos lejanos. El padre de Daidouji y los padres de Eriol fallecieron hace ya mucho tiempo, mientras que la madre de Daidouji es una empresaria reconocida que no tiene poder mágico alguno, tampoco tiene nada de relevante que pueda interesarle a un supuesto terrorista. En el caso de que intentaran capturarla, tuvieron que haberse llevado una gran sorpresa al toparse con el número de protecciones que se le asignó pues, desde el primer ataque a la Academia, el Consejo Mágico deliberó en proteger a los familiares más cercanos de los que estábamos-en ese entonces-a punto de infiltrarnos en esa escuela.

Los padres de los Clow son hechiceros distinguidos que forman parte del Consejo Mágico. Son prácticamente intocables. No existe poder que atraviese los conjuros y sellos que protegen al Consejo Mágico.

Mi familia también es influyente en el ámbito mágico y posee una de los mejores sistemas de seguridad mágicos y tecnológicos a la par. Era poco probable que pudiesen llegar a mis hermanas y mi madre.

Por eso me trae tanta controversia que sea la hermana de Sakura quién esté secuestrada. ¿Será solo un asunto de recursos o Sakura es quién desean?

Sin tener una respuesta, no puedo involucrar a nadie más. No fue cuestión de egocentrismo o desobediencia el hecho de que me llevara sólo a los que fuimos a la primera misión. Sea quién sea nuestro enemigo, el asunto lo tiene con nosotros y somos quiénes debe solucionarlo.

A mis espaldas, escucho a alguien toser. Incapaz de girarme a revisar (ya que yo soy el piloto), le pregunto a Eriol qué sucede.

El pelinegro se gira sobre su asiento antes de responder, con un brillo curioso en los ojos que le llega a la voz.

—Sakura se revolvió un poco—asegura—. Tomoyo ya se encargó de acomodarla en una posición más cómoda.

—Estamos por llegar—informo casi al mismo tiempo que Eriol termina de hablar—. Si Daidouji está en lo correcto, será mejor que Sakura escuche todo lo que tengo que decirle. Despiértala, por favor. Y suplántame. Me espera una larga conversación.

Eriol no duda en obedecer.

.

—Calma, Sakura—pido por enésima vez mientras la castaña se revuelve con nerviosismo, entre mis brazos, y por enésima más no me responde—. Sabes que mientras más nervios acumules…

—Ya lo sé—suspira pesadamente, interrumpiéndome y quedándose quieta como se lo había estado pidiendo por más de treinta minutos.

Deja que su espalda quede pacíficamente recargada en mi pecho y se ladea un poco para recargar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Espero que llore, que gima, que haga algo… pero no hace nada.

Suspiro. Sé lo que me toca decir ahora.

—Perdón—susurro mientras estrecho un poco más mi abrazo—. Jamás que creí que dejarla sola por tan poco tiempo terminara así. También lamento terriblemente no haber podido sacarte de ese hospital antes de que te sedaran, si lo hubiera hecho…

—…no estaría tan débil—murmura, completando mi frase—. Lo sé. Ya me lo dijiste todo, Shaoran, y no tengo nada que perdonarte. Nadie previo que regresaran y mucho menos por ella.

Estamos solos, sentados en el piso con ella entre ms piernas y brazos. Eriol y los demás habían salido cuando aterrizamos, permitiéndonos privacidad hasta que los Clow pudieran darse el lujo de comenzar a fisgonear puesto que el sol aún no salía; una posible intervención es más probable durante la noche.

Así que había aprovechado la soledad para contarle todo a Sakura. Todo lo que me había dicho su médico y sus límites. Ella no había estado muy feliz al saberlo y la espera sólo hizo que se pusiera nerviosa, pero…

Ahora ella está dejando salir todo lo que siente de una forma que más acuerdo a quién es realmente. No está siendo la hermana dañada, ni tampoco la furiosa general que quería explicación ni la sedada muchacha que a penas y puede llorar en silencio cuando desearía poder gritar. Sólo está siendo Sakura, liberando la angustia y miedo que tiene de la forma más común.

Buscando consuelo.

—Te quiero—susurro contra su cabello y la aprieto un poco más contra mí. Me agrada a sobre manera sentir como se refugia en mi pecho, aunque también hace que la carga se vuelva más pesada. No me imagino lo que pasaría si Shiori tiene el mismo destino que Motomiya.

Afortunadamente, ella no lo ha pensado y yo no voy a decírselo.

—También te quiero—responde.

—Te prometo… te juro que haré lo que sea por sacar a Shiori de aquí.

_Y descubriré quién te está buscando_, pienso. A pesar de haberle confesado sobre su salud, a nadie le he dicho mis sospechas; sin embargo, me parece que Hiragizawa está pensando lo mismo que yo o muy cerca de deducir el porqué sólo los traje a ellos.

No sé si es sólo mi imaginación, pero siento que se relaja; como si me creyera.

.

—Kerberos—llamo al salir del helicóptero mientras Daidouji ayuda a Sakura a vestirse. El aludido gira con una expresión de disgusto—. Kero—corrijo en un intento de ser amistoso.

—Sólo mis amigos me llaman Kero—refuta con el ceño fruncido.

Hasta cierto punto, es gracioso ver a Clow con esas muecas puesto que su rizado cabello rubio, piel clara y ojos azul cielo le hacían ver como una persona tranquila e incluso infantil.

Suspiro. Recurro a toda la paciencia que tengo para decir lo que tengo que decir puesto que está amaneciendo y el tiempo para el ataque ya es prácticamente inminente.

—Escucha. Sé que me odias por lo que sucedió con Sakura y que no confías en mí—comienzo—. Pero ella sí confía en mí. Por eso te pido, por esta única ocasión, que sigas todas las instrucciones. No quiero que cometas una tontería.

—¿Cómo cual?—inquiere sarcásticamente—. ¿Poner en peligro la vida de mi pareja y compañero de equipo? ¿La de mi hermano? ¿Robarme la novia de un compañero? ¿Casi matar a Tomoyo en un entrenamiento? ¿Lastimar a Sakurita? ¿Dejar que secuestraran a su hermana? ¿Cuál de todas no quieres que cometa?

Aprieto los puños.

—Todas—mascullo con los dientes apretados. Si alguien tiene el don de sacarme de quicio con velocidad, ése es Kerberos Clow; sin embargo, no es momento para ceder ante sus palabras y crear otro conflicto más—. Solamente quiero que nada le suceda a nadie.

—Demasiado tarde para desearlo. Ya has lastimado a la persona que, supuestamente, más amas… y de la peor forma.

.

—¿Cuál es el plan?—pregunta Sakura una vez que nos quedamos solos.

Ambos estamos encorvados bajo la sombra de un roble, esperando la señal para entrar.

Incluso en las sombras y con la escaza luz del día puedo notar lo agobiada que se siente. Suspiro.

—El mismo que la vez pasada—susurro—. Yue y Kerberos tomarán control del sistema general; una vez que este hecho, Daidouji y Hiragizawa lanzaran una distracción masiva para que logremos entrar…

—¿Qué clase de distracción?—interrumpe con un tono alarmado en la voz—. Si crees que lo mismo de la vez pasada va a funcionar, estás muy equivocado.

—Ya lo sé. Fuimos un poco más creativos que eso. Eriol y Yue lograron hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones al hechizo Illuminati praesidio que les mostraste—explico—. Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo activen su ilusión haciendo parecer que están bajo un ataque similar al que nosotros sufrimos, llamará la atención de la mayoría del personal que sin duda correrá en defensa; con la mayor cantidad de guardias atrapados, Kero y Yue dispararan esa barrera mágica que los mantendrá atrapados. Ahí es cuando tú y yo entramos.

—Pero se darán cuenta de que es una ilusión…

—No es una ilusión cualquiera—intervengo—. Es una niebla que al tocarla te hará caer en una ilusión, y como la ilusión es en tu mente…

—… no lo diferenciarán de la realidad—murmura, comprendiendo el plan.

—Sí. La barrera está hecha para desplegar su aura protectora al exterior, haciendo que cualquiera ataque quede inmediatamente desviado; sin embargo, Hiragizawa y Yue encontraron un modo de revertir la polaridad y hacer que el interior sea sellado, como si metieras a los guardias dentro de una esfera de cristal. Si llegan a darse cuenta del truco, sus ataques quedarán impedidos.

—Excelente plan. Una distracción bastante buena, pero…

—Lo sé. Gastarán demasiada energía. Es por eso que no quería aceptar que Daidouji y Hiragizawa nos dieran alcance.

—¿Nos darán alcance?

—Sakura, no sé si lo has notado pero tú eres la más deteriorada de los seis; ni siquiera puedas correr un kilometro sin desmayarte.

Muerde su labio inferior, frustrada y molesta.

—¿Por qué vine entonces si soy tan inútil?—exige con voz molesta.

—Estaban a punto de mandarte a China por una crisis nerviosa que confundieron con un trauma posterior a la pérdida de tu voz—respondo, intentando ser lo más determinante posible pero sin ser completamente hiriente—. Sabes que un hechicero loco es peor que uno que practica magia negra; no sé qué tipo de cosas decidirían hacerte si hubieran logrado enviarte a un loquero.

—Será peor cuando regresemos—suspira—. Me dirán loca y desobediente. Y todos ustedes terminarán en Corrección por seguirme.

—Si llevamos a Shiori con nosotros, no harán eso. Tendremos las pruebas suficientes para probar que fue una crisis nerviosa lo que sufriste, así como para incriminar a la IHOO.

Se queda callada. Al parecer no había considerado la situación desde ese punto de vista.

—Esta misión decidirá el futuro—sentencia sepulcralmente con una mirada extraña. Me parece ver cierto aire de tristeza y decisión en su mirar.

—_Nuestro_ futuro—corrijo.

—Todo saldrá bien—asegura, aunque me parece que más para ella que para mí.

—Claro que lo hará. Siempre es así.

—_Más te vale que funcione este plan, Li_—amenaza Kerberos por los mini micrófonos y audífonos que tenemos—_. Tomoyo y Eriol acaban de iniciar su ilusión. Te enviaré la señal cuando confirme que hay el mayor número de guardias atrapados._

—Entendido. Cambio y fuera—respondo.

Sakura no hace ningún comentario respeto al despectivo tono que Kerberos usa conmigo, más sin embargo, sé perfectamente que no le sorprende ni los motivos ni que lo haga.

—_Daidouji y Hiragizawa han salido del rango de peligro. Están ocultos en un ducto de ventilación cercano a la ilusión_—informa Yue, casi cinco minutos después—_; han dicho que de momento les es imposible salir, pero tan pronto como la barrera esté en su sitio, les darán alcance. Mismo momento en que ustedes podrán entrar. Esperen la señal._

—Entendido. Cambio y fuera—dice Sakura, adelantándoseme.

Diecisiete minutos con cuarenta y tres segundos después, Kerberos lanza la señal.

Salgo corriendo hacia el muro y salto sobre el para detenerme en su cima. Sakura me mira con franca resignación antes de extenderme sus dos manos. Le ayudo a subir y después bajamos del muro con un salto ágil, logro ver como ella trastabilla un poco pero mantiene el equilibrio.

—Marca el paso—ordeno, lanzándole la única pad que pudimos conseguir cuando Hiragizawa y yo asaltamos una armería, dónde Yue acaba de enviar la localización de su hermana.

Sakura me lanza una mirada molesta, sabiendo que se lo digo porque ella es, de momento, mucho más lenta que yo; sin embargo, acepta y comienza a correr, con un paso verdaderamente lento, hacia dónde el pad le indica. Me doy cuenta de que Sakura está más grave de lo realmente aparenta cuando noto que empieza a transpirar a menos de 700 metros de avance.

Cuando pasamos la zona de detención dónde estaban Zura y Motomiya es el momento en el que comienzo a preocuparme.

Finalmente, Sakura se detiene contra un muro de un edificio alto. Me pego a su espalda y observo el lugar.

En primera instancia, creo que jamás he salido de la Academia puesto que el piso que está alrededor del edificio es tan blanco y brillante así como los arbustos a su alrededor le dan el aspecto exacto de un edificio de las Oficinas Centrales. Su alto es quizá la diferencia más notable.

—Es aquí—anuncia ella mientras desenfunda una de las pequeñas espadas que le dimos, ya que no tuvimos la suerte de encontrar las cuchillas que ella acostumbra—. Este lugar debe de ser el más protegido, es el lugar dónde el director se hospeda.

Asiento en silencio mientras saco la espada de la funda de mi espalda. Le indico a Sakura, con ademanes, que yo entraré primero antes de rodear lentamente el edificio para llegar hasta la entrada que encuentro vacía.

_Daidouji y Hiragizawa debieron de haber hecho un buen trabajo_, pienso mientras atravesamos el primer piso sin ningún problema aunque en las escaleras encontramos el primer obstáculo.

—Ése no es una ilusión—susurra Sakura, a mi lado, mientras las fauces de un feroz oso se nos acerca amenazadoramente.

.

_**Eriol**_

La niebla de un color gris parecido al humo, logra hacer que los guardias lo confundan con un incendio, haciendo que caigan en ella fácilmente. Tomoyo y yo, escondidos desde el interior de un ducto de ventilación de sobre los lockers de los estudiantes observamos la escena con consternación y cansancio.

Tomoyo está recargada en mi hombro derecho, mientras yo recargo mi derecho en la pared en el ducto, queriendo recuperar el aliento. Observo como, lentamente, la ilusión va ganando terreno, haciendo que la niebla crezca más y más, tragándose a aquellos guardias que ya han entrado en ella y quedado inconscientes en el instante.

—_Li y Sakura ya están enterados—_informa Kero, por los audífonos en nuestros oídos; Tomoyo se sobresalta un poco al escucharlo—_. Esperaremos diez minutos, exactos, antes de iniciar la barrera. Según los registros, este lugar tiene un aproximado de 115 guardias, de los cuáles se han enviado 65, ¿cuántos de ellos están inconscientes?_

—Todos—respondo al instante en un susurro.

—_Bien. Los mantendré informados._

No sé cuando tiempo pasa pero me doy cuenta de cómo los guardias van llegando a montones, entrando en la niebla y siendo tragados por ella con facilidad; hasta ahora, nadie se ha percatado de que es una ilusión ni siquiera que su barrera anti-magia ha sido parcialmente burlada para poder crearla, aunque creo que ése es el motivo de que no lo noten.

—¿Cómo estás?—le susurro a Tomoyo, quién sigue recargada en mí.

—Mejor que hace cinco minutos—dice secamente antes de girarse un poco—, ¿y tú?

—También.

—_Estamos a punto de hacer la barrera. No podemos esperar más—_dice Yue por el micrófono, supongo que Kero ya se ha movilizado para empezar con la barrera—_. Hay un aproximado de 90 guardias dentro de su ilusión. Prepárense para marcharse la barrera se extenderá en menos de cinco minutos._

—Entendido. Cambio y fuera—respondo mientras zarandeo un poco a Tomoyo, llamando su atención.

Nos movemos con sigilo y salimos del ducto de ventilación justamente cuando siento que la barrera se levanta. Siento como la señal de Li y Sakura es lanzada en el mismo momento en que nos llega la ubicación de la pequeña Shiori.

—Por aquí—digo antes de tomar la mano de Tomoyo y comenzar a correr.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que tan grande sea este lugar, pero avanzamos poco en mucho tiempo; tanto que comienzo a sentir desesperación además de que el cansancio comienza a torturarme los músculos de las piernas, por lo que, decido tenerme un momento con Tomoyo a mi lado, acomodados detrás de unos arbustos en lo que parece una zona de descanso.

—¡Eriol!—llama alterada segundos después de que nos ocultamos.

—Shhhh—respondo antes de indicarle que hable pero en voz baja.

—¿Acaso él no es…?—murmura mientras señala hacia un punto detrás de mí.

Giro lentamente.

—No… puede… ser…—respondo—. Sí. Lo es.

—¿Qué está haciendo Zura aquí con…?

Es interrumpida por un gran estruendo detrás suyo. Repentinamente siento una mirada sobre nosotros y me pongo de pie rápidamente, Tomoyo me imita.

—Bien, Hiragizawa—dice la más próxima a nosotros: Zura—. No pensé que fueran a llegar tan lejos por una mocosa; pero dime, ¿dónde está Shaoran? ¿Cargando al bulto muerto de Kinomoto?

No respondo ni tampoco Tomoyo. Zura se aproxima demasiado a mí y lanza su primer golpe. Con lo cansado que estoy, logro esquivarlo difícilmente y, al hacerlo, Tomoyo es quién recibe al impacto.

—Vamos, chicos—reta lentamente con un tono seseante—. Si no logran pasarme no llegarán con sus queridos amigos, además de que me llevaré a algunos de ustedes; ¿y no quieres eso verdad, Hiragizawa?

Era una amenaza contundente. Si me derrotaba, sería Tomoyo quién acompañaría a Shiori.

—Vete—ordeno mientras bloqueo a Tomoyo de la vista de Zura antes de lanzarle el pequeño pad dónde está la ubicación de la pequeña Shiori—. Te alcanzaré después de hablar con esta dama.

Tomoyo sabe que nunca le pido que me abandone, así que no duda en hacerme caso y continuar aunque Zura intenta detenerla, lanzándose contra ella aunque logro lanzarme entre ellas y retenerla por la cintura.

—Tú lo pediste, Hiragizawa—amenaza mientras gira ágilmente entre mis brazos, golpeándome en el hombre con su pierna.

_Maldita sea_, pienso_. Olvide que está bruja es tan buena en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo como Li o Sakura._

—Esto no será nada fácil—susurro antes de verla avanzar con pasos veloces—. Nada fácil.

.

_**Shaoran**_

—Yue—llamo mientras retengo al oso que quiere enterrarme los colmillos—; ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo funciona la maldita barrera de magia?

—_Hay algo así_—responde Kerberos—_. La barrera no es una barrera, sino un sistema de veintidós para-rayos que absorben la magia como si fueran para rayos._

—¿Alguna forma de destruirlos?—sugiere Sakura mientras logra patear al oso y retroceder unos pasos, permitiéndome escapar de él.

—_Cada uno tiene cierto parámetro, pueden pedirle a Tomoyo o Eriol que destruyan unos cuantos_—sugiere y es cuando noto el desgano con el que habla, reflejando su cansancio.

—Llamaremos a Tomoyo—anuncio antes de dar un salto para evitar la embestida del oso—. Envíale las ubicaciones de los para-rayos que cubran esta zona.

Pateo al oso justamente en la cabeza para darle oportunidad a Sakura de poder comunicarse con Tomoyo. Logro mantener sus fauces lejos del alguno de mis puntos vitales, aunque me llevo buenos rasguños en las piernas y los brazos al esquivar sus garras.

—Tomoyo ya se está encargando—murmura Sakura, llegando para ayudarme con el oso, volviendo a golpearlos en una de sus patas—. Pero tenemos un problema y una traición.

No contesto pues mantengo al mamífero lejos de ella, aunque cuando se da cuenta la misma Sakura se lanza contra el oso y logra romperle una pata delantera. Aunque al hacer el giro las garras se entierran en su antebrazo derecho, traspasando la tela de la túnica, además de lanzarla hacia atrás y hacerla golpearse contra una pequeña mesa de centro.

El oso temporalmente distraído por el dolor de su brazo se lanza en mi dirección, pero no contra mí, para poder alejarse de quién le causó el dolor; pero logra causarme un fuerte rasguño en la pantorrilla con su pata herida.

Ignoro al animal herido que huye de nosotros antes de acercarme a revisar a Sakura, quién también está temporalmente fuera de combate.

—¿Cómo estás?—cuestiono mientras me inclino a revisar sus heridas—. La cabeza está peor que el brazo—informo mientras rasguño, con dificultad, un pedazo de la gruesa tela de mi túnica después de arrancar, difícilmente también, media manga de su túnica para vendarla y sellarle la herida—. Así estarás mejor. Sólo déjame ir a mí por delante, al menos hasta que encontremos a tu hermana; después te dejaré hacer lo que quieras.

—Sólo cállate y cúrate tus propias heridas—masculla mientras se pone de pie, aunque al hacerlo escucho como el oso ruge—. ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo subamos…

No espero a que termine de ordenarme y la jalo por el brazo para subir hasta el siguiente nivel, dónde, gracias a Kami, no hay más osos. Trabo la puerta para impedirle el paso al oso mientras Sakura busca enemigos ocultos, después de que el oso se rinde y comienza a buscar una presa nueva, me dejo resbalar por la puerta aunque al hacerlo siento el ardor en los brazos y piernas así como un dolor punzante en la pantorrilla.

Sakura se agacha para curar mis heridas antes de levantarme de un fuerte tirón.

—Zura está aquí—espeta en el primer instante, con una mirada seria—. Se la toparon cuando nos daban alcance, está luchando contra Eriol. Shaoran, Tomoyo cree que fue ella quién secuestro a mi hermana.

Me explica su plan pero yo asiento en silencio, sin realmente escucharla.

—Dile a Clow que tenga los ojos bien abiertos, que se mantengan listos para cualquier escape de emergencia y, de ser posible, que brinden apoyo a Eriol—pido mientras me levanto, listo para continuar—. También… dile a Daidouiji que no venga. Es preferible que saqué a su primo de aquí. Nosotros nos las apañaremos solos.

Dudativamente, asiente y se gira para dictar instrucciones mientras yo busco el acceso al siguiente piso a lo largo de este, que no es una simple habitación.

Sabía, muy profundamente, que ella no aceptaría dejarme ir solo, tanto por orgullo como por preocupación. No serviría de nada perdérselo; lo único que lograría es empedernirla en venir aún si le explico que ella es la que más peligro corre.

La presencia de Zura. Ésa es la pieza faltante de mi rompecabezas. Si Zura realmente secuestró a Shiori por voluntad propia, ¿qué roll juega ella en este plan? ¿Qué relación hay entre Motomiya y Zura con este lugar? ¿Con Sakura?

Quién sea el que esté detrás de esto sabe que la salud de Sakura no es la mejor—quizás por Zura— así como las debilidades que cada uno posee.

Eriol y Tomoyo no son los mejores en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, ni tampoco tiene el mejor adiestramiento para dar frente a un enemigo que tiene información que te hace vulnerable. El trabajo de ellos es hacer vulnerables a los demás… tiene sentido que Zura sea enviada tras ellos.

El encuentro de Zura con Eriol es mera coincidencia, ya que nadie previo hasta hace unas cuantas horas, que se nos brindaría apoyo; parecía más probable que Zura fuera a detener la ilusión de Daidouiji y Eriol que a darles caza… ¿no sería más factible esperar que un hechizo de tanto calibre requiriera la presencia absoluta del hechicero en cuestión? Si mal no me equivocaba, alguien debía estar tras los pasos de Clow en este mismo instante…

Los Clow, por otro lado, son más vulnerables en combates directos que Eriol o Daidouiji. Su ventaja es más técnica: conocen el campo, al enemigo, las entrdas y salidad… de algún modo utilizarían eso en su contra. Era mejor sacarlos de dónde están, permitiendo que el resto de nosotros tomará las medidas adecuadas para salir sin preocuparnos por ellos.

Y yo… no tengo experiencia combatiendo animales ni mucho menos liderando. Con mi poco entrenamiento, habría acabado muerto de haberlo enfrentado solo; mi personalidad así lo dictaba. Yo habría permitido que Sakura fuera sola, y ella me habría dejado a favor de rescatar a su hermana si no tuviera sentimientos hacia mí.

Si la mente detrás de esto se basaba en los conocimientos de Zura para ubicar nuestros puntos débiles, tiene muchos cabos sueltos que atar…

Sakura fue llamada a este lugar. Shiori fue traída como señuelo por Zura. Se esperaba que viniera el escuadrón completo y, muy probablemente, se tomaron medidas para separarnos, capturarnos o simplemente eliminarlos.

¿Por qué?

.

_**Yue**_

Algo malo está pasando, puedo sentirlo.

No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.

Había crecido bajo el yugo de la frase preferida de mi padre, quién se negaba a considerar casualidad el hecho de que dos hojas de un mismo árbol cayeran en un mismo lugar. No importaba que tanto renegáramos o analizaremos los hechos, insistiendo que sólo era un accidente, una coincidencia… él se empedernía en decir que había una razón—no siempre clara o congruente— para que ese "accidente" se diera.

Kerberos es tan poco conciente de su alrededor que pocas veces realmente hace uso de su educación y formación, pero no yo.

Supe que algo no iba bien en el instante en que Zura y… él aparecieron frente a Hiragizawa. No es posible que fuera un accidente ni tampoco una coincidencia; ella está aquí por una razón… que no debemos ignorar.

Es por eso que cuando Tomoyo me pide que abandonemos el puesto y nos preparemos para un escape de emergencia, órdenes de Sakura, no dudo en hacerlo.

—Levántate—le ordeno a Kerberos, quién sigue discutiendo frenéticamente con Tomoyo, negándose a abdicar.

Kerberos me ve con frustración, pero asiente. De algún modo, mi palabra es ley para él.

Rápidamente recogemos nuestro material y salimos de la parte más cerca del bosque a la IHOO, la que está recubierta por árboles. Caminamos en silencio hasta el helicóptero, y no pasa mucho antes de que una pequeña pero fuerte explosión haga aparición muy cerca desde dónde debimos de haber estado.

Sakura es, sin duda, un genio.

—Escucha— digo mientras le paso mi mochila a Kerberos—. Deben suponer que fuimos advertidos no hace mucho y que no estamos lejos. Es poco probable que tengamos la victoria si los enfrentamos; por tanto… los distraeré y después iré contigo. Llega a ese helicóptero… conéctate con Sakura y dile que pasaremos por ella dentro de una hora en la azotea del edificio dónde está. Así mismo… pregunta si es mejor que Eriol y Tomoyo se reúnan con ellos o con nosotros.

—¿Nosotros?— pregunta, nervioso, como si dudara que podría alcanzarlo.

—Nosotros—confirmo antes de dejarlo solo en el bosque, con un objetivo claro.

.

_**Shaoran**_

Un piso más es todo lo que nos separa de Shiori. No importa qué tanto trate de ocultarlo, Sakura está nerviosa y ansiosa a la par por encontrar a su hermana y a quién pueda estar con ella; pues ha manifestado sus sospechas de ser ella a la única que esperaban detrás de la puerta de madera que tenemos frente.

Estamos por abrirla, cuándo un mensaje de Clow se abre paso a través de los micrófonos, dejándonos anonadados por su contenido.

—No hay más tiempo. Tiene, aproximadamente, una hora para que pasemos por ustedes y la niña en la azotea de ese edificio. Eriol logró escapar de Zura y se ha reunido con Tomoyo en lo alto de uno de los edificios vecinos.

Muy a pesar de lo que creí, siempre supe que algo así sucedería. No nos queda más que esperar que todo salga bien, por lo que respondo afirmativa y presiono a Sakura para que decida abrir esa puerta, ya que no se irá sin su hermana.

No obstante, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que encontramos al cruzar la puerta de roble.

—Te esperaba, Sakura.

Nunca había escuchado esa voz, pero hay algo en ella que llama mi atención el segundo que la oigo; aunque momentos después me encuentro tumbado en el suelo, completamente inmóvil y con e dolor más lacerante que jamás había sentido… retumbar en mi pecho.

—¡Shaoran!—grita ella al mismo tiempo que la veo avanzar hacia mí, sin embargo… su atención es captada por algo y se detiene.

Reuniendo fuerzas de dónde no tengo, logro alzarme sobre mis codos para ver la habitación. Es amplia, mucho más que cualquiera de los pisos inferiores, con paredes crema con la parte inferior café. Demasiado retratos a lo largo de ella que contiene a una sola persona… tengo la sensación de haberla visto, pero no sé dónde.

Finalmente, al final de la habitación, hay una mesa en la cuál una pequeña niña juega con lo que hay sobre ella, una niña de doce años con cabello castaño y ojos negros que no alza la mirada del entretenimiento que tiene frente a ella.

—¡Shiori!—grita Sakura, pero su hermana no responde.

—Está ocupada, querida—susurra una voz muy cerca de la niña, alguien que está sentado junto a ella… la persona de los retratos.

—¡Déjala en paz!—grita Sakura, preparando una esfera de luz en su mano derecha. Está cegada por la ira y no comprende que él puede atacarnos tan bien como nosotros a él; así como que Shiori está de por medio.

—Tranquilízate—espeta el hombre de los recuadros, levantándose—. Shiori se dejó encantar por las mil maravillas—señaló la estructura de cubos que Shiori acomodaba compulsivamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello—. No lo soltará hasta haberlo determinado, ése es el hechizo.

A pesar de sus palabras… hay algo en él que no me gusta. Su voz era demasiado suave para lo que decía, y sus gestos… demasiada cortesía en el secuestrador.

—¿Quién demonio eres tú?—cuestiono, levantándome para detener a Sakura, quién parece esperar la minima oportunidad para deshacerse de su enemigo.

Sus ojos negros, demasiado familiares, caen sobre mí. Sonríe de forma irónica, demasiado amable.

—No deberías poder reconocerme, no estabas ese día… pero tú, Sakura, debes saber quién soy.

Sakura, intrigada, abandono sus instintos homicidas y enarcó ambas cejas.

—Admítelo, niña—prosigue él—. A pesar de ser la primera vez que me ves en más de… ¿13 años? Sientes ese aire familiar, y no sólo por conocer a mi hijo… sino porque hay algo en mí que llama tu atención, algo demasiado familiar.

¿Su hijo? Las palabras remueven algo en mi memoria, algo que no estoy seguro de comprender hasta el momento en que sé dónde lo he visto… dónde es que él ha quedado grabado en mi memoria.

Regreso a ese día, en la oficina de mi padre cuando encaró la verdad sobre el hermano de Sakura. La culpa de mi padre y el motivo por el que Sakura, Zura, Takeda y yo estamos relacionados de algún modo.

Las fotos desfilan en mi cabeza, una por una. Los padres de Sakura y su muerte, el padre de Zura y su traición, el padre de Takeda… devastado por la muerte de su esposa e hija.

—Tú eres… —digo, conmocionado por tener frente a mí a alguien que debería estar muerto—…

Sakura me mira, conmocionada y estupefacta de que reconozca al secuestrador de su hermana mientras que ella es incapaz de adivinarlo. Estoy segura de que la posibilidad ni siquiera ha cruzado su mente a pesar de que ella estuvo presente ese día… esa tarde tan lejana cuando perdió a su padre siendo sólo una niña de tres años.

—No eres hijo de tu padre en vano, Xiao Lang Li—sonríe él, satisfecho—. Así es, niño, no te equivocas en absoluto. Mi nombre es Tsetsu Motomiya.

Sin comprender, Sakura ladea la cabeza. Casi puedo escuchar su razonamiento. Ella conoce a Takeda, y sabe por ende que está frente a su padre, pero no comprende porqué tendría que saber de él desde mucho antes… no haya ese punto de flexión entre ella y él.

—¿No recuerdas como murió tu padre, Sakura?—pregunta él, molesto.

—Mi padre murió en un accidente hace muchos años, poco antes de que Shiori naciera.

Motomiya sonríe, como si comprendiera a Sakura.

—Eras muy pequeña cuando sucedió y probablemente tu madre quiso hacer que lo olvidarás. Nadeshko jamás se perdonó el que vieras morir a tu padre ni tampoco como ell perdía fuerzas día con día, en el hospital o en tu casa… pero Li… jamás pensé que te estimará tanto como para ahorrarte el dolor de saberlo…

Sakura retrocede un paso, shockeada ante la nueva información. Yo sé hasta que punto ella estaba ciega de ese día. Mi padre me confesó que jamás había tocado el tema con ella, pues esperaba que ella no recordara que es su culpa el haber perdido a sus padres y su hermano.

Entonces lo entendí. Quién había intentado matarla cuando era niña y Shiori una bebé… había sido él, Tsetsu Motomiya.

—Contradictoria, ¿no, Sakura? Permiteme decirte todos las mentiras que Hien Li ye ha dicho, y revelarte todas las verdades que Shaoran Li y su padre te han ocultado.

Me enervo en ese momento. No puedo permitir que ella sepa todo… es demasiado doloroso.

En un intento de alcanzar a Motomiya, tomo mi espada y estoy por lanzarla cuando un segundo golpe en el pecho me aturde. Entonces caigo en cuenta de que el primer golpe tan electrizantemente doloroso llegó desde detrás de mí. En el suelo, giro sólo para encontrarme con la segunda más grande sorpresa del día.

—No lo harás—me dice Takeda, alzando un látigo que es cruzado por un resplandor azul—. Si lucharás contra alguien, Li, será contra mí. No perdí tantos años siendo tu sombra para dejar que estropees el momento en que lo perderán todo… tú y tu padre pagarán todo el daño que le han hecho a mi familia, a la de Zura y la de Sakura.

La última, más confundida que nunca, simplemente atina a avanzar en dirección de Tsetsu.

—Lo escucharé todo—susurra con poca seguridad.

Motomiya sonríe, complacido.

—Toma asiento con tu hermana, querida. Es una larga historia.

—¡Sakura, no le creas nada!—grito, incapaz de alcanzarla porque Takeda reanuda sus ataques contra mí, obligándome a alejarme de ella.

.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!—grita ella, alzando la voz furiosamente. Su mano titila un segundo y casi puedo sentir como me abofetea, pero se detiene en el último segundo, demasiado molesta para hacerlo.

El rostro de Sakura es la perfecta mezcla de la tristeza y el dolor. Ríos de lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas y se pierden en su cuello, mientras sus dientes se mantiene apretados, conteniendo la ira.

—Hien Li te ocultó todo, Sakura—susurra Motomiya que, desde el otro lado de la habitación observa como Sakura me amenaza mientras su hijo, Takeda, permanece detrás de mí con la implícita advertencia.

Simplemente después de enterarse de todo, ella explotó, demasiado furiosa para entender que mi padre sólo quería resguardarla del dolor y sufrimiento que conocer los hechos detrás de la muerte de su padre y hermano le traerían. No obstante ella está aquí, gritándome por creerme el culpable de sus problemas, de su dolor.

Y no puedo contradecirla. Muy a mi pesar, Tomoyo tiene razón al decir que ocultarle las cosas a Sakura jamás fue una solución ni una medida para protegerla.

—Intentaba prote…

—¡Me ocultaste lo más esencial de mi vida! ¡Cuando yo te lo dije todo!

—Y eso no es todo, Sakura—dice Takeda, detrás de mí, con un aire de petulancia—. ¿Te contó alguna vez de los sentimientos que tuvo por Zura? ¿O de la apuesta que hicimos con Kosei, Takahashi y Mihara?

Asustado, me giro para enfrentarlo cuando siento su ataque viniendo. Logró esquivarlo pero un segundo me tira al piso y hace que mi propia espada atraviese mi antebrazo derecho. Gimo con dolor y aprieto los dientes mientras la sangre caliente resbala por mi piel desnuda.

—Estábamos esperando a que diera inicio el examen—continua Takeda, sabiendo que soy incapaz de detenerlo—en una fiesta muy divertida en mi departamento. Shaoran fue retado a besarte cuando te conociera, sé que lo hizo… Zura me lo dijo.

Sakura permanece callada. Está triste, dolida, furiosa y derrotada.

—Los dejaremos solos—anuncia Motomiya, haciendo ademanes a su hijo para que se aproxime a él—. Recuerda lo que te he dicho Sakura. Nosotros jamás te hemos mentido ni te mentiremos; eres bienvenida si así lo deseas.

Conmocionado por la revelación, hago acopio de mis fuerzas y parto espada por la mitad antes de sacarla de mi cuerpo. Siento como si un calor agonizante recorriera al completo mi brazo mientras el metal se desliza suavemente y sale, dejando un corte sobre mi piel.

Ése es su objetivo. Hacer que Sakura se les una. Siempre han buscado sacarla de la Academia y llamarla con ellos, dónde, seguramente, la incitaran a unirse contra el derrocamiento del gobierno japonés.

No podía dejar que así fuera. Siendo un mentiroso o no, ella es no novia.

—Nosotros… no te mentimos… por gusto… todo fue…

—¡Cállate! Todo esto nunca ha sido más que por ti, Li—grita ella mientras me observa, desde lejos, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Tu padre y tú… me mintieron. Me hicieron sentir segura cerca de ustedes sólo para después enterarme que tú… ¿nunca fui más que una apuesta, no? "Besar a la nueva maestra", ¿dejarías impresionados a todos, no? Debí haberlo sabido, con tu perfil y personalidad… un reto es lo más atractivo que hay en tu mundo, ser mejor que los demás, ser el mejor de todos… ¿No es el mejor modo demostrar que puedas conquistar… y tener sexo con una maestra?

—Las cosas no son así…

—Pues yo no veo que san de otro modo. Me mentiste, Li. Me mentiste.

—Sakura…

—¡Vete! Y no vuelvas más.

—Ven conmigo. Trae a Shiori.

—No regresaré a dónde he sido más que despreciada.

—Éste no es tu lugar.

—La Academia tampoco lo es.

—Sakura…

—Ha dicho que te vayas—espeta una voz detrás de mí.

Todo se vuelve negro.

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O :O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::O:O:O:

_**A pesar de la tardanza.**_

_**En fin… les dejo la encrucijada final.**_

_**¿De verdad Sakura dejará a Shaoran al saber la verdad y la apuesta que estoy segura casi nadie recuerda? ¿Qué significa el sorprendentemente inesperado regreso de Tsetsu Motomiya? ¿Qué dirá Hien cuando se entere? ¿Saldrá vivo Shaoran de la IHOO?**_

_**Si quieren que todos los misterios se respondan en el epílogo, háganmelo saber y sí, por el contrario, desean que se cree la secuela que será mucho más larga con nuevos personajes, escenarios nuevos, regreso de nuestros protagonistas y un posible final diferente al que ustedes se imaginan… ¡diganmelo!**_

_**Un enorme beso**_

_**The Little Vampire**_

_**PD: antes "Xiao Kuroro Yue"**_


End file.
